The Life of Ash and Serena
by superplushcris
Summary: My very first story. An Amourshipping story showing the timeline of my most favorite couple, Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne. Rating may change if I use adult themes
1. The First Time

**Hi, My name is Superplushcris and this is the very first story, an amourshipping story as i am a huge amourshipping fan. This Story** **shows from the childhood to the adulthood life of my most favourite Pokémon couple, Ash and Serena. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Time

Here it all started in one place in Pallet Town. A place called Professor Oak's Summer Camp. A place where two people who became friends and later, lovers forever, had seen each other for the first time. A boy named Ash Ketchum who is 7 years old had enrolled into that camp by his mother, Delia Ketchum. The Camp is run the entire summer. That summer was an excellent one for Ash. But not one for this young girl...A girl named Serena Yvonne. Her mother named Grace enrolled Serena in this camp against her own will. The first few days for Serena was not fun for her, but during the middle of the summer, she met someone special. Someone Meaningful to her life. Someone who she really wants to daydream about each day.

* * *

 **July 11, 2007**

The Middle of the Day started out with a group of kids doing a Pokémon Hide and Seek to where each kid plays hide and seek with a Pokémon. They all ran around the field except for Serena who was running until she got lost into a forest to where she tripped into the ground and had sprained her leg. She cried and said "Why did my mommy sent me here? I don't like this place!" before screaming out "MOMMY!". Then something happened...A rustling sound was heard. It was coming from the bushes. Something was about to come out. Serena was very scared to see was coming out. Then, the creature jumped out of bushes. It turns out, it was a Poliwag. The Poliwag just walked forwards into the forest and out of Serena's sight. But something else also came out. Coming out of the bushes was Ash who apparently chasing the Poliwag. But he also saw Serena who was laying under a tree. Ash asks Serena why she was laying there to when Serena replies "I...I hurt my leg...ow!" Ash then has an idea in his mind to where he brings out his trusty handkerchief and wraps it around Serena's leg to the part where Ash does a chant to make Serena's leg feel better. Serena tried to stand up, but she can still feel the pain. "It still hurts!" Serena said. Ash lends out his towards Serena and said "Never Give up until the end." Serena grabs and reaches forward to Ash's hands. Ash catches Serena which causes them both to be in a hug. Serena's heart just lighten up during the hug and she started instantly falling in love inside. "Come on, let's head back into camp, it's right back that way." Ash said. The two then hold hands together and walked out of the forest and into the camp.

* * *

 **July 12, 2007**

After the first time Ash and Serena meet each other, the two met up with each other again and started talking to each other. "Hey, thanks for helping out in the forest." Serena said. "You're welcome, is your leg starting to feel better?" Ash questioned. "It's starting to feel a bit better." Serena said. "Hey, you never told me your name." Serena continued. Ash then introduced himself by saying "Oh, My name is Ash Ketchum. What's your name?" "My name is Serena, my mother forced me to go into this camp because she thought it would be fun for me. But it really wasn't until you saved me." Serena said. "Really? Why?" Ash said. "None of the activities didn't look like they're very fun." Serena looked down. "But to me, they're fun! I wanted to hang out with Pokémon and one day when i become 10, i'll be able to go on my own Pokémon Journey!" Ash said. "Wow, you're a really awesome person. Can we be friends?" Serena asked. Ash answered "Of course, we can! I really like making friends!". And So starts a friendship that would later become future soul mates or even forever lovers to come together.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Not bad for a beginning of a story, huh? So, i have a few ideas for a few future chapters, but if you enjoyed this chapter, then make sure to like it and review to me what ideas you have in mind and maybe i'll use them and credit you. Until next time fellas, Peace!**


	2. Kanto Friends Forever

**Hey Fellas! I'm back again with a new chapter. I decided that I'm gonna make a new chapter whenever i have free time and i feel like writing in Fanfiction. So i have seen a few reviews from y'all and so far i appreciate to what you're saying to me so I'll try my best. Other than that, Let's talk about where we left off. Last time, we have an introduction of our two heroes to where they have meet each other for the very first time. What's going to happen this time around? Read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its Characters**

* * *

-Chapter 2: Kanto Friends Forever

 **August 11th, 2007**

It has been a month since the event to when Ash and Serena meet each other for the first time. The two had become really good friends to each other at camp during the summer. They both entered doing many different activities with each other. They spent time doing art, rowing a boat at the lake, having a race with each other, you named the things Serena likes doing with Ash. They really have grown to be friends since that moment when they first met each other. Now Ash is making a friendship bracelet to show the two to see that they are best friends forever. He was making two bracelets, to be said. One for him and one for Serena. He is planning to give one to her on the last day of camp which was 2 weeks from now.

* * *

 **August 26th, 2007**

It is now the last day of summer camp. Summer is ending and Fall is beginning. Kids and Teenagers are now having to start their fall of having to go to school each day until summer begins again. Ash wakes up in the morning having to look at the side of his bed to see on top of a drawer the 2 necklaces he made. He was smiling getting ready to give those bracelets to Serena. Throughout the day, kids were having spend their final day at camp doing their final activities of what they wanted to do. Near the final moments of camp, Ash was ready to give the bracelets to Serena. He has them packed inside of his pocket of his black tank top shorts. He approached to Serena calling out to her name saying "Hey, Serena!". Serena turned around to see who it was calling out to her and she sees Ash walking over towards her. "Hey, Ash" Serena said. "What is it that you come over for?" Serena Asked. "I wanted to give you this." Ash handed one of the bracelets over to Serena. "Ash, What is this?" Serena questioning on the item that Ash gave her. "It's a Friendship Bracelet! I wanted to give you this given that today is last day of the camp. This bracelet shows how we are really best friends in this camp and that I don't want this friendship to end." Ash explained. "Wow, it looks really neat! I can't believe that you made this out of wood and acorns." Serena said putting the necklace around her neck. Ash also put on his at the same time as Serena. "I hope we can still be friends during our time out of camp." Ash said. "Yeah, that would be really fun to continue outside of camp!" Serena said. "Where do you live?" Ash asked. "I live across from your house at the street." Serena answered. "Ok, can't wait to have fun playing with you sometime!" Ash said. "We'll be best friends forever!" Serena said excitedly. "No, we'll be Kanto Friends Forever!" Ash said on Serena's comment. Serena giggled on how Ash was saying about being Kanto Friends Forever before going on ahead by saying "Ok, Kanto Friends Forever it is!"

And so the two left the camp having their friendship having to be grown in infamously forever. It was still a start for two having to become friends. But as time passes by, the two has become as friendly as they can be. And who knows as to what can happen in the future for these two.

* * *

 **So how was that for a second chapter? I'm sure to hope I have improved than the last chapter. Also interesting fact: I was going to upload this chapter on my phone but instead I had to do this on a computer due to my phone having to run an issue. Maybe the next chapter can be used on my phone, but we'll see. Other than that, give this chapter some love with some reviews and follows and such. And I will see you guys next time, Peace!**


	3. One Year KFF-iversary

**Hey Fellas, I'm back! I still have free time during this weekend to write a chapter for this story. Chapter 3, 4, and maybe 5 are the chapters of what I have in mind! Remember, I said before that you can suggest me your ideas in the reviews so that I can use them and credit you for them. Oh, I also should have mention this as well: I decided to put in years for this story just to keep track of the age of both Ash and Serena and to see the timeline of their friendship/relationship and for this story. Let's talk about the previous chapter of what happened, Our two main characters have their start of friendship of becoming friends forever has grown during their time at camp. Ash has given a bracelet to Serena and to himself as a symbol of their friendship that they like to call: Kanto Friends Forever! Now in this chapter we jump almost a year later into this story. What's this chapter about? Read and find out, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 3: One Year KFF-iversary

 **July 11, 2008**

It has now been 1 year since Ash and Serena has met the first time back at camp. Overtime the two has been having fun playing with each other in the neighborhood. Not to mention the two are now a year older having the age to be 8. They spent time playing in each other's houses. Ash is playing in Serena's house, Serena playing in Ash's house. After camp time, Ash and Serena has gone to each other's houses and each one of them has introduced themselves to their mothers. Ash was introducing Serena to Delia at his house and Serena introducing Ash to Grace at her house. Both Delia and Grace has become fond with each other and has been looking at both of their kids playing each other. Delia and Grace have been talking about Ash and Serena for a bit and they even mention that their kids might have big loving future for the both of them. Ash and Serena during their mothers talk were playing with their toys. Ash having to play with a Squirtle plush and Serena is playing with a Charmander plush. The two are having made up Pokémon Battle with their plushies. To be on fair terms, A water type is super effective against a fire type, so pretty much Ash won this plush battle. They have also spent time playing video games with each other. Lately they have been playing games on their Nintendo DS. A couple of games they have been playing were Pokémon Diamond and Pearl with Link Battles. They were also playing New Super Mario Bros DS with both mini games and Mario vs Luigi whereas Ash is Mario and Serena is Luigi. Today is now their anniversary or in their case, their KFF-iversary which is a Kanto Friends Forever anniversary. They plan to do the same things to what they have been doing over the past year having to play plushies and video games.

 **Ash's House**

Serena knocks on Ash's door. (Door Knocks) "I'll get it, mom!" Ash said while running towards the door. He opens the door to see who it is and he sees Serena on his front porch. "Hey, Serena!" Ash greets. "Hello Ash, how have you been?" Serena asked about Ash's day. "I've been fine." Ash answered. "So, do you know what day it is today?" Serena testing Ash to see if he remembers if its their KFF-iversary. "Nope...Is it our KFF-iversary?" Ash playing a subtle trick on Serena as if he already remembers that today was their day. "You dense boy! You know today is the day!" Serena pouted. "Yes I know today is the day!" Ash laughed while he was finishing up on that joke. "You naughty boy!" Serena said while playfully hit Ash's shoulder. "So should we get upstairs to my room?" Ash asked. "Sure!" Serena Responded. The two goes upstairs to Ash's room to have some fun for their anniversary night. Ash and Serena both enter his room and Ash's room was filled with many Pokémon merchandise. He has a big CRT TV in the back of his room, aforementioned plushies of both Squirtle and Charmander and including many others like a Pikachu or a Jigglypuff on a bookcase. He also has pokemon poster showing most of Kanto's pokemon on it. He even has a few consoles like an NES and Game Boy Advance and even a Wii and maybe a few more if you can name them. "Oh, hey did you bring your bracelet?" Ash asking Serena to remind her if she has the bracelet. They thought to when their KFF-iversary comes, they decided that they should both wear their necklaces to show their long forever friendship. "Yes, I sure did." Serena said as she is putting on her necklace for their anniversary. "So what do you want to do first on this night?" Serena asking on their agenda for their night. "Uh...Let's do a plushie battle!" Ash pointed to his plushies. "Ok!" Serena exclaimed. "Ok, I will be Pikachu and you will be Jigglypuff." Ash said handing down the plushies on his floor. The two had such a general average battle but in the end, it was close. Serena won with the Jigglypuff plush with a small HP left on Jigglypuff. "Well played, Serena." Ash congratulated. "Thanks, I've done my best." Serena said. The two then played some Video Games. They started out playing Mario Kart Double Dash on the Gamecube. They both played the chaotic battle mode with Bob-omb blast and Shine Thief. The two then got a number of ties of who won. The next game that they played is when they took out their DS. Ash taking out his Blue Nintendo DS Lite while Serena took out her Pink Nintendo DS Lite and they both started playing Mario Party DS. However, They both decided that Serena should go to DS download play in order for her to join in the game. They like to play on the Toadette's music room stage as they think it's a really colorful stage. Ash decided to play as Yoshi while Serena decided to play Princess Daisy. They both played for a number of 30 turns which took them about an hour and a half to get their game done. They both have fun playing their games for the night. "Dinner Time!" Delia called out the kids for dinner for the night. Delia and the kids has eaten mashed potatoes with a side of cranberry sauce at the dinner table. The trio has been eating for 30 minutes. It was now the end of the night and Ash and Serena's KFF-iversary was about to end. It was now 9:30 at night and the both of them needed to get to bed. Delia agreed that Serena should sleepover with Ash for the night. She also called Grace in order to let her know that Serena was staying over at Ash's house for the night. The two then brushed their teeth and as they was getting ready for bed Serena says, "Hey Ash, thank you for this wonderful anniversary! I had so much fun tonight!" "I did too! This has been really great! I hope we can do this again next year!" Ash said. "Yeah, we should. Well, Good night, Ash." Serena says as soon she closes her eyes. "Good night to you too, Serena." Ash said as he was also closing his eyes. The two then went to Dreamland in order to have sleep enjoyed.

* * *

 **So how was that as a chapter? This might have been my longest chapter yet, but we'll see how long each chapter has gone. I have worked on this for 5 hours and this was full of ideas that has came right out of my mind as I was writing. Other than that, please make sure to follow and review for this story to see if this chapter was fun one or not. And I will see you guys on the next chapter, peace out fellas!**


	4. Moving Day

**Welcome back to another chapter to this adorable story about our future lovebirds! There's nothing really to be said during my notes here except for the important parts of what I am about to say here. Number One, this chapter here is actually kind of a sad one because well this one is...Well you're gonna have to read and find out what this is about. Number Two, by the time you are reading this, it's May. What does that mean? Well, within 1 month, I will be finally be graduating high school for the first time and I will have hours of free time having to play tons of video games but also writing some chapters for y'all! But enough about my life at the moment, Let's talk about what happened in the previous chapter: In the previous chapter, Ash and Serena have been friends for one year and they have celebrated their KFF-iversary. Now prepare yourself for this chapter to the point where you're gonna have tissues. If you don't get sad by the end of chapter, then outstanding work for not making yourself crying to death. Other than that, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters.**

Chapter 4: Moving Day

* * *

 **March 9, 2009**

It's been a year and a half since Ash and Serena has become KFFs. As mentioned before, the two had their fun time sharing with their plushies and playing video games. But today was a day to where their friendship is going to end...for now. Today is the day to where Serena and her mother Grace are moving to a new region. Grace has appointed herself to a new job in the Kalos Region to where she is going to be a professional Rhyhorn racer. Serena is walking downstairs to the living room when her mother called her.

"What is it, Mommy?" Serena asked. "Listen, honey, there's no easy way for me to say this but..." Grace said as she is trying to break out the news. "Mommy, What is it?" Serena asking what's Grace's news was. "We're actually moving." Grace said. "Wait, WHAT?!" Serena hollered. "We're moving to a new region." Grace said. "What? Why?". Serena questioned. "Mommy has a new job. We're transferring to a new region." Grace explained. "To where?" Serena Wondering. "To Kalos. We're moving to Vanville Town." Grace said. "Wait, does that mean...?" Serena said. "Yes, you have to say goodbye to your friends." Grace says as she is letting Serena's emotions down easy. "But I don't want to leave Ash! He's my KFF!" Serena said as she is crying. "I know, I know, honey. But this is a new job for me and i get paid better for doing my job. Besides Kalos is an even more richer place than Kanto. It's more beautiful." Grace explained to her daughter. "But i really don't want to leave here! This is home!" Serena says as she's wailing on her final days in Kanto. "I know, but you're gonna have to live with it. We're moving within a week. So enjoy the last week here. Even with Ash." Grace said.

Serena walked away from her mother and runs up back to her room crying. She knows that she has to break the bad news to Ash. She laid down on her bed and look up at the ceiling. She is thinking about all those times to when she and Ash played with each other. They really had fun with each other. Serena almost had the courage to tell Ash that they should be Boyfriend and Girlfriend. But now that the fact that she's moving, She's not going to have enough time to tell Ash that she wants them to be a couple. She doesn't know how she can break this to him.

 **March 10, 2009**

Serena has 6 days left in order to break out the news and maybe her feelings to Ash. She's going outside of her house to go ahead and is heading over to Ash's house. She knocked his door and a few moments later, Delia opened the door.

"Oh, Hi, Mrs. Ketchum." Serena greeting Delia at the front. "Hello Serena, Are you here for Ash?" Delia Asked. "Yes I am." Serena answered still having to be nervous of having to tell Ash. "Ash is upstairs playing some video games if you want to join him." Delia telling Ash's whereabouts. "Ok, I guess i'll play with him." Serena said. "Is there something wrong, Serena?" Delia Asked for Serena's concern. "No, there's nothing at all to talk about." Serena said. "Ok, well have fun! Ash, Serena's here!" Delia said as she's going back to the living room to watch TV. "Okay!" Said Ash.

Serena goes upstairs to Ash's room and opens his door seeing him play Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii. Ash is playing as Pokemon Trainer using Squirtle considering the Trainer is very similar to Ash. He is playing on the Delfino Plaza stage with the COMs being R.O.B., Marth, and Olimar. He is also playing stock. The Match ended and Ash won but he also turned around to see Serena in front of his bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Serena, I didn't see you there. I was playing my game." Ash said. "What game is that?" Serena asked. "It's Smash bros. Nintendo's all star fighting game featuring their characters. Do you want to play?" Ash inviting Serena for a game session. "Sure." Serena Answered. "Okay, grab a Gamecube controller." Ash said as he was pointing to the Video game controllers that he has. Serena has set up her controller to play. They are now in the roster screen choosing their characters.

"So what did you come over for?" Ash asked. "Well, I...I..." Serena stammered. "What is it?" Ash asking Serena. "I...I...I...I chose the wrong character...hold on, i'm Sorry." Serena apologized as she really didn't bring out her news to Ash. "It's Okay, I'll wait for you to choose." Ash said.

The two started their smashing as they played for about a few hours. Serena however during that time was still feeling disappointed of herself for not telling Ash.

 **Ash's House (8:35 PM)**

"Okay, Serena, it was nice playing with you for the night! Bye!" Ash waving his goodbye to Serena. Ash closes the front door. "Hey Mom, Can I ask you something?" Ash said as he was turning around towards Delia. "Sure but can it wait till dinner? I'm cooking right now." Delia said. "Okay." Ash said as he is going back upstairs to play his game.

Ash went back to his room and decided to play another game on his Wii to pass the time until dinner is ready. He is playing Super Mario Galaxy for 20 minutes right until Delia called him out for dinner. Ash went downstairs to the dining room to eat. Delia has cooked some veggies and meatloaf for dinner.

"Okay Ash, Is there something you want to ask me?" Delia questioned Ash. "Yeah. Today when me and Serena was playing our game, Serena is acting a bit different than usual. She didn't manage to say a lot during our game time. I don't know if she's feeling ok today. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Ash asked. "No. I asked Serena when she came in if there's anything wrong with her." Delia said. "Wait, a few hours ago?" Ash asked but is a bit surprised. "Yes." Delia said. "Hmmm..." Ash said as he is thinking. "Look, I'll call Grace tomorrow to see what's going on but for now, let's eat dinner." Delia said as the two started eating their food.

 **March 11, 2009** **(7:45 AM)**

There's now 5 days left for Serena to tell Ash about her moving. She couldn't bear the fact that she is leaving her KFF for a long time. Over at Ash's house, Delia is up early. She decided to wake up early to call Grace to see what was going on with her daughter. She picked up the phone and dialed Grace's number.

"Hello?" Delia called. "Oh hey Delia, What are you calling about?" Grace asking while she is awake to find her phone ringing. "I am calling about something important about Serena." Delia said. "What about?" Grace questioned. "Well, when Serena came over to my house yesterday, Ash said that Serena has been acting unusual." Delia explained. "Is there anything wrong with her?" Delia asked Grace. "Well, when i told her that we were moving..." Grace said until Delia interrupts by asking that they are moving. "Yeah, we are moving, didn't Serena tell you or Ash?" Grace asked. "No, she never did. Is that she is acting weird?" Delia asked. "That's probably the reason, I thought she told y'all but I guess she's probably still mad that we are moving to a new region and that she's leaving Ash." Grace said. "Where and Why are you moving?" Delia asking about the situation. "We're moving to Kalos and because I have a new job as a Ryhorn Racer." Grace said. "Oh okay well I'll break the news to Ash. Thanks for telling me." Delia said.

The two mothers ended their call by saying bye and put down their phones. Delia went upstairs to Ash's room and started knocking at his door.

"Ash, Honey? Are you awake?" Delia asked to see if her son's awake. "I am now." Ash said as he is laying down on his bed with his eyes barely awake. "Can I come in?" Delia asked. "I guess so." Ash insisted. Delia opens the door and she sat down on Ash's bed. "Hey honey, there's something i need to tell you. It's about Serena." Delia said. "What is it?" Ash asked. "Well I just got off the phone with Serena's mother and I asked about what's going on and she told me this: Serena is..." Delia stopped. "What is it, Mom?" Ash still wondering about his mother's news. "MOVING." Delia finished. "Wait, What? Where are they going, why are they moving?" Ash asked. "They are going to Kalos and Serena's mother got a new job." Delia explained.

Ash looks down feeling disappointed about the news about Serena and her mother. "They are moving within 5 days, so you should say goodbye soon." Delia said. "Wow I can't believe it...We are KFFs...and she is moving...We'll be separated..." Ash said as he looks back at those times to when they played toys and games with each other. "I know it hurts and it's hard but we have to say goodbye to them. You have to end your KFF Friendship." Delia said. "Okay, i guess i have to. I'm still gonna miss her though." Ash said. "I know sweetie. I know." Delia said as she is rubbing Ash's back.

 **Outside of Serena's House** **(12:30 PM)**

Ash is now heading towards Serena's house to confront her. As he is going over there, he sees a big moving truck and tons of boxes with labels of different items around the garage. He knocks on Serena's door and in front of the door when it was opened is Grace.

"Hi, Mrs. Yvonne, is Serena home? I need to talk to her about the move." Ash asked Grace. "Yes she's in her room." Grace said. "Can you also bring her out here? I want to talk to outside." Ash asked. "Oh Okay." Grace said to which she understands if Ash and Serena needed some private time. She then said "Serena come down, Ash wants to talk to you!". Serena runs down the stairs and sees Ash in front of the door. "Oh...Hey Ash." Serena greets. "I'll leave you two alone." Grace said as she is closing the door.

A few seconds have passed before Ash says "Hey. I know you are moving." Serena then is surprised to find out about she and her mother's moving. "Wait, how did you know? I was going to tell you soon enough." Serena said. "Your mom called my mom and she told me what was going on." Ash explained. He then continues by saying "I can't believe you never told me that you are moving. We are KFFs, we tell each other everything." "I know, I know but I was too scared to tell you we are moving because you're my KFF." Serena said. "Nonetheless, you should still tell me about this." Ash said. "I know. I'm sorry. We're moving in 5 days. I'm gonna miss you. We had so much fun over the past almost 2 years." Serena said looking away from Ash. "I'm gonna miss you too." Ash said.

The two hugged each other and cried for a bit showing how much they are going to miss each other. They let go of each other before Ash says "Can I come inside your house for lunch?" "Yeah sure." Serena insisted. The two has Grace make them Ham and Cheese sandwiches for lunch. The two are now spending their final days doing what they have been doing for almost 2 years. Playing and gaming.

 **March 16, 2009**

This is it. It's now the day for Serena and her mother to move. Serena is ready to say goodbye to Ash. She walks up to Ash's house to spend her final moments with him.

"So...This is it. I'm leaving." Serena said as she approaches Ash. "Yeah. I guess this goodbye." Ash said. "I hope one day maybe we can see each other again." Serena said. "Yeah but Kalos is like, far away. I'm not sure if we are going to see each other again." Ash said looking down to his feet. "Maybe one day you and your mom can visit." Serena said. "We'll see. Vacations are hard for me and my mom to accomplish." Ash said. Ash continues by saying "Before you go, I want us to give each other something to remember each other while we are separated." "Okay!" Serena said. "I'll start. I want to give you my Jigglypuff plush. I know that you like Jigglypuff so I want to bring her to you. Please take good care of it." Ash said as he is handing over Jigglypuff over to Serena. "Okay, Thanks! I'm gonna give you something as well. I want you to have this picture i made of us having a plushie battle. Hang it up on your refrigerator or something." Serena said as she gives her artistic picture to Ash. "Thanks, Serena." Ash said.

Grace comes outside to see Ash and Serena. She approaches Serena and tells her that she has to leave.

"Well, Goodbye Ash." Serena said before she hugs her KFF. She hugged Ash very tightly actually. "Bye, KFF." Ash said as Serena and Grace walks over to their car and leaves off into the sunset. Delia comes out to the sunset and sees that Ash already made his final ggoodbye to Serena. "So...Do you miss her already?" Delia said. "Yeah, but I know one day I'll see her again. I just have to be strong." Ash said. Both Ash and Delia walk into the house.

In the car, Serena holds very tightly Ash's Jigglypuff plush but what she also kept in her possession is Ash's handkerchief.

* * *

 **Whew! Now that was the longest chapter that I made yet. This took almost a week to write, but i'm glad to get it out. I'm sure it was worth it for me to write and for y'all to read. But just because Serena moved and that Ash may not see her again doesn't mean that this story is over. This is when to they were children. We're not even at the part to when they are adults yet. But what do y'all think of the chapter? Was it sad? When do you think it is time for Ash and Serena to meet each other again? Let me know in the reviews and make sure to follow and even favorite if you love this story so far, and I will see you guys next time, Peace!**


	5. Turning 10

**Hey fellas, I'm back. I'm gonna take this week for me to write out this next chapter. If this takes 5 days for me to write, then i'm sure this chapter will be worth it for you to read. Anyway, Let's talk about the previous chapter. Last chapter, it was the end of Ash and Serena 's time as KFFs. It may seem as if they may not see each other again. But Don't be fooled. Now in this chapter, this chapter shows an example of them in their separate ways.** **Read and see what it is about. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its Characters**

Chapter 5: Turning 10

 **April 24, 2010 (Ash's house) (8:10 AM)**

Today is a special day for Ash. Today is the day where he turns 10 years of age. He can now officially become a Trainer and eventually a Master/Champion. He is supposed to wake up 10 minutes ago in order to get his own Pokémon but last night he overslept for a period of time. At the start of the day, Delia comes upstairs to Ash's room to wake him up.

"Hey, Ash, are you awake, sweetie?" Delia says as she knocks at his door. Delia then opens his door and she is shocked to still find Ash asleep. "ASH KETCHUM!" Delia hollered to wake up Ash.

Ash jumpscared himself off his bed and fell on the floor. Ash noticed that it is morning and said "Mom! I woke up late! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Mister, You were supposed to wake up by yourself. Now you're late for Professor Oak!" Delia said.

"Ah! Sorry, Mom! I'm heading over there right now!" Ash said as he is running outside of the house.

"But Ash, you're still in your...Oh my god..." Delia said as she was too late to tell her son that he's dressed inappropriately.

Ash runs out of the house and he goes over towards Professor Oak's lab.

 **Professor Oak's Lab (8:15 AM)**

"Professor Oak, I'm Here!" Ash said.

"Ash, where have you been? You're late." Professor Oak said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I woke up late. At least I can choose a Pokemon right now." Ash said.

"Which one do you want?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hmmm...I choose Squirtle!" Ash pointed.

"I'm sorry but Squirtle has already been taken." Professor Oak said.

"Ok, what about Charmander?" Ash asked.

"Charmander's already been taken as well." Professor Oak said.

"Ok, Bulbasaur." Ash said.

"Bulbasaur's been taken as well." Professor Oak said.

"Auughhh! Then what do you have?" Ash said getting a bit irritated.

"Well we do have this Yellow Pikachu. Will you take it?" Oak suggested.

"Yeah Sure." Ash said as he then grabs and holds Pikachu in his arms. "Hey there little buddy. Looks like I'm gonna be your partner on this journey." Ash said as he rubs Pikachu. Pikachu shocks Ash and Ash, however, got electrocuted by Pikachu.

"Okay, that's enough shocking right now. Time for you to get in your Pokèball." Ash said as he throws the Pokèball at Pikachu. The Pokèball unfortunately didn't catch Pikachu and the Pokèball bounced back at Ash hitting him causing a red bump to appear in his forehead.

"Ow! Why didn't that work?" Ash said confused and in pain. He throws the Pokèball back at Pikachu. It bounced back again and also hit Ash's head at his forehead again causing the bump to grow larger.

"Ow! Why can't you get in the Pokèball?" Ash questioned. "I guess you have to stay out. Why don't climb onto my shoulder?" Ash insisted.

"Okay, be safe out there on your journey. Be sure to catch lots of Pokèmon on your journey. Oh, and I almost forgot! You need to have this during your journey." Professor Oak said giving an item to Ash.

"What is it?" Ash giving a curious face.

"It's a Pokèdex. You hold it up, scan a Pokemon and it will give you details on that Pokemon." Professor Oak explained.

"Oh okay. Let me scan Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu: The Electric Mouse Pokemon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you." Pokèdex said.

"Wow! This thing is smart!" Ash said with Joy.

"Now good luck out there! Have fun on your journey!" Professor Oak said.

"Okay, I will!" Ash said as he then runs out of the lab and sees there's a ton of people out in front of the lab. Ash is amazed to see many people out when they find out they weren't cheering for him but rather Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak.

"Ash, dear! How was it?" Delia said.

"It was fun! I got a Pokemon myself! Look at it! It's a Pikachu!" Ash said showing the Pikachu to his mother.

"Wow. That looks adorable!" Delia said as she rubbing the Pikachu which turned out to shock Ash and Delia.

"Owwwww!" Ash said in a groaning pain. He then continues by saying "Yeah. It will shock you if you play with it too much."

"Well, well if it isn't Ash Ketchum! He got himself a Pokemon! Look at it, people! Ashy boy got himself a partner." A man with brown spiked hair similar to Ash's hair went towards Ash.

"Gary Oak..." Ash said in a bit of anger.

"If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak! It pays to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" Gary said showing off his Squirtle to Ash.

"Well, at least I got a Pokemon. One that is better than yours!" Ash said holding Pikachu in front of Gary.

"Yeah, no! That Pokemon of yours will not have a chance to beat the future greatest Pokemon Master of all time: me!" Gary said. He continues as he gets on his red convertible by saying "Come on ladies! Let's go on forwards to the road of becoming a Pokemon Master!" Everybody cheers on forward for Gary as he drives away.

"Grrrr...I'm gonna beat that Gary no matter what! I'm gonna have an adventure of my own to where I become a Pokemon Master!" Ash said.

"Wait, hold on, Ash! I want you to hold on to this during your journey in case you have free time." Delia said giving Ash an item.

"Wait, my DS? Thanks, Mom! Did you packed my games and charger in my backpack?" Ash said.

"Yep, I sure did! Now go on, honey! Have a fun adventure! Be safe out there!" Delia said.

"Alright, time for a start of my first adventure!" Ash said as he walks into Route 1.

 **January 4, 2010 (Serena's _New_ House) (8:00 AM)**

Meanwhile, at the Kalos Region, Serena is sleeping upstairs at her new house in Vaniville Town. Today is her 10th birthday and she is excited to see what is going to happen on this day.

Downstairs, Grace was ready to give Serena her birthday surprise. Grace also called out her Fletchling to wake up Serena. Fletchling fled up to Serena's room while Grace is walking upstairs with Serena's surprise.

Grace quietly opened Serena's door and she walked in seeing Fletchling on the perch of Serena's window and she set an element of surprise on Serena by whispering to peck Serena's head and called out her name.

Serena screamed to once again find her mother's Fletchling on her again and laid down in bed looking a bit heated in front of her mother.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Grace said holding a cookie cake in front of Serena.

"Get out of my room." Serena said as she covered herself under the blanket.

"Make a wish first, sweetie." Grace said.

"Fine." Serena said as she blew the candles on her cookie cake. "Now get out of my room." Serena continued.

"You sure you don't want breakfast? I'm making bacon and seasoned fried eggs. A birthday special." Grace said.

"I'll be down there in a minute. Just let me get out of my pajamas first." Serena said.

"Okay! Just make sure you come down and eat your food." Grace said

 _ **After Breakfast...**_

Serena has changed her clothes into a White Tshirt and a Pink skirt.

"Serena honey, where do you want to go for your birthday?" Grace asked

"I want to play in the snow at the park!" Serena said.

"Alright honey, grab your coat and we can go out." Grace instructed.

Serena grabs her light pink coat and the two went to a nearby park. The entire Kalos region (yes, even Snowbelle city knowing that's covered in snow.) is infested in snow as it is Winter at this time around.

As they arrived, there are tons of kids running around the park making snowmans and laying down making snow angels. There are even children in the snow making a snow sculpture of a Pokemon.

"Okay honey, be safe out in the snow and don't get hurt by any other kids!" Grace said.

"Okay!" Serena hollered as she run over to a kid who has tan skin, brown hair, wears a pink shirt that has black ribbons running down.

"Hi, what is your name?" Serena greeted to the kid.

"My name is Shauna. I have been living in Kalos for quite a while. What's your name?" Shauna said.

"My name is Serena and I used to live in Kanto with a boy which i don't remember who he is. I moved to Kalos because my mom has a new job as a Ryhorn Racer and she told me i could make new friends.

"Well I can be your friend! Come on, we can be the best of friends together! We'll hang out at each other's house and play toys together! It'll be fun!" Shauna said.

"Okay, i guess so." Serena said feeling a bit unsure of having to make a new friend of her own in a new region. She continued to asking Shauna if she wants to make a Snow Squirtle. The two then have fun playing in the snow with snow pokemon, angels, and even having a snowball fight.

It was the middle of the day and Grace called out Serena to drive home for lunch. Serena asked her mother if she wants Shauna to come over. Grace says yes, but she also went to Shauna's parents in order to introduce themselves. Grace, Shauna, and Serena leave the park and drove over to Serena's home.

 **Serena's House (12:35 PM)**

The three went inside of Serena's house for lunch. At the dinner table, there is still Serena's cookie cake and a few presents laying on top.

Grace is cooking a vegetable pizza for the three to eat for lunch.

Meanwhile, Serena took Shauna upstairs to her room and Shauna is amazed to see what Serena's room has. The walls are pink and white striped, A CRT TV in the room. She also has a closet with 2 toy boxes in the back filled with tons of Toys and Pokemon plushies. She also has her Pink Nintendo DS Lite laying on top of a bookcase. On the floor near her TV, she has a Gamecube in front.

"Wow, your room looks amazing, I like it!" Shauna said.

"Yeah, these are most of the things that i have when i used to live in Kanto." Serena said.

She continued by asking Shauna if they want to play a game of Mario Kart Double Dash. The two started up the Gamecube and they battled each other with the game's battle mode. Serena is playing as Princess Peach and Toadette while Shauna chose Yoshi and Bowser Jr. The two have their fun share of playing. The two popped each other balloons, stole each other's shines, and even bombed each other.

30 Minutes have passed and Lunch is ready. Grace called out Serena and Shauna for their lunch. The two run downstairs to find at the table their Vegetable pizza cooked hot and ready. Grace cut a couple slices for each person. 2 for Serena, 2 for Shauna and 2 for herself. All three of them munched down their lunch.

After they have ate their lunch, Grace cutted Serena's Cookie Cake into slices. There were MMs and frosting and Hershey's Chocolate chips on top. It was a cake that you can say it was scrumptious.

While they were eating cake, It was time for Serena to open her presents. All three of them was from her mother. Serena opened the first one. She got a game for her Wii. It was New Super Mario Bros Wii. She is excited to go on another Mario adventure after she had played Super Mario Sunshine which was a frustrating experience for her.

Serena opened up her second present. She got an adorable Totodile plush that has its mouth open as if it wants to bite Serena. But it's a plush so it's not alive.

Serena opened up her final present and she is very surprised to get this kind of present. She got a new handheld console. She got a Game Boy Advance! Yep, Grace went on eBay and found a deal for a good price on a Game Boy Advance for Serena. Not to mention that she also got Pokemon FireRed with the GBA. Now she can try to find that Jigglypuff that she always wanted to catch.

"A Game Boy Advance! Mom, Thank you so much! I love you!" Serena said happily.

"Now this thing is not like your DS, Serena. It needs to have batteries, let me get some." Grace said.

As soon Grace popped in the batteries on the GBA, Serena is able to play FireRed. Shauna was amazed to see that her new best friend was able to own one of Nintendo's past consoles that was discontinued in stores. Serena went upstairs while Shauna followed along taking her presents. She had a really good birthday this year. 2010 is a year that she is excited for. Funny enough, both Serena and Shauna were playing on handheld consoles. Serena is playing on her new pink GBA, and Shauna grabbed Serena's DS Lite. The two have some fun for the rest of the afternoon playing the handhelds.

Shauna's parents picked up Shauna once the clock striked 7:30 PM. 9:30 PM was when Serena went to bed after she had a very fun birthday that she celebrated. She is waiting to see what the rest of the year has in store and even her future birthdays.

 **Finally I was able to get this chapter out for good! I started a couple weeks ago by the time you are reading this but things got in the way while I was making this. I had school to deal with, I caught a cold. But finally, just finally this chapter needed to be done for good. Like I said before, This chapter shows Ash and Serena in their own separate ways. I think this might be the only one to when they are separated but when future chapters come and if i think there's an idea in my head that has something to do with them being separated, i'll put it out for you guys. Note that i am still allowing you guys to suggest any ideas that you have and i will credit you for them as a thanks for helping me out. Starting this week, I have School finals. I will only have 1 to do because i am however going to exempt the others that i have. But what do you think of this chapter? Do you think it's a good separation chapter? If not, then don't worry, the next chapter or so will have them together. Make sure to Follow, favorite, and review so that i can see what feedback you guys have. Until then next time, Peace!**


	6. Reunited at last!

**Hey Fellas, welcome back to another chapter of this well received (so far) story of our timeline of our future couple. I got tons of free time from my exam exemptions and i am using that free time on a new chapter. Previously on this story, Ash and Serena celebrated their birthdays but it was during their separate time from each other. This time on this chapter, we zoom to 3 years later on the year 2013. It was around the time to when Ash and Serena meet each other up again. You know what this chapter is about since i said "meet each other again". It's a reunion chapter! I hope you are excited to see how they meet each other again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters!**

Chapter 6: Reunited at last!

* * *

 **October 12, 2013 (Lumiose City - 4:30 PM)**

Today was the day that Ash flies over from the Kanto region to his new adventure to Kalos. He did have some sort of familiar feeling to when he heard that he is heading to the Kalos but maybe he'll find that out at some point. As soon as he arrived, he talks to Alexa about the first gym he goes to, but much to his disappointment, he hears that her sister Viola's gym is not in Lumiose City but rather in Santalune City. Alexa makes a call to her sister while Ash runs out to find a Red, Strong bipedal Pokemon on top of a control tower. He is amazed to find a Pokemon like that as he runs back to Alexa to tell her about the Pokemon that he witnessed seeing. Alexa told Ash that while her sister is out, she suggested that he would go challenge the Lumiose City Gym. Ash runs over to the Lumiose Gym and inside a robot voice is questioning him about how many badges he acquired in which he has none. The robotic voice tells him he's not allowed in. Instead, he and Pikachu gets shocked and they fall through a trapdoor.

Outside, two people see Ash fall right out of the building. A boy with lemon hair throws his bag below Ash in order so that he doesn't crush his fall. A girl with similar colored hair than the boy catches Pikachu. Ash falls down to the ground lightly thanks to the 2 lemon hair people.

"Woah, are you alright?" The Tall Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ash said.

"Wow! This Pikachu is adorable!" The Small girl said as she hugs Pikachu. Pikachu shocked the little girl as she is frizzed from Pikachu's electricity.

"Woah...that hurts." The girl said.

"Hi, my name is Clemont and that little girl is my little sister Bonnie." The boy introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. I come from Pallet town. That's my partner Pikachu. Guess he shocked you dizzy, didn't he?" Ash said introducing himself.

"Your Pikachu is so adorable! I like it!' Bonnie said.

"So why were you in the tower?" Clemont asked.

Ash explained everything that has happened from when he arrived in the region.

"Wait, Pallet Town? Is that in the Kanto Region? You're from Kanto?" Clemont asked.

"Yep. Over the past 3 years, I have been traveling to different regions trying to achieve my biggest dream: To become a Pokèmon Master." Ash said.

"Well, if you must know, I am a gym leader and I can help you with a battle." Clemont insisted.

"Really? Thanks! That would help!" Ash said.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie walk over to a battlefield on the outskirts near Lumiose City.

Ash already has Pikachu on his shoulder to us while Clemont sends out his Bunnelby and the battle begin.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont Commanded.

Ash tells Pikachu to also speed up in order to mess with Bunnelby's mind but failed as Bunnelby landed the attack on Pikachu.

Just then soon enough, a small device comes into the battlefield. Pikachu moves out of the way noticing the device. Ash turns around to see a familar group of bad guys behind him.

"Team Rocket! You guys followed me here?!" Ash yelled.

"Yes, and we are still on a mission to catch that Pikachu of yours!" A red haired woman named Jessie said.

"Ash, who are these people?" Clemont asked.

"Team Rocket! They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon! They have been terrorizing me and Pikachu since I was 10!" Ash said.

"Great description of us to tell to your new twerp friends." A blue haired man named James.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash said.

"Bunnelby, use Tackle!" Clemont said.

The two Pokemon runs towards Team Rocket and did their attacks. Jessie's Wobbuffet guarded Team Rocket and blocks the attacks which also reflected Pikachu's Electro Ball heading towards Pikachu.

Seconds passed, A Froakie comes out of the distance and uses its frubbles as a distraction to let Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie to escape. When they escaped, they saw that Froakie got injured. Ash takes the injured Froakie to Professor Sycamore's lab for safety.

 **Meanwhile...Serena's House (5:00 PM)**

It is training time for Serena to ride on a Rhyhorn. Her mother is watching from the fence and is cheering her on. Serena on the Rhyhorn is feeling uncomfortable on the fact that her Rhyhorn has crazy steering. She is screaming for dear life hoping that she doesn't get bruised badly.

"You can do it, Serena! Riding a Rhyhorn is easy for rider like you!" Grace said.

"Easy for you to say!" Serena exclaimed.

"Come on Serena, I have been a Rhyhorn Rider for many years and I have competed in many races before and you can do the same to become a future Rhyhorn Rider like me one day. Be one with Rhyhorn!" Grace cheered on.

It wasn't till a few seconds later that Serena got pushed off her Rhyhorn and went right into the dirt on her face.

"...or not." Grace said.

Serena got frustrated and screamed out "MOM, I HATE THIS!"

 **Professor Sycamore's lab (5:00 PM)**

Ash and his new friends comes running down in Lumiose City towards Professor Sycamore's Lab. When they came in, they find the Professor.

"Professor Sycamore!" Ash called out.

The Professor comes out and is shocked to see the injured Froakie.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Hey, are you the professor?" Ash asked.

"Yes, what happened to this Froakie?" Professor Sycamore asked again.

"We found it earlier and it was injured having to take an attack earlier." Ash explained.

"My goodness...Sophie!" Professor Sycamore called out.

Professor Sycamore's assistant Sophie comes running out and finds the injured Froakie and takes it.

Minutes Later, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie finds the Froakie in a secured room. Ash learns that the Froakie's trainer is not on the way for Froakie due to the fact that it left because of obedience.

"Thanks for finding that Froakie. I'm Professor Sycamore." Professor Sycamore introduced himself.

"Thanks and my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu. We've come all the way from Pallet Town." Ash introduced.

"My name is Bonnie and this is my brother Clemont." Bonnie said introducing herself and Clemont.

"It's Great to meet you, Professor." Clemont said.

Afterwards, Professor Sycamore walks and shows the group a female Garchomp. The group plays with the Garchomp a bit until when 5 minutes later, a device comes targeting on Froakie. Garchomp takes the shot and is triggered by the explosion, harming it causing it to run away.

Garchomp dashes out of the lab and finds Team Rocket in its way. Garchomp blasts them out in the sky using Hyper Beam.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie runs out to find the Garchomp. Lumiose City is in panic state for Garchomp out on the streets.

 **Back in Vaniville Town...(Serena's House) (5:30 PM)**

Grace is watching TV looking at the news seeing that Lumiose City is in danger mode.

"Hey, come in the living room. Something insane is happening." Grace said to Serena.

"Yeah, well something insane happened to my face! Okay?!" Serena said as she got a drink from the refrigerator. She then walked over to the living room and looks at the news. "Is this a movie? What are you watching?" Serena questioned.

"No, it's real. It's all real. It's the news on a Garchomp attacking Lumiose City." Grace said.

The two then watched for a while on the news.

 **Lumiose City (5:35 PM)**

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie try to figure out ideas on how to get to Garchomp. They see that it's up on Prism Tower. They run towards the back in order to approach it. Clemont use his Science Tech skills in order to open the back door from outside. The door is opened.

Ash goes inside the door but gets blasts off a bit alongside Clemont and Bonnie from another one of Garchomp's Hyper Beam. Ash asks if Clemont and Bonnie are okay. They are okay but they are blocked out. Ash runs up towards near the top of the building.

The people from below are looking up to find Ash on the building.

Ash walks slowly towards the Garchomp but unfortunately it fled off towards the top. Ash, Froakie, and Pikachu finds a ladder climbing them to the top of the tower.

Ash walks slowly towards the Garchomp again. The Garchomp is still in hurt and it looks as if it is about to fall. Froakie uses its frubbles to try and stop Garchomp. Froakie and Pikachu heads over but due to weight, the floor collapses and Ash started falling to the ground. He catches Pikachu and as soon he catches him, a pokemon fly catching both Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu lands safety to the ground thanks to the pokemon.

Ash looks up and sees the pokemon and Professor Sycamore sees and tells Ash that it was a mega evolved Blaziken.

 **Serena's house (6:00 PM)**

Grace and Serena has been watching the news for a while and when a camera shows up on Ash's face on the TV, Both Grace and Serena were surprised to see Ash on the TV.

"Wait...That boy...no that couldn't be..." Serena said.

* * *

 **October 13, 2013 (Serena's House) (9:00 AM)**

It was early in the morning and Serena has woken up to the mind of having to see Ash on the TV last night. She has been thinking about it and she thinks that she's gonna go out and find Ash to see if her realization from last night comes true.

She dresses up having to try on many different shirts and hats. She comes across wearing a black tank top dress with a red skirt. She then try to choose a hat. She has difficulty of having to come to one but in the end thanks to her mother, she chooses a pink hat with a black stripe going around.

"So where are you going?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to Lumiose City to get my first Pokémon!" Serena said. She also thought _"And to find that boy to see if that's him."_

Serena walks out of the front door with Grace standing. She goes over to Rhyhorn to say goodbye.

"Oh, Rhyhorn. I'll miss you while I'm gone." Serena said.

Serena waves off her mother as she heads off to Lumiose City.

 **Lumiose City (Professor Sycamore's Lab) (9:30 AM)**

"Hello, is anyone here?" Serena called out.

"Hello! I bet you're receiving your very first Pokémon! I'm Professor Sycamore!" Professor Sycamore introduced himself.

"Yep. I also seen a trainer on TV and I want to know who he is." Serena said.

"Ah, you mean Ash." Professor Sycamore said.

 _"Ash! I knew it! It's him! That boy that I used to live with. He's here! Now to try to find him and catch him."_ Serena thought.

"So do you know if he's still here or not?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he left if you're looking for him. He said that he is going over to Santalune City." Professor Sycamore said.

 _"Santalune City. Then that's my first stop."_ Serena thought.

"So you're ready for your first Pokémon?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yep." Serena answered.

"Come on out!" Professor Sycamore called.

Professor Sycamore's assistant and the 3 starters (Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin) has come out from a side room. Serena has taken a minute to look over each Pokemon with her new Pokedex. At the end, Serena has chosen Fennekin as her partner Pokemon. Serena comes out of the lab and starts her journey of becoming a trainer...or to find Ash!

 **Outskirts of Lumiose City (7:00 PM)**

It is sunset. Serena has been walking for hours having to find Ash. She is still nervous of how she can approach Ash and talk to him.

"Oh my gosh. It's about to be nighttime. Does this mean we have to sleep overnight?" Serena asked.

Serena tried looking for a person to ask for a nearby Pokemon Center. She finds a backpack behind a tree and assumed it's a person. She approaches the person but it turns out it's not what she thinks it is.

"Hello do you know where a nearby-" Serena said before she notices that the person turns out to be...

A Pokemon!

A Vespiquen, specifically.

The Vespiquen starts to attack them until Fennekin jumps up to attack back to the Vespiquen using Ember.

"Oh my gosh...Thank you Fennekin! You saved me!" Serena said.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Serena turns her head around to find Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff nearby.

"I heard some screaming and I was nearby to find who or what it was. Are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, thank you. Do you know where a nearby Pokemon Center is at?" Serena asked.

"It's nearby Santalune City, why don't I lead you there and you can sleep in overnight?" Nurse Joy insisted.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Serena said.

Serena headed to a Pokemon Center and had a good night's sleep. While she is sleeping, she was dreaming of her meeting Ash and she is happy enough to see if they can be in a relationship.

* * *

 **October 14, 2013 (Near Santalune City) (8:00 AM)**

Serena has woken up and has eaten breakfast full of bacon and eggs. It has taken her a full 15 minutes to munch down before she continues on her journey.

"Ah, that was good food and good morning to start out. No annoyances, no Fletchling to wake me up. Just a peaceful morning to start out." Serena said relaxed.

She then gets up and is getting ready to leave once again to find the future boy of her dreams.

"You ready, Fennekin?" Serena asked. Serena is close on the hunt to find Ash. She then continues by saying "Santalune City is less than an hour away. I'm coming for you my cute, cute trainer."

It took Serena 15 minutes to reach Santalune City. Her senses are very hot on the trail to find Ash. That is, when she entered the Santalune Gym.

 **Santalune City Gym (8:15 AM)**

Serena entered the back of the gym looking around until her eyes were locked onto one person that she found: Ash.

 _"Oh my gosh! It's him! It's really him! The boy from my past is here!"_ Serena excitedly thought. She then runs over until when Alexa stopped her asking for any help. Serena asked by saying if she want to watch both Ash and Viola battle. She then walks over towards Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later to when Ash lost the gym battle due to many difficulties in Viola's battle. He grabs both Pikachu and Fletchling and heads out to a Pokemon Center. Meanwhile, Serena witness Ash's loss and is too nervous to say anything to him even though he's running out. She then finds Ash's backpack laying next to a tree. She holds the backpack and follows Ash to return his backpack.

 **Pokemon Center (8:30 AM)**

Serena finds Ash again out from the back of the center in the battlefield sitting down thinking about his loss with Viola.

Ash is reminiscing his battle with Viola seeing if there's a loophole to the battle. His mind gets interrupted to when Serena talks to him.

"Excuse me. I found this backpack. I know it belongs to you." Serena said

"Huh? Oh thanks! All my stuff! Even my games! They are very valuable." Ash said.

"Hey you're that girl from before!" Clemont said.

"Wait, before?" Ash said confused.

"Yeah, this girl joined to see your battle with Viola." Clemont said.

"Oh! Hey I didn't see you there! It was the moment of heat during this battle." Ash said. He then continued by introducing himself. "My name's Ash."

"Yeah...I know who you are. Do you remember..." Serena said until she got interrupted by an alert from the Pokemon Center.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie walked inside to see that both Pikachu and Fletchling fully recovered.

"Oh man! You two are okay! I don't know what I would do without you!" Ash said praised.

"Pikachu and Fletchling, this is Serena. She was watching us battle earlier." Ash introduced.

Both Pikachu and Fletchling say their greetings to Serena.

"Hello, you two. It's so nice to meet you." Serena said.

"Oh, wait, let me show you my Pokemon." Serena says as she grabs out her Pokeball.

Fennekin is brought out and is being introduced to the group. "Everyone, this is my Pokemon, Fennekin." Serena said.

"Fennekin? I never seen that Pokemon before." Ash said as he brings out his Pokedex.

 _"Fennekin, the fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit."_ Pokedex said.

"Just like your Pokedex said, Fennekin's favorite snack to eat on is twigs. Also, Fennekin is one of the three starters that Professor Sycamore sent out." Serena said.

"Professor Sycamore, huh? I must guess that you are a newcomer trainer." Clemont said.

"Yep, I just started my journey yesterday. Hey I also noticed something. Nurse Joy, how did you get so ahead of me to this Pokemon Center from Route 4?" Serena said.

"Wait, me? That couldn't be. You must have ran into my cousin. See, there are many Nurse Joys all around Kalos." Nurse Joy said as she hands out a photo to the group showing all of Nurse Joys in one photo.

"Wow, just like I remember that there is many Officer Jennys in Kanto." Ash said.

"Yep." Nurse Joy agreed.

 **Battlefield (8:40 AM)**

Ash went out to start training again to find the loophole in Viola's battle.

"Alright, if I want to earn my first badge in Kalos, I need to think strong." Ash said.

He continues saying "Alexa, hit my Pokemon with Noivern's Gust."

Hitting twice, Noivern's Gust blew off both Pikachu and Fletchling. Luckily enough, Ash is able to catch both of them. Ash stares at his Pokemon with sad eyes.

 _"Oh my gosh, The gust is a really serious problem for my battle with Viola. There's also the sticky web and the icy floor. What am I going to do? I can't keep losing already here."_ Ash thought.

"Hey Ash, use this." Serena said as she approaches Ash with some sort of cloth.

"Huh? Oh thanks!" Ash said.

"Okay...Time to ask him the big question..." Serena whispered. She then let out by saying "Ash...Do you remember me?"

"Huh? What?" Ash said confused.

"Go back to 6 years ago in 2007 in Pallet Town. We met there during that time at Professor Oak's summer camp." Serena said.

"Wait, I remember that camp! I went there when I was young!" Ash said.

"Yeah, me too! I remember you there!" Serena said.

"I don't." Ash said.

"Huh?" Serena said confused.

"I don't remember you from my past. You look familiar though but I can't exactly put it to see if you're in my past from then." Ash said.

"What? Aww..." Serena said disappointed looking down.

"Sorry." Ash said.

"It's okay, Ash. Just focus on your battling. You can remember me later." Serena said.

"Right." Ash agreed.

"You know, I thought that you were doing a really good job out there." Serena said.

"Really? Because I thought I acted like a pile of crap out there." Ash said.

"Not really, I don't think that was crappy battling out there. You were awesome! You were just giving it your best out there, that's all. If you want, I specifically remembered that you said that in the past, you would never give up until the end. You never do! You're Ash Ketchum! You can do this!" Serena said.

Ash is hearing all of this and is amazed by what Serena said. He then chuckled having to realize that he's not a quitter.

"You're right. I should never give up. That's not really me at all. Thanks Serena. Alright, Alexa, can we try this again?" Ash said.

He continues by saying "It's not really right for me quit at all. Not even when I play video games. I'm no ragequitter!"

Overtime, Ash has been figuring out how he can win his rematch. He has been learning and training hard. He figures out that Pikachu and Fletchling can outstand the wind from the Gust by standing strong.

 **Restaurant (7:30 PM)**

Ash took a break with his friends to eat some food for dinner.

"Man, that was really good training out there. I think I might win this tomorrow!" Ash said.

"Really? Did you figured out with the sticky webs and the icy ground?" Clemont asked.

"I think I might have a way with the ice." Ash said.

"Ooh. What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll see.." Ash said giving a bit of a sly look.

"Hey, no fair teasing me!" Bonnie said.

 **Battlefield (8:30 PM)**

Nighttime, Thanks to an invention of Clemont that has undoubtedly exploded into pieces, Ash was able to overcome the sticky webs and is feeling pumped up for his rematch.

"Hey, just want to let you know that I hope you can get your badge tomorrow. I can put faith into you. I do must say that winning a gym badge takes a day's work full of training and effort, doesn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, That's what happens on the journey of a Pokemon Trainer. Soon enough, you'll be on the road having to meet up with different trainers and battling different gyms, right?" Ash explained.

"I guess. I know that I have Fennekin but I'm not sure what is my next step is, whether I'm a trainer or not." Serena said.

"I get it. Just make sure you know what your path is so you can face the Pokemon World good." Ash said.

* * *

 **October 15, 2013 (Santalune City Gym) (8:00 AM)**

Today is the day to where Ash can finally, hopefully, earn his first gym badge.

"I heard you talking to Ash." Alexa said to Serena.

"Huh? You Did?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I know that Ash needed inspiration but I didn't think it would be coming from you." Alexa said.

"Wow, thanks." Serena said.

The battle was full of surprises that you wouldn't see coming from Ash. Heck, the battle has even surprised Viola. When Viola sent out Surskit's spider webs, Pikachu dodged them quickly.

Moments later, another surprise came in when Viola commanded Surskit to use Ice Beam onto the battlefield. Pikachu jumped onto Surskit hanging on. Although, it wasn't for long enough as Surskit finally used the Ice Beam onto the battlefield.

"Looks like you're almost at your end here. You might as well give up on this battle once again." Viola said.

"No! I won't let that happen again. A person told me that I wouldn't give up ever! Everytime then, I'll keep on battling here until I win!" Ash said.

Then the sentence hit Serena in her head. The moment to when she was little. She was happy enough for Ash to remember what she said. She knew it was fate to meet him again.

Another unexpected surprise came in as to which made Pikachu caused Surskit to faint. Pikachu lodged his tail into the ice. and then shoots a direct shot of electroball to Surskit which caused it to faint.

"One down, one to go." Ash said.

"You got lucky there, but we'll see how lucky you can be with Vivillion!" Viola said as she brings out her last Pokemon.

Ash returned Pikachu that is Pikachu going behind Ash and brings out Fletchling as a second chance to go against Vivillion.

Ash is still having to face trouble as he is going facing this battle. Fletchling was knocked out easy from Vivillion's Psychic move. While a number of Steel Wings is able to hit Vivillion, It strikes back using a combination of both Sleep Powder and Solar Beam causing Fletchling to knock out fainted.

"AH! Okay, Pikachu, I will need you come back out into the battlefield." Ash exclaimed.

Another difficulty was made when Vivillion used the same move as before to knockout Fletchling, that is, Sleep Powder and Solar Beam. Ash and Pikachu are both really struggling but that did still give an idea bulb up to Ash. Pikachu used Electro Ball but this time on himself which destroys the Sleep Powder effect. Pikachu stands up and used Iron Tail to counter Vivillion's Solar Beam causing it to fall over throughout the gym. Ash ends the battle finishing the Vivillion using Thunderbolt.

"Oh my gosh...I won! I won the battle! We did it, Pikachu!" Ash celebrated.

"Yep, you did. You actually did a good job having to win this battle, didn't you?" Viola said.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Alexa run over to Ash to congratulate him on the battle.

"See, what did I say? That wasn't crappy battling." Serena said which made Ash chuckled.

"For beating and winning my gym battle, I present to you your badge that you earned, the Bug Badge." Viola said as she holds up the badge to Ash.

"Alright! I won the Bug Badge!" Ash said. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

The gang headed out of the gym with celebration of Ash finally receiving his very first badge in Kalos.

The group is then decided to head on over to Cyllage City for the next gym battle.

 **Santalune City (8:30 AM)**

"Well that was exhilarating! Can't wait to find out what comes next!" Ash said.

"Well Serena, where are you going to head off too?" Ash asked.

"Me? Ummm...?" Serena wondered.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, It'll be fun! We'll have adventures with each other!" Bonnie said.

"Uh...Yeah. I would sure love to." Serena said.

 _"Guess I'm traveling with the boy that I miss so much. It'll be worth it though. I sure hope he remembers me."_ Serena thought.

"Hey Ash, if you're going to Cyllage City, I do however have a map to show you where." Serena suggested.

Ash is amazed by how Serena's map works.

"So all we have to is go through Lumiose City and go to the route that leads to Cyllage City." Serena said.

"Okay then. Let's go everybody! Come on, Clemont, catch up!" Ash said.

"I'm trying to!" Clemont said as he's running not that well with the group.

 **Outskirts of Santalune City (8:45 AM)**

"Ash, maybe I could say if you don't want to have trouble in the next gym battle, maybe you should prioritize having to catch another Kalos Pokemon." Clemont recommended.

"That's a good point." Ash agreed.

The group walked down the path until Serena says something to Ash.

"Hey Ash, I wanted to give you back this." Serena said as she shows a piece of cloth to Ash.

"Huh?" Ash said confused.

"Ash, remember earlier today when I asked for when we were in Professor Oak's summer camp 6 years back?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Well, you gave me this." Serena said.

"Huh?" Ash said.

 **(Go to Chapter 1 to see how they met!)**

"Wait, That's Ash's handkerchief?" Bonnie said surprised.

"Yep! I wanted to give him this back to when we was little having to come over to each other's houses plenty of times, but I never got a chance to do it. So here you go." Serena explained.

"Okay, thanks." Ash said.

"But when I saw you on the news with Garchomp the other day, I knew that it was time to meet you up again!" Serena said.

"Oh Crap! Now I remember! That was you all along? I remember you now! We were KFFs! I can't believe I'm seeing you again!" Ash said.

"Wait, what is KFF?" Clemont asked.

"Well, when me and Serena was little back at camp, I made 2 friendship bracelets. On the last day of camp, I gave myself and Serena those bracelets and from that day I saved her onwards, we were named KFFs which stands for Kanto Friends Forever." Ash explained.

"Ah, Okay, so you two were the bestest of friends back in Kanto." Clemont said.

"Yep. We had so much fun with each other as kids. Video Games and Plushies. It was a wonderful time." Serena said.

"So, wait, you came all the way over here for this?" Ash asked.

"Not just that, you see ever since I moved to Kalos, I've been missing you and well now that it is time, I wanted to see you again. But I was never sure you would remember me or not." Serena said.

"Oh right. Sorry about that." Ash said as he chuckled.

The group chuckled alongside Ash until they heard a rumble. They saw a bunch of Rhyhorns on the path. The group dodged them barely almost having a bit of scuff on their clothes.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Officer Jenny hollered.

"Wait, what?" Ash said.

"This is a Rhyhorn race. You're standing on the course." Officer Jenny said.

"Rhyhorn Race?" Ash wondered.

 **Odyssey Village (9:00 AM)**

"Welcome to Odyssey Village. The Village Square is where the race starts, racers go through the forest and back here." Officer Jenny said.

"Wow, that looks amazing! These races are fun to watch!" Ash said.

"You know, special Rhyhorn Races take place also in bigger parts of cities. This is just a basic course." Serena said.

"Wow, you know much about Rhyhorn Races." Ash said.

"Yeah I guess I do. Okay, So a Rhyhorn Race consists of 6 racers." Serena said.

"There is a special Rhyhorn Race that's happening tomorrow if you are interested in, Ash." Jenny suggested.

"Really? Ok, I'm in!" Ash said.

 **(9:10 AM)**

"Okay, Choose your Rhyhorn for the race." A woman said.

"So I can choose one of these Rhyhorn for the race? One of them is mine?" Ash asked.

"Yep." The woman said.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Well I got to get back to work. Have fun for the race tomorrow, Ash!" Jenny said leaving.

"Thanks, Officer Jenny!" Ash said waving. He then continues by saying "Now which Rhyhorn should I choose?"

"Ah! Ash, don't do that! If you go behind it, it might get angry and run away. Do it like this: Slowly step up to it and pat it. There, there, nothing to be scared of." Serena said.

"Wow." Ash said amazed.

"This is a gentle and calm Rhyhorn." Serena said.

"Okay, then I choose you! Nice to meet you, Rhyhorn." Ash said.

"Wow, Serena, I'm amazed. You know much about Rhyhorn." Clemont said astonished.

"Well that isn't true. You see, my mother has a talent of being a Rhyhorn Racer especially since I was little. She would think that I would become a Rhyhorn Racer one day." Serena explained.

"Well, do you think you want to become one one day?" Ash asked.

"Well I guess but now that I'm on a journey with you, I feel like that there's something new for me." Serena said.

"It seems like you want to take your own path." Clemont said.

"Hey Serena since you know so much about Rhyhorn Racing, why don't you teach me the basics and such in order to help me win the race?" Ash asked.

"Wait, me? Really?" Serena said surprised.

"Well yeah, we can do it like to when we were little kids and we spend so much time together. So what do you say? Do it like we're KFFs?" Ash asked.

"Come on, Serena. We're not really experts here. You're the only one that can do it, please?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah sure, I guess we can do it." Serena said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ash said.

 **(9:45 AM)**

It took many minutes for both Ash and Serena to change out of their clothes into their racing outfits.

"Ta-da, don't this look pretty?" Serena said as she comes out wearing a pink racing suit with hearts stitched onto.

"That looks cute!" Bonnie said complimenting.

"Thanks! Come out, Ash!" Serena said.

Ash comes out of the room to where he is wearing a neon blue racing suit.

"Hahahaha! Look at me! I dress a bit similar to Super Mario! I mean, my red hat and the blue suit, now I just need overalls to complete!" Ash said laughing.

"Well, if you look like Mario, do I look like Princess Peach?" Serena asked while laughing.

"Hmmm...You do wear pink but that's not a princess outfit." Ash said.

"What?!" Serena said.

"Just joking! You still look adorable though." Ash said.

"Thanks!" Serena said. She also thought _"Oh my gosh, he called me adorable! Oh, I feel like we can be in a relationship soon enough!"_

"Okay, like I mentioned before, You walk up slowly to the Rhyhorn, then you must step to this side of the Rhyhorn and hop onto it." Serena explained. Ash however did what Serena told him but he fell over the Rhyhorn. "AH! Ouch!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh dear..." Serena said.

"Are you alright?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. These things are difficult than I thought to get on." Ash said.

"Of course it is! It takes practice!" Serena said.

"Right, practice!" Ash said.

Over the next several minutes, Ash tries to get on the Rhyhorn for about 20 more attempts.

"There's got to be an easier way to get on the Rhyhorn." Clemont said.

"Serena, do you think you can show me how?" Ash asked.

Serena was feeling unsure whether or not she can show Ash how to do it.

"Come on! If I can't do this, then how am I going to win if I can't get on?" Ash said.

"Well, Okay, You climb onto the side and jump on. It's simple." Serena said.

"Then you must give it a light signal to move around." Serena continued.

"Impressive! That looks really good. Do you know how to run though?" Clemont asked.

"To run?" Serena said before she falls off her Rhyhorn. "Ouch. That felt like my back hurt." Rhyhorns come approaching to Serena. "Huh? Ah! They're coming right at me!" Serena said.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie gasped to when they think Serena was getting devoured by Rhyhorn but she didn't. Instead, she gets licked by many of them.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"Stop it, stop it! Oh that tickles me so much! You're licking my funny bone!" Serena laughed.

"Wait, she's laughing?" Ash said.

"The Rhyhorns must really like Serena." Bonnie said.

Throughout the day, Ash has been learning how to ride on the Rhyhorn while Serena has been realizing while teaching that she has become like her mother. (Like Mother, Like Daughter, they say).

 **(7:30 PM)**

"Man, that was rough riding. Serena, I can tell that you're a tough girl, aren't you?" Ash said.

"I guess so, you've been doing it good so far today." Serena said.

"Yeah. Okay, Rhyhorn, let's make sure we do our best tomorrow so we can win." Ash said.

 _"Ash is really doing his best at everything. Maybe I wasn't the one who understand Rhyhorn Racing in the first place. This is why I miss Ash so much. He's really ccourageous. Even ever since we were little._ " Serena thought.

 **Pokemon Center (9:30 PM)**

Everyone is asleep in their beds except for Serena as she is in kitchen baking some treats for a surprise.

"Shhh. Be quiet. We must make this a surprise for Ash." Serena whispered to Fennekin.

"I hope these things can turn delicious." Serena said as she closed the oven.

* * *

 **October 16, 2013 (Odyssey Village - 9:00 AM)**

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to our last day of the Rhyhorn Race Competition where anyone can join in to race! We're just about to get started here!" Announcer said.

The race has starred their countdown and started taking off. Ash has a few seconds late start.

"Ash started at a rough start, I hope he's okay." Serena said.

"We sure must have hope." Clemont said.

Meanwhile while Ash started racing in the course, in the far off distance, Jessie, James, and Meowth are planning to sabotage the rage. James throws out Inkay to make him squirt out ink at something. Inkay moves over to a camera. Inkay squirts his ink out onto the camera causing the screen to have a blackout. Actually, all of the 4 screens.

"Excuse us, we have some technical difficulties. This has never happened before." Announcer said.

"Hmmm...I wonder where Ash is. I hope he's alright." Serena said.

Meanwhile in the forest, Ash races down the track but finds one suspicious thing: there's no racers around. "Huh? Where's are all the other racers at?" Ash said. He then finds them nearby on a tree. "I found the other racers! But why are they there?" Ash questioned. Then Ash gets kicked off the Rhyhorn. Both Rhyhorn and Pikachu get lured into a trap. Ash is caught into a trap of his own as well. "Alright! Who's there?" Ash asked.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie said.

"And make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket! Why do you always have to go around and mess things up?!" Ash said.

"We're here to steal the Rhyhorn so that your race will be canceled!" James said.

"And what exactly are you planning to do with them?" Ash said.

"Dense, Dense boy, if you must know, they will help us rule the world! And your Pikachu will help as well. Since you're all tied up, it looks we'll be on our way. See ya!" Jessie said.

"I want my Pikachu back!" Ash said.

Just then something happened, dirt popped up from the ground and crashes under and pops above the metal carts holding the Rhyhorn.

"Owww...What happened?" Meowth said.

"Good Job, Bunnelby! Ah looks like we made it in time!" Clemont said.

"Clemont, you're here!" Ash said.

Both Serena and Bonnie come running down the track to find Ash tied up.

"Ash! You're Okay! I expect something bad is happening." Serena said.

"It is bad!" Bonnie said.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Ugh. You twerps are seriously ruining our plans!" Jessie said.

Fennekin slightly taps Serena's leg to tell her something.

"Huh? Wait, you want to save Pikachu and all the other Rhyhorn? Okay, Fennekin, use Ember!" Serena said.

Fennekin was able to break out the metal traps freeing the Rhyhorns while Bonnie untied Ash. All of the Rhyhorns are extremely angry with Team Rocket.

"Those Rhyhorns do not look very happy." James said.

"We're so dead!" Jessie said.

The Rhyhorns use Charge to hit against Team Rocket causing to fly off.

"We're blasting off instead!" Team Rocket said as they fly off.

"Ash are you okay?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Ash said.

The gang has celebrated with cheers that Ash is still alright, the Rhyhorns and Pikachu are freed even though the race has been interrupted. Both Serena and Fennekin look at each other thinking that Serena has a good chance at battling.

 **Pokemon Center (7:30 PM)**

Serena has decided to call her mother to tell about her status but also to introduce her new friends even though Ash was in the past.

"Hey Mrs. Yvonne, nice to see you again! This is my partner Pikachu!" Ash said to Grace.

"My name's Clemont and this is my Bunnelby!" Clemont said.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" Bonnie said.

"Look Mom, I have a Fennekin!" Serena said.

"Well, Hi to all of you! I hope you take care of my daughter safely. Especially You, Ash. I know you've been my daughter's best friend since you were little kids." Grace said.

"Sure will, Mrs Yvonne. Did you know what Serena did today? She taught me to ride on a Rhyhorn!" Ash said.

"Ash, you really didn't have to tell my mom that." Serena said embarrassed.

"Hey, I have to. You really did something for me." Ash said. "She also told me to be one with Rhyhorn." Ash continued.

"Mom! I have decided to travel Ash and his friends!" Serena said.

"Wow! That's really great! I hope you'll stay safe out there!" Grace said.

"But Mom?" Serena said.

"Trust me, Serena. You'll have a wonderful experience. Especially with Ash. I think he's your keeper in the future." Grace said winking at Serena.

"Mom!" Serena quietly exclaimed.

Serena ended the call and the group walked outside of the center.

"Sorry about that! It took so long! Isn't this exciting? We'll be traveling together still as KFFs!" Serena said to Ash.

"Yeah, Our special friendship together still continues onward." Ash said.

"And we'll have adventures together!" Clemont said.

"Yeah, we'll be best friends!" Bonnie said.

"Hey Ash, I made something for you." Serena said as she hands a small bag to Ash.

"What's this?" Ash said as he opens the bag. "Oh Cookies! They look delicious!" Ash said as he takes a cookie into his mouth. "Thanks! What's this for?" Ash asked.

"Simply a Thank-you for having to spend this day together to learn things about Rhyhorn and to our special friendship to when we was little." Serena said.

"Hey no fair! He gets cookies just because he's special?" Bonnie said.

Ash is taking one too many cookies down his throat, that is, to the point when he almost choked.

"Ash! Slow down! You're eating these too fast!" Clemont warned.

"I'm sorry! These taste delicious!" Ash said.

"Hey don't worry! I made some for everybody!" Serena said.

"Really thanks!" Clemont said.

 _"Man, maybe I should one day tie Ash like that if we're in a relationship just for fun."_ Serena jokingly thought.

Ash and Serena finally meet each other once again. They also meet new friends as well. They knew that will have the best time of their lives together again.

* * *

 **Well, certainly has been a month since I have started this chapter. So many things were in the way such as my graduation weekend and E3 2018. That is both of these that really got me super excited for. But summer is here, I'm done with high school and now I can make as much chapters for all of you! Also noting this: so far this chapter has the most words yet! But we'll see if I can top this one out! Other than that, if you've been waiting for a new chapter to come, thank you so much for patiently waiting. I'm not gone! I've been making this chapter for a long time. Having to put accuracy into XY episodes 1-7 along putting on some of my ideas in. But What do you think happens next? What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Peace!**


	7. Pokevision Teamwork

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I'm gonna try to be consistent with making new chapters this summer and hopely that works out well. Also, stay until the end of the chapter because I have an announcement at the end for something that I want to do. Let's get on with what happened last time. Last time, Ash made his first days in Kalos and both Ash and Serena have finally reunited each other after 6 years. This time around, we're still in the year 2013 in the month of November, one month after Ash's and Serena's reunion. This is actually based on the 21st episode of XY series, _A Pokevision of Things to come!_ So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters.**

Chapter 7: Pokevision Teamwork

* * *

 **November** **7, 2013** **(Pokemon Center near Cyllage City - 9:00 AM)**

It has been almost a month since Ash and Serena has crossed paths to each other since they were kids. They both made new friends overtime, but their KFF time together is still going on. So far, they have been going many adventures throughout Kalos. The group is on their way to Ash's 2nd gym battle with Grant which who they met recently at a Battle Chateau. The group stopped at a Pokemon Center to take a break for the time being. Ash takes out his 3DS to play a couple of games that is until the group sees a couple of videos onscreen.

 _"Welcome back to Pokevision Live! We have reached number 4 on our top 10 list! Number 4: Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!"_ The Television said.

"Man, I have never seen or heard Pokevision before." Ash said.

"Pokevision is something that many different trainers do with their Pokemon to make videos." Clemont said.

"That's great! I wish I know what it is!" Ash said while Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie sighed awkwardly at what he said.

"But isn't that a similar thing with YouTube?" Ash asked.

"Kinda. But it's a Pokemon based video service that's filled with different Pokemon talents." Clemont explained.

 _"Number 3: Pokemon Trainer vs Pikachu Smash Bros battle in real life!"_ The TV announced.

"Pokevision is a way for people to introduce their Pokemon." Serena said.

"Aw man! That fighting looks really brutal! I like Smash Bros! Especially that new one coming out!" Ash said. (Not Ultimate. It's 3DS/Wii U)

 _"Number 2: Lucario Teamwork!"_ The TV said. (If you're wondering what that video is about, it would be myself in the Pokemon World and Lucario teaming up together like friendship considering Lucario is my most favorite Pokemon)

"It also can show the bond between the Trainer and its Pokemon like how this video shows." Serena said.

"Trainers can upload their videos to this site and make it to the top ten leaderboards depending on how popular it is." Clemont said.

 _"And now for the_ _number one video of the week, it is...Aria and Fennekin: Life of an idol!"_ TV announced.

"Called it! I knew that she would win!" Bonnie said.

"You know, since those two have made appearances on Pokevision, they have been rising up and has been performing as a duo." Clemont said.

"Actually, Bonnie, I would that is a cute...Fennekin." Ash said.

Serena's heart was beating a bit as Ash was finishing his sentence knowing that still, she has a crush on Ash. She then says "My Fennekin is cute as Aria's is. Any day it looks cute."

"We can rent equipment so we can make a video for yourself right here." Clemont said.

"You know what? Me and Fennekin can make a Pokevision video to upload!" Serena said raising her fist up.

"This would make perfect sense that if I have a Pokemon myself and introduce it to the whole world." Serena said. She then asks Ash "Would you help me make this video?"

"Well, I have to do some training in order to prepare for my battle with Grant." Ash said.

"Wait, really?" Serena said.

"Yeah, if I don't find a way to counter Grant's rock tomb, then there's no chance for me to win that gym badge." Ash said.

"That is a logical choice." Clemont agreed.

"Oh well, I guess you two can be my personal helpers for this video." Serena said.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"When you're done with the footage that you need, just bring it back here and we'll do the editing for you and we'll even include a soundtrack in as well." A man said.

"I think I'll be the most useful person having to create the BTS." Clemont said. (BTS is Behind the Scenes)

"No! You'll be more useful if we can make you a star!" Bonnie said.

"But..but I don't want to be a star!" Clemont said.

"We also have a pretty big wardrobe equipment for you to use." The man said.

"Okay, sure, we'll be using that." Serena said.

 **Plains (10:00 AM)**

It took many minutes for Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to get set up. The girls first decided to video Clemont just for them to laugh over and over. They put Clemont in a french suit putting him in between both Bunnelby and his recently caught Chespin.

"We're ready to roll!" Serena said.

"Alright, Action!" Bonnie yelled out.

Clemont was feeling super shy in front of the camera as if he has so much stage fright within himself. Both Bonnie and Serena then has an idea of Bonnie lip-synching Clemont which kinda ended up half good, half bad. It was then time for Serena's debut.

"Alright, I think we should start with me and Fennekin running out the field." Serena said.

"But before we start, Clemontic Gear ON! I thought we encounter a situation like this one. I call it Pokestar Shooter!" Clemont said.

"Pokestar Shooter?" Serena said confused.

"I'm bored." Bonnie said.

"My moving camera machine that can capture in at any shot at any angle. It's as quality as Pokestar Studios, the movie capital of Kalos!" Clemont explained.

"Wow, demonstrating and looking at it makes feel the same way of what Ash said about how science is amazing." Serena said.

Serena and Fennekin started filming their video on Clemont's invention running in the field plains with each other that is until when the machine comes up to them and starts chasing them.

"Ah, the machine is out of control! Everyone, run for your freaking lives!" Clemont exclaimed.

Meanwhile with Ash, he has started his training time with Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling. He then starts to find Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie running from the malfunctioned invention.

"Looks like Clemont's invention is in progress. It's great that science is amazing." Ash said.

"No It's not amazing! It's coming for me making my death! Just take it out!" Serena said.

"Alright Pikachu, aim for the robot and use Electroball at it!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu shoots the Electroball at the Pokestar Shooter which causes it to explode which made both Fennekin and Serena to be covered in black soot.

"Hey I thought all you wanted was help!" Ash said.

Fennekin made it even with Ash by doing Ember on Ash.

"OW! You really didn't have to do that!" Ash said in pain.

"You know, I think it's time that we can do a wardrobe change!" Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah Good Idea!" Serena said. Serena and Fennekin changed into a new outfit which shows them to be in a Fennekin outfit with Fennekin ears and Fennekin tail along with a Pink gown and Pink ruffles.

"You see how these Fennekin ears and Fennekin tail match with all of the pink I'm wearing?" Serena said.

 _"Woah, Serena looks really hot. I think I can feel my heart pumping for her right now."_ Ash blankly thought.

"Oh come on Ash, will you please start helping us?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you, I got some training to do." Ash said.

"You know, they say when people does something for a while, they go ahead and take a break especially off their games and even take a drink of water." Serena said winking at Ash.

"Yeah I guess." Ash said.

"Yay!" Bonnie said.

"This time, I'll be manning the camera." Clemont said.

 _"But I'm gonna do this since Serena is something that I want to stare at all day. Even though I want to hide my feelings for her. Maybe at some point I'll tell her. Man, I think I'm gonna fall in love on my first future girlfriend. Awwwww."_ Ash thought.

 **Kitchen (11:00 AM)**

The first scene that the group shoot was Serena's introduction. The next scene is Serena cooking and mixing with Fennekin. A mishap happened to when Pikachu was bringing over the baking powder and accidentally tripped over causing the powder to fall on both Pikachu and Fennekin. Fennekin gets angry again and shoots Ember on Pikachu. However, Pikachu dodges it quickly and instead hits it on Ash causing him to be covered in soot again.

"Owwww! I guess I can't win them all." Ash said.

"And Cut." Clemont said.

 **30 minutes later (11:30 AM)**

"Wow, Serena. You like to groom Fennekin." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Fennekin likes to stay clean all the time." Serena said.

"Uh, Serena? Isn't thst like you too?" Clemont asked.

"Well Yeah, I always want to stay clean. It makes my skin and myself look beautiful." Serena said.

 _"Yeah, keep looking beautiful like that and I may have to be the most luckiest boy in all of Kanto to be with the most beautiful girl in all of Kalos. I don't know when I can make a move but it can happen sometime._ Ash thought.

 **Small town** **(11:45 AM)**

The group went ahead and did Serena's final shot of the video. It shows her in a princess outfit. "Alright, it looks like we're done with this video. We'll have the guys edit it out and it should look good." Clemont said. Meanwhile, lurking behind of a building in the shadows is Team Rocket once again having to work on their plan to capture Pikachu. They decided to work on their own kind of video.

 **Pokemon Center (12:00 PM)**

The gang heads inside of the center so that Serena's video can be finished only then to find one problem.

"WHAT?!" Serena hollered. "The editing machine is broken?" Serena continued.

"I'm afraid so. I leave the room for 1 minute...and this happened." The man said.

"What am I going to do?" Serena said worried.

"Do you HAVE to edit it or do you want to keep like that?" Ash asked.

"It's not gonna look good on raw footage." Clemont said.

The group then hears something from outside so they run out to find what it is. Outside is Team Rocket in disguise as producers in order to try to trick Ash and his friends and also pokemon in order to steal their pokemon.

"Pokestar quality is on the house. We'll give you your style and we'll do it with a smile!" James said.

"I don't remember seeing that place there before." Serena said.

"We are the Pokestar Rocketeers. The video experts in Pokestar Studios!" Jessie said.

"We decided to grace o

the town with your genius." James said.

"Trainers who want their video to be top tier would want to come here." Meowth said.

"So you're offical Pokevision Producers?" Ash asked.

"Agreed! Now jump right in!" Jessie said.

The trio show a video of an introduction of "Jessaline" that made Ash and the rest impressed.

"The video looks beautiful." Serena said.

"I'm glad I came." Bonnie said.

"Looks like the video has been edited and it has no errors at all in there." Clemont said.

"Should we ask them to make our video?" Ash asked.

Team Rocket and the heroes try to compromise that is to when things take a suspicious turn, Team Rocket takes the group's pokemon. They went off to another room.

"Hmmm...Something's not really right here." Serena said.

"Let's go look." Ash said.

They run into the room only to find it empty. They also find their pokemon stolen in a hot air balloon by Team Rocket who revealed their disguises as themselves.

"Team Rocket! Not you again!" Ash said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they broke that editing machine." Clemont guessed.

"Hey! Give everyone back!" Ash said.

"So sorry but we're sky high! See ya!" Jessie said.

"Grrrr...Fletchling, I choose you! Fletchling, follow that balloon!" Ash commanded.

It would take a while for Fletchling to try to find where Team Rocket has Pikachu and the other pokemon held hostage. Team Rocket held the Heroes' pokemon in a cave. Fletchling heads back to Ash and his friends to tell them that Fletchling found the hideout. They follow Fletchling to Team Rocket.

 **Cave (12:30 PM)**

Meanwhile Pikachu, Fennekin, and Bunnelby are working together to try to escape. They all hit the glass box but when Fennekin used Ember on the glass, the glass breaks and they all escape. They run out of the cave except Fennekin due to the large puddle of water that's in front of the cave. Pikachu and Bunnelby can run through the puddle but not Fennekin as it wants to stay clean. To make matters more worse, it started to rain. The group runs ahead to find their Pokemon. Ash gets Pikachu back and Clemont gets Bunnelby back. However for Serena, it's a problem. Because Jessie wants to make her own video turning herself into a star, she didn't really care. James instead takes matter of his own by throwing out Inkay to target at Serena. Serena heads over to get Fennekin but falls over into the puddle to get a bit dirty thanks to the blast Inkay made.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu throws Thunderbolt to block Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball which causes another explosion which made Serena fall over once again getting her clothes all dirty up.

"I don't care if I get dirty! I'm coming to rescue you!" Serena said.

Fennekin tears up a bit to see her trainer to fell over much on the pond. This makes her to run over to Serena for all the times they had so far. They both come to each other in the middle of the pond.

"You're okay! Your fur is dirty, but I can clean that right up." Serena said.

"Pumkaboo, use Frustration on the Twerps!" Jessie commanded.

A surprise comes on to when Fennekin used a new move called Flamethrower for the first time shooting it at Pumkaboo.

"Whoa! You just learned Flamethrower! Great Job!" Serena said surprised.

"Alright, Pikachu, finish it off! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt which made Team Rocket to blast off in the sky once again.

"We did it! We did it!" Bonnie cheered.

Both Serena and Fennekin smiled at each other like their world is happy again.

 _"Man, even though she fell in puddle water, Serena still looks really beautiful. I think I'm ready to have a girlfriend someday."_ Ash thought.

 **Pokemon Center (7:30 PM)**

Serena is cleaning Fennekin again after all the mess that they went through today.

"There! All clean again, Fennekin!" Serena said.

"Serena! The video's done! Come look and Watch!" Bonnie said coming into the room.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Okay, let me show you your video." The man said.

The Video turns on and shows the scenes that group filmed today.

 _"Hi, My name is Serena and this_ _is my partner Fennekin!" We like to have fun together. We like to make treats and taste them. We also like to dress up each other! If you're ever around, come stop and say hi to us!"_ Serena said on the screen.

"Wow, that looks amazing!" Bonnie said.

"I'm impressed, I must say." Clemont said.

"Thanks! What do you think, Ash?" Serena said.

"It looks awesome! The best video I've seen." Ash said. He also thought _"Featuring the girl of my dreams. I never been into romance before, but it feels amazing!"_

The day ends with Ash having to have his first crush on Serena. Ash is however going to keep his feelings shut to Serena until he think it's time. He does think that he has a chance for them to be lovers for as long as they live.

* * *

 **So yeah, another enjoyable chapter for y'all that is done. I know this never happened during the episode but I thought I would add in Ash's first feelings to Serena after all the work they have done today. So now our two major characters now have a crush on each other. When do you think they will confess? Let me know in the reviews. And before I go, I said at the beginning of the chapter, I have a announcement. The announcement is...I will be managing 2 stories now! Yep, It'll be this story and another shipping story I will be making later this month. Which story is it going to be? Well, I will make a poll that will open up as soon I get this chapter up and you will vote which one you want me to make. The choices are going to be the shippings that I have on my profile so please take a look at them if you're interested. Other than that, please make sure to give this a like, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Peace!**


	8. An Easily Heated Rivalry!

**Hey guys! Happy late fourth of July! I hope you have as much fun as I am celebrating with the people you love eating Steaks and Hamburgers alongside popping off fireworks.** **Reminder that I do still have the poll up on my profile for which shipping story you want me to write alongside this one. This poll will end on the middle of the month so please vote. You can vote up to 5 choices. Anyway talking about the story, last time, Serena started making her own Pokevision video while Ash has now started to have feelings for Serena. This time around, we introduce a new character. A character that is Serena's** **rival. You can probably guess who this character is. This is based on the 25th episode of the XY Series, _A Battle by any other name!_ Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters!**

Chapter 8: An Easily Heated Rivalry!

* * *

 **November 15, 2013 (** **11:00 AM - Park)**

"Okay, so I made some delicious sweet treats called Poke Puffs!" Serena said holding a small basket in front of Fennekin. "Do you want some too, Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"Hey, is that for humans like me too?" Ash asked before stuffing two in his mouth something similar to when he ate the cookies Serena gave him from when first reunite. A moment has passed as Ash's mind just went through...something. 30 seconds have passed and Ash finally lets out words of his own.

"They're so yummy! Most delicious things in my life!" Ash said.

"Don't scare me like that ever again..." Serena said embarrassed.

"Hey, can Dedenne have one?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said giving a Poke Puff to Dedenne not before it gets taken by a Slurpuff nearby. The group gets confused as the Slurpuff takes another Poke Puff away from Ash.

"Wait, No!" Ash exclaimed. He then takes out his Pokedex. _"Slurpuff, The Meringue Pokemon, It can distinguish the faintest of scents. It puts its sensitive sense of smell to use by helping pastry chefs in their work."_ The Pokedex said.

"You see, Slurpuff says that your Poke Puff are just okay and moderate." A blue haired girl said. Serena grumbles as a response to what the girl said. She then asks the girl "Who are you?"

"I am Miette. This is my partner Slurpuff." The girl introduced herself.

"My name's Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash introduced. "Pika Pika!" (Nice to meet you!) Pikachu said.

"My name's Serena." Serena said looking away from Miette.

"Clemont's the name." Clemont said introducing himself.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" Bonnie introduced.

"So do you guys want more Poke Puffs since my Slurpuff ate a couple of yours?" Miette asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Ash said.

"Okay!" Clemont said.

"Yes!" Bonnie said.

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass from your so good Poke Puffs." Serena declined.

Miette passes out a couple of Poke Puffs to both Pikachu and Dedenne. Ash grabs one but not before he...

"I like to try one." Ash said as he took a bite.

"But that's actually a..." Miette said.

"HOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" Ash screamed as he is spitting out fire like he's Charizard.

 **5 minutes later...**

"That tasted really bad! What was on that?" Ash questioned.

"That's for Fire Types! Poke Puff are made specialty for Pokemon! So they aren't going to taste excellent on all people! Poke Puffs are made from a specific Pokemon in mind." Miette exclaimed.

"Well, I make these kinds of Poke Puffs too!" Serena said.

"Of course you do. That's just the basic level of having to learn to make Poke Puffs." Miette said.

Both Miette and Serena look angrily at each other as if there's a spark igniting.

"Calm the heck down, girls!" Clemont said.

"Hey, there's a Poke Puff contest happening! First round's today and Final round's tomorrow!" Bonnie said.

"That's the main reason why I'm here. I want to best out my baking skills." Miette said.

"We'll see who's the better baker by the end of the competition!" Serena said.

Both Serena and Miette look at each other angry again with another spark formed.

 **(12:00 PM)**

"The Preliminary round is underway for contests so let's get this going! Contests can use original Poke Puff recipes!" The Announcer said.

Serena has made her Poke Puffs in quick time having to make Pink layers alongside with White cream and the very tip top is a twig.

"Serena made such a good Poke Puff!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I can smell and taste them here!" Ash said. He also thought _"I hope Serena can win! If so, I'll give her a kiss! Ah! Pull yourself together, Ash! Keep your feelings in until it's time!"_

The first round has come to an end. The judge was about to announce who's moving on to the final round before...

"Hmmm...Taking care, huh?" Miette said. She walked over to Ash and Serena and asked Ash a question. "So Ash, do you have someone to take care of? Maybe someone special?"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Ash asked.

Miette took a gander at Serena to when she looked away from her in a grunt.

"Alright, I'm going to announce the 3 contestants who will be moving on to the final round tomorrow!" The Judge said.

"Only 3? Holy Crap!" Clemont said.

"I hope you can make it, Serena." Bonnie said.

"I hope so, too." Serena said.

"The first contestant is...Miette!" The Judge said.

"Of course I would move on! It's so obvious." Miette said.

"The second Contestant is...The Berrybaker Kids!" The Judge announced.

"We did it, Big Brother! We're moving on!" A little girl said.

"And the final contestant is...(Imaginary drum roll)...Serena!" The Judge announced.

"Huh? Yes!" Serena said.

"Now the same rules apply to the finals tomorrow! Contestants must also use a new receipe for Poke Puffs as well!" The Judge said.

 **(1:00 PM)**

"Wait, you don't have any more berries?" Serena asked.

"Nope, I'm all out!" The clerk said.

 _"How am I going to make a winning Poke Puff if I don't have the right ingredients?"_ Serena thought.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie went all around each stand and finds them very empty out of berries. Miette catches up to the group.

"Are they sold out?" Miette asked.

"Yep, we went all around town looking for them and they're gone!" Ash said.

"Are you serious?" Miette said.

"Hmmm...I wonder if this is intentional." Clemont wondered.

"Dohhh...It was you, wasn't it?!" Serena look angrily at Miette.

"Argghhhh...Why in the hell would I do that?!" Miette argued.

"You know, the forest has some berries hiding in bushes!" Bonnie said.

"That's a great idea, Bonnie! Let's go for a look!" Ash said.

 **Forest (1:15 PM)**

Starting out, The group isn't lucky to find any berries in order to make any Poke Puffs.

"This really doesn't make any sense...It seems like someone is trying to sabotage the Competition." Clemont said.

"I don't think..." Ash wondered.

"I'm gonna go search!" Serena said.

"Wait, Serena, No!" Ash said. He thinks _"I swear you baddies mess with my future honey, You'll be facing with death."_ (Yes, that's how much Ash really cares about Serena)

"Running around the forest frantic isn't going to help us find any berries. Let Slurpuff do that job. It can smell any berries nearby. Here Slurpuff, can you sense any berries nearby?" Miette said.

Slurpuff walked slowly on the path and smelled some berries.

"See?" Miette said.

"Wow, that's neat!" Ash said.

Then a scream comes out of the wild which was Serena.

"Serena!" Ash said. _"Let your knight in armor come running to you!"_ He thought.

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Miette runs through the forest finding Serena.

 **Meanwhile with Serena...**

"Ahh! What do you want from me?" Serena said in front of a bunch of Swirlix.

"Come on, go, shoo!" Serena guiding the Swirlix away.

The Swirlix instead attacks Serena by licking her although it doesn't have that same feeling to when she was licked by a bunch of Rhyhorns last month.

"Fennekin, use scratch!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin tries to use scratch but not before the Swirlix strikes first using String Shot.

The Swirlix comes back to licking Serena and on time, Ash and the rest of the group finds Serena.

"Ah! Serena! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. He asks "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks for saving me again." Serena said.

Miette thought _"Saving her? What did Ash do? Hmmm...something I should know about?"_

"Now what's that Pokemon and why does it look like that easy boss from Yoshi's Story?" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.

 _"Swirlix, The Cotton Candy Pokemon, To entangle its opponents in battle, it extrudes white threads as sweet and sticky as cotton candy."_ The Pokedex said.

"They look tasty!" Bonnie said.

"No, Bonnie! They look mad right now." Clemont said.

"How dare you lick me like that! That's very violating!" Serena said. She commanded Fennekin to use Flamethrower which makes the Swirlix to hover away.

"Why were they licking you? I'm sure that's disturbing." Ash said.

"You're not finding berries right! Very smart of you!" Miette mocked.

"Well, I'm all sticky now! And that's saying something! That's probably why there's no berries around. Swirlix must have ate them." Serena said.

"Hmmm...That's not what Slurpuff thinks. She doesn't think it would be those Swirlix." Miette said.

"Well, how would you know?" Serena asked.

"Slurpuff evolves from Swirlix so it should know what behaviors it does." Miette explained.

"Slurpuff think it's coming from a bit deeper into the forest." Miette said pointing a direction.

"Let's go!" Ash said.

The group runs down through the forest up until they hit a cliff.

"Dead end! Looks like we're going to have to work together in order to climb up there! Now Clemont, bring Chespin out!" Ash said.

"Gotcha!" Clemont said.

"Now your turn, Miette!" Ash said.

"Right." Miette said.

Slurpuff uses Psychic to hover Chespin up on top of the cliff.

"Chespin, now use Vine Whip to pull us up!" Ash commanded.

It took a few minutes but Chespin was able to pull everyone up the cliff. The group then finds a treasuresome. A treasuresome of berries on trees everywhere!

"Holy crap. There's many berries everywhere!" Ash said.

"Millions!" Bonnie said.

"This is really perfect for my Puffs!" Serena said.

"So delicious!" Ash said.

Then Slurpuff smells another commotion. Coming into their way, another army of Swirlix runs through the forest. Ash and the rest comes to see what was it all about until they see...Team Rocket again.

"YOU!" Ash called out.

"Wait, who are these people?" Miette asked.

"Team Rocket, the bad guys who are always stealing Pokemon!" Ash said.

"We're stealing our way into the berry business for all of these berries to have." Jessie said.

"So that your days of making sweet delicious treats are over for you twerps!" James said.

"That makes sense as to why there wasn't as much berries in the woods!" Ash said.

"And the Swirlix running away." Serena said.

"Take a look at this machine! It's our (Pretty sure it's a long name that pretty much anyone cannot really remember well) machine!" Meowth said.

"That's a really good name..." Clemont said.

"Oh yeah long names are really creative for inventions for you, Clemont." Serena said sarcastically.

"First up, your Pikachu!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket starts up their machine sucking in Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Sorry, but this machine this Pikachu-resistant! Set it up to maximum!" Meowth said.

The winds blow heavy on the forest as Ash and his friends struggle through. All the Swirlix gets sucked in through the machine.

"Clemont, isn't there any weakness to the machine?" Serena asked.

"Well, It's a giant vacuum so how it works is that it sucks in things." Clemont explained.

"Well, then, I'm going in!" Ash said. Ash charges and jump onto the machine's air hole covering his stomach. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you out in no time! Promise!" Ash said. He also thought _"I would try to find a way to defeat Team Rocket and it would be my stomach that can stop them. Unrealistic expectations that I have yet so far."_

Both Serena and Miette thought _"Ash is so brave and so cute. I'm so crushing on him right now."_

Then the machine starts to have a bit of technical issues that is, overheating. They try to start it up again in which it lets Pikachu and the other Swirlix out. Ash falls down as well with an unusual feeling in his stomach.

"Ah! My stomach feels a bit better. Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash said. "Alright, Swirlix, help us out stopping that machine!" Ash commanded.

All of the Swirlix comes around and uses String Shot on the machine. To finish out defeating Team Rocket; Ash, Serena, and Miette commanded...

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!"

"Slurpuff, use Energy Shot!"

All of the moves combined caused Team Rocket to blast off once again.

"We're going off again!" They all said.

The whole team celebrated as they defeated Team Rocket once again and have saved the Swirlix.

* * *

 **November 16, 2013 (12:00 PM - Park)**

"Now, it's time to announce the winner of the Poke Puff contest! Bringing out our judge again, Gena!" The Announcer said.

The judge goes around having to taste the Berrybaker Kids, Serena, and Miette's poke puffs and have come to a winner.

"I have now decided the winner. The winner is...(More Imaginary drum roll comes on)...The Berrybaker Kids!" The Judge announced.

"WHAT?!" Both Serena and Miette said in unison.

 **5 Minutes later...**

"I feel bad both Serena and Miette lost..." Bonnie said.

"Better luck next time." Clemont said.

"So where are you heading from here?" Serena asked Miette.

"To another place where I can be a better baker." Miette said.

"When we meet again, I'll be the better baker." Serena said.

"Nope, I'll be the better one." Miette said.

"Hey, Serena! Time to go!" Ash called out.

Both Serena and Miette shake hands together but not before Miette pulls her in saying and whispering "If you don't tell Ash how you feel soon enough, I'll tell him with my heart."

Serena backed away and embarrassingly blushed from Miette's comment. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Miette said. Serena then grumbles.

Now our group goes back onto the road on the way to their adventure in Kalos. The comments that Miette made warning Serena about Ash kept echoing in her mind for the next few hours.

* * *

 **So that was enjoyable of a chapter, wasn't it? Miette is introduced and I'm sure she'll be back once again in another chapter but you'll see at a later time. It's also crazy to think that now Ash has a crush on Serena, Serena has a crush on Ash, and Miette also has a crush on Ash. But I'm sure that'll be worked out on a later chapter that you'll see later. Beside that, how much do you enjoy this chapter? Do you like the introduction of Miette? If so, let me know in the reviews and don't forget to favorite, follow, and such to this story and Do not also forget that I have my poll up on my profile to see which story you want me to write aside from this one so please vote! Until next time, Peace!**


	9. Mirror, Mirror in the cave

**What's up guys! Welcome back to another chapter of this one day masterpiece of an amourshipping story! I hope you still have high excitement for the next upcoming chapters I have for this summer. But for now, let's get on with what happened last time and what happens now. Last time, The group meets Miette and now Ash has a crush on Serena, Serena has a crush on Ash, and Miette also has a crush on Ash. Now, get ready to be amazed by this one as we go through a mirror! This is based on the 36th episode of the XY series, _A Cave of Mirrors!_ Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters!**

Chapter 9: Mirror, Mirror in the cave...

* * *

 **December** **19, 2013 (12:00 PM - Reflection Cave)**

The gang walks down the road to Shalour City for Ash's 3rd battle with Korrina and Lucario who they have traveled with recently. Surprisingly, They are quite amazed that Korrina is in love with Lucario. (Yes, Korrina and Lucario are both Boyfriend and Girlfriend). They also are currently wearing their jackets as it is winter time especially since they have signed up for a week of the upcoming Winter Camp they are going to do. They are now heading near towards a cave.

"Wait, is this it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, this is the place?" Serena said.

"But it's a cave." Ash said.

"Yeah, what's so special about it?" Clemont said.

"I'm not telling, y'all. You'll have to see!" Serena said.

 **5 Minutes later...**

"Woah! This cave looks amazing!" Ash said.

"Yep. It's actually called the Reflection Cave." Serena said.

"Wow, these crystals act like a mirror!" Bonnie said.

"Holy Crap. These aren't your normal, run-of-the-mill crystals! They really act like an actual mirror in your own home." Clemont said.

"Yep. You can even look at yourself in these so you can look to see how beautiful you are." Serena said.

 _"Of course. Serena looking at herself in the mirror is the highlight of my day."_ Ash thought. He then says "Okay, well, I'm going to explore the cave."

"What? Ash, no!" Serena said.

Ash runs through the cave until inside one mirror is...Another Ash?

"Huh, what the? Did I just see myself in that mirror? I swear to God when I walked past by that mirror!" Ash said.

Ash and his friends runs all around the cave with Ash having to always find a dead end trying to leave the cave. It was soon enough that Ash gets lost in the cave separated from Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. He waits until his friends find him but walks over to a crystal mirror in which confusing enough, Another Ash comes in from the other side of the crystal. He grabs Ash's Pikachu and ran off.

"Hey! What the hell do you want with my Pikachu?!" Ash grunted.

Meanwhile, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie hears Ash and runs over to his location to find him. However, they catch him jumping right into the mirror taking him to another mysterious place.

"What the?" Serena said confused.

"Impossible!" Clemont said.

"Did Ash go through that mirror?" Bonnie asked.

"It can't be..." Serena said worried.

Ash comes out of the cave to see that he's in another place.

"Huh? Where am I? Am I out of the cave?" Ash said.

Ash keeps running straight hoping to find Pikachu until he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Ash!" The voice called out.

Ash turns around to see Serena behind him. But it's really not Serena from earlier. Nope, it's a Mirror Serena!

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Where have you been? Just because I called you crybaby doesn't mean you run away wetting your tears!" Mirror Serena said.

"Crybaby? Why are you calling me a crybaby?" Ash questioned.

"Hey, it's Ash! Dear Brother, I found him!" Mirror Bonnie said.

Then as a gust of wind, Mirror Clemont speeds through bypassing Mirror Serena, Mirror Bonnie, and Ash.

"Hello there, Ash." Mirror Clemont greeted.

"Woah, Clemont! You speed up like Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't know if you're faster than him though..." Ash said.

"What are you talking about? I've always been faster before. Other than that blue blur that you mentioned." Mirror Clemont said.

"Never mind all the video game talk! Now where's that Pikachu of yours?" Mirror Serena questioned.

"Oh yeah, get this: another clone of me pops out of the mirror then grabs Pikachu before he takes off!" Ash explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mirror Serena said.

"Were you having a dream?" Mirror Bonnie said.

"I was awake with my eyes open! So I jumped into the mirror to go after the Ash that stole my Pikachu!" Ash said.

Mirror Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all look at Ash suspiciously knowing that they might not trust this Ash. Mirror Serena walks over to inspect Ash.

"Hmmm...You do look different than the normal Crybaby Ash that we travel with." Mirror Serena said.

"Why are you calling me a Crybaby? I rather to be called Ashy from you..." Ash said.

"So the culprit is...Our Crybaby Ash!" Mirror Clemont and Bonnie said in unison.

"You know, there is a famous legend going around about the cave." Mirror Clemont said.

"Wait, there is?" Ash said intrigued.

"Yep. It's been mentioned that in the cave every crystal inside leads to an alternative dimensional world." Mirror Clemont explained.

"Wait, an alternative world? Why does feel like I keep acting like I'm in some sort of video game that I've played?" Ash questioned.

"Well, that rumor sounds certainly dumb as heck!" Mirror Serena said.

"Regardless, Whether or not, This Ash should be a different one than the one that we usually see each day." Mirror Clemont stated.

"You know, as unusual as it sounds just because I'm starting to have unrealistic expectations, I'm really starting to think that you really aren't the Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie that I travel with." Ash said.

"Hold the phone! I'm the only me and anyone's who's not me isn't me! Now, what did my mouth say? Whatever! Here's the deal: If you can beat me in a Pokemon Battle, then I have to believe you!" Mirror Serena said.

Ash thought about it for a few seconds until he challenges on Mirror Serena's deal.

"I like that this Ash would challenge Serena to a battle! Really confident than our Ash!" Mirror Bonnie said.

"Prepare yourselves for a 1-on-1 Pokemon Battle!" Mirror Clemont shouted.

"Alright, Fennekin, let's do this!" Mirror Serena said as she tosses out Fennekin.

"Fennekin, huh? Then it looks like I choose you!" Ash said as he tosses out Froakie.

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Mirror Serena commanded.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

The two Pokemon using their moves causes an explosion pushing them back into their starting position.

"Fennekin, use Scratch!" Mirror Serena commanded.

"Froakie, use Double Team!" Ash commanded.

"Ah, Crap! I didn't think he use that move! Which one is the real one?" Mirror Serena said surprised.

"Now Froakie, use Bubble!" Ash commanded.

Froakie used Bubble on Fennekin in which it causes to make Fennekin to faint.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, so the winner is Ash!" Mirror Clemont said.

"Good Job, Froakie. You can take a rest now." Ash said putting Froakie back into his Pokeball.

"You battled well, Fennekin. Take a rest inside the Pokèball." Mirror Serena said as she puts Fennekin back into the Pokèball.

"Now do you believe me, Serena?" Ash asked.

"I would never lose to the Ash that I know of. I guess you're an Ash from another world." Mirror Serena said.

"Glad everything's settled out. Now where's our Ash?" Mirror Clemont said.

From behind the trees, Mirror Ash finally reveal himself to the group.

"Here I am." Mirror Ash as he heads towards the group.

"Oh my gosh. There's actually 2 Ashes right in front of us." Mirror Clemont said.

"Pikachu! There you are!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pika!" (Hi, Ash! I'm glad i found the real you!) Pikachu said.

"Ash, can you explain what happened?" Mirror Clemont asked.

"Sure, it was after my battle with Serena." Mirror Ash said.

* * *

 **(Flashback begins) (35 minutes ago)**

"Froakie is unable to battle, so the winner is Serena!" Mirror Clemont announced.

"In your face! You see how I'm stronger than your weak Pokemon?" Mirror Serena said.

Mirror Ash puts Froakie back into his Pokeball while his eyes are starting to grow tears.

"You're not crying again, are you?" Mirror Serena taunted.

"No, I'm not!" Mirror Ash said while getting tearful.

"Yes you are! Check it out! Look at the world's most wimpest trainer named Crybaby Ash!" Mirror Serena teasing at Mirror Ash.

"You're mean! That's it! I don't wanna travel with you anymore! I'm leaving!" Mirror Ash said leaving while crying.

"Ash, I was just messing with you!" Mirror Serena said. (Let's be honest, she was acting like a big jerk even you have saw the episode before)

Ash runs away from the group but because he has a dense head, he runs inside of a cave. Next thing he knows, he gets lost in the cave and loses Pikachu.

"Pikachu, where did you get go?" Mirror Ash hollered out.

It took Mirror Ash several minutes to try to find his Pikachu until he stands in front of a crystal mirror and another world is revealed in which Mirror Ash sees another Ash (Yes, the regular Ash that we all know and love) in which he takes his Pikachu and runs away. He soon realizes that the Pikachu that he has was not his Pikachu.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"I'm really sorry..." Mirror Ash apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. I got my Pikachu back. That's all that it matters now." Ash said. He continues talking to Mirror Ash saying "Hey, It'd be nice if I got to know you and your Pikachu."

"Well, to tell you the truth, My Pikachu is really aggressive and tough in battle. About myself though, I've been going on a Pokemon journey for about 3 years trying to be the very best. In my heart, I'm also a gamer. I love playing Video Games. Mostly Nintendo." Mirror Ash explained.

"Wow. You have the same life as me! Wait, you play video games?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Mirror Ash answered.

"Hold on. On the count of three, we both say our favorite Mario game that we like playing, okay? 1,2,3..." Ash counted down before both say...

"Super Mario Galaxy!" Both said in unison.

"Holy crap! We're like clones to each other! I love playing Mario Galaxy! It's the first time I play Mario going through freaking outer space!" Ash said excitedly.

"I could never agree with you more." Mirror Ash chuckled.

"I wanted to get Super Mario 3D World as that came out recently, but i don't own a Wii U just yet. I'm hoping to get one in a few days as it's getting close to Christmas." Ash said.

"That's what I was planning to do!" Mirror Ash said.

"Wow. We're so alike to each other. Tell you what, I'll help you find your Pikachu. I shouldn't leave a person hanging with me like that. Especially if it's my own self. How's that?" Ash asked.

"Wow. You do that for me? Thanks!" Mirror Ash said.

"Anything for my own self." Ash said back.

"All these Ashes are messing with my brain and is giving me a headache. Although both of them look cute." Mirror Serena said.

"How are we going to start our search finding Pikachu?" Mirror Bonnie asked.

Then within a moment, Mirror Clemont came up with an idea...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the real world...**

"Uh-oh...Ash never came back. I'm starting to get worried." Serena said.

"And we haven't been able to get ourselves through that mirror just yet...how?" Serena continued.

"Looks like it's up to me. Clemontic Gear On! I thought we encounter a situation like this. I call it Other Dimension Converter!" Clemont said.

"Other Dimension Converter?" Serena said with a blank face.

"My head hurts..." Bonnie said.

"You see, what it does is that it has the power to connect our world with the world that Ash is currently in right now and thus a portal will open to the other side." Clemont explained.

As Clemont starts up the machine, the machine starts to malfunction already and then it blows up.

* * *

 **Back in the mirror world...**

"I thought we would encounter a situation like this so I prepared a magic spell. I call it the Magical Direction Finder!" Mirror Clemont said.

"Magical Direction Finder?" Everyone else said in unison.

"This staff here will show a direction once I drop it. Once it falls down and points a direction, that's where Pikachu is at!" Mirror Clemont explained.

Mirror Clemont drops the staff and it points to a direction where it thinks (yes, thinks) Mirror Pikachu is at.

"There! That's where Pikachu is headed!" Mirror Clemont pointed.

"Let's go!" Ash said.

* * *

 **Real World (12:45 PM)**

"No! I can't believe you blew it up again!" Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry. I failed again." Clemont said disappointedly.

Serena look down at the ground and thought to herself _"Ash is gone. Does he disappear forever? I don't want that. He's not even my boyfriend yet."_

* * *

 **Mirror World**

Both Ashes are trying to find their way to find Mirror Pikachu's location. However, they find themselves on top of a cliff at a dead end.

"Now where's that freaking Pikachu?" Mirror Serena wondered.

"Even my dear brother here makes mistakes." Mirror Bonnie said.

"I just can't stand the thought of me having to lose Pikachu. I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll never be the same!" Mirror Ash said having to start to cry again.

"Freaking Perfect! Here we freaking go again..." Mirror Serena said.

"Come on, Ash! Don't cry! Look, you want to find this Pikachu, right?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh." Mirror Ash answered.

"Then like I told to a special friend of mine, never give up until the end." Ash said.

Just then, a mechanical arm comes through and grabs Ash's Pikachu.

"Perfect shot!" A voice said.

"Team Rocket! Not again!" Ash said.

"Team Rocket?" All of the mirror counterparts said.

"Bad guys who always trying to steal everyone's Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Huh? The Team Rocket that we have here call themselves 'Heroes of Justice'." Mirror Serena said.

"Heroes of Justice? You mean they beat up bad guys?" Ash questioned.

"Yep." They all said.

"They got both of our Pikachus!" Ash said. "Give us our Pikachu back!" Ash continued.

"Sure, as soon you stop acting like a child!" Meowth said.

Both Pumpkaboo and Inkay are thrown out.

"Hey, Ash! Let's battle against them." Ash said.

"I choose you!" Both Ashes said in unison. They both throw out Hawluchas.

"You have Hawlucha too? I like being me!" Both said in unison.

"Use Karate Chop on Inkay!" Both commanded.

Ash's Hawlucha charges straight towards Inkay, unfortunately Inkay dodged Hawlucha's Karate Chop. Mirror Ash's Hawlucha however just walks through and not even attack a bit. It then gets kicked by Pumpkaboo. It was about to get hit by Psybeam from Inkay in which Ash's Hawlucha takes the hit instead.

"Hawlucha! Crap! Got Confused! Return!" Ash commanded.

"Alright, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

Pumpkaboo throws a Shadow Ball right into Mirror Hawlucha and gets flown right towards Mirror Ash in which he falls down.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Ash asked his mirror self.

"Not really. I'm done for!" Mirror Ash responded before he starts crying again.

"Come on, Ash! Crying isn't going to do any good for you! You're not a loser, okay? You must have some sort of tactic on you like I do." Ash said.

"Okay. I believe you." Mirror Ash said.

From behind Meowth, Mirror Clemont sneaks behind and he grabs both Pikachu capsules before in the blink of his eye, Meowth catches him.

"Hey! What the heck do you twerp doing?" Meowth scolded.

Just then, Mirror Clemont stomps on Meowth and Team Rocket tries to catch Mirror Clemont in which he dodged by jumping away and both Jessie and James hit each other in the skull.

"Holy crap, Clemont!" Ash said amazed.

"That's my big brother!" Mirror Bonnie chuckled.

Mirror Clemont tosses the Pikachu capsules in the air.

"Leave it to me!" Mirror Serena said. She tosses out Fennekin in which uses a explosive move to break out the Pikachus.

"Alright, ready to finish this up, Ash Ketchum style, me?" Ash said.

"Yep!" Mirror Ash said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Both Ashes commanded.

With double the power that both Thunderbolts have, this really hit the park with Team Rocket as they have blasted off again!

"Ashes, that's impressive!" Mirror Clemont said.

"Thanks." Both said.

"So will you be continuing our journey together, Ash?" Mirror Clemont asked.

"Yep. I guess i owe it all to you, Ash." Mirror Ash said before the two chuckled.

Ash then whispers to ask Mirror Ash something.

"Hey one question, How do you feel about Serena, really?" Ash whispered.

"To tell you honestly, I actually have a crush on her." Mirror Ash whispered.

"Wait, really? I'm actually trying to have my luck on my Serena too." Ash whispered.

"Guess we're both going to be lucky if we're able to go out with our Serenas." Mirror Ash said.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

"Well I guess we can go to the Pokemon Center. It's getting dark soon." Mirror Serena said.

"Ah! Dark! How can I forget? According to the legend, people who come from another world can't come back to their world once the sun sets." Mirror Clemont said.

"Wait, what?!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

 **15 Minutes later...**

The group heads inside the cave to find Ash's crystal mirror. Luckily, they were able to find it in time.

"There! As soon as this mirror starts to waver, that's when I head right into it." Ash said.

"Hmmm...Let's see. It seems like this mirror's instability works as if there was some sort of gate connecting our world with your world." Mirror Clemont explained.

"So how do we get it to work again?" Mirror Bonnie wondered.

"Well right before it wavers, I started saying Pikachu. I wanted him back. So I thought I wish for him." Mirror Ash said before he took a moment and realized...

"Wait, wish! I wanted Pikachu back so I wished for him and the mirror started wavoring!" Mirror Ash said.

"So the mirror must have something to do with wishing." Mirror Clemont said.

"You really want to get back to your world, don't you?" Mirror Ash asked.

"Yes! I want to be on my journey with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Not to mention Serena's my best friend!" Ash said.

"Well, focus on your journey! If you can think hard enough, then our two worlds can connect each other!" Mirror Clemont said.

"If that what it takes, then let's give it our all! Let's head back on our journey so I can be back with my friends!" Ash said.

* * *

 **Real World**

"Are we going to see Ash again?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course, Bonnie! Don't ask things like that! We have to have hope!"

"Yeah or I'll never have my true love come to me again..." Serena whispered to herself.

Just then, the mirror starts to waver!

"It worked!" Ash praised.

"Wait, there's two Ashes?" Serena exclaimed. She also thought _"Two Ashes are better than one!"_

"There's two Serenas!" Ash said. He also thought _"Double the Serena, double how beautiful she is!"_

"There's also another of me!" Clemont exclaimed.

"There's no time! Both worlds are starting to drift apart! Our worlds are connected with our hopes and dreams!" Mirror Ash said.

"Concentrate, Serena! You need to focus on how much you want to continue your journey with Ash!" Mirror Serena said.

"You too, Clemont and Bonnie! You need to do the same thing that Serena is doing!" Mirror Clemont said.

"Got it!" Bonnie and Clemont said.

Ash tries to stretch his arm as far as he can to reach his friends while Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are doing the same thing.

Both Serena and Ash's hands are close to reaching each other but not before Ash did a jump of faith. (Insert Super Mario jump sound effect.) He was barely able to reach the ground and started to slip down in which before he fell, Ash was able to grab Serena's hand while Clemont and Bonnie help Serena.

"Ash, hang on!" Serena said.

They all try to pull Ash with all their might until he is able to climb up back to the ground.

"You're all right!" The group said to Ash.

"Yeah. Thanks everybody." Ash said.

"Take care, me." Mirror Ash said.

"Hey, Serena. Take care of your Ash! No matter how much you like him!" Mirror Serena said.

"Bye!" Ash waved.

They all said their goodbyes to each other before their worlds are drifted apart.

 **5 minutes later...**

"I can still hardly believe it!" Serena said.

"Yep, that mirror goes to an alternative world." Ash said.

"It's possible that the mirror can open up again so that if we can meet our own selves again." Clemont said.

"They said they are continuing their adventures together. Let's all do that too. Onwards to the next gym!" Ash said.

* * *

 **Outside of the cave (6:25 PM)**

"What a beautiful sunset." Serena said.

"Let's find a Pokemon Center before it gets too dark." Clemont said.

"Hey Ash, Are we going to continue our adventure like always?" Serena asked.

"Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way! Besides you're my KFF! We stick with each other!" Ash said.

"We're a team! We all stick with each other." Clemont said.

"Let's go, Serena!" Ash said.

"Right behind you!" Serena said.

* * *

 **It's been two weeks since I started this chapter and it was going slow for me...up until I got a laptop recently so I can do my chapters more easier than usual! The next chapter though is going to be tough though. Bit of a suggestion though of what I mentioned of Korrina and Lucario being Boyfriend and Girlfriend in the beginning of this chapter, There is a choice of a story you want me to make of both Korrina and Lucario so if you want to see that then make sure to vote for that to win the poll. Speaking of stories, as a bonus thing, let me know, if you want to see a Mirror Amourshipping story from me in the future, I would love to do a story of that in the future, so please let me know. Other than that, how did you enjoyed this chapter? Did you like seeing two Ashes team up together? If so, let me know in the reviews and please follow and favorite this story if you can, that really helps giving this story even more good recognition for other people to read. Until next time, peace!**


	10. Camp Nostalgia

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of our two favorite Pokemon couple, well, my most favorite but yours can be in a different opinion if you like something other than amourshipping. First up, just want to say, there was a error on me uploading the previous chapter as I accidentally uploaded Chapter 2. But no fear, I reposted chapter 9 with the correct document so if you haven't read chapter 9, read it now, even before you read this chapter. Second thing, I know it's past the middle of this month, but i'm giving y'all last chances if you haven't already voted for what shipping story I should write aside from this one in which you should go to my profile and you should find the poll in order to vote. By the time I post the next chapter after this one, it will be closed, so please vote before time runs out. Now about the story, previously, The group heads into the cave and Ash ends up into an alternative world but both Ash and Serena are worried to if they see each other again. This time, I've taken a different direction. While in the anime to where i would put in the next episode that has major amourshipping moments so that I can represent both Ash and Serena's life, the next episode is the summer camp and because in timeline right now that it is December, I thought of this instead. While it's not a thing in real life, this is an idea that i thought since back a couple years ago. Instead of summer camp, this time it's...Winter Camp! Hate that idea all you want but I thought this might come in handy for the timeline. This chapter as well is probably is going to be as long as Chapter 6 as well so grab some snacks for a long chapter like this. This is based on XY Episodes 38-41. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Camp Nostalgia

 **December 23, 2013 (Professor Sycamore's Winter Camp - 10:00 AM)**

Continuing on their journey, Ash and his friends stumble upon and entered themselves at a winter camp owned by Professor Sycamore. Ash and Serena also thought to themselves that this should be their best thing to do as KFFs having to do such camp things like they did to when met 6 years ago.

"There it is!" Ash said.

In the woods lie a camp with lake that is frozen solid for ice skating. Snow is filled throughout the ground.

"Look at the lake! So frozen!" Serena said.

"Hey!" Professor Sycamore called out.

"Professor Sycamore!" Ash greeted.

"How's it going?" Professor Sycamore asked.

Ash explained everything that has happened with his friends over the past few weeks talking about the places he went to, witness mega evolution from Korrina's Boyfriend (Lucario) in which by any surprises, caught Professor Sycamore's attention to this as no one in the Pokemon World ever has a relationship with a Pokemon.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy your stay here!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Thanks!" Ash said.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

A woman has guided Ash and the rest towards their cabin and has their own team name for their cabin called Team Froakie. They walk in and is amazed by how the cabin look.

"I call top bunk!" Bonnie said.

"Hey speaking of camp, does any of this remind you to when you first met?" Clemont reminded Ash and Serena.

Serena has her mind for a few seconds having to go back in time to when Ash acted like a shining knight in armor trying to save a princess.

"Yeah, this really brings the time to when we were KFFs! I want us to continue our memories here like we did when we were 7." Ash said.

"Deal." Serena said.

Outside, a commotion is going on with a Pokemon Battle. Two men are having a battle with a Squirtle and a Conkeldurr.

"Hey look, A Squirtle! I remember seeing these as a kid." Ash said.

Serena pulls out her pokedex to analyze Squirtle.

 _"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon, It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_ The Pokedex said.

The battle was simply movingful as Squirtle dodges every one of Conkeldurr's moves by making a dance move rather than just a Pokemon move.

"Can you stay still?" A trainer said.

"Sorry, it's what we do. Dancing!" said the trainer who wears black shirt with a Pokemon on it alongside with orange shorts and a mohawk on his head.

The battle is over within seconds as the trainer's Squirtle did a hard-hitting Skull Bash on the Conkeldurr causing it to faint and end the battle.

"Hey we won! Good job, Squirtle!" The trainer said.

"Man, your battle style is really something else." The other trainer said.

"Dancing is our passion. That's how we do it!" The Mohawk trainer said.

"Hey, Can I battle you next?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure. My name is Tierno and this is my partner Squirtle. I come from Santalune City. I'm from Team Squirtle." The mohawk trainer introduce himself.

"We're all from Team Froakie. My name's Ash Ketchum. I come from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself.

"Wait, Pallet Town?" Tierno questioned.

"Yeah. I come from Kanto. I came to Kalos so that I can win the Kalos League and become a Pokemon Master!" Ash said.

"Kanto, huh? Must be long ride from there." Tierno said.

"Wait, I know you." Tierno said looking at Serena.

"Wait, you do?" Serena said confused.

"Yeah! Wait here!" Tierno said.

Tierno runs away from the group and heads over grabbing a familar person's hand and runs back to the group.

"Look, just like you mentioned. You remember seeing her, right?" Tierno asked the familar person wearing a pink shirt with ribbons running down.

"Serena! It's you! Haven't seen you in a while!" said the person.

"Shauna! OMG! It's you! You're here!" Serena said.

"Yep. I saw your Pokevision video!" Shauna said.

"Wait, really?" Serena said.

"Yep. You are truly a shining star on there." Shauna said.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"Serena, who's this?" Ash asked.

"This is my best friend, Shauna. I've known her since my 10th birthday. We like doing things as kids. I haven't seen her since I left for my journey and searching for you." Serena said.

"Wow. Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto." Ash introducing himself to Shauna.

"So how did you find the video?" Serena asked.

"I watched it from the Pokemon Center. You can actually watch it from anywhere. It's like YouTube!" Shauna said.

* * *

 **5 minutes later... (Pokemon Center)**

"See, whenever I go in the Pokemon Center, I look up for new videos to see. Look at how many views your video has gotten!" Shauna said.

"That's amazing! I had no idea that many people were watching!" Serena said.

"Can I see your Fennekin? I wanna see it in person!" Shauna asked.

"Yeah!" Serena said as she puts out Fennekin.

"It looks so much cuter in person! She's really adorable!" Shauna said.

"Thanks, Shauna." Serena said.

"It looks so clean!" Shauna said.

"That's because I brush it all the time." Serena said. She then asked Shauna "So, do you make Pokevision videos?"

"Yep, I made so many of them every time I catch a Pokemon." Shauna said.

Shauna's Pokemon video is about showing her friendship with her Bulbasaur. They did many things like dancing and even showing off their moves.

"You got a Bulbasaur." Ash said.

"Yep." Shauna said as she brings out her Bulbasaur.

"Woah. It's just like in the video." Ash said.

Serena pulls out her Pokedex to scan Bulbasaur.

 _"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon, A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon."_ The Pokedex said.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Fennekin goes over to Bulbasaur yet Bulbasaur thinks that both Pikachu and Fennekin are just "Meh." Chespin gets out from Clemont's Pokeball to play alongside with Ash throwing out his Froakie.

"Oh, that reminds me." Serena said. She runs ahead having to get her basket full of Pokepuffs for the Pokemon.

"Poke Puffs. Did you make these, Serena?" Shauna asked.

"Yep. I'm a baker. Hey, Do you want to taste these?" Serena said lending her hand out for Squirtle to eat the Poke Puff in her hand.

Squirtle eats the Poke Puff and is amazed by the taste that it has. In fact, every Pokemon has their taste buds happy with Serena's Poke Puffs. Unfortunately, one Pokemon just doesn't want her Poke Puff...Bulbasaur.

"Sorry. Because Bulbasaur is a bit shy around with others, it doesn't want to eat anything unless I feed it." Shauna said.

"Then be my guest." Serena said giving the Poke Puff to Shauna.

"Hey, do you want it? It's for you." Shauna said feeding her Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur tastes the Poke Puff and its taste buds were amazed by Serena's Poke Puffs even though it doesn't give out a smile. Jumping down the stairs, A Charmander joins the Pokemon.

"A Charmander!" Ash said.

"So energetic!" Serena said pulling out her Pokedex once again to analyze Charmander.

 _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly."_ The Pokedex said.

"So where's Charmander's trainer?" Ash asked.

"Here I am!" A voice called out. Going up the stairs is a orange haired boy.

"Hey, it's Trevs." Tierno said.

"Hey, Tierno. I'm sorry, Charmander is really at it again." Trevor said.

"At it again? What do you mean again?" Bonnie questioned.

"You see, Charmander is full of action and is ready for battle." Shauna said.

Charmander spurts out a bit of fire on top of Chespin having it to freak out until Squirtle squirts out water to cool down Chespin.

"I'm so sorry for Charmander to do all that on your Pokemon! I'm so sorry!" Trevor exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. It's exciting for Charmander to get pumped up for battle." Shauna said. She continued by introducing Trevor saying "This is Trevor. We all met a few months after you and I met, Serena."

"Wait a minute, Serena? I know you!" Trevor said.

"It's Pokevision! It's making you a famous person!" Bonnie said.

"Shauna is telling me how there's a beautiful person in the video! She showed it to me a million times!" Trevor said.

"I'm quite blushed." Serena said shyly.

"You're so cute!" Tierno said having hearts on his eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's a goofball." Shauna said.

 _"Wait, Does Tierno has a crush on Serena? Oh boy. This is going to be difficult to get to my Serena. We'll see who gets her first."_ Ash thought.

"Hey, Is that a Pikachu?" Trevor said. He goes over and takes a few pictures of Pikachu.

"I like to take photos of the Pokemon that I met on my path. My dream is to meet every Pokemon listed on the Pokedex and even find one that's not even listed in the Pokedex." Trevor continued.

"Wow. You remind me of a person that I met 3 years back. His name is Todd. He likes to capture photos of so many Pokemon. I remember that he badly wants to capture my Pikachu." Ash said. (If anyone remembers that character from the anime, you get a digital cookie)

"This is Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Ash is from the Kanto region." Tierno said.

"Wow. So you met through all kinds of Pokemon there. That must have been fun." Trevor said.

"Yeah. I used to travel with my good friends Misty and Brock." Ash said.

"So are you staying at this camp for the week?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, we're Team Froakie. All four of us are traveling together." Ash said.

"Do you guys travel with each other?" Clemont asked.

"Not really. We all got our Professor Sycamore on the same day but then we went on our own paths to achieve our dreams." Shauna said.

"I see." Ash said.

"Every now and then, we like to get together and see what everybody is up to." Shauna continued. She asked Ash "So what do you do on your journey, Ash?"

"I go on a journey so that I can achieve my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master!" Ash said.

"So becoming a Pokemon Master's your dream?" Tierno asked.

"Sure is." Ash said. He also thought _"And maybe have Serena to be my dream girlfriend. Man, I want her so badly! We'll see who gets her in the end, Tierno!"_

"Alright, Time for introductions as the camp is underway." Nurse Joy calls out.

Everyone except Serena runs out while Serena has thoughts in her mind. _"Dreams, huh? Maybe Ash being my future boyfriend could be my dream."_ She thought.

"Something wrong, Serena?" Clemont asked.

"Nothing. I'm coming." Serena said.

"Hello, I'm Professor Sycamore. Welcome to the Winter Camp. Now why are you here? You're here because so that you can make an even more deeper bond with your Pokemon as you do with other trainers. So today and for the rest of the week, I hope you enjoy having fun at the Winter Camp! And now, Nurse Joy! She has a Pokemon Center made for us." Professor Sycamore said.

"I'm happy to take care for your Pokemon at anytime you need." Nurse Joy said.

"And over to my left is our Chef Manager, Madame Catharine." Professor Sycamore introduced.

"I'll be making sure y'all have very delicious foods for you all week! I have 3 top chefs who can help me out!" Madame Catharine said.

"Here at this camp, we have a point system based on the activities and how well you do them after each day." Professor Sycamore said.

"Ready, Team Froakie?!" Bonnie Cheered. Ash, Serena, and Clemont laughed.

"Let's do this, Team Squirtle! We can do this with style!" Shauna said.

"First place gets 10 points, Second place gets 7 points, Third place gets 3 points, and 4th to the last place gets no points. The goal is help each other out while competing." Professor Sycamore explained.

"The team with the most points by the end of the week will have the honor to be put in the Hall of Fame. Reminder that current Champion Diantha has entered the Hall of Fame when she first entered this camp." Sophie (Professor Sycamore's assistant) said.

"Hey. That means that we're following Diantha's path." Clemont said.

"That sounds cool." Ash said.

"I want to do what she does!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Let's do this, Pikachu!" Ash said pumped up.

"First activity is a traditional Pokemon Battle. This doesn't get you any points because it is traditional as I just said. You can choose what trainer you like to battle with." Professor Sycamore said.

"I choose Tierno to battle with! We"ll make sure we battle for sure!" Ash said.

"All right!" Tierno said.

 _"Not to just to battle, but to keep our friendly rivalry together. That, and he has a crush on Serena."_ Ash thought.

"No hard feelings, Serena? For old times sake?" Shauna asked.

Serena nodded.

"So I guess that means you'll be my opponent." Trevor said facing Clemont.

"May the best trainer win!" Clemont said.

"Is everybody ready? Let the battles begin!" Professor Sycamore said. (Funny Final Fantasy reference)

"Ready, Froakie?" Ash said.

"Kie!" (Yes, Ash!) Froakie said.

"Pikachu, Cheer alongside with Bonnie, okay?" Ash said.

"You can count on me, Ash!" Bonnie said.

"Pika!" (Let's go, Ash!) Pikachu said.

"You're using Froakie, not Pikachu?" Tierno questioned.

"I got Froakie from Professor Sycamore after from when it was abandoned from a trainer." Ash said.

"Okay. A water-type battle. I like it. Although both of us have no doubt of having to get in the Hall of Fame." Tierno said.

"No Holding Back." Ash said.

"Let's win with this style!" Shauna said.

Serena groaned to death hearing this.

"Hey! You could be more excited about a battle!" Shauna said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You see, this is my first time being in an official Pokemon Battle with a real judge." Serena said.

"Even though you're a trainer?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah." Serena said.

"That's amazing! This means that this is your first Official Pokemon Battle debut!" Shauna said.

"Yeah. I guess it is. Fennekin, Let's do this!" Serena said.

"Charmander, focus, okay?" Trevor said.

"Chespin, we got win this, alright?" Clemont said.

Pokemon battles are being blasted through the roof with each and every trainer using their strength with their Pokemon against one another. Serena and Shauna's Pokemon battle going off with a bit of a blast.

"My dream is to become the world's greatest Pokemon Performer." Shauna said.

"Pokemon Performer?" Serena questioned.

"You don't know what they are? They're trainers who create performances with their Pokemon." Shauna explained.

Clemont and Trevor's battle has had a mishap to where Chespin's tail burn until it cools off while Ash and Tierno's battle has Ash spectate Tierno and Squirtle's dance moves. Their battle ends even to when Froakie didn't even fainted in order to call it day.

"Wow, you two have sweet dance moves!" Ash said amazed.

* * *

 **(12:00 PM)**

Team Squirtle and Team Froakie are eating lunch together talking about Ash.

"Ash is always doing the unexpected. I'm always learning new things from him. You never know what goes on his sleeve." Clemont said.

"I'm embarrassed. Is that really a big deal?" Your inventions are amazing though." Ash said.

"Wait, you're an inventor?" Trevor asked.

"His inventions are sometimes helping us." Ash said.

"Here. This is one of them." Clemont said showing off his Aipom Arm.

"What is that?" Trevor asked.

"Inventing is my passion. I do it for the benefit of Pokemon." Clemont said.

"My brother's inventions are unbelievable!" Bonnie said.

"That's really neat." Tierno said.

"So how was your battle with Shauna, Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"It was fun. I learned some things from Shauna. She showed me quite a bit of things. It is fun having to see each other again." Serena said.

* * *

 **(8:00 PM)**

Serena is outside with her pink heart jacket on sitting down on the docks near the frozen lake brushing Fennekin's tail while she talks to herself letting out her thoughts.

"Becoming a Pokemon Master? Ash isn't the only one. There's also Clemont, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. They're all on a journey having to achieve their dreams. I need to find my dream." Serena said.

* * *

 **December 24, 2013 (8:00 AM)**

It is Christmas Eve. Inside Team Froakie's cabin, There is a Christmas Tree with presents underneath. Ash wakes up first to stare at the Christmas Tree.

"Guys, wake up." Ash said.

"What is it?" Clemont said tiredly.

"Wait, are those presents?" Serena questioned.

"I'm guessing Professor Sycamore received those presents from our parents and put them under this tree which he also put in last night." Ash said.

"Presents! Can't wait to open them!" Bonnie said.

"No, Bonnie. Wait until Tomorrow morning." Clemont said.

"Aw, man! I hope my mom brought me a Wii U! I've been wanting it while I was waiting to get my 3DS last Christmas. Last Christmas, my throat was hurting badly but it was worth it having to have that 3DS! I even still carry it on me right now." Ash said pulling out his 3DS playing Mario and Luigi: Dream Team.

"I feel bad for you, Ash, that must have hurt." Serena said.

"Yeah, I couldn't even sleep for the night." Ash said.

"Well, why don't we go out, put our jackets on, and win some points for today." Clemont said.

* * *

 **(9:00 AM)**

"Good Morning, Campers!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Good Morning!" Everyone said.

"What a lovely day today! Such cool aesthetic weather outside! Today you'll be making your own PokeVision Videos!" Professor Sycamore said.

Ash and his friends are amazed to hear today's activity with Serena being the most excited.

"I'm sure many of you have done PokeVision before but just in case, it's a promo show how you share your friendship towards your Pokemon. Here's my video for example..." Professor Sycamore said.

Professor Sycamore introduced his video showing himself as a Professor and researching his work towards different Pokemon and even researching Mega Evolution.

"Thank you, Thank you so much! Thanks for your generous applause. As you may have saw, PokeVision lets trainers and their Pokemon show how well they work together to a bigger audience. Each team create their own PokeVision video in order to win points for the day." Professor Sycamore said.

"Now if you're planning to make a cooking video, we've got the utensils for your video." Sophie said.

"Awesome. What should I do for my video? What are you gonna do, Serena?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know. There's so many possibilities to work with. I need to think!" Serena said.

"I want to make PokeVision videos someday!" Bonnie said.

"You will until 7:00 tonight for the videos to be done. Remember, the top 3 teams win points. We will vote on who gets points after a screening of the videos you make." Sophie said.

"I'm expecting to see some great work from all of you! Okay, ready? And...begin!" Professor Sycamore said as he blow on the whistle.

* * *

 **(9:15 AM)**

"This is perfect! I've been waiting to make another PokeVision video! No one's ever gonna beat me today! I'll win for sure!" Serena said.

"Nope. I'll be the one winning." Shauna said.

"There's never a doubt with Shauna having to make a PokeVision video so we got this in the bag! We'll be in the lead with more points than you!" Tierno said.

"No way in heck that's happening! Come on, Serena! Let's win!" Ash said.

* * *

 **(9:30 AM) (Team Froakie Cabin)**

"Ta-da! So here's the concept. It's called Friends." Serena said showing her idea for the video holding a drawing of Pikachu, Chespin, Froakie, Fennekin, and Dedenne.

"Isn't that a TV show name and Is that our Pokemon?" Ash questioned.

"Yep. They'll be the stars of the video." Serena said.

"All of you will be amazing. The number one thing is to be yourself like you've always been in your life. And I'll be in charge of making delicious Poke Puffs. So let's win with our best!" Serena said.

"We'll make it to the top!" Ash said.

"We'll use everything that we've been learning on this journey so far into one video! I also have learned from my mistakes, so that means the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! I introduce you to Pokestar Shooter Mark II! Ash, I need you for me to help make some adjustments, will you help me out?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, sure, no prob!" Ash said.

* * *

 **(10:00 AM)**

In the mess hall, Serena is making Poke Puffs in order to out in one part of her video showing her cooking. Shauna comes in asking Serena about Aria.

"Hey, Serena, So did you see Aria's newest video that was uploaded a few hours ago?" Shauna asked.

"Wait, Aria made a new video?' Bonnie questioned.

"No, But I'll make sure I get myself a chance to watch." Serena said.

"Yeah, it's got so much style, you'll be amazed! You need to see it! Her Fennekin turned into a Braixen!" Shauna said.

"That's awesome news! A Braixen!" Serena said.

"Yeah and get this: She got super popular after having to become a Pokemon Performer and she still plans to make daily videos for her fans!" Shauna said.

"Performer?" Bonnie questioned.

"You don't know what that is?" Shauna asked.

"No, Please do tell me." Bonnie said.

"Pokemon Performers are made up of the cutest Pokemon Trainers! They even have their own Pokemon Festival. Ever heard of the Poketacular?" Shauna said.

Both Serena and Bonnie said in unison "No, we never heard of that either."

"Wow, you really don't know everything. The Poketacular is a event that takes place all over Kalos and the talented and cute trainers are called Pokemon Performers. It is made up of 2 parts. The first part is the Theme Performance. It's where you do special things for your Pokemon like Grooming, Making Poke Puffs, etc. Then there are special programs depending on the competition. The second part is a Freestyle Performance. Your Pokemon has to perform special tricks alongside you. If you win 3 or more of these competitions, you'll be entered into what it is called the Master Class. And the trainer who wins the Master Class earns the title of being Kalos Queen! And guess who's the Kalos Queen to this day? It's Aria!" Shauna explained.

"Wow. Isn't that simply amazing?" Serena said amazed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't sound like anything like you have to battle." Bonnie said.

"Exactly! Pokemon Performance is another way to show a partnership between Trainers and their Pokemon." Shauna said.

"Do you plan on being a Performer?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah! I want to be like Aria one day. If I'm good enough, I'll be able to fulfill my dreams! Being Kalos Queen!" Shauna said

Ash and Clemont runs into the room with the equipment.

"Hey Serena. Sorry we're late!" Ash said.

"Are you ready?" Clemont asked.

"Yes, just give me a moment!" Serena said.

* * *

 **(11:00 AM)**

Ash and the gang try to find a perfect spot to shoot the video. They decided to go into the woods to film from there. Clemont and Bonnie are getting worried that they might be out for a while and are not gonna have enough time to finish their video. Serena then runs off to a meadow that she finds and is careless. Ash goes after her.

"Serena, What are you doing?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hold on! I'm just gonna take a look at the place and we'll get started!" Serena said.

It was then at this moment that when Serena step on a piece of gravel, it breaks causing Serena to falling down with Ash holding on to her hand causing him to fall down steeply down a cliff with Serena.

"Ash!" Clemont called out.

"Serena!" Bonnie called out.

Both Ash and Serena fall on top of each other with Serena on top of Ash.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Serena said.

"Yeah...What about you?" Ash asked.

"I'm okay too...God that was a rough fall." Serena said.

"Pikachu! Are you okay, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika!" (I'm Okay! Thanks Ash.) Pikachu said.

"Oh, here's your hat." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena said.

"You're welcome, Serena." Ash laughed. He also thought _"I'm so blushing by her right now."_

"Ash, your foot!" Serena exclaimed.

"OW! Aw, crap! It's been twisted a bit. Wouldn't be surprised if i got any cuts from it. No biggie. I'm alright though." Ash said.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." Serena said. She also thought _"Great. Now I hurt the boy that I love."_

"No, it's alright." Ash said.

"Hey!" Clemont called out. Both Ash and Serena look up to see both Clemont and Bonnie on top of the cliff. "Ash and Serena, are you two alright?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Ash lied.

"No! Ash lied! He hurt his foot and he can't walk a bit!" Serena said.

"Loud and Clear! Serena, stay with Ash! We're gonna get help!" Clemont said.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Ash, I feel very bad about this! I'm so sorry!" Serena said.

"I'm fine. No sweat!" Ash said.

"Here. This should lessen the pain that's on your foot." Serena said putting down a towel on Ash's foot.

"Thanks Serena. That's really sweet of you. I'm surprised you didn't use my handkerchief." Ash said

"Uh, you have your handkerchief on you, Ash." Serena said.

"Oh. Right." Ash said with his eyes a bit wide open while Serena laughs at Ash's response.

"Your Pikachu is so awesome! He really cares about you so much. It's like you two are meant to be best friends." Serena said.

"Yeah, me and Pikachu have been together since the beginning. Ever since I turned 10. We've been facing some fun and tough battles. Besides Pikachu is my best friend, and you're my KFF. There's a difference between that because you're a special friend of mine since camp." Ash said.

Serena lets out Fennekin from her Pokeball. Fennekin jumps onto Serena's arms pulling into a hug. "Me and Fennekin are a team too! We've been knowing each other since I started my journey." Serena said. She continued saying "We still have to do that Pokevision Video and we're really running out of time."

"There is still tons of stuff at camp that we can do to rekindle our memories on." Ash said.

"Even the Snowman contest?" Serena said.

"Yeah. Hell, we can even reenact of how we met together here. To where I saved you from injury. Everything here can lead up to when the Kalos League arrives. That's also why we must do everything we can beforehand!" Ash said.

"You always do your very best and you've done so much for the past 3 years." Serena said.

"I'm really not done yet. I still have my dream that I need to achieve!" Ash said.

"And that dream is?" Serena asked.

"To become a Pokemon Master. Just like how I would beat the Pokemon Games." Ash said.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I forgot. You are such an amazing person. Do I also mention you are cute?" Serena said.

Ash gasps at this and thinks _"Did Serena really said to me? Is she really flirting with me right now? I guess it's time for me to make the move. Let's hope I can get myself a girlfriend for the first time although I'm shy on how to start a relationship."_ He lets out by saying "Hey, Serena, do-" Right before he gets interrupted by Serena saying "Let me get some more water. What were you going to say to me?"

"Ummm...Nothing. Nothing I said." Ash said a bit embarrassed before he thinks _"Crap. I'm never gonna get her...She'll never be my girlfriend. No, Ash! You'll get Serena! It's just like you said to Serena before: Never give up until the end! Just keep trying! It just takes time."_

Serena stares into the water and says "Dreams. Having a Dream."

"Hey, Serena? Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I still want a dream. Do you know what my dream could be?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, you'll have lots of time to think what your dream can be." Ash said. He also thought to himself _"Maybe your dream is for me to be your boyfriend? One can dream, Ash. One can."_ "I bet you can find your dream with your Fennekin." Ash continued.

"Yeah. Maybe I will." Serena said.

"Hello!" A voice called out from above.

"Huh?" Serena said.

"That sounds like Professor Sycamore." Ash said.

"Are you two alright?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Ash, don't lie this time." Serena said.

"Okay." Ash said. He then lied again by answering "Yeah. I'm all fine. My foot is getting soooooo much better!"

Serena closes her eyes and sighs at Ash's response.

"Glad you're all right! We're sending down the rescue team." Professor Sycamore said.

Rescue Team hang down of the cliff putting Ash and Serena in a harness with both of them staring at each other while smiling.

 _"Serena looks so beautiful. I seriously don't know when I can have her as my girlfriend. But goddarn, I really want her!"_ Ash thought.

 _"Ash looks very handsome. How long have I had a crush on him? 6 long years! I really want him!"_ Serena thought.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Thank you so much for helping us out." Serena said.

"We didn't mean any trouble, Professor." Ash said.

"That's okay. It's a good thing that it wasn't anything too major." Professor Sycamore said.

* * *

 **(11:20 AM) (Meadows)**

Serena finally jumps into grounds of the meadow having to finally continue the video.

"Man, the meadows look so beautiful!" Ash said.

"And it was right off our path." Clemont said.

"Time for Pokevision!" Bonnie said.

"This is perfect spot for the video! We'll make the best video out of everyone!" Serena said.

* * *

 **(7:30 PM) (Mess Hall)**

"Next up, Team Froakie! Come on up, guys! This is the final Pokevision video of the day!" Professor Sycamore said.

Serena's video starts out in the meadow introducing to herself and Fennekin. It shows Serena having to make a picnic with Pokepuffs. Unfortuneately enough, Serena drops the Pokepuff and it rolls down the meadow hill. It's a race for the Pokepuff as Dedenne, Pikachu, Froakie, and Fennekin tries to grab the Pokepuff. The Pokepuff stops rolling as Chespin is in front and grabs the Pokepuff eating it.

"Oh well, At least I didn't just make one." Serena said holding her basket of Pokepuffs. Every aforementioned Pokemon jumped at Serena making her to drop the basket and off came the Pokepuffs flying. The video then ends there.

Everyone in the hall applauded while both Ash and Serena looked at each other.

* * *

 **(8:00 PM) (Near the Lake)**

"You know, the Poke Puffs was an idea that me and Ash encountered through." Serena said.

"Really?" Shauna said.

"Yes, Ash said that there's nothing we can do that would be a waste of time." Serena said.

"Ash really is a confident guy! Not to mention he looks cute." Shauna said. Serena blushed at Shauna's response from hearing about Ash.

"Maybe one day, I'll go and enter in one of the Poketacular and see what's it like to be a Pokemon Performer." Serena said.

"Hey, If you're going, So am I!" Shauna said.

"Yes! You're my best friend after all. We can do this for old time sakes." Serena said.

Ash runs out and finds the girls calling them out for the announcements. The top 3 winners were Team Charmander (3rd place), Team Chikorita (2nd place), and finally...Team Froakie in 1st place! Ash and his friends were amazed by the news spreading happy cheers all around. Tierno is the only one who feels disappointed by the announcement. This was Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie's best day yet at the camp.

* * *

 **December 27, 2013 (8:00 AM)**

The start of the next event is getting a bit heated between the rivalry of Team Froakie and Team Squirtle. The next event they head into is a traditional event called Pokemon Orienteering. Basically what this event is a race having to reach different parts of the camp and stamp that point of the race.

"Good Morning, Everyone! I hope everyone is ready for Day 5 with some Pokemon Orienteering!" Professor Sycamore said.

"We're going to win those 10 points again, today!" Ash said.

"Not this time, pal!" Tierno said.

"It will be us at the end of the day that will win those points!" Shauna said.

"Alright, Ready Team?" Ash said pulling out his fist to his friends.

"All for one and one for all!" The group said in unison.

"All right everyone, get on your marks...get set...and...GO!" Professor Sycamore said.

Everyone runs forward from the starting line. Ash and his friends arrives at the first checkpoint.

"We made it first to the checkpoint! We're going to make it to the finish!" Ash said.

"Aw, crap, they made it there first!" Tierno said.

"Where's the stamp post? Shouldn't there be a stamp post to make our mark?" Clemont questioned.

"Up here!" A voice called out. It was Sophie.

"Sophie? What's she doing up there?" Ash questioned.

"Climb up here! One of the members of your team alongside your Pokemon must come up here to stamp." Sophie said.

"We have to climb high?" Clemont asked.

"That's insane." Serena said.

Both Ash and Froakie alongside Tierno and Squirtle decided to make their way up to the mountain claiming their stamp. That is, until when Squirtle was about to fall and Tierno catches Squirtle but he starts falling down too.

"Ah! Froakie, use your Frubbles, Now!" Ash commanded.

Tierno landed on Froakie's frubbles making it look like Tierno is laying on a huge fluffy pillow.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You saved my dancing body there." Tierno said.

Ash and Tierno continue onwards making their up the mountain with Ash making it up first with his stamp.

"Smell you later!" Ash said. (Yes, I know that's from Gary but I thought Ash would pick that up from Gary since he wants to act in a rivalry way to Tierno).

Both Teams really went head to head with each other at each checkpoint. Serena was pretty close having to beat Shauna at crossing a bridge. Shauna crossed the bridge with her Bulbasaur holding its Vine Whip like it's a leash.

Throughout the day, Both teams made to different stamp marks up until the point where they reached a fog. The entirety of both teams got separated with Bonnie and Pikachu together, Ash, Serena, and Clemont together alongside her Fennekin. Later on, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor catches up to Ash, Serena, and Clemont.

"Hey Ash, What's going on?" Shauna asked.

"Pikachu is missing, and so is Bonnie! I think they got separated from us. Have you seen them?" Ash said.

"Wait, they've gone missing? That's no good. We should look around for them. And We'll also help, if that's okay with you." Shauna said.

"Thanks but you do realize you have a race to win, right?" Ash said.

"Yeah, but knowing that Pikachu and Bonnie is missing is more important than having to win a camp race." Shauna said.

"So you rather help us find Bonnie and Pikachu than having to win points on a camp race?" Clemont asked.

"No fight!" Tierno said.

"Thanks! Thank you so much!" Clemont said.

Trevor looked down to find footprints in the grass that looks like Bonnie's and Pikachu's. "Do you think that's theirs?" Serena asked. "It really looks like both Bonnie and Pikachu's." Ash said agreeing with Serena.

"Good job, Trevor. You're as smart like Clemont." Ash said.

"I wouldn't be very surprised if both Pikachu and Bonnie wondered off the race and went into this path just because of how thick the fog is." Serena said.

Ash throws out his Fletchinder from the Pokeball in order to find Pikachu and Bonnie. "Meanwhile, let's go find those two!" Ash said.

"But the fog is stlll very thick." Tierno said.

"Not to worry! We can use Charmander's tail as a light like a lantern in order for us to go through this fog. What do you say, Charmander?" Trevor asked.

"Char Char Char!" (Yes, I'll light your way through, trainer!) Charmander said.

Meanwhile with Bonnie and Pikachu, they're both walking through the forest until Bonnie accidentally pushes down a vine which causes a tree branch to fall on a Beedrill triggering it to go after Bonnie and Pikachu.

"AH! It's a Beedrill! RUN!" Bonnie yelled as she and Pikachu run quickly from the Beedrill. As they run, Pikachu did an electrifying attack to keep away the Beedrill.

Going back to the group, Trevor notices that the footprints have ended. "Huh, the footprints end here..." Trevor wondered.

Back to Bonnie, she keeps running with Pikachu until they fell on top of a Amoonguss causing it to spray out spores. They both run away again. Eventually and because of the Amoonguss's spores, they both get sleepy. Upon ahead of Bonnie, there is a cliff. Due to Bonnie being sleepy, she couldn't see the cliff and so she falls down...on top of a Drifblim! She then falls on the other side of the cliff with Ash's Fletchinder finding her.

Ash and the group sees Fletchinder alerting them that it has found Bonnie and Pikachu. The group follows Fletchinder and heads over. Seconds later, the group encountered the same Amoonguss that Bonnie and Pikachu stomped on earlier. This time however, Serena really stepped hard on the Amoonguss causing it to again spray alot of spores around.

"Serena, what did you do?" Tierno asked.

"She stepped on a Amoonguss! Save yourselves! It's using Spore!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Water...Tierno, your Squirtle!" Trevor said.

"Yeah, right! Squirtle, Water Gun!" Tierno commanded. The water sprays away the spores while Ash and Clemont take out Froakie and Chespin in order to help out.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Chespin, Pin Missile!" Clemont commanded.

Both Froakie's and Chespin's moves were able to clear out the spores and the group kept on going. They then head into a cliff in which they stopped.

"Holy crap! If we kept running with those spores in our eyes, we would've fallen to our deaths and even turn into skeletons." Serena said.

"Don't even mention that, Serena. You're going to want me shake your mind off." Ash said. Ash then looks over to the side and he finds his Pikachu. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Are you okay, buddy? He's asleep!" Ash said.

"Ash, do you think that Pikachu might have gotten hit by those spores from the Amoonguss that we hit earlier?" Serena said.

"That you hit earlier..." Ash said.

Serena pouted from Ash's response. She also said quietly "Shut up."

"It would seem so." Clemont said

The group looks at Fletchinder while Trevor zooms in on his camera to find a bit of yellow hair sticking out of the grass.

"Guys, you might want to see this..." Trevor said.

"Wait, Trevor, let me see that." Clemont said. Clemont looks at the camera to see that finds...

"AHH! Holy Crap! My eyes are not deceiving me to tell me that's Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed.

"But how in the hell did she end up over there?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know, but we need to get to her!" Tierno said.

"But how do we expect ourselves to go over this ravine?" Serena questioned.

"..." Ash started to think. Seconds later, "I got an idea! Clemont, can you use your aipom arm?" Ash said.

"It's actually really short. It can't go that far." Clemont said.

"Then I'll have to scratch my head off once again." Ash said.

"So now what?" Serena said.

"There has to be a way through this." Shauna said.

"Wait! Take a look at this!" Trevor said.

"Those are Drifblims." Ash said.

"If there's a way to startle all of them so they can fly up..." Clemont said.

"Then what?" Ash asked.

"Ah! I see what you're thinking here, buddy! We can use them to fill the ravine!" Trevor said.

"We'll use them as some sort of bridge, then we can get across." Clemont said.

"Oh...I see!" Ash said realizing.

"Here, I'll go. She's my sister after all." Clemont said.

"Hold on a freaking minute! I'll go after! I've dealt with this kind of stuff before since I was 10. I should go!" Ash said.

"Ash, are you sure?" Clemont said in concerned matter.

"You guys get the Drifblim up here. If we all work together, we can get Bonnie like it's a piece of cake!" Ash said.

The group used some of their Pokemon in order to get to startle the Drifblim up. "Alright, Ash, They're up!" Clemont said.

"Alright. Froakie, make sure Pikachu is okay." Ash said. _"If I don't make it...then tell Serena...I freaking love her to death for this!"_ Ash thought. "Alright...Let's-a-go!" Ash said in a Mario voice. Ash was able to leap onto each Drifblim and landed on the other side of the ravine. He then runs over to Bonnie and tries to wake her up. "Bonnie, Bonnie! Can you hear me?! Crap, guess there's only one other thing to do." Ash said as he hangs Bonnie over his shoulder. "Gotta jump again...Let's hope I make it through!" Ash jumps over the Drifblim and while he was jumping over he has another thought. _"I love you Serena!"_ Ash's thoughts screamed. The wind breaks out and Ash almost slips and falls deep into the ravine.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed. _"Please make it through, future boyfriend. I love you so much."_ Serena thought.

Meanwhile, Pikachu woke up and is very surprised that his trainer is doing such a dangerous stunt like that. "PIKA!" (ASH!) Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash then see there's a large gap between him and the ground. "Grrr..." Ash growled. He also whispered to himself "Serena...If I don't make this...tell my story that I'm in love with you..." Ash jumps over but he couldn't reach the edge in which he's about to fall in which he screamed Serena's name and was about to tell her he loves her but Pikachu and the group was able to catch Ash using Clemont's aipom arm.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Wait, you saw some sort of Pokemon?" Serena asked Bonnie.

"Yeah! It walked past me and a bunch of flowers bloom up and so I chased after it." Bonnie explained.

"A pokemon that blooms flowers? That sounds neat!" Trevor said.

Bonnie keeps explaining until the group saw the mysterious pokemon again from the other side. Ash was about to scan the Pokemon with his Pokedex and Trevor was about to take a picture of the Pokemon but it runs away.

* * *

 **Pokemon Campsite (7:35 PM)**

At the end of the event, another team other than Ash's or Tierno's has won. And such a wild day for both teams. Ash was about to confess to Serena from when he was plummeting his death, the group saw a new, mysterious Pokemon, and Bonnie has ran away from the group. They have a couple of days left for the camp before they go off in their own ways.

* * *

 **December 28, 2013 (8:00 AM)**

Day 6 of the winter camp has started. The event that can get the teams into the hall of fame is a Team Battle Competition.

"The Team Battle Competition works similarly to a tournament. Per usual, top 3 teams at the end will receive points. This will be the final camp event so give it all you got! We do however have two teams in the lead with 13 points. And those teams are...Team Froakie and Team Squirtle!" Professor Sycamore announced.

 **5 minutes later in the Froakie cabin...**

"So a Team Battle Competition has trainers forming teams and battling with many variations." Clemont explained.

"So our team will be just me, Tierno, and Shauna but then it will turn into 5 or 7 person team!" Tierno said.

"Are you serious?" Ash said surprised.

"Really? Have you done something like this before, Clemont?" Serena asked.

"Actually, i never really gotten the chance to do it myself but it seems like you guys have the chance for it." Clemont said.

"Yes! This happens before when we get other people to join." Shauna said.

"Shauna is not kidding here, guys. Usually we would have some sort of meetup and go over many different tactics that we can think of." Trevor said.

"Alright, Serena, Clemont, this is time where we don't lose and we win for this last event! Let's give it all we got for this!" Ash said punching his fist up in the air.

* * *

 **(10:00 AM)**

Ash, Serena, and Clemont started facing with another team defeating them with a battle combo move with Froakie, Fennekin, and Bunnelby. They advanced onto finals against Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor.

Meanwhile, lurking near the lake, Team Rocket in chef disguise are planning their attack on Team Squirtle. They plan on taking Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur then kidnap them in the process just so that they can also kidnap Pikachu in the process.

They approached to Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor with a cart. "Hello, young fellows! Congrats onto making to the finals!" Jessie said.

"Thanks! Back to you for making the delicious yummy food you make." Trevor said.

"Ohhh...You're making me blush." James said.

"Anyway, we just thought that before the finals, we can give your pokemon a nice well heal up beforehand." Jessie said.

"Isn't that what the Pokemon Center is for?" Tierno asked.

"Nurse Joy is busy with Pikachu and all the other trainers' Pokemon." Jessie said.

"We may be chefs, but we're also licensed healthcare people too." James said.

"Really?" Shauna asked.

"It's neat that you're chefs who can also take quite the healthcare for our Pokemon!" Trevor said.

"That's really enough of you to say. You're making me red." Jessie said.

"Your Pokemon, please." James said.

Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor put their pokemon on the cart and Team Rocket went off with the Pokemon as they giggled.

* * *

 **(10:15 AM) (Pokemon Center)**

Nurse Joy just healed Ash, Serena, and Clemont's Pokemon. "I just can't wait for the finals!" Serena said.

Just then, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor comes in to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, we're here for our Pokemon!" Shauna said.

"Your Pokemon? What are you talking about? We don't have them." Nurse Joy said.

"Wait, What?" Shauna said in confusion.

* * *

 **(10:20 AM) (Forest)**

Team Rocket is ready for their attack plan. Jessie sends out Pumpkaboo and commanded Leech Seed in order the grow the roots out to trap the Pokemon.

* * *

 **(Pokemon Center)**

At the same time, Ash was questioning to Team Squirtle about their missing Pokemon. "They might be still doing the check-up." Ash said.

"Yeah, but it's been 15 minutes since then. I don't know why it's taking a long time." Shauna said.

"Then we should go look for them." Ash said.

Bunnelby and Fennekin sense something near so they went off. Ash and the rest went after them leading into a forest. Madame also found Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Where's the Pokemon?!" Ash asked.

"Twerp Time!" Jessie said.

Both Fennekin and Bunnelby are really noticing something unusual about the clothed cart as Fennekin is kinda scratching the cloth.

"Something is really going on." Trevor said.

"Nonsense. These are just veggies." James said.

"No veggies for you tonight if you keep messing with us!" Meowth said.

Pikachu jumped onto the cart and grabbed the cloth right off the cart. The tangled Pokemon was finally exposed to Ash and everybody else.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said.

"Hey, whatever you're doing with those Pokemon, you're doing it in any way!" Madame said.

"What in the hell are you planning to do with them?" Ash said.

Team Rocket finally takes off their disguise revealing the truth.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Who are they?" Shauna asked while Trevor and Tierno are being confused.

"They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Wait a minute, so you're not really chefs?" Madame asked.

"Sorry, but now it's finally for our job to be complete!" Jessie said.

"Crap. What are we going to do?" Trevor asked.

"None of our pokemon is getting out of there." Shauna said.

"Come one Pikachu...join us." Meowth said.

"PIKA PIKA!" (Heck no!) Pikachu said.

"Bunnelby...NOW!" Clemont commanded.

Bunnelby dig under of the cart and popped right up above.

"Ash, now!" Clemont said.

"Right!" Ash said as he brings out Froakie. Fennekin came along as well. Froakie's frubbles were able to block both Pumpkaboo and Inkay.

"Scratch, Fennekin!" Serena commanded. Fennekin scratched the vines alongside Froakie who used the cut which caused the cart to fall apart in half freeing the Kanto starters.

"Now Pikachu, end things off with Thunderbolt!" Ash commaned. Pikachu thunderbolted Team Rocket causing them to blast off once again.

"Glad you're all okay." Ash said.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" Shauna said.

"Now it's time for Finals!" Ash said.

* * *

 **(Camp Grounds) (6:30 PM)**

"Alright, both teams ready for battle? Then on my whistle, GO!" Professor Sycamore said.

Both teams battle it out crazy with such moves like Squirtle pushing Pikachu into the water, and lots of explosion comes in from such powerful attacks.

"They're really testing our meddle." Ash said.

"Look at Squirtle's dancing." Serena said.

"It's so rhythmic." Ash said.

"That's what they're trying to do having to mount our attacks." Clemont said.

Pikachu, Fennekin, and Chespin are all looking tired.

"We need to do something about the rhythm." Ash said.

"Bulbasaur, do Solarbeam!" Shauna commanded.

"We need to do something for a little more time!" Trevor said.

"Well, Squirtle, use Aqua Tail on Serena's Fennekin!" Tierno commanded.

"Fennekin, use Hidden Power!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin's hidden power didn't work out too well on Squirtle's Aqua Tail causing it to be knocked out.

"Fennekin's unable to battle!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Fennekin, return!" Serena said.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Trevor commanded. Pikachu dodged the attack. Solarbeam was charged up sending to Pikachu.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Clemont commanded. The solarbeam was aiming at Pikachu when as a last second rescue, Chespin's vine whip hold Pikachu through the smoke.

"Woah! He just went through that! What a combo move!" Tierno said.

"I think we might be screwed." Shauna said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Charmander!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu blasted a thunderbolt attack on Charmander causing it to be knocked out.

"Crap. Thanks Charmander. You've done a good job." Trevor said.

"Don't worry. I'll avenge Charmander for you." Tierno said.

"Ash, let's finish off Bulbasaur!" Clemont said.

"Right! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" Clemont commanded.

Chespin's Vine Whip stopped Bulbasaur in its tracks with Pikachu doing Thunderbolt on Bulbasaur causing it to be knocked out.

"Guess it's up to me!" Tierno said. He also commanded "Squirtle, Aqua Tail!"

To end the battle off, Pikachu dodged the Aqua Tail doing Thunderbolt on Squirtle and boy, you call it Super Effective because Squirtle is knocked out last ending the battle.

"And that wraps up the battle, Team Froakie wins! You earned your title in the hall of fame!" Professor Sycamore announced.

"Yes!" Ash got very excited on winning.

"Let's also clap our hands for the runner ups...Team Squirtle!" Professor Sycamore said.

"I can't believe you guys did it!" Bonnie said.

"Yep, we sure did." Ash said.

"Ash and you guys, you all were great. In the future, we'll get you next time!" Trevor said. Ash smiled at Trevor's sentence.

* * *

 **(8:30 PM)**

"Hey campers, there's one thing left to do on the camp's final night! Fireworks in the night sky to celebrate a wonderful week of camp!" Professor Sycamore said.

Colorful fireworks sends out the night with flying colors as it was 3 days early for New Years' Eve.

"Hey, Tierno? Can you teach me your battle style?" Ash asked.

"You mean my Squirtle's rhythm?" Tierno questioned.

"Yes. In all of my 3 years of being a trainer, I have never seen a battle style like that before." Ash said.

* * *

 **(8:35 PM) (Team Froakie's cabin)**

"You see, in a few days, i'll be battling Korrina in the Shalour City gym and i think your style will be effective against fighting type gym." Ash said.

"A gym battle, huh?" Tierno said.

"It's nice for someone wanting to learn a style to defeat a gym." Shauna said.

"Yeah, and not to mention that battle style will change things in another way. Shifting between attacking and dodging." Clemont said.

"He's right. That's how it started out. Putting in dance moves can vision our opponent's moves so they can be distracted and makes us battle more easier." Tierno explained.

"I also had Tierno to teach me as well." Shauna said.

"Really, that's neat!" Serena said alongside Bonnie.

"Okay, Ash. I'll teach you." Tierno said.

"Thanks, buddy." Ash said as he lets everybody out.

"You too, Ash." Tierno said.

"Wait, ME?!" Ash said surprised.

"Of course, the move won't work out unless you become with one with your Pokemon." Tierno said.

"I guess that makes sense." Ash said. "Let's do this, then!" Ash continued.

* * *

 **December 29, 2013 (8:00 AM)**

It was time. Today was the last day of the camp. Professor Sycamore announce a closing of another awesome Winter Camp season. The campers say good bye to each other. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle parted off their ways as they went different paths. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie went off to Ash's next gym battle with Korrina and her boyfriend Lucario!

* * *

 **Whew. Another long chapter finally completed! This took 2 months to complete! I never thought it would take me this long to complete such a chapter like this! Since it's long enough from my poll being finished, i'm just going to announce the winning shipping couple. And the winners are...Drew and May! Congrats Contestshipping gets the win! The Contestshipping fanfic is in writing stages right now so it will be out soon. Please note that right now I'm in college so I'll see how much work can get done while i'm in college so please wait if there's something that takes long. Anyway, thanks to everyone being patient for this chapter to come out. I know it's been a long time since then so i'm hoping to get more out soon. Did you like rivalry between the two teams? Did you also like how i almost have Ash confess to Serena? Let me know what you think in the reviews and i'll see you guys later. Keep an eye out for the Contestshipping story in the coming days. Peace!**


	11. Realizing her dream

**Hey fellas! Welcome back to another chapter of what Ash and Serena's lives are going to be like in a timeline of their own. We are getting closer to when both Ash and Serena finally confess to each other. Just wait for a bit...They will become a thing. Just you wait and see, my fellow amourshipping readers. On the other hand, just want to let you know that i have a 2nd story up being a Contestshipping story called** ** _"First Time Parents"_** **showing the adulthood of May and Drew. If you're into Contestshipping, do yourself a favor and read the first chapter. Anyway in the last chapter, Ash and his friends enrolled in a winter camp that is owned by Professor Sycamore. They meet new friends alongside with Serena reuniting with Shauna! Crazy thing enough as well, Ash almost confessed to Serena when he was falling to his death. In this chapter, we are done with 2013! We are now moving to the next year, 2014! Let me tell you something, 2014 is the year for Ash and Serena and of all of you readers out there get excited for because things are going to step up in the coming months of the timeline! But first, Serena finds her dream. What kind of dream was it? Find out in this chapter! Based on XY episode 046,** ** _"Dreaming a Performer's Dream!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Realizing her dream!

 **January 18, 2014 - (Lagoon Town) (Park) (10:00 AM)**

A new year has now came by with Ash and the gang with the start of 2014! To start off the year, Ash battled Korrina and has beaten the crap out of Korrina's Pokemon and even her boyfriend Lucario. Korrina was proud of Ash even for defeating someone's boyfriend who is a Pokemon and gave Ash a new badge! Now the group are at a park relaxing. Ash is on his 3DS playing a new game that he got for Christmas being Mario Party: Island Tour. The girls are petting Serena's Fennekin until it becomes the shiniest Pokemon out in the wild. Chespin also wants to get brushed as well.

"Where is she? I sent her a text." Serena asking herself.

"Hey, Serena! Sorry for being so late!" Shauna called out.

"Shauna! Nice to see you again! It's nice looking at a BFF relationship like y'all. Unlike you and Serena, She and I have a KFF friendship!" Ash said.

"Wait. What is KFF?" Shauna asked.

"KFF stands for Kanto Friends Forever since Ash has saved me from injury when we were 7." Serena said.

"Aw! How romantic!" Shauna said.

Both Ash and Serena look at each other blushing with red strands on their face.

"So...Shauna, how have you been?" Ash asked trying to get himself unembarrassed from what Shauna said.

"It has been a few weeks since winter camp!" Clemont said.

"It sure has been! It's nice you all again!" Shauna said.

"So Shauna, what did you want to show us?" Serena asked.

"Get this! Kalos Queen Aria is doing a performance at the Pokemon Showcase right here at Lagoon Town and so I asked of y'all if you want to come with me?" Shauna asked.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ash said.

"I love her videos!" Bonnie said.

"I can't wait to see her!" Serena said.

* * *

 **Lagoon City Pokemon Showcase (11:00 AM)**

"I can't wait to see how a Pokemon Performance works!" Clemont said.

"Dedenne, let's watch together!" Bonnie said.

"Bonjour, my Pokemon lovers and welcome!" The host said.

Backstage, a Pokemon sneaks in. Who is it?

"I'm your host, Monsieur Pierre. Prepare yourselves for anything magnifique! Now for the Lagoon Town Pokemon Showcase...it will amaze you all. Starting things off is the rookie class. But first, the Kalos Queen herself Aria has put on exquisite performance herself!" Pierre said.

The performance starts out with Aria's newly evolved Braixen. Ash scans Braixen with his Pokedex.

 _"Braxien, the fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Fennekin. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."_ The Pokedex said.

"Use Fire Spin!" Aria commanded.

"And making her entrance, the oh-so beautiful Kalos Queen, Mademoiselle Aria!" Pierre announced.

"Oh my gosh, that's her!" Serena said.

Shauna on the other hand is fangirling over.

The performance was a fiery one! Both Braixen and Aria are tossing her fire stick to each other and ending things off with a Fire Blast. The crowd goes wild on the performance.

"And say merci to our beautiful Mademoiselle Aria and her beloved Braixen!" Pierre said.

The curtain shuts down on Aria with the place being very dark. Meanwhile, the earlier mentioned Pokemon sneaks behind backstage and peeks over the performers. The first performance girl comes up with her Furfrou and Furfrou does hoop tricks.

"Remember? It's like i said a few weeks ago at camp, The showcase is made up of 2 competitions. If you're excellent on the Theme Performance, you move on to the Freestyle performance." Shauna said.

"So it's like a decider that is, if you're good enough." Serena said.

"Furfrou, Double Team!" The performer said.

Multiple Furfrou goes over the hoop while the performer hula hoops. A Pancham comes out of nowhere on the stage having to breakdance on the floor. The Pancham has crashed the competition. Hanging on a stoplight having to drop onto the floor.

"Hey! A show is going on!" Security said. Pancham attacks Security and heads it way out.

* * *

 **(11:20 AM)**

 **"** It sucks that the show ended early, but at least we got to see Aria perform. I really like the partnership between she and her Braixen. I always thought it's so tangible." Shauna said.

"Yeah, they're really awesome!" Both Ash and Serena said in unison before giggling at each other.

"Her flaming twig is really astounding." Clemont said.

"I'm glad we all saw her! Me and Bulby have some interesting ideas for our own performances." Shauna said. (Bulby is Shauna's name for Bulbasaur)

"Wait, you're actually going to participate in this?" Serena asked.

"Yep. But we still have a long way to go on by. Well, I'm going home now. Please keep in touch with me on the phone, Serena." Shauna said.

"I will. Bye, Shauna. Thanks for inviting us!" Serena said.

"She's really now stepping up her game." Serena continued.

Chespin starts imitating Braixen as he is in love with the performance until he gets hit with a stick. From above, the Pancham from before makes his appearance again.

"Wait, that couldn't be..." Bonnie said.

"Is that the same Pancham that crashed the show earlier?" Clemont asked.

The Pancham runs off into the woods with Chespin chasing it. The group goes after Chespin for running off.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Guys, please don't run so fast on the track!" Clemont said.

The group sees a literal fork in the road.

"Okay, Boys and Bonnie go down the left path. I'll take the right." Serena said.

"Gotcha!" Ash said.

Ash runs down the path looking for Chespin. Out of nowhere, he hears rustling and jumping out is the Pancham which it steals both Ash's hat and his 3DS".

"Ah! My hat and 3DS! Give that back! I'm not done with Mario!" Ash said.

Meanwhile the siblings run down and lurking in the shadows, the Pancham pops out and jumps onto Clemont stealing his glasses.

"My glasses! I can't see a thing without them! It's all a blur!" Clemont said. He then bumps into a giant rock.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I'm humbly sorry!" Clemont said bowing.

"Uh...Clemont? That's a rock you just bumped into." Bonnie said.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Pancham, Where are you?" Serena called out.

Fennekin comes out of the bushes looking at Serena.

"No luck, huh?" Serena said.

Then they both heard something. They run over to a nearby and peeked behind a tree to find Pancham wearing Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses and playing on Ash's 3DS.

"Wait, is that..? What's Pancham up to? Wait! I see! Pancham really likes to perform!" Serena realizes.

Serena then runs over to Pancham but it starts running away to a hidey cave.

"Hold on! I just want to talk to you!" Serena said. She then sees some stuff in which is things that Pancham steals.

"Pancham, did you take all of these for performances?" Serena asked.

Pancham nodded away.

"Pancham, you shouldn't steal things. But if you stop stealing, I'll give you this to wear." Serena said holding out a pair of her red sunglasses. Pancham then snatches the sunglasses.

"Wow! You look great with them!" Serena said.

Pancham throws out the sunglasses and runs away again.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Serena said.

 **Back to the siblings...**

"Where the heck could have Pancham gone?" Bonnie questioned.

"Over there?" Bonnie questioned. She then runs off.

"Huh, wait up! I can't even see!" Clemont said.

The siblings then encountered Chespin.

"Chespin? There you are!" Bonnie said.

"That's really Chespin?" Clemont asked.

"So where's Pancham? Brother, you need a chill pill." Bonnie said.

"But my glasses! Without them, I'm just going to get hurt by something." Clemont said.

"Hey, Clemont and Bonnie!" Ash called out running up to the siblings.

"Ash, is that you?" Clemont asked.

"Clemont, what happened to your glasses?" Ash asked.

"Pancham stole them." Clemont said.

"Pancham has been doing a lot lately..." Ash said.

"Wait, it caught you too?" Bonnie asked.

"I want my glasses back! Or else for the rest of my life, I'll be the only person in the world to talk to rocks and trees and people will find me as an idiot!" Clemont said.

"Relax and just calm down." Ash said.

* * *

 **(12:00 PM)**

Down on the open ground, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie finds Pancham sleeping.

"There it is!" Bonnie said.

"Pancham is down there sleeping without one freaking care in the world." Ash said.

Chespin wakes the Pancham with Ash stepping his foot on the ground.

"You're not running away this time, buddy! Give me back my hat and 3DS!" Ash said.

"Yeah and my glasses too!" Clemont said.

Just then...

"Guys! Hold on a second!" Serena called out.

"Serena?" Ash said.

"Move out of the way! I want to catch that Pancham!" Serena said.

"Wait, what?" Ash said in surprise.

"You heard me, I need to catch it." Serena said.

"Why would need to catch it?" Bonnie asked.

"Because when i found Pancham near its home, i discovered that it likes to perform." Serena said.

"It likes to perform?" Ash wondered.

"Oh, by the way. I got your glasses, hat and 3DS back." Serena said.

"Thank you!" both Ash and Clemont said reclaiming their things.

"How did you find them?" Ash asked.

"Well, I found Pancham lurking within a small cave having possession of these things using them for props for a performance. I see why it crashed at the performance earlier today. Pancham just wanted to show what a good performance is to everyone." Serena explained.

"Cha?" (Woah.) Pancham said.

"Pancham, is this true?" Ash asked.

"Cham!" (I guess.) Pancham said.

"You also have the most adorable smile too. Is that right? Is it?" Serena asked. She also thought _"Other than Ash's."_

Pancham starts to walk away from Serena before she says "Wait, hold on! I realize what I want to do now! I want to become a Pokemon Performer like Aria with Pancham as my partner."

"Awesome! You found your dream!" Ash said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Clemont said.

"Yay! I'm all for it!" Bonnie said.

"Okay. Pancham? I would like to catch you." Serena said approaching Pancham.

"Cha?" (Really?) Pancham said.

"Fennekin, we're going to battle Pancham." Serena said.

"Fennekin!" (Alright!) Fennekin said.

"Pancham!" (Awesome!) Pancham said.

* * *

 **(12:30 PM)**

Serena is starting up her battle with Pancham. "You can do it, Serena!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thanks. Now Fennekin, use Scratch!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin is about to attack Pancham when a trap box is thrown up in the air with a electric cage coming down on Fennekin. The group is surprised of what happened. Serena starts to run over to Fennekin with the electric cage being pulled by none other than Team Rocket themselves.

"Team Rocket! Give Fennekin back!" Ash said.

"So you want to become a fancy performer like Aria?" Jessie said.

"Yeah. Why? You got some crappy problem with that?" Serena said.

"Well, Jessie has a huge problem with that." James said.

"That I don't have a care about." Meowth said.

"To become a performer, one needs to be very beautiful. Dressed in some sort of princess outfit. My beautiful self will glow in the spotlight with a Braxien. Aria doesn't hold a candle to sparkle me!" Jessie said.

"What the heck did you just say?" Serena said.

"What I mean is, Fennekin's where it should be. I'll make sure it evolves into a beautiful Braixen. Toodle-oo!" Jessie said.

"You just can't steal Fennekin." Serena said.

"Fletchinder, come on out! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

Flecthinder's razor wings was able to cut the hot air balloon letting all the air out making Team Rocket to fall down.

"Great job, Fletchinder!" Ash said.

"Fennekin!" Serena called.

Pancham did a ground attack which Team Rocket dodges.

"Why is the Pancham helping the twerps?" James asked.

"Never mind that!" Jessie said.

"Pancham! Cham! Cham!" (You're interrupting our battle! She's trying to catch me!) Pancham said.

"He said that we're interrupting the battle." Meowth translated.

"Well, tough luck! Interrupting is our thing!" Jessie said.

James and Jessie lets out Pumkaboo and Inkay.

"Psybeam, go!" James commanded.

Pancham dodges the attack.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

Pancham in return does a shadow wave which causes a big explosion between the two.

"Amazing!" Ash said.

"Pancham's so interesting." Bonnie said.

"Pikachu, let's get Fennekin back!" Ash said.

"Pancham! Pan!" (Leave my friends alone!) Pancham said.

"Let's help out too! Chespin, Pin Missile!" Clemont commanded.

Chespin attacks Pumpkaboo while Dedenne, Pikachu and Pancham tries to get Fennekin out. Jessie looks over to them.

"You really bore me with your twerpy twerpness. Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball." Jessie said.

"No, you don't, you jerks!" Serena said. She then tackles Pumpkaboo.

"Serena!" Ash said. _"The things my future babe would do..."_ Ash thought.

"I'll be okay! Just save Fennekin for me!" Serena said.

"How dare you tackle my Pumpkaboo like it's a volleyball! If you want games to play, then we'll give you games to play. Time for Leech Seed." Jessie said.

 _"Leave Serena alone...Leave Serena alone! Leave her alone!"_ Ash thought.

Both Pikachu and Pancham were able to get Fennekin out. Pancham throws a shadow attack on Pumpkaboo.

"Pumpkaboo!" Jessie said.

"Pancham, thank you!" Serena said.

"Two moves Too many! Time for Revengeful Payback!" Jessie said.

"Let's literally wrap things up! Vine Whip!" Clemont commanded.

Chespin attacks both Pumpkaboo and Inkay causing them to tumble over to Meowth then Team Rocket.

"All right, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu strikes at Team Rocket causing to blast off once again.

"Fennekin!" (Serena!) Fennekin said.

"I'm so glad you're alright! Thanks Pancham. You really helped us out alright. So now we can get back making you my Pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Pancham!" (Let's do it then!) Pancham said.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

It was now sunset. Serena is now ready to catch Pancham.

"Cham! Cham!" (I'm ready, Serena!) Pancham said.

"All right, Fennekin, you ready?" Serena asked.

"Fenn!" (Yes.) Fennekin said.

Pancham starts out with his shadow attack in which Fennekin dodges it.

"Use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded.

Pancham however, dodges the attack. He then punches Fennekin pushing her back.

"Flamethrower again!" Serena commanded.

Pancham once again dodges Fennekin's fire and tries to punch Fennekin again to which Fennekin again dodges.

"Use Hidden Power!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin attacks Pancham with a direct hit.

"Serena, use the Poke Ball now!" Ash said.

"Got it, Ash. Let's go, Poke Ball!" Serena said.

Serena throws the Poke Ball at Pancham but Pancham escapes.

"Pancham!" (Come on, you can do better, Serena!) Pancham said.

"Don't give up until the end!" Ash said.

"Use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin fires at Pancham. "Use Hidden Power." Serena commanded.

Fennekin attacks at Pancham again causing it to fall over.

"Try again, Serena!" Ash said.

"Pancham, I want us to become partners in performing. I want you to come with me on this journey!" Serena said as she throws the Pokeball again.

The Pokeball moves around for a moment until it was confirmed that Pancham has been indeed caught.

"I have now begun the next phase of my brand new journey because i now have a Pancham! Thank you, Fennekin!" Serena said.

"Nice job, Serena." Ash said.

"That was your first time catching a Pokemon!" Clemont said.

"Thanks. I will now try my best to follow into the path of Aria as the best Pokemon Performer I can be. And sometime, I'll become the Kalos Queen." Serena said.

Pancham comes out of the Pokeball. "Pancham, Fennekin, will you help me making my dream alive?" Serena asked".

"Pancham!" (Yes, I will!) Pancham said.

"Fenn!" (I'll do my best!) Fennekin said.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you become a Pokemon Performer!" Bonnie said.

"It's a goal and I think you have found your achievement to perfect on." Clemont said.

"That's for sure. I'm working hard to make my way to my goal too." Ash said. _"I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful performer in Kalos, baby!"_ Ash also thought.

"My goal is become an awesome inventor in aid for all pokemon!" Clemont said.

"You're so lucky! I only have 2 years until become a trainer." Bonnie said.

"We're all on the road together to make our dreams come true. Let's move on forward!" Ash said.

"Pancham, Fennekin, let's make our mark!" Serena said.

The group runs out into the sunset being excited of what their journey has in store next. That, and for the rest of 2014. Their year has just begun.

* * *

 **Alright! Another Chapter done! I can't wait what you guys think of this one! It took about a month since i was doing college things. I also wanted to get this out on Amourshipping day but i couldn't but better late than never as they say! Just also note that we're getting very close to when Ash and Serena becomes a couple. Just a few more chapters then we're there! It's finally time at least for now that you know about Serena's dream. Anyway what do you think? Do you like that Serena now has a Pancham on her side? Are you excited for Serena's next part of her journey? Let me know and make sure favorite and review. I'll see you guys next time, peace!**


	12. Performance Friends

**Hey guys! It's been awhile! I'm still gonna continue this story so let's keep it going! Last time, Serena caught a brand new Pokemon to her team so now she has a Fennekin and a Pancham! This time, The gang meets a new friend that has something to do with Serena's Pokemon Showcase training. This is based on XY episode 50,** ** _Pathaways to Performance Partnering!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Performing Friends**

 **January 25, 2014 - Route 12 (1:00 PM)**

The group of friends are sitting down for lunch taking a break having to walk down the route on the way to Coumarine City for Ash's fourth gym badge. Serena then comes by with a bunch of Poke Puffs for the Pokemon to eat. "Alright, guys! Here are some Poke Puffs for you to eat!" Serena said approaching the Pokemon. She then opens the basket and finds the basket mostly empty with crumbs inside. "What happened to my Poke Puffs?" Serena questioned. The gang and their Pokemon look over to Chespin.

"Chespin?" Clemont questioned.

"Chespin Chespin!" (It wasn't me!) Chespin said. "Pancham Pancham!" (It was you! Stop eating so much!) Pancham said having to tackle against Chespin having the two to fight.

"Stop it, you two!" Serena said. "Yeah, this is no place to fight!" Clemont said. While the two Pokemon are fighting, a girl's Smoochum and her Farfetch'd is crying. The girl then approached Ash and his friends why the Pokemon are fighting. "Hey, what are your Pokemon doing? Why are they acting like that?" The girl said. "Sorry, our Pokemon are just doing tackle." Clemont said.

"Pancham, you and Chespin need to apologize." Serena said. "Cham! Cham!" (I'm sorry, Please don't eat our food again...) Pancham said. "Chespin chespin..." (I'm sorry, too...) Chespin said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Even that they aren't my Pokemon." Ash said. "It's okay. I'm actually practicing for Pokemon Showcases." The girl said. "Wait, really? I'm doing Pokemon Showcases too!" Serena said. "Really? Neat! Hey, how about you can watch me perform?" The girl asked. "Um, well, I have never entered a showcase before so i'm not sure to judge anybody's performance." Serena said. "All you have to do is to say an opinion, it doesn't matter whether it's professional or not." The girl said. "Oh, okay then." Serena said.

* * *

 **(1:20 PM)**

"Alright, Smoochum, use Powder Snow!" The girl said. Farfetch'd then catches its stick. "Smoochum, use Heart Stamp and Farfetch'd, use Fury Cutter!" The girl commanded. Farfetch'd then cuts up the hearts being made from the Heart Stamp, now ending the performance. The gang then applauds for the performance. "So what do you think? Is there anything that needs fixing?" The girl asked.

"You could coordinate your dance a bit more." Serena suggested. "How about a more brighter Heart Stamp?" Ash suggested as well.

"Now, how about you show me your performance?" The girl asked Serena. "But, I'm not prepared. Like i said, I've never entered a Showcase." Serena said. "Oh, come on, Serena, show us!" Bonnie said. "Yeah, we like to see your performance." Clemont said. "Yeah, us too." Ash said. "Pika!" (Please!) Pikachu said. "Okay. Fennekin, Pancham, are you ready?" Serena asked. "Fen!" (Yes!) Fennekin said. "Pancham cham!" (Let's do this!) Pancham said. But as Pancham responded, Chespin kicks Pancham. "Pancham Pancham!" (Ow! Hey, I thought we were gonna stop fighting!) Pancham said. "Oh no. Not again!" Clemont said. "You two, please stop!" Bonnie yelled. "Chespin chespin!" (But I want to perform too!) Chespin said. "Okay, fine. You can join them." Serena said.

"Well, while you were talking, i have thought of a new invention. Clemontic gear on! I thought we would encounter a situation like this." Clemont said. "Not even once, brother." Bonnie said. "I call this the 'Only Lonely Dancing Robo-Partner'!" Clemont said. "Again with the names, brother." Bonnie said. "This will help practice Chespin on how he can dance with a partner." Clemont explained. "Wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash said.

"Alright, let's give it a go." Clemont said as he powers on the machine. As soon the machine starts, it started to injure Chespin. "Uh-oh, The machine is hurting Chespin! Big brother, turn it off!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm trying to! I can't find the button! Uh-Oh..." Clemont said. And just like any other invention that Clemont makes, it explodes on everyone. "Well, back to square one again..." Bonnie said. Clemont sighs.

* * *

 **(1:40 PM)**

"Oh, hey, Serena. Good luck with your performance." Ash said with a wink. "Thanks!" Serena said. She then walks away with a slight blush after hearing some luck from Ash. "Alright, let's start! Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Pancham then spins through the Flamethrower without any damage taken.

Off into the distance, Ash and the group weren't the only ones watching the performance as a trio of people are looking through binoculars. Of course, it's Team Rocket again. "That Smoochum looks very beautiful. I like to steal that Pokemon from her to win a Pokemon Showcase!" Jessie said. "But why aren't we going for Pikachu this time around?" James asked. "Actually, I'm going after Pikachu after stealing the Smoochum so that it can help me win the 'Kalos Queen' title." Jessie explained.

"Now, Fennekin, use Flamethrower again!" Serena commanded. Fennekin then used Flamethrower one last time as the performance ends. "Wow, that's really good, Serena." Ash said. "Yeah, that's awesome!" Clemont said. "Well, Pancham's acrobatic skills didn't really quite fit in as part of your performance. It also doesn't match with Fennekin's part of the performance too." The girl commented. Smoochum approaches to Pancham and starts to fall in love with Pancham. "Pancham Cham!" (Hey, what are you doing?) Pancham said. "Hey, maybe both Pancham and Smoochum should dance together!" The girl said. "Yeah, i think that's a good idea." Serena agreed.

So, for about a minute, the two Pokemon danced with each other and at the end, the dance stopped. The group applauded with cheers and claps.

"Hey, do you mind if you want to trade Pokemon? You can trade your Pancham for one of mine." The girl asked Serena. "Oh, thank you but I don't want to trade. I just caught Pancham a week ago and I want it to be my Showcase partner." Serena said. "Oh, okay. I understand. By the way, my name Nini." The girl introduced. "My name is Serena and this is Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie." Serena introduced.

Then Team Rocket in disguise starts their plan into play. "Hello! Meet the La Grande Dame Brulee! The cream of the choreographer crop!" James in disguise said. "Hello, may we help you?" Nini asked. "La Grande Dame Brulee is anything but cheap." James said. "But we will help for free!" Jessie said.

* * *

 **(2:00 PM)**

Jessie and James then gave some advice to both Nini and Serena. "Okay, the Pokemon need to lift both of their legs and shift their bodies left and right." Jessie instructed. "Now, have your Pokemon step inside this balloon so that their movement would be more efficient." Jessie said. The pokemon went into the balloon and starts lift off.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nini asked."I thought this was a lesson...wait, is that?" Serena said as she realizes the familiar looking balloon. "Yes, it's us!" Jessie said as the trio reveal themselves.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth, that's right!"_

"You!" Ash said. "That's right! We tricked you again to steal your pokemon onto a lift!" Jessie said. "Wait, who are they?" Nini asked. "They're Team Rocket! A group of villains who steal Pokemon!" Clemont explained.

"Ta-ta! We'll be taking our leave!" Jessie said. "Oh no, you don't!" Ash said. The group then starts to catch up until Meowth throws a smoke bomb at the group. "Augh! Talonflame!" Ash calls out. "Talonflame, go after Team Rocket's balloon!" Ash commanded.

Inside the balloon, the Pokemon are trying to find some way to escape from the balloon and so Fennekin came up with an idea to distract Team Rocket. The Pokemon started to make different movements around the balloon causing them escape from Team Rocket and eventually landed in a forest. But as soon their balloon opens up, Chespin and Pancham continue arguing with each other. Inkay found the Pokemon and Team Rocket went after the Pokemon. "Pancham! Cham!" (Okay, stand back!) Pancham said while defending the Pokemon.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James commanded. The Psybeam is a direct hit to both Smoochum and Farfetch'd. "Now, Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Fennekin tries counterattack the Shadow Ball with Flamethrower but the Shadow Ball was still able to hit all the Pokemon. Only Chespin and Pancham are still up. Then Pancham realize something.

 **Flashback (An hour ago)**

 _"Don't you remember you're supposed to be friends?! Now make up!" Serena said._

 **Pancham's flashback ends**

Chespin also has a realization from Clemont as well.

 **Flashback begins (An hour ago)**

 _"Hey, what you're doing is being very mean to each other. Come on guys!" Clemont said._

 **Flashback ends**

"Chespin...Chespin..."(I'm sorry...Can we be friends again?) Chespin apologized. "Cham. Pancham..." (Yes, we can. I'm sorry too...) Pancham apologized.

"Pumpkaboo, finish those two off with Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded. Both Chespin and Pancham dodged the Dark Pulse quickly the second before it hits them. Both Chespin and Pancham attacked back at Inkay. "Inkay, Tackle!" James commanded. Inkay goes right by Pancham and Chespin and misses the two of them. "Use Psybeam!" James commanded again to Inkay. "Use Leech Seed!" Jessie commanded to Pumpkaboo. Chespin then counterattacks using its Vine Whip. Ash and the rest of the group then shows up and retrieves their Pokemon. "Hey, how are you two doing?" Clemont asks Pancham and Chespin. "Use Shadow Ball at the twerps!" Jessie said. Everyone dodges the attack even Chespin and Pancham. "Pancham Pancham!" (We're friends again!) Pancham said. "Oh, that's great!" Clemont said.

"Ok, let's finish it off! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing them to blast off yet again. "Ugh, that cute little Smoochum-woochum would have been mine!" Jessie said. "That kind of behavior of yours does not fit a Kalos Queen like you're going to be." James said. "Yeah, in your dreams!" Meowth said. "I'm not going to give up being Kalos Queen and that's what I intend to do!" Jessie said. "Your Performance Throne is just going to be cheap!" Meowth said. "We're blasting off again!" The trio says as they go off again.

As soon the fight's over, both Pancham and Chespin start playfully fighting again. "I can tell those two are going to be best friends." Ash said laughing.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

"So, you're going to compete in an upcoming performance?" Nini asked. "Yep, I hope that I can win!" Serena said. "Hey, let's be rivals and see who will be the best performer and wins Kalos Queen." Nini said. "You're on!" Serena said. The two then shake hands together in favor of their new rivalry. "Well, goodbye, everyone! Please stay in touch with me in the future!" Nini said. And so, the day ends with Serena and the rest making a brand new friend and are continuing their trek towards Coumarine City.

* * *

 **So after quite a while since the last chapter was up, I finally made a new one! I apologize if it has been a while since the last chapter but i do plan on making more soon so if you enjoyed this, please make sure to favorite and such. You can also review as well. I'm also still going to work on _"First Time Parents"_ as well along with a new story that's not about Pokemon. Next time, The group travels to Vaniville Town. What happens next? Wait and find out, Peace!**


	13. Racing for a mother's blessing

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! Last time, The group met a new friend, Nini who now appears to be rival for Serena's showcase. This time, The group meets Serena's mom, Grace in person. This will also be the first time Serena wants to break the news about her dream. How will Grace handle the news? Find out! This is based on the 53rd episode of the XY series,** ** _"A Race for Home!"_** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Racing for a mother's blessing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

 **February 1, 2014 (10:00 AM) (Baa de Mer Ranch)**

Ash and friends made their way to a ranch where Serena's mom, Grace, has texted Serena for her and friends to meet up.

"So my mom has texted us that she wants to meet us at this ranch, specifically, the Baa de Mer Ranch. It's a ranch that's filled with different Pokemon and is known for the most delicious cheese and Ice Cream!" Serena said.

"Ice Cream? Yum! I can't wait to eat that!" Ash said. "Yeah, just wait until I get a brain freeze!" Bonnie said.

"You know, it's nice to see your mom again in person just like when we were younger, Serena." Ash said. "Yeah, she's interested to see you again ever since we have moved here." Serena said.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, Team Rocket is once again spying on the heroes. "Cheese and Ice Cream? Those things might be the slice of heaven that we want to eat!" Jessie said. "Yeah, I say that we can check out this ranch ourselves for the taste." James said. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet says pooping out.

"Look at the Skiddo eating all the ice cream!" Clemont said. "That ice cream must be delicious!" Ash said. "Serena!" Grace called out. The friends look behind and are greeted by Grace. "Mom!" Serena said as she went to hug her mother. "How's my daughter doing?" Grace said as she's pinching her cheeks. "Mom, not in front of my friends! Especially Ash..." Serena pouted. "Hey, Mrs. Yvonne. Long time no see." Ash said shaking his hand to Grace. "Nice to meet you again, Ash. And you know since you're KFFs with my daughter, you can call me Grace." Grace said. "Okay then." Ash said. "So how's Delia doing?" Grace asked. "She's fine. She has a Mr. Mime in her home to take care of." Ash said. "Oh, she does? Well, the next time you text or call her, tell her I said hi. I would love to talk to her again from when you and Serena were younger." Grace said. "Okay, I will." Ash said.

"So, mom, what are you doing here?" Serena asked. "I've been invited to this ranch because I'm a special coach for beginning Rhyhorn racers. This is a camp, as you can see. So who wants to ride on Skiddo?" Grace said. "I do!" Ash said. "Uh, I don't know..." Clemont said in a small tone. "Oh, come on, brother! Get on!" Bonnie said.

Serena looks a Skiddo having a flashback from a year ago to when she rode on one learning from her mother.

 **Flashback begins (July 13, 2013)**

 _"Mom, I'm scared to get on." Serena said._

 _"Don't worry, honey. Just lock on and be one with Skiddo." Grace said._

 _"I'll try..." Serena said as she got on the Skiddo. She rode the Skiddo for a good 20 seconds before she got pushed off by Skiddo. "Ow! The ground hurts!" Serena said. "Don't worry, honey. You'll get the hang of it." Grace said. "No! I won't! I'll be upstairs where I'll be slamming the door in front of your face!" Serena screamed. "Serena!" Grace ran._

 **Flashback ends**

"Honey, don't you want to ride on one?" Grace asked. "No...I think I'll pass." Serena said.

* * *

 **(12:00 PM)**

The group then goes inside to have lunch with Grace and they begin talking about different stuff. "So, Serena, do you think you need enough Rhyhorn racing practice to become a future Rhyhorn racer like me?" Grace asked. "Huh? But Grace, Serena wants to become a-" Ash said before Serena covers Ash's mouth with her hand. "Ash!" Serena exclaimed. Ash tried to talk but is muffled from Serena's hand as he said "What did you do that for?'

* * *

 **(1:00 PM)**

After lunch, it was time for Serena's Rhyhorn Racing practice but instead she does practice for Pokemon Showcase. However, after some time, the Pokemons' moves aren't exactly what it was needed to make a great performance for her. "Ugh, this is going nowhere! If I want to try and win as Kalos Queen, I have make quite an exceptional and outstanding performance just like how Aria does it. Maybe i should text Shauna or Nini what to do...? Although from Ash...he said when he saved me at camp, 'Never give up until the end.' Oh, Ash...One day, you'll be my boyfriend for having to save me at camp and being so inspirational. Okay, let's continue! I just don't know how I'm gonna tell this to Mom." Serena said. But nearby, Grace has been overhearing and has learned of Serena's Pokemon Performance training and of her crush on Ash.

"Hey, Grace! What are you doing?" Ash said. "Nothing." Grace said. "Hey, can you help me out with something? It's about your daughter." Ash said. Grace's eyes widen a bit as she might guess that Ash has a crush on Serena. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Yeah. Just walk to living room." Grace said.

* * *

 **(Living Room)**

"So what do you want to talk about Serena?" Grace asked. "Well, it's just actually...I have a crush on her..." Ash said. Grace's reaction is quite surprised. She now knows that her daughter has a crush on Ash and now that Ash tells her that he has a crush on her. "Really?" Grace asked surprised. "Yeah. I want to talk to you about it and even ask for your blessing if I can date her." Ash said. "Well, funny you ask that. I just overheard her saying that she wants you for a boyfriend." Grace said. "What, really?" Ash said full of happiness. Grace nodded.

 _"Oh my gosh! Serena has a crush on me?! I can't believe it! I'm getting closer to having a relationship! Okay, just pull it together yourself, Ash."_ Ash happily thought. "So you are willing to ask me to date my daughter?" Grace asked. "Yep. I just need to find the right time to ask her and we'll be dating!" Ash said. "Well, when you and Serena were younger back in Kanto, me and Delia jokingly thought that someday you two would date. But now, it just seems like you two are going to be a couple soon. That is, if you confess to each other." Grace said. "Yeah, but I just don't know when's the exact time to tell her." Ash said. "Well, you and the rest are going to Coumarine City, right?" "Yeah." Ash said.

"On February 14, there's going to be a festival called the Pledging Tree where trainers celebrate their bonds with their Pokemon and give them presents. There's also going to be different fireworks too. Maybe during that, you can tell Serena how you feel and she'll be your girlfriend." Ash said. "Really?" Ash asked. Grace nodded. "Thanks, Grace. I'll be sure to take note of that when we get there." Ash said. "You know what's February 14 is, right?" Grace asked. "February 14...Wait! That's Valentine's Day! That's even more perfect!" Ash said. "Make sure that not only on that day you'll give your Pokemon a present but one for Serena a confession gift as a start to your relationship." Grace said. "I'll make sure of that." Ash said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Serena asks as she walks in. "Oh, just catching up from past times, dear." Grace lied. She then asks "How's your Rhyhorn training?"

Serena then lies to her mother by saying "Oh, it's going fine. I've been practicing much."

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

Serena went back outside to do her "Rhyhorn practice" but then overhears something. Nearby, Team Rocket has sneaked inside of the ranch and have started to steal the cheese. But then a worker see them and tries to stop them. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The worker called out. Team Rocket quickly makes an escape with the cheese inside of a truck. "Wait, Team Rocket? I have to warn Ash and the others!" Serena said. She runs to the group. "Ash, Team Rocket is here! They've been stealing the cheese!" Serena said. "What?! Okay, let's go!" Ash said as he gets on Skiddo. Serena then gets on instead a Rhyhorn to catch up to Team Rocket quick. She then follows the advice that her mother gave her from past Rhyhorn racing training sessions and from when she taught Ash on how to ride on a Rhyhorn. Grace then follows the group.

"We're getting close! We're gonna stop them!" Ash said. "Ah! I'm falling! Ow!" Clemont said as he fell off Skiddo. "Brother!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Are you all right?" Grace asked. "Yeah. That hurts..." Clemont said.

Serena then catches up to Ash and passes him in order to stop Team Rocket. "Get them, Serena!" Ash said. "Hey, what's the twerpette doing catching up?" Meowth said. Rhyhorn tackles the truck causing it and Team Rocket to spin out of control. The truck then breaks down and Team Rocket steps out.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Okay, Inkay! Come out!" James said. "You too, Pumpkaboo!" Jessie commanded. "Fennekin, come on out!" Serena commanded. Team Rocket's side has both Inkay and Pumpkaboo battling for their side while Ash and Serena has Pikachu and Fennekin on their side. "Inkay, use Psybeam!" James commanded. "Pikachu, dodge that!" Ash commanded. "Now, Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Fennekin uses Flamethrower on Pumpkaboo causing it to lose an amount of health. In the minutes while the two are battling against Team Rocket; Grace, Clemont, and Bonnie caught up with the two. Grace also spectated how much battling that Serena is doing against Team Rocket. _"Wow, Serena has such skill battling against those people."_ Grace thought.

Now the battle has come to an end. As Ash is going to send them off again. "Finish off, Pikachu! With Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu strikes the Thunderbolt at Team Rocket. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket says as they are flown off again by Ash and friends.

"We beat them!" Bonnie cheered. The group celebrates in happiness that they defeated Team Rocket again. But...Grace comes over to the group. "Serena? Do you want to come home to become a professional Rhyhorn racer?" Grace asked. The group reacts in confusion saying "What?"

 _"Wait, this doesn't make any sense. Grace just gave me some advice to ask out Serena and now she's asking her to come home? What's Serena going to do? I don't want her to leave us...I love her..."_ Ash thought.

Serena starts in a determined tone telling to her mother saying "Mom, I made a decision. I want to become a Pokemon Performer so I can achieve my dream and I will not go back to Vaniville Town with you!" "Is that what you really want? You know that at some point you're gonna give up when things are going to get very tough for you. And I want to do what's best for you." Grace argued. "How about this? A Rhyhorn race. If I win, you'll let me be with Ash and the rest and follow my dream. If you win, I'll come home with you and practice Rhyhorn racing forever with you." Serena said. "Serena!" Ash said. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll win." Serena said. She then turns over to her mother and asks "So?" "Deal. But...let's not ride on Rhyhorns, but rather Skiddos because you know that I am a professional Rhyhorn racer." Grace said. "Fine. Even if it means that I might not practice on them as much as Rhyhorns." Serena agreed.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

Serena and her mother are about to begin the Skiddo race. Both of them are on their Skiddos. The race is about to begin, 3...2...1...GO!

Serena gets a head start on the race but then soon after she falls off Skiddo letting Grace get ahead of her and take the lead. "Grrrr..." Serena grins. She gets back on the Skiddo and while she's racing, she gets flashbacks from the past especially from Ash.

 **Different Flashbacks begin (2007-2013)**

 _"Never give up until the end."_

 _"You would never give up until the end. You never do! You're Ash Ketchum! You can do this!"_

 _"No! I won't let that happen again. A person told me that I wouldn't give up ever! Every time then, I'll keep on battling here until I win!"_

 **Flashbacks end**

 _"I need to win this. It's like what Ash said. He would want me to win this as much as he would."_ Serena thought.

 _"I love you, Serena. Please win this for me."_ Ash thought.

After many hopes and different flashbacks that Serena thought, she's able to catch up in the lead with Grace. They are about neck and neck. With some further racing, Serena was able to cross the finish line and win the race! The friends celebrate in victory for Serena winning. "Congratulations, Serena." Grace said. "Thanks, Mom." Serena said. "By the way, I saw your performance. You would actually make a good performer." Grace said. "Really?" Serena asked. "Yep. Skiddo was able to see how strong your dream to become a performer that you will be. And I support you." Grace said. "Thanks, Mom." Serena said. "You and your friends better get going. It's sundown right now." Grace said. "You're right! Bye Mom!" Serena said as she hugged her mom goodbye. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie said farewells as well. "By the way, if you're going after your dream, start at Coumarine City. That's where the next performance is." Grace said. "Alright. Thanks!" Serena said. "Oh, and Ash. If you and Serena become a couple, call me. Remember what I said." Grace whispered to Ash. "What are you whispering about?" Serena asked. "Nothing." Grace lied. Serena pouted a bit to know her mother is lying. Grace said her farewells to the group as they head off. Finally, Serena realized that if Grace saw her performance, then she realized that she might have overheard her talking about Ash. She then blushed awkwardly that her mother might know her crush on Ash.

* * *

 **Whew! What a chapter! I wanted to incorporate some ideas into this since Grace is involved so that she would be aware of both Ash and Serena having a crush on each other. Of course, you know now that the big moment is going to come for these two when the Pledging Tree chapter comes. That's when both Ash and Serena will become a couple. Stay tuned for that chapter. It will be out in a few chapters later. Other than that, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know and don't forget to follow and favorite and even review as well for this story. Next time, Ash catches a brand new Pokemon to his team. What kind of Pokemon is it? Stay tuned! Peace!**


	14. How to catch a Dragon Type

**Welcome back fellas! I hope you're ready to read this chapter because we're getting close to when Ash and Serena becomes a couple! Remember, it's the Pledging Tree chapter that will happen sometime. Just be patient until then. For now, let's get on with this chapter! Last time, Both Ash and Serena ask Grace for her blessing that is, in Ash's case, to date Serena for when they become a couple and for Serena, that she wanted to follow her dreams. This time, the group heads on their way towards to Coumarine City where Ash achieves his fourth gym badge and for Serena to enter her first showcase. But on the way, Ash finds a new Pokemon. What kind of Pokemon is it? Read and find out! Enjoy! This is based on the 55th and 56th episode of the XY series, _"A Slippery Encounter"_ and _"One for the Goomy!"_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: How to catch a Dragon Type**

 **February 7, 2014 - Mountain (2:00 PM)**

The group are still heading their way towards Coumarine City for Ash's fourth gym badge and Serena's first showcase. Ash is feeling a bit anxious each time the group gets closer to the city knowing that it's about a week until it's Valentine's day and that's the time that Grace has told him to ask out Serena. He's been having a crush on her for a few months and he's feeling more nervous than his gym battle at Coumarine City despite he knows that Serena has a crush on him and he never had a girlfriend before. Serena, on the other hand, is feeling almost the same as Ash. She's been having a crush on him longer than Ash and she feels a bit anxious that one day, he'll ask her to be her boyfriend. Other than that, she feels pretty excited about the showcase. But then, she and the group grows very tired from walking up the mountain.

"My feet hurts. We've been walking all day heading to the city and now we're up in this mountain." Clemont groaned. "Yeah, I just feel like i want to sleep. Maybe we can set up a tent here?" Serena yawned. "Guys, look! There's no need! The city's up head!" Bonnie said. The group cheered except for Ash in which he has a thought in his mind once he saw the city. _"Wow. We're getting close. And once we're in the city for Valentine's Day, that's the cue to when I'll ask out Serena and she'll be my girlfriend...hopefully. I wonder what kind of present I should give her?"_ Ash thought. The group also sees a Swanna flying through the skies as it's holding something...wait! It's a Pokemon! The next few seconds, the Swanna drops the Pokemon and it's aiming for Ash!

"Wait, what is that?" Clemont asked. "It's a Pokemon...and it's landing on Ash! Ash, look out!" Serena yelled. Ash is still thinking of what he should give to Serena until the Pokemon lands on his head. "Augh! What is that?! Get this off my head!" Ash exclaimed. Ash then a moment later was able to take the Pokemon off his head. "Ugh! What is this thing?" Ash said disturbed.

"It's a Pokemon. But what is it?" Clemont asked. Ash then takes out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon. _"Goomy, The Soft Tissue Pokemon. The weakest Dragon-type Pokemon, it lives in damp, shady places, so its body doesn't dry out."_ The Pokedex said. "Dragon-type? But it doesn't look like a dragon type to me. But it looks very tired." Ash said. "Wait, I think it's because Goomy's body is supposed to be made up of water." Clemont said. "I have a bottle of water in my bag!" Serena said. She then pours the water onto Goomy. Goomy starts to wake up very weakly. "Guys, what should we do?" Clemont asked. "How about a river? That'll help." Ash said as he points to the river downhill from the mountain. "I'll go there." Ash said. "Ash, be careful!" Clemont warned. Ash walks down but the slope downhill is going so rough where Ash is going very quickly. There were many obstacles in his way, but a rock made him trip over having to let go of Goomy but is able to grab it once he hits the river. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie runs over to him for his safety. "Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked. "This is just like when Bianca pushed me into any sort of water back in Unova." Ash said a bit down.

 **5 minutes later...**

Goomy is now being bathed in the river and is now feeling more healthy thanks to the group. "Yay, Goomy is feeling better!" Bonnie said. However, Dedenne pops out of her bag and Goomy starts acting scared. It then runs behind Ash. "Huh, why is Goomy scared?" Ash asked. "I think it's because that Goomy is a Dragon type and Dedenne is a Fairy type in which Dragon types are weak against Fairy types so that's why it's scared of Dedenne.

"Goomy's weird. Why would it be scared of a cute, little Dedenne?" Bonnie asked. Goomy was then offended from Bonnie's question causing Goomy to use its horns to hit Bonnie's legs. "Hah, hah, hah! This tickles!" Bonnie said laughing. "So I'm guessing that insult causes it to hit back?" Serena questioned. Goomy then jumps up to Serena's ear and starts chewing it. "Ow...Yeah, I'm right...Ow!" Serena said. "It feels so gross and slimy! Ewww!" Serena said disgusted. Goomy jumps down to the river and starts doing Rain Dance on Serena causing a rain cloud to appear above her. "Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! Please put this cloud off of me. I'm gonna get a cold." Serena apologized. Goomy then dissipates the rain cloud. But then Goomy feels upset again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "It looks like to when you're hungry, Ash." Bonnie said. "Well, I do get a hunger for different foods sometimes like that. Well, Do you want something to eat?" Ash said. Goomy then nods. "Okay, I'm off to get food. Be right back!" Ash said. "Be careful, Ash." Clemont said. "I will." Ash said.

As Ash walks off, he's being spied off from Team Rocket. "So that little twerp is helping that Pokemon? You think we should capture it?" Jessie asked. "I don't think so. It's a weak Pokemon so it's pretty much useless." Meowth said. "Let's just stick to capturing Pikachu right now." James said.

* * *

Ash comes back to the group with some leaves he found in different bushes. "Bon Appetit, Goomy!" Ash said. Chespin then comes out of its Pokeball and wants to help out by dropping some apples from the tree. But instead, an angry Ariados shows up and starts attacking Chespin. Goomy then runs scared behind Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu then attacks using Thunderbolt on the Ariados. "We're very sorry! We didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Clemont apologized. Ariados then flees. "Goomy, it's okay. It's gone." Ash said. Goomy still feels scared but it's something else. "I don't know what's wrong with Goomy." Ash said. "Never fear! I have an invention in mind! Clemontic Gear on! I thought we would encounter a situation like this one. Introducing the 'Pokemon Translator Mark 2'. A device that can scan different images inside of a Pokemon's brain and use visual aid on them." Clemont explained. "Those names are quite catchy, brother." Bonnie said sarcastically. "Wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash said amazed.

Clemont boots up the machine and it scans Goomy's brain visualizing a land that's filled with different Pokemon such as Gulpin and Wooper but then turns over to a bunch of Yanmega, Ariados, and Pinsir attacking Goomy's home. Soon and unsurprisingly enough, the machine starts busting itself in which Clemont then hits the machine thrice causing the machine to blow up. Bonnie then sighs before saying "I'm not surprised. We all knew this would happen."

 **10 minutes later...**

"So judging from the video, Goomy was in some big Pokemon fight and it ran away." Clemont said. Goomy then goes up to Clemont's ear and starts chewing it. "It's chewing my ear so I'm right!" Clemont said. "So that's the main reason why it would be afraid of Ariados." Serena said. Goomy then goes back to chewing Serena's ear. "Ugh. Great. I'm going to get to used to being bitten by a Pokemon." Serena said.

"Goomy...Goomy..." (Help me..I'm scared...) Goomy said. "Pika Pika!" (Don't worry! We're all here for you!) Pikachu said.

Next thing that happens above the heroes' heads, is a device capturing Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie onto a electric rope. "Ow! What is this?! Who's doing this?" Ash asked.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Team Rocket! Not you guys again! You're not capturing my Pikachu this time! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded Pikachu did the Thunderbolt at their machine but it instead absorbs turning it into a cage having to capture both Pikachu and Goomy. Team Rocket then escapes. "Pikachu!" Ash called out. He then throws out his Pokeballs sending out both Frogadier and Fletchinder. "Frogadier, cut this rope so that we can get out!" Ash commanded. Frogadier cuts the rope freeing Ash and friends. "Ah! Fletchinder, find Team Rocket!" Ash said. Fletchinder flies up to find the villainous trio.

* * *

Team Rocket are hopped up in excitement that they now caught Pikachu. "We got Pikachu, We got Pikachu!" The trio said as they dance. They then notice they also catch Goomy as well when they didn't planned to. "Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to catch that Pokemon." James said. "I guess we can have it. There's no harm if we steal another one." Meowth said. They land somewhere in the forest having a picnic to celebrate their new steals.

Out of their sight, Pikachu keeps using his Thunderbolt to try to break it but he couldn't escape. He then tries to break the cage using his head. The cage starts benting a bit. "Pika Pika." (Can you get out of there?) Pikachu asked Goomy. "Goomy Goomy..." (Let me try...) Goomy said. Goomy then is able to slid out of the cage. "Goomy Goomy!" (I'm able to escape! Can you?) Goomy asked. Pikachu tries to escape out of the cage but he wasn't able to fit. "Goomy Goomy." (Here, let me help you.) Goomy said. Goomy goes back inside and slides all over Pikachu making Pikachu more shinier so that he can be able to escape. "Pika Pika." (Okay, let's get out of here.) Pikachu said.

As they were about to escape, they see Team Rocket so they then stay back in the cage to make sure to think they're still trapped. "What's all the ruckus? Are you two trying to escape?" Jessie said. Both Pikachu and Goomy are blocking the hole to make sure that Team Rocket doesn't see it. "Pika Pika..." (No...We're still trapped inside by y'all...) Pikachu said. "Hmmm...I wonder...Has Pikachu always look that shiny?" Meowth questioned. Pikachu and Goomy are starting to perspire a bit. "I'm sure it's just nothing. Let's get back to our picnic." James said. Team Rocket goes back to their picnic allowing for both Pikachu and Goomy to escape and sneak off quietly so that the trio won't hear.

"Pikachu just looks very shiny. I just wonder how it would work that way if I'm seeing it right." Meowth said. "Well, it's probably sweat and pretty much, we would think that maybe the way it works for one thing is escaping through cage bars." James said. "Wait! You don't think-?" Jessie said realizing. The trio runs back to the cage and sees that it's empty and damaged. They see them running away while Pikachu is holding Goomy on its back. "After them!" James said. Jessie and Meowth get on their balloon to follow Pikachu and Goomy. Fletchinder sees James going after both Pokemon and has Ash going after them.

"There they are! Let's go!" Ash said. James is starting to catch up to both Pikachu and Goomy but to slow him down, Goomy uses Rain Dance on James so that he would trip and fall. "James, get on!" Jessie said. She then sends out Pumpkaboo. "Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. "Not on my watch!" Ash said as he blocks the attack using his body. Ash takes the hit and is damaged a bit. "Ash!" Serena yelled. "Are you okay?" Clemont asked. "Yeah, I'll be. That hurts..." Ash said. Team Rocket uses that same rope from before but instead misses Ash. "Ha! Missed me!" Ash teased. The trio then also uses the same absorbing electricity machine from before but this time Ash uses a different move. "Now Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu does the attack and it actually damaged and destroyed the machine!

James takes out Inkay to attack. "Inkay, use Tackle!" James commanded. "Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. "Fletchinder, counter back with Peck! And Pikachu, counter back with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. It hits the two Pokemon but Inkay starts to strike back. "Inkay, use Psybeam!" James commanded. Inkay does the attack on both Pikachu and Fletchinder which then confuses the two Pokemon. "Ah! Pikachu, Fletchinder!" Ash exclaimed. Goomy then jumps into the fight protecting the Pokemon and Ash. "Goomy?" Ash questioned. "Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded. "Inaky, use Psybeam!" The attacks were about to hit Ash but not before that Goomy jumps in and takes the attack.

"Goomy!" Ash said. Jessie and James does the same attacks again having Goomy to take full hit on both attacks again. Goomy starts attacking back with Bide from the attacks that Team Rocket did. A moment later during this, Pikachu and Fletchinder have snapped off their confusion. "Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. But Ash counters back once more to finish the fight off. "Pikachu, end it with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu does the Thunderbolt on the trio and they are defeated flying off again. "We're blasting off again!" The trio says as they fly off again.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

"Thanks, Goomy. You really saved us out there. You're actually strong though with the way you did the Bide attack." Ash said. "Goomy! Goomy!" (You're welcome Ash!) Goomy said. "Dedenne Dedenne!" (Yay! We beat them again!) Dedenne cheered. Goomy is still being scared of Dedenne having to run behind Pikachu. "You know, there might be a reason that Goomy is feeling scared still." Clemont asked.

"Pika Pika!" (Nothing to be afraid of! We're in this together!) Pikachu said. "Goomy Goomy!" (I'm Okay. I feel comfort around you.) Goomy said. Pikachu then goes to Ash and tells him something. "Pika Pika! Pika?" (Hey Ash! Do you think Goomy can be friends with us?) Pikachu asked. "Hmmm...Goomy? Do you want to be strong Pokemon of mine like Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Goomy! Goomy! Goomy!" (Yes! Please! Catch me so I can be a part of your team!) Goomy said in excitement as he jumps on Ash's shoulder in happiness. "Okay then, here we go!" Ash said as he throws a Pokeball at Goomy. A moment passes, and Goomy is now officially a part of Ash's team. "Yeah! I just caught a Goomy!" Ash cheered. "Congrats Ash!" Clemont said. "Yes!" Ash said. He then throws out his Pokeball to see his new Goomy. "Welcome to the team, Goomy. I hope we can become great partners." Ash said.

Ash and friends continue their trek to Coumarine City with their new friend. They all went to sleep getting closer to Coumarine City.

* * *

 **February 9, 2014 (11:00 AM)**

Ash and friends are still heading their way to Coumarine City. They are getting really close meaning Ash's anxiety is growing more larger. He's trying to hide it from others as best as he can so that they don't know he's acting strange. They've decided to stop at a nearby lake. Ash thinks that it will be perfect for his anxiety to lower down.

"Okay, Goomy! Let's meet your new friends!" Ash said as he throws out the Pokeball. "Goomy Goomy!" (Nice to meet y'all!) Goomy greeted. Dedenne wants to greet back at Goomy, but Goomy then runs behind Pikachu again still having its fear.

"Does anybody still remember that Goomy's afraid of electric types?" Clemont asked. "Brother, I'm sure that they'll be friends sometime soon." Bonnie said.

As some minutes passes by with everyone relaxing alongside with Ash playing on his 3DS, things take a different turn. Team Rocket once again starts invading Ash and friends and throws out a net. "AH!" Everyone screamed as they get trapped. Everyone is caught except for Pikachu, Chespin, and Pancham. "Alright, what's happening here?" Ash asked.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Ugh! Team Rocket! I'm already getting very tired of you interrupting us!" Ash said. "Thank you. We'll be taking our leave now." Jessie said. "No! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Not this time, boy! Inkay, out and use Psybeam!" James said. Inkay is sent out and did Psybeam at Ash's Pikachu. "Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont commanded. "Wobbuffet, block it with Mirror Coat!" Jessie commanded. Wobbuffet reflected the pins landing them in the river. "Inkay, use Psybeam!" James said. The river thanks to the Psybeam erupts in waves having both Lotad and Lombre to appear.

The Pokemon are very interrupted by Team Rocket's attacks so they started attacking to them causing them to be defeat again. "We're blasting off again!" The trio said. "Ah! Run away!" Ash screamed. The Lotad and Lombre are still attacking in which the entire group flies off in different ways. Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Goomy, and Pancham are now separated from Ash, Fennekin, Pikachu, and Clemont. Team Rocket also gone in separate ways. Meowth is now apart from Jessie and James, now landing nearby Serena and Bonnie.

* * *

"Ugh...That really hurts. Where are we? Serena? Goomy?" Ash called out. "Bonnie?" Clemont called out. Ash throws out his Pokemon sending out Fletchinder. "Fletchinder, find Serena, Bonnie, and Goomy!" Ash commanded.

Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie are starting to look for Ash and the rest of the group. "Ash?" Serena called out. "Big brother?" Bonnie said. Then they see something. "Wait, hold on. Is that Meowth?" Serena asked. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Meowth said. "We're trying to find Ash and the rest. Get lost, you." Serena said. "No no, wait! I'm not going to be evil here. Let me find your friends." Meowth said. "Hmmm...I'm not believing you...I'm not sure if we want any help at the moment." Bonnie said. Dedenne is now feeling some sparks having to connect with Pikachu's sparks from their cheeks in order to find each other.

"What's this thing doing?" Meowth said about Dedenne. He then touches its cheeks and then he gets electrocuted. Serena and Bonnie laughed so much from this seeing Meowth getting electrocuted. "Okay, that was comedy gold!" Bonnie said. "I'll say." Serena agreed.

Gommy goes over to Pancham and starts biting its ear and also its sunglasses. "Pancham! Pancham!" (Hey! Stop! Don't mess with my ear and sunglasses!) Pancham said. "I wonder what they are saying." Serena said curious. Meowth translates what Pancham said and tells it to them. (I already have Pokemon translations for this story so there's no need for what Meowth would say the translation to.)

A few minutes later, Inkay shows up meaning Team Rocket's close. "You two! You're back!" Meowth said with happiness. "You little scamp. Where the heck have you been?" Jessie said. "Woah, woah, take it easy! I thought you be happy to see me." Meowth said. "Well, at least you're here." James said. "Pancham, use Dark Pulse!" Serena commanded. Dedenne starts attacking too at Jessie's Pumpkaboo. "Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. While all of the battling is going on, Goomy is starting to have flashbacks from the pastime of his homeland being destroyed. It then runs away from the chaos. Dedenne finds Goomy missing and starts searching for it. It finds a hole which to think it leads to Goomy but is instead a Team Rocket trap. "Ugh. I can't take care of the slimy one!" Jessie said.

In the skies, Fletchinder finds Team Rocket alongside Serena and Bonnie. "Serena, Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Bonnie, Chespin!" Clemont called out. "Ash! Fennekin!" Serena called out. Everyone is reunited, ready to battle Team Rocket.

"You. I've got you now!" Jessie said approaching Goomy. "I'm looking up at Goomy. It says that Goomy's final evolution is a Pokemon called Goodra." James said. "At some point the twerp's Pokemon might evolve and we have to catch it ourselves!" Jessie said. Goomy starts running away from Jessie, but instead she's allowing any running. "You're not going anywhere! Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. "Dedenne denne!" (No! I won't let you!) Dedenne said as it protects Goomy having to take the hit.

"Woah, Dedenne's shielding!" Ash said. Goomy's feeling amazed that Dedenne protected him from the attack. It's starting to become more friendlier to Dedenne. "Goomy, use Rain Dance!" Ash commanded. The rain cloud appears above Jessie. "Now, Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" Clemont commanded. Bunnelby uses the Mud Shot having Pumpkaboo to be defeated. Ash finishes the battle once again doing the finishing move. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

And Team Rocket is now flying off again in defeat per usual. "We're blasting off again!" The trio said fading away.

The heroes celebrate again having to see the trio defeated again. "Hey, it looks like Goomy's not afraid anymore." Ash said. "Yay! They're friends now!" Bonnie said. "I knew it would take some time." Clemont said. "Well, off to Coumarine City for all of us." Serena said.

And so, the heroes are walking the rest of the path down to Coumarine City. Ash needs to have some luck along the path as he's also trying to control his anxiety soon. What might happen in Coumarine City as their journey continues!

* * *

 **That's it for this new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next few chapters take place in Coumarine City and they are important. Their time as a couple are going to happen soon. So what do you think? What about Ash's new catch? What will happen in Coumarine City? Find out in the next chapter! Peace! Don't forget to follow or favorite and even review!**


	15. The Green City of Coumarine

**Welcome back, fellas to the next chapter! Ash and Serena's friendship are very close to turn into a relationship! They are become a couple in a matter of days in the timeline the story has. Last time, Ash caught a new Pokemon in his team and is having a bit of an anxiety problem with Serena having to be close to Coumarine City and Valentine's Day. This time, The group of friends finally reach Coumarine City and starts out with Ash's gym battle. How is Ash feeling in Coumarine City? Read and Find out! Enjoy! This is based on the 57th and 58th episodes of the XY series,** ** _"Thawing an Icy Panic!"_** **and** ** _"The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!"_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Green City of Coumarine**

 **February 12, 2014 (11:00 AM) (Coumarine City)**

It's been quite a long trip heading to Coumarine City but Ash and friends have finally made it! It's only 2 days until Valentine's Day and Ash couldn't get a bit more pressured that he finally reached the city and now he has to wait around 48 hours for the right moment to happen. But first in the matters of his journey to become a master, he has to acquire his badge first.

"Finally, we made it! We've arrived at Coumarine City!" Serena said. "It's a long way since then but we finally made it!" Clemont said. _"Wow. Coumarine City. That's where Grace told me to ask out Serena. Now to wait until Valentine's Day arrives. Whew...I'm nervous for this."_ Ash thought as he takes out a Stress Ball that's color schemed to look a Pokeball. He got the Stress Pokeball from when they were at Shalour City in a Pokemon Center. "Ash, are you okay?" Clemont said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said. Ash then looks at Serena and in return, she smiles and waves hi at him. He nervously smiles and waves back hi to her as well. _"Man, this is going to be tough."_ Ash thought as he uses the Stress Pokeball again.

Bonnie notices and sees an Ice Cream stand. "Oooh! Ice Cream! I want some!" Bonnie said. "Okay, let's go. You can have some. Just don't get a brain freeze." Clemont said. "I want a vanilla cone!" Bonnie said. "Here you go." The man said as he gives the Ice Cream to Bonnie. "Thank you!" Bonnie said. She then starts eating the Ice Cream. "This tastes good! You know, this reminds and looks to be in a shape of a Vanillite." Bonnie said. "You know, there's a Vanillite around town that is being looked after Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center." The man said. "Really? Then let's check it out!" Ash said.

* * *

 **(11:10 AM)**

The friends heads up to the Pokemon Center without the knowledge that there's a monorail that can take them to the other part of the city quicker, they go up a hill. "Ugh, this is getting tiring..." Clemont said. "Yeah, this is just like the mountain. My feet are getting hurt every second." Ash said. "Wait, I have an idea! How about my Super Speed shoes should do the trick!" Clemont said. "The ones that would make you as fast as Koopa the Quick?" Ash said. "Yep, those!" Clemont said. "Here we go!" Clemont continued. His shoes starts up but instead has him running very fast and crashing through a gate and into a field filled with different Grass Type Pokemon. "Ow..." Clemont said. Then a bunch of angry Victreebel approach Clemont starting to attack him. "Uh-oh. Help!" Clemont yelled.

Then a man riding a Gogoat rides along and saves Clemont. "Thank you so much!" Clemont said. "You're welcome, dear boy. But may I ask? What are you doing here?" The man asked. "Hi, we're trying to go to a Pokemon Center to see a Vanillite." Ash said. "Oh, really? Well, why don't you pass by my ranch? It's a shortcut quicker there." The man said. "Alright, thank you." Ash said.

* * *

 **(11:20 AM) (Pokemon Center)**

Ash and friends arrives at the Pokemon Center greeting Nurse Joy with joy. "Hey, Nurse Joy!" Ash said. "Hello! What brings you here?" Nurse Joy asked. "We're here to see that you have a Vanillite under care!" Ash said. "Oh yes, I do. Right this way to see it." Nurse Joy said. The group then approaches to see the Vanillite. "Woah, it very much looks like an Ice Cream!" Bonnie said. "Yeah, I remember seeing these back in Unova." Ash said. Serena then takes out her Pokedex and scans the Pokemon.

 _"Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. The temperature of their breath is -58 degrees Fahrenheit. They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them."_ The Pokedex said. Vanillite is feeling not used to meet new Pokemon such as Pikachu or Dedenne. "Pika Pika!" (Hi, I'm Pikachu! Don't be shy. We can be friends.) Pikachu said. "Dedenne denne!" (Hi! I'm Dedenne! Let's play!) Dedenne said. "They all look like they're having fun!" Bonnie said. "Hey, while the Pokemon are playing, why don't we help you out around, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "That would be wonderful! Thanks! You can help by making the food for Vanillite." Nurse Joy said.

As the group helps Nurse Joy with the food for Vanillite, A trio disguised as 3 Nurse Joys walks in. Yep, it's Team Rocket. "Okay. Let's grab the Pokemon and run out!" Jessie said. They run through without being caught and stole the Pokemon like an Ice Cream cone that they would steal without paying for it at a stand. The Pokemon Center alarms start sounding out and Nurse Joy hears this and rush towards Vanillite with Ash and friends running along. "AH! Where's Vanillite?! Somebody stole it!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Who could've done this?" Clemont said. Ash starts having a grin on his face and has an idea. "I think I know who it is! I'm getting tired of their antics! Let's go!" Ash said. "Right!" Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie said in unison as they run out of the center. "Be Careful!" Nurse Joy said.

While Team Rocket is running out in escape with Vanillite, it starts crying out in help. "Oh, hush, little one! There's no one around to help you!" Jessie said. Vanillite keeps crying for help until it was loud enough for its family members involving Vanillish and Vanilluxe to hear.

All of the Vanillish and Vanilluxe hears the cry and uses Blizzard that causes a snowstorm to occur throughout Coumarine City.

* * *

 **(11:40 AM) (Coumarine City)**

Ash and friends sees the trio of Nurse Joys and catches up to them.

"There you are! Okay, Team Rocket! Take off those disguises, I know it's you! I had enough of this crap! Take them off now!" Ash screamed. Team Rocket takes off the disguises to follow their motto.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"I knew it! You stole the Vanillite! Give that back now!" Ash said. "You're gonna battle for it, twerp!" James said.

Before Ash and friends and Team Rocket battle, the snowstorm starts to get more worse than before and the Vanillish and Vanilluxe starts appearing and starts attacking the group. They start to literally freeze Team Rocket in an ice block.

"Uh-oh. We better run or else we're gonna freeze to death!" Clemont exclaimed. Ash starts running towards the Vanillish and Vanilluxe. "Ash, what are you doing?" Serena asked. "Stopping them!" Ash said. "You're gonna get frozen!" Clemont said. Ash was gonna to get frozen as well. But before he does, someone starts roaming into the scene. The man that the group met earlier to get to the Pokemon Center shows up and saves Ash. "Gogoat, use Vine Whip!" The man commanded. "Thanks." Ash said.

"Boy, there's a difference between charging head-on and taking what I call, 'the side road'." The man said. He starts battling against the Vanillish and Vanilluxe. "Jumpluff, use Sunny Day!" The man commanded. The snowstorm stops and starts being sunny again. "Sunflora, group up and use Solar Beam!" The man commanded. The Solar Beam melted all the snow around the city. Vanillish and Vanilluxe starts to calm down. Team Rocket is now melted off from the ice block.

"That was so cold!" Meowth said. "I can barely feel my feet!" James said. "Alright, Plan B!" Jessie said. The trio evacuates and heads into a giant Meowth robot stealing the Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe into a cold collector in order to use their cold energy. "They're using that cold energy to attack us!" Ash said. "Yep, this machine will drain all of that cold environment that they have inside of their body and will use them against you!" Jessie said. "That actually sounds impressive for a machine." Clemont said. "No, it doesn't. It's evil." Bonnie said. "Frogadier, jump out!" Ash said. "You too, Fennekin!" Serena said. "Come out, Luxray!" Clemont said.

"Luxray, use Wild Charge!" Clemont commanded. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. They all attack but is stopped by the cold air from the Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe that Team Rocket is using. The man starts striking back.

"Gogoat, use Grass Knot!" The man commanded. It took effect on the robot having to start immobilizing. The man starts attacking again. "Now use Leech Seed!" The man commanded. Their robot is now taking more hits making it more immobilized. "Frogadier, use Cut! And Pikachu, use Iron Tail to free the Pokemon!" Ash commanded. They both attack and free the Pokemon and the robot is even more damaged. "Oh dear, this is where we get defeated, right?" James asked.

"Darn right! You're finished! Frogadier, use Water Pulse! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. "Luxray, use Wild Charge!" Clemont commanded. They all attack at the same time destroying the Meowth robot and defeating Team Rocket yet again. "We're blasting off again!" The trio said.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM) (Pokemon Center)**

"Goodbye!" The group said in unison. Nurse Joy puts the Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe into care elsewhere. "Thanks alot for your help." Ash said. "You're welcome, dear." The man said. "My name is Ash Ketchum and these are my friends, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie." Ash introduced. "Nice to meet y'all. My name is Ramos." The man introduced himself. "Ramos...why does that name seem familiar?" Clemont asked. "Ash, my dear boy, please remember to always to take the side road in life sometimes." Ramos said. "Okay, I'll remember." Ash said. "Well, I'll see you in the gym tomorrow." Ramos said. This made Clemont realize it. "Wait! That's why he sounds so familiar! He's the gym leader of this city!" Clemont said. "Wait, really?" Ash asked. Clemont nodded in response. "I'll be waiting for you in the gym for you to challenge me tomorrow, Ash! See ya!" Ramos said.

And so, the heroes journey in Coumarine City have just begun. With Ash's gym challenge and Serena's performance, there's more to happen. What will happen tomorrow?

* * *

 **February 13, 2014 (7:00 AM)**

It is early in the morning and Ash is still sleeping. He's having a dream. What kind of dream is it that you may ask? Well, a dream where he's dating Serena and they're finally having their first date.

 **Dream begins**

 _Both Ash and Serena are now finally having a date as boyfriend and girlfriend. They are having dinner in a restaurant. At their table is a candlelight in the middle. They are having spaghetti and meatballs._

 _"Oh, Ashy, I can't believe we're finally having a date with each other." Serena said. "Yeah, I've really wanted to ask you out to be my girlfriend and now we're having a date." Ash said. "You don't know how much I love you ever since you saved me back in Pallet Town." Serena said. "Yeah. I've never had a relationship before and now I see that there's something that I love as much as Pokemon. You. You're my girlfriend and I want to be with you for as long as I want to. Especially to become a Pokemon Master." Ash said._

 _"Hey. How about this?" Serena said as she puts one end of spaghetti string on her mouth and puts the other end on Ash's mouth. They both started eating the string until their lips touched as they kissed. "I love you, Serena Yvonne." Ash said. "I love you too, Ashy Ketchum." Serena said._

 _They continued having their date until Ash wakes up._

 **Dream ends**

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed as he wakes up. He looks over and sees Serena's sleeping still as she didn't wake up from Ash's scream. He starts getting sweaty as he's very nervous for realizing that's its one day before Valentine's Day.

 _"Oh my gosh...I just had a dream about me and Serena. That has never happened before. What day is today?"_ Ash thought. He checks his phone and sees its February 13.

 _"AH! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Oh my gosh, The festival's tomorrow! I need to think about what to do. And today's my battle with Ramos. And there's a Nintendo Direct today! Gosh, so much to do."_ Ash said. He then looks over Pikachu and sees him sleeping still. He starts to wake him up. "Pikachu. Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu gets up looking tired. "Pika?" (What is it, Ash?) Pikachu said. "Pikachu, let's go outside and train. I actually want to talk to you about something." Ash said. Both Ash and Pikachu head out of the center.

* * *

 **(8:00 AM)**

Serena is still sleeping but starts having a dream that involves her performance.

 **Dream begins**

 _"And the winner is...Serena Yvonne!" The announcer said._

 _Serena steps up along with Fennekin feeling congratulated for winning the showcase. "Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much!" Serena said. She starts falling down the stage as she wakes up._

 **Dream ends**

Serena falls down from her bed as she wakes up. "Ow!" Serena said. She looks over and sees that Ash is not in his bed. _"Ash is not here. Where's he at?"_ Serena thought. She gets out and finds him and Pikachu. She goes out of the Pokemon Center and finds Ash training with Pikachu. _"Gosh. Ash is really working hard. He's wanting to earn that gym badge. That's how much I love him. He doesn't want to give up."_ Serena said as she starts watching Ash.

"Okay, buddy, let's take a break." Ash said. "Pika pika?" (Is there something you want to talk about, Ash?) Pikachu asked. "Pikachu, tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I really love Serena. I just had a dream of her where she and I were dating finally and we had such a wonderful time especially with a kiss. I've been having a crush on her for a few months." Ash said. Serena heard what she think she wanted to hear from Ash. He loves her.

 _"OMG! Ash has a crush on me? Yes! He loves me! And tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Is he gonna ask me out? Oh, I don't what to do...I feel so nervous."_ Serena thought. She runs back inside of the Pokemon Center in excitement.

"So what do you think, buddy? Do you think Serena will be my girlfriend?" Ash asked."Pika!" (Yes! I think she will.) Pikachu said. "Thanks buddy. I just need to think what presents I want to give her." Ash said. "Well, now to prepare for Ramos' battle. Let's go, buddy." Ash said as he goes back inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **(11:00 AM) (Coumarine City Gym)**

It was time for Ash's gym battle with Ramos. He takes away all of his nervousness from Serena and is now focused on doing his battle. "Woah! That's one big tree!" Ash said. He starts climbing up the tree and meets Ramos.

"Hello, Ramos!" Ash said. Ramos turned around and see Ash and friends greeting him. "Why, hello, Ash." Ramos said. "I'm ready for my gym battle!" Ash said. "Okay, but first, let's have a tea break." Ramos said.

 **30 minutes later...**

"All right. Break over. Who wants to help me with gardening?" Ramos asked. "What? I thought we were gonna battle!" Ash said disappointed. "There's much more to learn about battling, boy." Ramos said. "Uggg..." Ash groaned.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Great. This is just like if my mom asks me to do her gardening back home." Ash said. He starts struggling pulling out the weeds. "There's two sprouts in front of you." Ramos said. "Now I really don't feel like I want to play Animal Crossing." Ash struggled. "Look, if a person keeps looking at what's in front of them, they might lose of what's important to them." Ramos explained. "Wait...just like the sprouts and weeds. They won't grow into flowers. They'll be wilted. I can probably see how important mom wants to do her gardening back home. All while I'm just playing video games." Ash said.

"Yes, that's right. You'll lose the most important thing if you keep looking what's in front." Ramos said. _"Not only I'm planning to become a Pokemon Master, but I do want Serena to become my girlfriend. If we get into a relationship, I want to make sure that she's important so that I don't lose her. That's my priority when we become a couple."_ Ash thought.

"Alright, I think you're ready for your gym battle." Ramos said. "Wait, really? Thank you!" Ash said. "Bonnie, can you take care of Goomy, please? I don't think he can win this for me." Ash asked. "Sure thing, Ash. Let's go, Goomy. Let's have fun with Dedenne!" Bonnie said.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

"Now the battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and me will begin! Ready...Go!" Ramos said.

"Okay, Fletchinder, I choose you!" Ash said throwing the Pokeball.

"Okay, Jumpluff, come on out!" Ramos said throwing his Pokeball out.

"Fletchinder, Flame Charge!" Ash commanded.

"Jumpluff, use Cotton Guard!" Ramos commanded. It didn't take much damage due to having its defense raised. "Now, Jumpluff, use Sunny Day!" Ramos commanded. Jumpluff also includes an ability called Chlorophyll which drastically increases its speed.

"Crap. Okay, We're going to have use multiple Flame Charges so that my speed can be utilized against Jumpluff. Ash does a few times with Flame Charge until eventually Jumpluff is knocked out.

"Jumpluff, use Cotton Guard again!" Ramos commanded.

"Fletchinder, hit back with Flame Charge!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder charges forward and knocks out Jumpluff having the score of battle being Ash, 1 - Ramos, 0.

"Yes, 1 down, 2 to go!" Ash said.

"Good Job, Jumpluff. Return." Ramos said. "You're on a good start there but wait until i send out my next Pokemon, Weepinbell!" Ramos continued.

"Okay, Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded.

"Weepinbell, dodge and use Poison Powder!" Weepinbell dodges the attack and poisons Fletchinder.

"Crap! Fletchinder!" Ash said.

"Now finish it off with Slam!" Ramos commanded. Weepinbell slams into Fletchinder causing it to faint and is down.

"Darn it! Fletchinder, you did good. Return." Ash said. "I guess that was for the multiple Flame Charges." Ash continued.

"You got that right." Ramos said.

"Okay, Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash said as he sends out Hawlucha. "Okay, Hawlucha, use Flying Press!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha Fly Presses at Weepinbell giving some amount of damage done to Weepinbell. "Good! Now use High Jump Kick!" Ash commanded.

"Weepinbell, Dodge it and use Poison Powder!" Ramos commanded.

"What? No! Not again!" Ash said. Hawlucha is now poisoned in the same way that Fletchinder was in. "Crap! Hawlucha, hang in there!" Ash said.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Ramos commanded. Razor Leaf took a hit on Hawlucha but this is Hawlucha's bad day.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash said.

"Weepinbell, dodge it and use Grass Knot!" Ramos said. Weepinbell attacks back with Grass Knot and now Hawlucha is in danger of faint.

 _"Oh dear...Hawlucha might be done here."_ Ash thought. "Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha landed a direct hit on Weepinbell but Weepinbell finishes it off.

"Weepinbell, Slam!" Ramos commanded. Weepinbell slams into Hawlucha finishing it off.

"Seriously?" Ash said.

"2 down. What's your last Pokemon?" Ramos asked.

 _"Crap...I might be screwed by this. Let's hope."_ Ash thought. "Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Frogadier...this might be easy." Ramos said.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Weepinbell, dodge it!" Ramos commanded. Weepinbell dodges the Water Pulse.

"You're not gonna dodge this! Frogadier, use Double Team!" Ash commanded. Frogadier copies itself heading towards Weepinbell to attack.

Weepinbell can tell who's the real Frogadier. "Weepinbell, use Grass Knot!" Ramos commanded.

"Really? You know which one is the real one?" Ash asked.

"It has a sense. Now Weepinbell, use Poison Powder!" Ramos commanded.

"Oh no, we're not doing this again! Frogadier, use your frubbles!" Ash commanded. Frogadier protects itself using its frubbles as some sort of Gas Mask.

"Weepinbell, use Grass Knot!" Ramos commanded.

"Frogadier, counter back with Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Frogadier strikes back with Aerial Ace and defeats Weepinbell.

"Yes! 2 down! I might just win!" Ash said.

"Gogoat, come on out." Ramos said.

Both Ramos and Ash are now down to their last Pokemon. Can Ash win the badge or will it be victory for Ramos?

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Gogoat, use Vine Whip!" Ramos commanded. The two attacks collided but no effect.

"Frogadier, use Double Team!" Ash commanded. Frogadier makes copies of itself again and heads towards Gogoat.

"Gogoat, use Vine Whip!" Ramos commanded. The Vine Whip takes out of the fake Frogadiers and deals damage to the real Frogadier. "You know, we're both having fun for this battle. You're a challenge." Ramos said petting Gogoat's horn. "Now, Gogoat, use Razor Leaf and again!" Ramos commanded.

"You know what, we're doing that same strategy you're doing! Frogadier, use Double Team, then attack with Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

"Gogoat, hit back with Horn Leech!" Ramos commanded. Gogoat heals itself making Frogadier deal more damage. "Gogoat, now use Leech Seed!" Ramos commanded. Gogoat takes alot of health from Frogadier. Frogadier is now in danger of fainting.

"How did that take alot of damage?" Ash asked.

"You see, I've taught Gogoat to use Leech Seed enough where we both trust each other completely." Ramos explained.

"I know that I believe in my Pokemon, too!" Ash said. _"Man, the pressure is high. Frogadier is losing and I might not win. This is tough."_ Ash thought. "Pika Pika!" (You can do this, Ash! You can win!) Pikachu said. Ash smiles at Pikachu for the encouragement. "Thanks Pikachu. I needed that." Ash said. "I can still win, I'll show you!" Ash said.

"Gogoat, use Razor Leaf!" Ramos commanded.

"Frogadier, fight off the Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded. Ash then sees a realization.

 **Flashback begins**

 _"Look, if a person keeps looking at what's in front of them, they might lose of what's important to them." Ramos said._

 **Flashback ends**

"That's it! Frogadier, ignore the Razor Leaf and attack Gogoat with Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. "Now finish this off with Double Team and Water Pulse!" Ash said. Frogadier ends the battle off doing these attacks knocking out Gogoat! Ash claims victory. "Yes! We did it!" Ash said. "Congratulations, Ash!" Clemont said. "Thanks, guys. Thank you Pikachu for helping me win with courage." Ash said. "Pika Pika!" (You're Welcome!)

"Here it is, the Plant Badge. Take it, you earn it for such a great battle and listening to my advice." Ramos said. Ash acquires the Plant Badge. "Yeah! Now I have the Plant Badge." Ash cheered. Ash is now halfway through his challenge. He now needs the other 4 badges in order to participate in the Pokemon League.

"Well, my job is done here in Coumarine City. It's now your turn with your Showcase, Serena." Ash said. "I'm very excited! I can't wait to see how it goes!" Serena said.

Ash and friends walk out of the gym with some thoughts on what's happening tomorrow.

 _"Now that the Gym is over with, time to plan for tomorrow. I'm confident enough for Serena to be my girlfriend. I can't wait for tomorrow. It may just be the most happiest day of my life."_ Ash thought.

 _"I still can't believe that Ash has a crush on me. I wonder when he's gonna ask me out. It may be the most happiest moment of my life."_ Serena thought.

And so with Ash claiming his badge, his next thing is to plan for Valentine's Day so that he and Serena can finally become a couple that they were meant to be.

* * *

 **Alright, how was that for a chapter? Okay, so from on in this story, All of Ash's gym battles will be in this story. The only one I did other than Ramos was Viola back in Chapter 6. But since this is vital for the story, the other gym battles will included as well except for Grant and Korrina. Other than that, how do you like this gym battle? The next chapter is probably the most important chapter for this story. It's the Pledging Tree chapter. Yep. The moment will finally happen between the two. How will both Ash and Serena confess? Make sure to review and also follow and favorite this story and until next time, Peace!**


	16. Ash and Serena: Together at Last?

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of this story! Before we get started, there's an announcement at the end of this chapter. What's the announcement? Read until the end! Okay, now with the track of this story. Last time, Ash and friends reach Coumarine City and Ash acquires his 4th gym badge from Ramos. This time...This is it. The moment will finally happen. Ash and Serena have been friends for 6 and a half years and now their moment will finally happen. Who will be the one to confess? Read and find out! This is based on the 59th episode of the XY series, "Under the Pledging Tree!"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Ash and Serena: Together at Last?**

 **February 14, 2014 (Coumarine City) (10:00 AM)**

Today is Valentine's Day. Ash and friends are hanging out in Coumarine City in wait for Serena's first Performance debut. But they decided to have a free day around the city. They now noticed decorations around the city. Ash now sees that it's finally the day that he's been waiting for. Thanks from the advice from Grace, Ash is taking preparations to ask out Serena.

 _"Okay...It's Valentine's Day. Today's the day that Serena is gonna be my girlfriend. I've been waiting for this day for the last few months. I wonder how it will go down."_ Ash thought.

 _"Today's Valentine's Day. I know that sometime today, Ash is gonna ask me to be his girlfriend. Ooooh...I just can't wait!"_ Serena said.

"What's this?" Clemont said.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a festival." Ramos said walking up to Ash and friends.

"Hey, Ramos!" Ash greeted.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"It's called the Pledging Tree. A festival to celebrate the friendship between Trainers and their Pokemon. It happens every year here at Coumarine City. It all started thousands of years ago with a man and his Pokemon traveling throughout the world and at one point, they stop here and planted a tree and that tree became the Pledging Tree." Ramos explained.

"That sounds insightful." Clemont said.

"I love that, so I'll participate!" Ash said. "What about you, Serena? How about you do it too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Serena said.

 _"Step one accomplished!"_ Ash thought.

"Okay, so how about you two stay in the Pokemon Center while me and Serena go shopping for stuff?" Ash asked.

"That's a great idea! I'm gonna go build a gift for my Pokemon." Clemont said.

"And I'll keep the duty to watch over all of your Pokemon! So let me get your Pikachu." Bonnie said as she holds on to Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" (Good Luck with Serena, Ash!) Pikachu said.

 _"I will, buddy."_ Ash thought. Both Clemont and Bonnie walk into the center while it's just Ash and Serena.

"So, shall we go?" Ash said.

"Yep." Ash said.

Both of them ware walking down the streets together and it was the two of them...alone. Both have thoughts while they're walking.

 _"Okay, step 2 is now initiating. Time to step up, Ash."_ Ash said.

 _"Wow. Me and Ash alone? It feels like...a date. I just know he's gonna ask me out. I know it!"_ Serena said as she tries to reach her hand to connect with Ash's.

Both Ash and Serena smile at each other while walking. But they're not the only ones together. Across the street is an alley that Team Rocket is sneaking at. "Okay, so there's a festival tonight and we're going to steal all the Pokemon." Jessie said.

"Yeah. I can probably see that the twerp has a crush on the twerpette." Meowth said.

"Looks like it. Considering it's Valentine's Day today, I'm guessing he might ask her out." James said.

"Well, let's ruin that fun tonight, shall we?" Jessie said as the trio laughs.

* * *

 **(10:30 AM) (Coumarine City Shops)**

Ash and Serena have arrived at the shops. "Okay, here we are." Serena said.

"Well, let's find some presents for the Pokemon." Ash said. _"And to find a present for Serena. That's step 2."_ Ash thought.

"Okay, let's start out with this one." Ash said.

"Ash, wouldn't that be too big of a hat for any of your Pokemon?" Serena said.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Ash laughed.

"Okay, how about this one?" Ash pointed to a strange doll looking thing.

"I think it looks too silly." Serena laughed.

"Oh...You're right again." Ash laughed.

"Okay, how about this? We meet up at the monorail later and see if we both have presents. Promise?" Serena asked.

"I promise." Ash said.

 _"Okay, now where to find a present for both my Pokemon and Serena?"_ Ash thought.

"Hello, young sir! Are you interested in buying my stuff?" A salesman said.

"Uhhh..." Ash said.

"How about some Moo Moo Milk?" The salesman asked.

"Ummm..." Ash said.

"How about a Froakie Plush?" The salesman asked.

"Ummm..." Ash said.

"What about this substitute doll?" The salesman asked.

"Ummm..." Ash said. He's holding too many things as he fails down.

"Ow!" Ash said. _"Oh man, what am I going to do?"_ Ash thought.

* * *

 **(11:00 AM)**

Ash is still walking around for a present for his Pokemon and Serena until he finds something in of the shops. It's a pink purse. "Woah! It's a purse! Serena would definitely love this!" Ash said. He walks inside and proceeds to buy the purse. "One purse for purchase, please!" Ash said to the cashier.

"It's odd that a person like you would wear this purse." The cashier said.

"No, it's for a special friend of mine. I want to get her a gift tonight and ask her to be my girlfriend." Ash said.

"Well, you're going to be a lucky boy for Valentine's Day, aren't you?" The cashier asked.

"I will be. I've never had a girlfriend before and I want to learn how being a couple works." Ash said.

"Okay, 1000 Pokedollars, please." The cashier asked.

Ash takes his money out and gives the cashier 1000 pokedollars.

"Thank you. You have good luck with your future girlfriend!" The cashier said.

"I will! Thanks!" Ash said as he walks out of the store.

"Alright, step 2 complete. I'm getting closer to the end of the to-do list to ask out Serena tonight." Ash said.

"Alright, now for some wrapping paper. Where am I going to find some wrapping paper?" Ash asked himself.

Ash then sees there's a stand for firework messages to send out tonight. He heads over to the stand.

"Hello, sir. Do you want to send out a message for the Pledging Tree tonight?" The manager said.

"Yes, I want for you to write a message that will amaze my friend tonight. I want to ask her out as my girlfriend." Ash said.

"Wow. How romantic and perfect for Valentine's Day today. So what do you want your message to be for her?" The manager asked.

"Hmmm...How about 'I love you, Serena. Gf?' Ash said.

"You want that message?" The manager asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Okay then. We will have your message up tonight. I hope you have luck with her." The manager said.

"I will! Thanks!" Ash said.

"Alright, you have a good day man, see you later." The manager said.

"You too." Ash said as he walks off.

"A purse and a message for Serena. This Valentine's Day will be the best day of my life!" Ash said. He eventually finds a wrapping paper store nearby for the purse.

* * *

 **(12:00 PM) (Pokemon Center)**

"Ugh! This is a difficult job! I can't keep up with all the Pokemon! Wait until you turn to when I can brush you!" Bonnie said. She then looks over to Goomy and sees him tired. "What's wrong, Goomy?" Bonnie asked. She then realizes. "Oh right, you need water. Water!" She runs over to a water fountain. "Okay, that should be enough." Bonnie said as she feeds the water to Goomy. "Hey, you two, stop fighting!" Bonnie said to Chespin and Pancham as they're arguing to each other again. "Oh my goodness!" Bonnie screamed.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM) (Monorail Station)**

Ash and Serena meet up again at the monorail. "Hey, Serena!" Ash said.

"Hey, Ash! Did you find any presents? I see that you're holding one. Is that it?" Serena asked.

"Yep. That's for my Pokemon." Ash lied.

"Well, I did find some presents for Fennekin and Pancham." Serena said.

 _"I found presents for Serena but not any presents for my Pokemon. I might be worried for this."_ Ash thought.

"Don't worry, you'll find some presents. The festival is not starting in a couple hours." Serena said.

Ash and Serena walk into the station. But as they walk in there, confetti popped everywhere. "What?" Ash said.

"Congratulations, sir! You are the one millionth person to visit the monorail. For this, we give you this, a blue ribbon!" The man said.

"Thanks!" Ash said. _"Hmmm...I wonder what to do with this?"_ Ash thought as he looks over to Serena. _"A purse, ribbon, and message would be make me the best boyfriend for Serena."_ Ash thought.

 **5 minutes later...**

Ash and Serena are now both taking a monorail ride back to the Center. "Serena, I may have found one present for my Pokemon, but I don't know what else." Ash said.

"Well, what do you want as a gift?" Serena asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"What do you want as a present?" Serena asked.

"Well, my mom would get me shirts and video games but I don't think my Pokemon would want that." Ash said.

Serena laughs before she said "Just think about it, okay?"

They both get off the monorail. "Hey, Ash. Are you coming?" Serena asked.

"I'll be there. Don't wait out for me." Ash said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Serena said.

Ash runs to the nearby woods as he has an idea for his present. "Okay, I've got it!" Ash said. Ash starts to pick different berries from the bushes until he sees a Pokemon passing by. "Ooh, a Dunsparce! I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said as he reaches down his backpack for Pokeballs. He sees he doesn't have any. "What? Crap..." Ash said. The Dunsparce runs away. "Awww...crap." Ash said. "I'll still have to do my gifts." Ash continued as he goes on picking the berries.

* * *

 **(8:00 PM) (Pokemon Center)**

"Okay guys, I'm back!" Serena said.

"Hey, Serena!" Bonnie said.

"Where's Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know. He left from me about 2 hours ago for something. I don't know where's he at." Serena said as she looks at her phone about to text Ash.

"So what did you two work on?" Serena asked.

"Well, I've worked on a music box for my Pokemon to listen to." Clemont said.

"And I made a picture of all the Pokemon!" Bonnie said.

"Neat, Bonnie. I think someday you'll become an artist." Serena said.

"Thank you!" Bonnie said.

Ash walks in the center seeing the group before it's festival time. "There you are, Ash!" Serena said.

"Where have you been?" Clemont said.

"I thought about what Serena said and I have a huge sack of a present for my Pokemon." Ash said.

"Well, the festival is starting. Let's get our presents under." Clemont said.

The group puts their presents under the tree except Ash keeps the purse in the bag and the ribbon in his pocket.

The festival now starts. Ramos heads up and greets everyone. "Welcome to the Pledging Tree, everyone!" Ramos said. Everyone claps for the festival. "Okay, before we get started, I want to say thank you for making a present for your Pokemon. Now why don't we get things started-" Ramos said as he gets interrupted by something. A big vacuum is sucking up the presents.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ash asked.

Frogadier quickly noticed what's going on as it does Water Pulse to aim at the Vacuum and reveals who's behind it. Team Rocket falls out. "Team Rocket?!" Clemont exclaimed.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

 _"Oh no, you're not ruining my night to ask out Serena!"_ Ash thought. He then says "Give those presents back!"

"Let us think about it...No!" Jessie said. They then proceed to turn on the vacuum to take away the Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to cut the Vacuum making it to stop working.

"Grrrr...You pushed us to this! Pumpkaboo, come out and use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Pumpkaboo charges up and sends the Shadow Ball.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded. Frogadier was able to block the Shadow Ball using the Water Pulse.

"Inkay, come out and use Psybeam!" James commanded. Inkay aims the Psybeam.

"Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" Clemont commanded. Bunnelby blocks the Psybeam using the Mud Shot.

"Okay, finishing moves, let's go, guys! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont commanded.

All of the moves aimed directly to Team Rocket and they have now blasted off yet again per usual. "We're blasting off again!" The trio said.

With Team Rocket now defeated, the ceremony can go on.

"Okay, Fennekin, Pancham. Ready for your gifts?" Serena asked. She opens the gifts and gives a pink ribbon for Fennekin to wear and Sunglasses for Pancham to wear.

"They're for our performances! I want us to be very fashionable during the performance!" Serena said.

"Here's your present! A music box for y'all to listen to." Clemont said as he shows Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxio the present.

"And here's a drawing for all of you to gaze upon at." Bonnie said as she shows the drawing to the Pokemon.

"Here you go guys! A present from me to all of you!" Ash said. His sack drops down a bunch of berries for his Pokemon to munch on. "Dig in!" Ash said.

After they have blasted off, Team Rocket also have presents as well. "You know, at least we got presents for our Pokemon." Jessie said.

"So open up." James said.

All of Team Rocket's Pokemon open the presents and it turns out to be a prank box for all of them exploding with silly string all over. "I should have known." Jessie said.

Nurse Joy also gives a Pokemon to her Wigglytuff as well being a Wigglytuff plush.

The fireworks are now starting, different messages are being shown and Ash's message shows up. Both Ash and Serena sees the message together. "I love you, Serena. Gf?" Serena questioned. She then turns over to Ash.

 _"Okay, Ash. This is the moment you've been waiting for. The 3rd and final step. Let's do this."_ Ash thought.

"Serena, there's something I want to tell you." Ash said. Ash starts out by saying "Serena, for a long time, you've been my best friend on this journey. I really like you. But during this journey, I started to have feelings for you. You've been an awesome KFF and now I want to ask you this."

Serena's eyes were getting teary from hearing what Ash is saying. She wanted to hear of this for years.

"Serena...Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ash asked.

Serena hears the question that she wanted to hear from Ash. She couldn't believe it.

"Ash...there's one thing I want to say." Serena said.

"What is it?" Ash said.

"YES! I do want to be your girlfriend!" Serena said.

"You will! Yes! Oh my gosh!" Ash said. The two now pull in for a kiss.

"Big Brother, look!" Bonnie exclaimed as she points to Ash and Serena.

"What? Oh my gosh!" Clemont exclaimed as the siblings see both Ash and Serena kissing.

They pull out of the kiss and looked at each other. "I love you, Serena." Ash said.

"I love you too, Ashy. I really wanted you to be my boyfriend." Serena said.

"And now, a gift. In fact, two gifts. I want you to open them." Ash said.

"Ashy...That's sweet of you." Serena said as she opens the gifts.

"A purse?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yep. I thought it would be perfect for you to have other than your backpack." Ash said.

"Ashy, it looks beautiful. Thank you." Serena said as she kisses Ash's cheek.

"Now for your other gift." Ash said.

Serena then went ahead to open the other gift. "Ashy, that's the ribbon from the station." Serena said.

"Yep. I want you to have it." Ash said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever! Thank you!" Serena said as she hugs Ash.

"You're welcome, honey." Ash said.

Both Ash and Serena hug for a few minutes before Serena notices something under the tree.

"There's a present left under the tree." Serena said.

"Serena, it says it's for you." Ash said.

"You brought me 3 presents?" Serena asked.

"Actually, no, I didn't bring you this." Ash said.

"What could it be?" Serena asked. She opens the package to find a dress.

"It's a dress." Serena said

"I think it would look beautiful on you." Ash said.

"Really?" Serena asked. Ash then nods in agreement.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever." Serena said. Ash then blushes at the compliment.

"I wonder who sent this to me if you didn't bring it?" Serena questioned.

The two hold hands together and walk back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **(8:30 PM) (Pokemon Center)**

"Hey, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"Hello. Are you two a couple?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yep, we are. I couldn't be more happier to have Serena as my girlfriend." Ash said. Serena smiles at Ash's comment and kisses him on the cheek. Ash then blushes.

"Nurse Joy, someone sent me a dress. Do you have any idea who it is?" Serena asked.

"Well, your mother sent it to you to surprise you. She wants you to let her know that she has your support for the Performances." Nurse Joy said.

"Really? Well, thank you." Serena said.

Serena then gets on her phone to call her mom. "Hello, Mom?" Serena said.

"Serena, hello. Did you get the present I've sent you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. It looks beautiful. I love it. Thanks!" Serena said.

"Oh, by the way, is Ash there, I want to ask him something." Grace said.

"Yeah, sure." Serena said as she passes the phone over to Ash.

"Hello, Grace?" Ash said.

"Hello, Ash. Did you do it? Did you ask my daughter out?" Grace said.

"Yes, I did. The plan went perfectly. Serena is now my girlfriend." Ash said.

"I'm proud of you! I can't wait to tell Delia this!" Grace said.

"Wait, how did you know that we're gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"Well, when you stopped by at the ranch earlier this month, Ash asked me some advice and he asked for my blessing to date you." Grace said.

"Ashy, you told my mother that you had a crush on me?" Serena asked.

"Well, I wanted some help. I love you, Serena." Ash said.

"I love you too, Ashy. Thanks." Serena said.

"Aww...I can't believe my daughter now has a boyfriend being her KFF. Well, I got to go now. Good luck on your relationship, you two!" Grace said.

"We will, bye!" Serena said as they both waved off the screen.

Both Clemont and Bonnie walks over to Ash and Serena.

"I can't believe it. You two love each other?" Clemont said.

"Yeah. I actually had a crush on Serena for a few months now." Ash said.

"And I had a crush on Ash since he met me and I wanted to become his boyfriend ever since we met up again in Kalos." Serena said.

"I'm so proud of you two, congratulations!" Bonnie said.

"You two will make a great couple." Clemont said.

Both Ash and Serena look at each other smiling.

* * *

 **(10:00 PM)**

"Well, it's time to go to bed. I love you, Serena." Ash said.

"And I love you too, Ashy." Serena said.

They both kissed again for a few seconds.

"I can't believe we're a couple now." Ash said.

"Yep. And I just know our journey is getting even more better now that we're a couple." Serena said.

"Yeah...look Serena, we were KFFs, Kanto Friends Forever. But now we're a couple, we should have a different name." Ash said.

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"How about a KFF?" Ash asked.

"Dummy. That's our friendship name." Serena said.

"Actually, it's a different KFF. This KFF stands for Kalos Friends Forever. It represents that our relationship started here in Kalos just like our friendship started back in Kanto." Ash explained.

"That sounds wonderful. I love it! Okay, we're Kalos Friends Forever." Serena said.

"And I will always love us being that. Well, good night, honey." Ash said.

"Good night to you too, Ashy. I love you." Serena said.

"I love you, too." Ash said.

And so, Ash and Serena both sleep now being a couple. There's still Serena's Performance coming up, so what will happen next?

* * *

 **And that wraps this chapter! Ash and Serena are now finally a couple. They waited for this moment to happen and it did. And so the rest of their journey will involve them being a couple. What do you think? Very happy to finally see them as a couple? If so, please review, follow, and favorite this story! Next time, Ash and Serena calls their friends and announce their relationship. How will their friends react? Before I end this off, I have an announcement, I'm putting "First Time Parents" on hold. Instead, there will be a second story that involves both Amourshipping and Contestshipping. What is this story? More will be announced at a later chapter. I already got the first chapter done on this new story. Until next time, Peace!**


	17. A Relationship Announcement to Others!

**Hello, fellas! Welcome back to the next chapter! Last time, It was Valentine's Day and Ash has done the steps correctly in order to win Serena and the two became a couple. This time, at the start of their day, Ash and Serena calls their friends to announce themselves being a couple. How will they react? Read and find out! I hope you're ready to see what it's like for Ash and Serena being a couple for the rest of their journey. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A relationship announcement to others!**

 **February 15, 2014 (9:00 AM) (Pokemon Center)**

It is now the morning after Valentine's Day. Ash wakes up as he thinks the events from last night were a dream, but it wasn't. As he saw Serena already wake and is happy to see him awake.

"Good Morning." Serena said.

"Good Morning, honey." Ash said.

Serena giggles at this and kisses Ash's cheek. Ash blushes in return. He could get used being kissed by Serena throughout their journey.

 **5 minutes later...**

Ash and Serena walk out their room holding hands together. "Ashy, I just wanted to say thank you for last night and giving me all of the presents. You're already the best boyfriend ever." Serena said.

"You're welcome, honey. And you're already the best girlfriend ever." Ash said as he pokes Serena's nose.

"So, today is our first full day as a couple. What do you want to do?" Serena asked.

"Well, just to get it out of the way, why don't we call our friends and tell them about us?" Ash asked.

"Good Idea! Let's call your mom first! I'm pretty sure my mom already told her and is waiting for you to call her." Serena said.

Ash takes out his phone and starts calling Delia. He put the phone on speaker so that Serena can hear as well.

"Hello, mom?" Ash asked.

"Ash, is that you?" Delia asked.

"Yes, it's me, mom." Ash said.

"Ash, my baby boy! You got yourself a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you! Even more prouder that it's Serena." Delia said.

"Wow. I guess Grace did tell you." Ash said.

"Yes, she called me last night after Serena called her and told me the news and I couldn't be more happier!" Delia said.

"Well, it was the perfect night, mom. I gave her a couple of gifts, written a message out in fireworks, and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Ash said.

"Really proud of you, Ash. I hope you two have a fun relationship together." Delia said.

"Thanks mom. We will." Ash said.

"Can I talk to Serena before I let you go?" Delia asked.

"Sure." Ash said as he passes the phone to Serena.

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena asked.

"First of all, you can call me Delia. You're my son's girlfriend and we both welcome you to the family. Second, you really love my son, right?" Delia asked.

"Yes. I've been having a crush on him since he saved me at camp and when I saw him on TV again." Serena said.

"Then I expect for you to take care of him, ok?" Delia asked.

"No problem! He and I will be traveling together so we'll be okay." Serena said.

"Okay, you two. I'm gonna go. You two stay safe!" Delia said.

"Bye mom!" Ash said as he ends the call.

"Okay, let me call one of my friends." Serena said as she takes out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ash asked.

"Shauna. Other than you, she's my BFF. She would be amazed if she knew about us." Serena said.

Serena puts her phone on speaker and Shauna is called.

"Hello, Serena?" Shauna said.

"Hey, Shauna, guess what? Yesterday was Valentine's Day and Ash made Valentine's Day the best day of my life!" Serena said.

"What did he do?" Shauna asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Serena said.

"OMG! Really?!" Shauna asked.

"Yep. He gave me a purse, a ribbon, and a romantic fireworks message." Serena said.

"Wow. Sounds like he's your keeper." Shauna said.

"He is. We will always be a couple for as long as we shall live." Serena said.

"Well, congratulations, Serena. May your relationship live long. Well, I got to go but I'll see you two later, okay? Bye." Shauna said.

"Bye!" Both Ash and Serena said.

"Do you really think that, honey? I'm your keeper?" Ash asked.

"Yep. You're my wonderful Ashy." Serena said as she cuddled Ash and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. Now I'm calling someone back in Kanto." Ash said.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Gary Oak. He's been a long time rival of mine back in Kanto and he always pesters me. Well let's see if I can pester him back and see if I'm still a loser!" Ash said as he dials into his phone.

"Hello?" Gary greeted.

"Gary!" Ash said.

"Ugh...Ashy Boy. What do you want?" Gary asked.

"Gary, you might always call me a loser. But how much of a loser am I now? I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

Gary then laughs in response and then starts saying "You? A girlfriend? I don't believe it. Who would be pathetic enough to date someone like you?"

This angered Serena. She can now see why Gary can get on Ash's nerves for a while.

"Ashy, can I see your phone for a minute?" Serena asked.

Ash then passes the phone to Serena.

"Hello, is this Gary Oak?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Gary asked.

"You don't talk to my boyfriend that way! I can see why he has nerves to whenever he meets you. If I ever meet you, I'm going to give large talk as to why you can't talk to my Ashy that way! You hear that, mister?" Serena asked.

Ash couldn't believe it. Serena has his back. She stood up against Gary for him. He's lucky to have a girl like her.

"I'm so afraid, what are you going to do?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Just wait if I ever meet you." Serena said.

"Well. I got to hang up. Whoever you are, you're just as a loser to Ash. See ya!" Gary said as he hangs up.

"Ugh! I now officially hate Gary Oak! He always belittles you!" Serena said.

"Serena...you just stood up for me." Ash said.

"Of course I did. Gary is so mean. There's no reason why he should call you a loser. Because you're the best trainer in the whole world. And I know you can become a Pokemon Master." Serena said as she hugs Ash.

Ash laughs at this. "Well, thank you. I'm the luckiest trainer to have someone back me up like that." Ash said.

Ash then dials into his phone again. "Who are you calling next?" Serena asked.

"Misty. I met her to when Pikachu and I were running away from a bunch of Spearow and I borrow her bike to which in the end, Pikachu fried it. She's also a gym leader in Cerulean City in Kanto. She specializes in Water types and hates Bug types." Ash explained.

"Wait...did she get her bike fixed?" Serena asked.

"She did. She threw it at me." Ash said.

Ash dialed in Misty as he waits for her response.

"Hello, Ash, how have you been doing?" Misty asked.

"Misty, how's things in the Cerulean gym?" Ash asked.

"Good. Many different challengers won and claimed their badge and my sisters held a Valentine's water show last night. It was amazing! How's things going on your end?" Misty asked.

"Awesome. I got a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Really? Who?" Misty asked.

"Her name is Serena. Before I met you, She was this friend I met at summer camp and I saved her from injury. I arrived in Kalos to when she saw me on TV and went to find me. Yesterday, I asked her out and now we're a couple." Ash said.

"Really? Can I talk to her?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said as he passes the phone to Serena.

"Hello, Misty?" Serena said.

"Are you Serena?" Misty asked.

"Yep, that's me." Serena said.

"Oh, hey! It's nice to meet you! You're Ash's girlfriend?" Misty asked.

"Yep!" Serena answered.

"So, what do you do?" Misty asked.

"Well, I live in Kalos and I want to become a Pokemon Performer where i want to hold the title of being Kalos Queen." Serena said.

"That sounds wonderful! Ash is very lucky to have you." Misty said.

"I know. He's the best boyfriend ever." Serena said.

"Well, I got to go. I got more battles to cover. Ash, you have good luck with Serena!" Misty said.

"I will! Bye!" Ash said as he ends the call.

"She seems nice. You traveled with her all over Kanto?" Serena asked.

"And also Johto. But I happen to meet her again also in Hoenn as well." Ash asked.

"Seems like you know her well." Serena said.

"Yeah. But she isn't the only one I traveled with in Kanto. I also did have another friend of mine who's also a gym leader. His name is Brock and he runs the Pewter City gym. He specializes in Rock types. One thing is that whenever we pass by a girl, he would fall in love and ask her out. Luckily, Misty shoots Brock down by dragging him away." Ash explained.

"So wait, if he saw me, would he fall in love with me?" Serena asked.

"Probably. But I'm not gonna let him do that. I love you." Ash said.

"I love you too." Serena said as she then kisses Ash's forehead and wraps her arms around Ash's neck while Ash makes the call to Brock.

"Hello, is that you Ash?" Brock asked.

"Brock! I have exciting news!" Ash said.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Wait, really? What's her name?" Brock asked.

"Her name is Serena." Ash said.

"Is she pretty?" Brock asked.

"Brock, you better not fall in love. I'm dating her." Ash said.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. So how did you get her to become your girlfriend?" Brock asked.

"Well, it was Valentine's Day yesterday and there was this festival. I thought it would be the perfect time to ask out Serena. So I got her a purse, ribbon, and a special message written in fireworks." Ash said.

"Woah. That was enough for her to be your girlfriend." Brock said.

"Yeah. I'm already her best boyfriend." Ash said.

"Well, I hope you two's relationship will be as great as it will ever be." Brock said.

"It will be." Ash said.

"Well, I got to go. You two take care of yourselves." Brock said.

"We will. Bye!" Ash said as he ends the call.

"Do you think one day he will find a girl that loves him?" Serena asked.

"Maybe. It just takes time for him even if he's gonna continue acting dopey." Ash said.

"So how long have you been with him?" Serena asked.

Actually, unlike Misty, I traveled with him for 4 regions!" Ash said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yep. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Seems like you knew him for a long time." Serena said.

"Yep. He returned to Kanto to become a Pokemon Doctor." Ash said.

"So who are you going to call next?" Serena asked.

"A friend that me and Misty met at the Orange Islands. His name is Tracey Sketchit. He's an artist. He likes to sketch Pokemon." Ash explained.

"Sounds creative." Serena said.

Ash calls Tracey to which in the end, Tracey was able to receive.

"Hello, is that you, Ash?" Tracey asked.

Yes, Tracey. I call you for some amazing news." Ash said.

"What is it, Ash?" Tracey asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Really, who?" Tracey asked.

"Her name is Serena. Yesterday was Valentine's Day and I asked her out." Ash said.

"You did? That's amazing!" Tracey said.

"Yep. Do you want to talk to her?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tracey said.

Ash gives the phone to Serena. "Hello, Tracey?" Serena said.

"Hello, Serena! You're Ash's girlfriend?" Tracey asked.

"Indeed, I am." Serena said.

"How did you meet Ash?" Tracey asked.

"It was summer camp 6 and a half years ago, I hurt my leg and Ash was a hero and aided me like a shining knight in armor. We've been friends for a year and a half before I moved to Kalos. During that time, we were KFFs which stand for Kanto Friends Forever. Last year, I saw him and I wanted to pursue him for him to remember me and now we're a different kind of KFFs being Kalos Friends Forever that represents our relationship." Serena explained.

"Wow. So you were Ash's very first friend and now you're his first girlfriend." Tracey said.

"Yep. I'm probably the most important person in his life." Serena said.

"Well, I got to go. I hope you two have a fun relationship. Bye!" Tracey said.

"Bye!" Both Ash and Serena said as they end the call.

"He seems to be an artistic person." Serena said.

"Yes. I traveled with him around the Orange Islands and competed in the Orange League which is the only league I won." Ash said.

"The only league league you've won yet. I know you're going to win the Kalos League because you're the best trainer in the world. I don't know why you lost the other leagues, but the Kalos League you're gonna nail." Serena said. Ash kisses her cheek in return. "And that's why you're the best girlfriend in the world. I only won a league one time but with what you said, I know I'll win. Thanks honey." Ash said.

Serena giggles in return. "You're welcome, Ashy." Serena said as she gives Ash's phone back. "Who's next?" Serena asked.

"May. She's a friend I traveled with in Hoenn. She has a little brother named Max. You might be best friends with her as well just like with me and Shauna. She's now a top coordinator in Hoenn." Ash explained. Ash rings in his phone and May receives.

"Hello, Ash?" May said.

"May, how you been?" Ash asked.

"I'm doing fine. It's great to become a top coordinator in all of Hoenn and that I'm recognizable everywhere." May said.

"Well, I have some news. Is Max with you?" Ash asked.

"No, he's on his own Pokemon Journey around Hoenn but I can take a message for him." May said.

"Well, I have a girlfriend now." Ash said.

"Really? Who is it?" May asked.

"Her name is Serena. You might be best friends with her. I can have you talk to her." Ash said.

"Yeah, I like to meet her." May said. Ash once again passes the phone to Serena.

"Hello, May?" Serena said.

"Are you Serena?" May asked.

"Yep." Serena said.

"That's neat! So what do you do?" May asked.

"I'm on the dream road to where I want to become Kalos Queen. Visit Kalos someday and you can see my Pokemon Performances." Serena said.

"Sounds wonderful! Well, if you visit Hoenn, you can see my Pokemon Contests." May said.

"Maybe we should plan when to meet each other in person. I like to get to know you more." Serena said.

"Me too! Well, I got to go but maybe we should keep in touch!" May said.

"We will. Bye!" Serena said.

"Bye! Ash, good luck with her!" May said.

"I will!" Ash said as he ends the call.

"You're right. I might be best friends with her just like you and Shauna." Serena said.

"See, I told you. I saw her again in Sinnoh as well in the Wallace Cup." Ash said.

"Ash, you have a lot of friends, who's next on your list?" Serena asked.

"Drew. He's a rival in Hoenn but a big time rival to May. I think Drew might have some crush on May. He's been giving her roses." Ash said.

Drew answers the phone in response. "Hello, Ash?" Drew said.

"Drew! Long time no see, rival." Ash said.

"Why are you calling me?" Drew asked.

"Well, I have the news...I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Wait, really? Well maybe it's time to hear you of this. I have one too!" Drew said.

"Really? You finally asked May out?" Ash asked.

"How did you know?" Drew asked.

"Drew, you've been giving roses to her. You're an important person to May for all the contests you participated with her." Ash said.

"Well, who''s your girlfriend?" Drew asked.

"Her name is Serena. Just like May, she wants to be in the top spots becoming Kalos Queen." Ash said.

"Really? Kalos? I never been there." Drew said.

"Someday you should. We can plan a double date for you and May and me and Serena." Ash said.

"Yeah. May and I would like that. You already told her, didn't you?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't tell me you two were in a relationship." Ash said.

"She didn't. I'm surprised. I thought she would tell you." Drew said.

"I think it's because she's focused on Serena. The two wanted to become best friends." Ash said.

"Makes sense. Well, I got to go. Good luck, Ash. Next time we meet, we must plan that double date." Drew said.

"Can do, buddy. See ya!" Ash said as he ends the call.

"Have you and Drew communicated with each other much?" Serena asked.

"Not really, but I might throughout this journey. Of all the people I met in my Pokemon Journey, Drew might be my best friend other than you, of course." Ash said.

"Sounds neat." Serena said.

"Next is Morrison. Another rival I met in Hoenn. We fought in Hoenn as well as part of the Ever Grande Conference." Ash said.

Ash calls Morrison's phone in which Morrison receives. "Hello?" Morrison said.

"Hey, Morrison!" Ash said.

"Ash, is that really you?" Morrison asked.

"Yes, and I called you for some news." Ash said.

"What is it?" Morrison asked.

"I got a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Really? I thought you would be that boy that always focuses on battling." Morrison said.

"Well, yeah. But then I discovered what it's like to be in a relationship." Ash said.

"Nice! So who's your girlfriend?" Morrison asked.

"Her name is Serena. She's from Kalos. She's this friend I had in summer camp at Pallet Town and I saved her. Years later, she pursed to find me and started to have this crush on me and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Ash explained.

"That sounds wonderful. You known her for a long time. Long enough to become a couple." Morrison said.

"Yep. We were friends. Now a couple." Ash said.

"Well, I got to go. Have fun on your relationship!" Morrison said.

"We will!" Ash said as he hangs up.

"So considering you were at a conference, did you ever beat him?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I did. I made it to Top 8 in the conference but I was not the winner. And the winner is the next person I'm about to call." Ash said as he dials in his phone. The next caller picks up.

"Hello?" The caller asked.

"Hi, Tyson?" Ash asked.

"Ash, what are you doing? Why are you calling me?" Tyson asked.

"Well, you're next on the list of people to call to announce that I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Really? You're not focused on battling? You're more onto relationships?" Tyson asked.

"Actually, I'm still into battling. I just want to balance that with a relationship." Ash said.

"I see. Who's the girl?" Tyson asked.

"Her name's Serena. She was a friend from childhood and over the years, we were the best of friends in Kanto and now in Kalos." Ash said.

"That sounds neat. Well, I'm going to hang but the next time we meet, how about a match considering I won the conference?" Tyson asked.

"You're on!" Ash said.

Tyson laughs as he ends the call.

"That's the winner of the conference?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he made it to the top and won a trophy." Ash said.

"Maybe some day when you meet him again, I can spectate and see you rub it in his face knowing you're a strong trainer for making it far into the conference." Serena said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Ash said as he uses his phone again.

"Who's up next?" Serena asked.

"Dawn. She's a friend I traveled with in the Sinnoh region. She actually has blue hair similar to Miette. Honestly, out of all the friends I met on my own Pokemon Journey, Dawn's the friend that acts like a sister to me and I never had a sister before. She's basically a female version of me." Ash said.

Dawn's phone rings and she picks up. "Hello?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash said.

"Ash, what are you doing calling?" Dawn asked.

"I tell of you of news but I have a girlfriend now!" Ash said.

"Really, who?" Dawn asked.

Ash then passes the phone to Serena.

"Dawn, is it?" Serena asked.

"Are you Ash's girlfriend?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. My name is Serena." Serena said.

"That's amazing! I'm proud of him! How did he get over his density for you?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I don't know how but he's been having this crush on me for a few months then it was Valentine's Day yesterday and he was being romantic to me that night for a couple of presents and a message written in fireworks. He's found something more than just Pokemon battling." Serena said.

"Interesting. I got to give him a good job at being romantic for the first time." Dawn said.

"Yeah. I will never forget that night." Serena said.

"Let me talk to Ash again." Dawn said.

Serena passes the phone back to Ash.

"Ash, I must say, good job for having to do something else than battling with Pokemon. I hope you know what to do in your relationship so I wish good luck with the both of you." Dawn said.

"I'm learning!" Ash said.

"Well, Ash, if you do well in this relationship then I must congratulate you so good luck with Serena." Dawn said.

"I will." Ash said.

"Got to go. Bye!" Dawn said.

Ash ends the call. "She seems to be a cheerful one. Yeah, and just like May, she's a coordinator. She also wanted to follow her mom's dreams as she was a coordinator too." Ash said.

"Dreams like yours and mine. Let me guess, she didn't win?" Serena asked.

"Bingo. I saw her again in Unova at a chateau." Ash said.

"Next up?" Serena asked.

"Paul. He was a trainer that we had hardcore battles in Sinnoh and we faced off in the league." Ash said.

"Hello, Paul?" Ash asked as Paul receives the phone.

"Ash? What are you calling me for?" Paul asked.

"Well...you may not interested in this but I'm in a relationship!" Ash said.

"Really, with who?" Paul asked.

"Her name is Serena. I may be the one that puts our battles into memories but I managed to find something else other than battling." Ash said.

"Hmmm...Next time we meet, can I take her away from you?" Paul asked.

"What? No! She's my girlfriend!" Ash said.

"We'll see about that..." Paul said as he hangs up.

"Paul? Paul! He hanged up." Ash said.

"Wait, you're not going to let him go with me, are you?" Serena asked.

"No way that's possible! Paul may be a tough trainer but there's no way I'm losing you!" Ash said.

"That's sweet, Ashy." Serena said.

"You're my girlfriend. I can't afford to lose you." Ash said. Serena smiles at what Ash said and then kisses him on the cheek. Ash blushes back.

"Alright, next caller." Ash said.

"Which is?" Serena asked.

"Nando. Another rival met at Sinnoh. He's a person that wasn't sure to battle or compete in contests so he did both." Ash said.

Ash dials into his phone and calls Nando to which he receives.

"Hello?" Nando asked.

"Hi, Nando, it's me, Ash." Ash said.

"Ash? It's been a long time. What are you doing calling?" Nando asked.

"Well, you're the next person with the news I'm going to announce. I'm in a relationship now!" Ash said.

"Really? You found love?" Nando asked.

"I sure did. I was dense about it in the past and now there's battling and romance." Ash said.

"Interesting. Who's this girl?" Nando asked.

"Her name's Serena. She's the girl who I met years ago, we became friends and now a couple thanks to a special day called Valentine's Day." Ash said.

"That's wonderful. I hope things work out between the two of you." Nando said.

"Thanks!" Ash said.

"Well, I got to go. Good Luck!" Nando said.

"Bye!" Ash said as he ends the call.

"He's a unique trainer. Both Gym Battles and Pokemon Contests." Serena said.

"Yep. I managed to beat him in the conference and he was placed in the top 64." Ash said.

"Nice!" Serena said as she high fives Ash.

Ash dials into his phone again for the next person.

"Who's next?" Serena asked.

"Conway. A partner of Dawn during one of her contests and an opponent I faced in the Lily of the Valley Conference at Sinnoh." Ash said.

Ash calls Conway and he receives. "Hello?" Conway asked.

"Hey, Conway. It's Ash." Ash said.

"Ash? It's been a couple years. How have you been doing?" Conway asked.

"It's been great. I'm in a new region called Kalos and from there I met an old friend of mine who's now my girlfriend." Ash said.

"Wait, your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" Conway asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Awesome! What's her name?" Conway asked.

"Serena. She was an important person to me because I saved her at Pallet Camp and then about a few months ago, I meet her again after a couple of years being friends with her in Kanto and then I had a crush on her and yesterday, I confessed to her and we became a couple." Ash explained.

"That's great, Ash. Have fun with your relationship!" Conway said.

"Thanks! Bye!" Ash said.

"Bye!" Conway said. Ash then ends the call.

"So another person you battled during that same conference? Did you beat him?" Serena asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"That's my Ashy." Serena said as she kissed his cheek. Ash laughs and blushes again in response to this.

"Did you ever win that conference?" Serena asked.

"No. I was Top 4." Ash said.

"Who was the winner?" Serena asked.

"The person after this next person." Ash said.

"You're not calling the winner now, are you?" Serena asked.

"I will. But next is Barry. Another rival at Sinnoh. He's this hyperactive person that whenever he gets angry, he says he'll 'fine' someone." Ash said.

Ash calls Barry and Barry answers.

"Hello? Ash, is that you?" Barry asked.

"Sure is, Barry." Ash said.

"What are you doing calling?" Barry asked.

"Well, I have some exciting news." Ash said.

"What's the news? And make it quick before I fine you." Barry said.

"I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"What? Really? You're not kidding, are you? If you are, I'm really fining you!" Barry said.

"Nope." Ash said.

"Holy crap! That's crazy, who's she?" Barry asked.

"Her name is Serena and she's my best friend ever since I was young. She's an amazing person with a dream having to perform. Hey, have you find a girl yet for you? If not, then maybe I'll have to fine you!" Ash said.

"What?! How are you going to do that? Do you even know how to fine?" Barry asked.

"Maybe." Ash said.

"Grrr...Just wait until I get a girl one day!" Barry said.

"I'll wait for that to happen, Barry, bye." Ash said.

"You'll see, Ash Ketchum!" Barry said.

Ash ends the call. "Barry really sounds crazy." Serena said.

"Told ya." Ash said.

"I don't get about his fining purposes." Serena said.

"To be honest, I don't get him either. He's just crazy." Ash said. They both then laugh in unison together.

"So remember when I said earlier that I was going to call the winner of the conference I participated in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?" Serena said.

"Well, his name is Tobias and I battled against him but I lost." Ash said.

Ash dials into his phone again and calls Tobias.

"Hello?" Tobias asked.

"Hi, Tobias! Remember me?" Ash asked.

"Wait, I recognize that voice...Ash?" Tobias asked.

"Yep!" Ash said.

"Why are you calling?" Tobias asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"What?" Tobias asked.

"I have a girlfriend." Ash said again.

"Huh. I thought you be that boy who always focused on battling." Tobias said.

"I was. Now I'm that boy who's balancing between battling and working a relationship." Ash said.

"I hope things work out." Tobias said.

"Thanks. It's my first time being in a relationship." Ash said.

"Well, next time we battle, how about your girlfriend can be our referee?" Tobias asked.

"She would love that." Ash said. He then looks at Serena to which she then smiles.

"I'm gonna hang up. See you later." Tobias said.

"See ya!" Ash said as he hangs up the call.

"I would love referee one of your battles! I love to see you win." Serena said.

"That's awesome. Maybe you can do that every once in a while when I'm battling against someone." Ash said.

"Well, that's all the people from Sinnoh. Next is Unova." Ash said.

"Who's first?" Serena asked.

"Iris. She wants to be a Dragon type master but we sometimes argue and along the way, she calls me 'a little kid' when I'm practically a teenager now!" Ash said.

"I'm gonna bet she's still gonna call you that when you call her." Serena said.

"Let's see." Ash said as he dials into his phone.

Iris's phone rings and she receives. "Hello?" Iris asked.

"Hey, Iris." Ash said.

"Ash? What are you doing calling?" Iris asked.

"Do you think I'm still a little kid?" Ash asked.

"Sometimes, yes." Iris said.

"Well, this 'little kid' got himself a girlfriend! Do you think I'm still a little kid now?" Ash asked.

"What, you do? Well, in that case, maybe you're not a kid no more." Iris said.

"Of course, I'm not. I'm a teen now." Ash said.

"Yeah, so you're a little man now." Iris said.

"Stop calling me little!" Ash said.

"You're still that small to me. Well, see ya." Iris said.

Ash hangs up the call with a grin. "You don't think I'm little, don't you, honey?" Ash asked.

"No, you're my tall, handsome, wonderful Ashy." Serena said.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Ash said. The two hug each other for a few minutes before they let go for the next call.

"Next caller?" Serena asked.

"His name is Trip. A rival in Unova. He reminds me of Trevor because he has a camera to take photos just like him." Ash said.

Ash uses his phone again and calls Trip.

"Hello, Trip?" Ash asked.

"Ash? What's happening?" Trip asked.

"I got news." Ash said.

"What kind of news?" Trip asked.

"Relationship news." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Trip asked.

"I have a girlfriend." Ash said.

"You what?" Trip asked.

"This is going to take long." Ash said. (As this chapter has been so far.)

"Okay, long story short. Her name is Serena, we met at camp. I met her again in Kalos. I gained a crush on her and then it was Valentine's Day yesterday and I asked her out." Ash said.

"I never thought you get a girlfriend." Trip said.

"Well, I do now." Ash said.

"Make sure you take care of her so that you don't screw things up like in Unova." Trip said.

"I know that was my worst league I lost in but I'm not messing things up with Serena. She's my first girlfriend and I want her to be my true one." Ash said.

"Well, do good. I'm going to hang up. Bye." Trip said.

"Bye." Ash said hanging up. He then turns over to Serena. "I may lost every league except the Orange league but I'm not losing you. I love you." Ash said.

"You're not gonna lose me. I love you too. We'll always be together no matter what." Serena said. The two kissed each other for a minute before letting go for Ash's next call.

"Alright, who's next?" Serena asked.

"I didn't travel along with Iris but I did also travel with another gym leader. His name is Cilan. He's the Striaton City gym leader that represents Grass types. However, he has 2 other brothers that represents Water and Fire. He's also a connoisseur. They look at the compatibility between Pokemon and their trainers." Ash explained.

Ash calls Cilan and Cilan receives. "Hello, Ash?" Cilan asked.

"Hey, Cilan! Long time no see!" Ash said.

"What's going on?" Cilan asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"You do? That's great! Who's she?" Cilan asked.

"Her name is Serena. She was the very first friend I had. We were KFFs which stands for Kanto Friends Forever. We've been having so much time as our younger selves and she moved to Kalos where years later, I traveled there and we began journeying with each other." Ash said.

"Awesome. How did you ask her out?" Cilan asked.

"I learned of a day called Valentine's Day. Took a shot at it and now I'm in a relationship thanks to 2 presents and a fireworks message." Ash said.

"Ash, I never thought of you being romantic." Cilan said.

"It was my first time and it was wonderful." Ash said.

"Good luck on being in a relationship. I'm going to go. Bye!" Cilan said.

"I plan to make this work! Bye!" Ash said as he hangs up.

"Ashy, you've been traveling with a lot gym leaders. They sure recognize you for your power." Serena said

"Well, we're also traveling with Clemont too and he's a gym leader." Ash said.

"I know you're going to beat Clemont. But you don't mind if I record all of your gym battles on my phone?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ashy! I'd like to see your accomplishments again during this journey." Serena asked.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ash said.

"Next person?" Serena asked.

"Yes, her name is Bianca. Remember on our way to Coumarine City that day when I caught Goomy?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Serena said.

"Do you remember that I fell into a river?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Serena said.

"That's what came up when I fell. Bianca is another rival in the Unova region and whenever I met her, she would accidentally push me into some body of water soaking all of my clothes. Lucky that she didn't damaged my DS and 3DS or else I wouldn't be able to play my games much during a break." Ash said.

"Wow. I feel sorry for you." Serena said.

"Thanks." Ash said as he calls Bianca.

Bianca's phone rings and she picks up. "Hello?" Bianca asked.

"Hey, Bianca." Ash said.

"Ash! It's been a while. How are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"I've been fine. For the first time ever, I'm not drenched in water in Kalos." Ash said.

"Yeah, once again, I'm very sorry for bumping into you like that." Bianca said.

"It's okay. At least you didn't damaged my games. Then I would be very angry." Ash said.

Bianca then laughs a bit before asking "So why did you call?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend!" Ash said.

"Really? Who is it?" Bianca asked.

"Her name is Serena. A childhood friend of mine and reunited in Kalos. We had fun times together until it was time for us to become a couple. We both been dreaming being together and now we are." Ash said.

"That's neat! What does she do?" Bianca asked.

"Well, it's happening soon but she wants to be a Pokemon Performer." Ash said.

"Really? What do they do?" Bianca asked.

"They perform with some music and dance together with Pokemon and have their Pokemon perform tricks." Ash said.

"That's awesome! I would like to see that one day!" Bianca said.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Well, I got to go. Good luck on your relationship!" Bianca said.

"Thanks, Bye!" Ash said.

"Bye!" Bianca said as she hangs up.

"Cheerful, but quite clumsy." Serena said.

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to fall in water this time around. Sometimes, people would laugh at me and take pictures of me. It would be my most embarrassing moment." Ash said.

"Well, whatever embarrassing moments happen to you, I'm here for you for comfort." Serena said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Ashy, you have so many friends in the past, it's been more than 30 minutes now. How many people are left?" Serena asked.

"5. Just a few more left." Ash said.

"Alright, who's next?" Serena asked.

"Another rival in Unova. His name is Stephan. Not Stephen or Steven. Just Stephan with an a. Sometimes people would say his name wrong. He also uses fighting type Pokemon which makes himself strong." Ash said.

He calls Stephan and Stephan answers. "Hello?" Stephan asked.

"Hey, Stephan!" Ash said.

"Ash! What's going on, buddy?" Stephan asked.

"I'm in a relationship." Ash said.

"Really? You are? Who's the girl?" Stephan asked.

"Serena. She's my first friend. We met in Kanto and then in Kalos. I gained a crush on her during the journey and I asked her out." Ash said.

"That's wonderful. I only thought you were into battling. I didn't you be into relationships." Stephan said.

"Yeah, well, this is my first one and I'm learning. So far, it's been a great start." Ash said

"Well, good luck. I'm gonna take off. I'll see you then." Stephan said.

"Bye!" Ash said as he hangs up.

"Any battling history with him?" Serena asked.

"I faced him in the Vertress Conference." Ash said.

"Let me guess, you won?" Serena asked.

"Yep. I beat him but not the conference itself." Ash said.

"That's one of my favorite things about you. You may not won a conference or league but you surpass your rivals. I'm sure you can beat other trainers here too." Serena said.

"Thanks, honey." Ash said.

"So who is the winner of that conference?" Serena asked.

"That person I will call after this next person." Ash said.

"Who is?" Serena asked.

"Cameron. Yet another rival but one that plays video games just like me. Yeah, after our battles, we played a bit on my DS and 3DS." Ash said.

Ash calls Cameron and his phone rings which he picks up.

"Cameron!" Ash said.

"Ash, what's up?" Cameron asked.

"It's been great! I have a girlfriend now!" Ash said.

"Really? You might be the only gamer I know that has a girlfriend. Who's she?" Cameron asked.

"Her name is Serena. When I arrived and met up with her in Kalos, We continued our friendship together until a few weeks later, I had a crush on her. I was feeling nervous about what to do with her and then I asked her out during a Valentine's Day fireworks celebration." Ash said.

"That's really awesome. I just hope someday there will be somebody for me favoring me in Video Games." Cameron said.

"You will. By the way, did your parents get you a Wii U last Christmas?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah, they did! I've been having a blast playing it. I'm still waiting on that new Smash Bros later this year! Did you get one too?" Cameron said.

"Yep. I got it at this winter camp at Kalos. Sometimes when me and my friends stop at a Pokemon Center, I would hook it up and play it on there!" Ash said.

"Really neat. I hope one day we can meet again so we can not only battle with our Pokemon but play against each other as well." Cameron said.

"Well, we are friends on 3DS so it could happen. Mario Kart sometime?" Ash asked.

"You got it, buddy! Well, I'll see you later! Good luck!" Cameron said.

"Bye!" Ash said. Cameron hangs up.

"So you two have been Video Game friends?" Serena asked.

"Yep. During my travels in Unova, Cameron would ask me to play so we did some Video Games together. I'm happy he has a Wii U. Maybe we can both play together on there." Ash said.

"Neat. So now you're calling that winner mentioned earlier?" Serena asked.

"Yes, his name is Virgil. I was in Top 8 but Virgil made his way up and won the trophy. He even beat Cameron. He has a thing with Eevees. He's been collecting each of them and now he's an Eevee trainer." Ash said.

Ash calls Virgil. "Hello?" Virgil asked.

"Hello, Virgil?" Ash asked.

"Wait, is this Ash?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, it is." Ash said.

"What are you doing calling?" Virgil asked.

"Really? Aren't you the boy that thinks about Pokemon but not relationships?" Virgil asked.

"Actually, I'm that boy who now balances in between Pokemon and a relationship." Ash said.

"Hmmm...Who's the girl?" Virgil asked.

"It's Serena. She's a childhood friend of mine and we've been best friends ever since. We decided to become a couple after all these years being KFFs which stand for Kanto Friends Forever." Ash said.

"That sounds wonderful. I hope you two have fun together!" Virgil said.

"I hope so too." Ash said.

"Next time we meet, battle with me. I may have won that conference but let's see if you have the skills to beat me." Virgil said.

"You're on!" Ash said.

"Well, I'm hanging up. I'll see you later." Virgil said.

"Bye!" Ash said.

Both of them hang up. "Lot of strong trainers you've been facing in the past, Ashy." Serena said.

"Yeah, some I beat, others I didn't." Ash said.

"But I know that you're the strongest of them all. You're gonna nail the Kalos League." Serena said.

"I will. But that's all of Unova. Now there's only Tierno and Trevor left." Ash said.

"Ooh, Tell them I said hi!" Serena said.

"Okay, I'm gonna put it on speaker." Ash said.

Ash calls Tierno first and puts the phone on speaker.

"Ash, is that you?" Tierno asked.

"Yes, Tierno. I have my phone on speaker because Serena is here." Ash said.

"Wait, really?" Tierno said as he becomes nervous hearing Serena over the phone.

"Yes. Tierno, I know you have a crush on Serena." Ash said. Serena look very surprised. She didn't know Tierno had a crush on her.

"You...do?" Tierno asked.

"Yes. But I also had a crush on her as well." Ash said.

"Really?" Tierno asked.

"Yes, yesterday I asked her out and she's now my girlfriend." Ash said.

"That's good, Ash. Congratulations." Tierno said a bit down.

"Look, I'm sorry. But she and I were childhood friends. Listen, just know that there's someone for you. It may not be Serena, but it's someone out there. Just know that, okay?" Ash said.

"Okay, you're right. She may not be my girlfriend. But maybe there's someone out there who likes dance busting moves that I have." Tierno said.

"So you're going to be okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I will. Thanks, Ash. You and Serena have fun, okay?" Tierno asked.

"We will, bye!" Ash said. "Bye!" Serena said. Tierno ends the call.

"Tierno has a crush on me and you knew about that? Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked.

"Well, I had a crush on you as well but I didn't confess to you yet. I was hoping to do that before Tierno did." Ash said.

"Actually...I always had a crush on you while we were journeying so if Tierno did ask me out, I would turn it down for you." Serena said.

"Really?" Ash asked. Serena nodded in response. "That would make me happy." Ash thought.

"So you think Tierno might find a girl someday?" Serena asked.

"He will. Just have faith for him." Ash said.

"Okay. Now's Trevor?" Serena asked.

"Yep. And speaker's on so that you can talk to him." Ash said as he dials into his phone for Trevor.

"Hello, Ash?" Trevor asked.

"Hey, Trevor!" Ash said.

"Hey! How have you been doing?" Trevor asked.

"I'm doing fine. I"m dating Serena!" Ash said.

"What? Really?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, yesterday was Valentine's Day and I asked her out. She was my first friend and we have went a long way to become a couple." Ash said.

"Congratulations, you two! Hey, maybe you can help me out with something since you two are a couple." Trevor said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"You can't tell Shauna this the next time you meet her, but I have a crush on her." Trevor said.

"Wait, really? We just called her earlier announcing our relationship. We didn't know you have a crush on her." Ash said.

"Yeah, actually since we left camp, I started to have feelings for her." Trevor said.

"That's interesting." Ash said.

"So since you two are a couple, I thought you would help me out having to confess to her." Trevor said.

"Well, the way I confessed to Serena was that I brought her 2 presents and a fireworks message. But if you want to confess Shauna correctly, I would say give her a present when you can and also confess to her as if you have been friends for quite a while." Ash said.

"That's ideal. How long have you and Serena known each other for?" Trevor asked.

"6 and a half years." Ash said.

"Wow. You been friends to the end." Trevor said.

"Yep. So with the advice, I hope you have luck with Shauna." Serena said.

"I will. I hope she goes out with me." Trevor said.

"She will. We'll see you later, Trevor." Ash said.

"Okay, have fun, you two!" Trevor said.

"Bye!" Both Ash and Serena said in unison as they end the call.

"Wow. Trevor is in love with Shauna." Ash said.

"Yes, this is going to be a surprise to her." Serena said.

"That's all of my friends from the past. Is there anyone left?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Last one, Nini." Serena says as she calls Nini on her phone in which she picks up.

"Hey, Nini." Serena greeted.

"Hey, Serena. Haven't seen you since I first met you and your friends. How have you been doing?" Nini asked.

"Okay, I know we met a few weeks ago but to let you know, I have a boyfriend and it's someone you know." Serena said.

"Wait...Ash?" Nini asked.

Serena hands her phone to Ash and he answers. "Hey, Nini!" Ash said.

"OMG, you two are a couple!" Nini said. Ash gives Serena her phone back and she talks to Nini again.

"Yes, we are. Ash asked me out last night and it was a night I will never forget." Serena said.

"To think that I met y'all and I didn't expected for the two of you to become a couple. That's beautiful!" Nini said.

"Yes, so also I'm going to performing tomorrow so you'll watch me live, right?" Serena asked.

"Of course, I will! I won't be there but it will be live on YouTube so I'll watch it." Nini said.

"Thanks, Nini." Serena said.

"You two have fun. I'm going to go, okay? I'll see you later!" Nini said.

"Bye!" Both Ash and Serena said in unison.

"So that's everybody!" Ash said.

"Not exactly. Remember Miette?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Are you going to call her?" Ash asked.

"Actually...no." Serena said.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"I want to surprise her in person that we're a couple." Serena said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Ashy, Miette has a crush on you and she warned me." Serena said.

"Wait, what?" Ash said.

"When we met her, she warned to me that if I don't confess to you soon, she's going to ask you out." Serena said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Apparently, she's now my biggest rival." Serena said.

"Well, just like you said with Tierno, if Miette asks me out, I would say no because I had a crush on you too. I love you, Serena." Ash said.

"I love you too, Ashy." Serena said. The two kiss each other and then hug for a minute.

"So what now?" Serena asked.

"Well since your performance is tomorrow, how about we walk around the city and get some breakfast? Just the two of us." Ash said as he hold Serena's hand.

"I would love that." Serena said.

"Hey, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Me and my girlfriend are going to be walking. Can you please watch our Pokemon until we get back?" Ash asked.

"Sure. They'll be under care." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"What about Clemont and Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"We'll text them." Ash said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Serena said.

"Shall we?" Ash said as he holds his hand out for Serena.

"Yes, we shall." Serena said.

The two hold hands together walking out of the Pokemon Center with a relaxing day they will have.

* * *

 **Whew! This took longer than expected! Lots of rivals were shown and done. Well, what do you think? What reaction did you like best? 2 chapters have been done on this new story and I'm working on the third one. There was a hint on this new story in this chapter with May and Drew being together and Ash mentioning that they're best friends. The next chapter will announce what this new story is so stay tuned. Next time, Serena will make a debut on her performing career. What happens next? Favorite, follow, and review this story and I'll see you guys later, Peace!**


	18. Showcasing for the First Time!

**Hey, fellas! Welcome to another chapter! Let's get right where we left off! Last time, Ash and Serena call their friends to announce they're a couple. This time, Serena is now ready to make her mark in the Performance world! How will she do? Read and find out! Also, at the end of the chapter will be the next announcement to this new story in the making...read until the end. This is based on the 60th episode of the XY series, _"A Showcase Debut!"_ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Showcasing for the First Time!**

 **February 16, 2014 (Coumarine City) (1:00 PM)**

Ash and friends are still in Coumarine city still but for the last thing being Serena's first time performing. They now see that Shauna has run into them.

"Hey, look, it's Shauna! Hello!" Serena greeted.

"Hey, guys! Aw, Serena! You're holding hands with Ash!" Shauna said.

"Yep. He's my boyfriend and we're going to be holding hands with each other throughout this journey." Serena said.

"That's very sweet! So, you're ready for the showcase?" Shauna asked.

"Yes! Let's get ready! I'll see you guys in the audience!" Serena said.

"Have fun, honey. I'm rooting for you." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ashy." Serena said. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Nearby is Team Rocket. Jessie is performing as well and she is in her purple performer dress. "So you think I'll win?" Jessie asked.

"Of course! Jessilee will make the crowd cheer for you!" James said.

"You'll become the most famed queen in Kalos!" Meowth said.

"Well, let's get going then!" Jessie said.

Right after, a limousine pulls up and a woman steps out. A bunch of people and reporters arrive into the scene. "Hello, my name is Palmero. I didn't want to be her but I'm requiring myself to watch the performance. Thank you." The woman said. Serena, Shauna, and Jessie walk into the building and starts to get ready.

"Okay, let's go in." Clemont said.

"I hope Serena wins!" Ash said.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie walk in to see the performance.

* * *

 **(1:15 PM)**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, James and Meowth take their seats waiting for the show to begin. Ash takes out his phone.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Clemont asked.

"Well, Serena and I made a compromise as a couple that we would be recording each other's stuff so I'll be recording her performance while she records my gym battles so that we both can see it together." Ash said.

"That's wonderful!" Bonnie said.

"The show's starting!" Clemont said.

A man walks into the stage with Klefki starting the show.

"Bonjour, everyone! I am Monsieur Pierre! I am the master of ceremonies and today we'll see which one of our performers will rise up and win the Princess Key in the rise of becoming Kalos Queen!" Monsieur Pierre said.

Above the audience, Palmero is watching the show. She says to herself "There won't be another performer that can't Aria to become Kalos Queen."

"Okay, so our first theme that the Performers will take on is...Styling! Performers will have 10 minutes to dress up their Pokemon and walk down with them. 10 minutes starts...now!" Monsieur Pierre said.

 **10 minutes later...**

Alright, Time's up! Let's have our first 3 performers out here with their Pokemon walk down the runway!" Monsieur Pierre said.

First performer up is a girl named Alouette and she walks down with her Furfrou styled with a Pharaoh trim. A decent number of people applauded. After Alouette is Shauna's turn and she walks out with her Bulbasaur decorated with a bouquet of flowers on its bulb. More people than Alouette have applauded for her. Next is Jessilee and she walks out with her Pumpkaboo with a black costume that is called "Beautiful and the Beast." No one except Jessie and Meowth have cheered for her.

"Whoo, Jessilee!" James cheered.

"Okay, now that we have seen the performers, it's now time to vote! Cast your vote using the Glow Caster!" Monsieur Pierre said.

Shauna has gotten a number of votes even from Ash considering he's dating Serena but it's her best friend. Alouette almost got the same number of votes as Shauna. Jessilee only has 2 votes, that is, from James and Meowth.

"Okay, the votes are in and...Shauna will be the performer to move on to the next round!" Monsieur Pierre said. Shauna smiles at herself knowing that she will advance.

 **30 minutes later...**

After number of trainers have gone by, it's now Serena's turn. She looks nervous as it's her first time but then she takes a look at Fennekin and she starts smiling. She gets a flashback from when she and Ash were alone together down the cliff they fell at Winter Camp.

 **Flashback Begins... (December 24, 2013) (Professor Sycamore's Winter Camp)**

 _"Yeah, me and Pikachu have been together since the beginning. Ever since I turned 10. We've been facing some fun and tough battles. Besides Pikachu is my best friend, and you're my KFF. There's a difference between that because you're a special friend of mine since camp." Ash said._

 **Flashback ends...**

Serena now looks back at different moments that happened on her journey up to this moment.

 **Flashbacks begins... (2013-2014)**

 _ **(October 12, 2013) (Serena's home)**_

 _Grace's Fletching arrives in Serena's room. It lands on Serena's hair and starts pecking her to wake her up! "OW! Fletching!" Serena yelled. Laying down awake, she sees Fletching in front of her, angry._

 ** _(October 13, 2013)_**

 _Serena walks out of the front door with Grace standing. She goes over to Rhyhorn to say goodbye. "Oh, Rhyhorn, I'll miss you while I'm gone." Serena said. Serena waves off her mother as she heads off to Lumiose City._

 ** _(Lumiose City)_**

 _Professor Sycamore's assistant and the 3 starters (Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin) has come out from a side room. Serena has taken a minute to look over each Pokemon with her new Pokedex. At the end, Serena has chosen Fennekin as her partner Pokemon. Serena comes out of the lab and starts her journey of becoming a trainer...or to find Ash!_

 ** _(Outskirts of Lumiose City)_**

 _Serena tried looking for a person to ask for a nearby Pokemon Center. She finds a backpack behind a tree and assumed it's a person. She approaches the person but it turns out it's not what she thinks it is._

 _"Hello do you know where a nearby-" Serena said before she notices that the person turns out to be..._

 _A Pokemon!_

 _A Vespiquen, specifically._

 _The Vespiquen starts to attack them until Fennekin jumps up to attack back to the Vespiquen using Ember._

 _"Oh my gosh...Thank you Fennekin! You saved me!" Serena said._

 ** _(October 15, 2013) (Santalune City)_**

 _"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Ash suggested._

 _"Yeah, it'll be fun! We'll have adventures with each other!" Bonnie said._

 _"Uh...Yeah. I would sure love to." Serena said._

 ** _(Odyssey Village)_**

 _"To run?" Serena said before she falls off her Rhyhorn. "Ouch. That felt like my back hurt." Rhyhorns come approaching to Serena. "Huh? Ah! They're coming right at me!" Serena said._

 _Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie gasped to when they think Serena was getting devoured by Rhyhorn but she didn't. Instead, she gets licked by many of them._

 _"Huh?" Ash said._

 _"Stop it, stop it! Oh, that tickles me so much! You're licking my funny bone!" Serena laughed._

 _"Wait, she's laughing?" Ash said._

 _"The Rhyhorns must really like Serena." Bonnie said._

 ** _(October 16, 2013)_**

 _"Hey Ash, I made something for you." Serena said as she hands a small bag to Ash._

 _"What's this?" Ash said as he opens the bag. "Oh, cookies! They look delicious!" Ash said as he takes a cookie into his mouth. "Thanks! What's this for?" Ash asked._

 _"Simply a thank you for having to spend this day together to learn things about Rhyhorn and to our special friendship to when we was little." Serena said._

 _Ash is taking one too many cookies down his throat, that is, to the point when he almost choked._

 _"Ash! Slow down! You're eating these too fast!" Clemont warned._

 _"I'm sorry! These taste delicious!" Ash said._

 _"Hey don't worry! I made some for everybody!" Serena said._

 _"Really? Thanks!" Clemont said._

 ** _(December 23, 2013) (Professor Sycamore's Winter Camp)_**

 _Serena is outside with her pink heart jacket on sitting down on the docks near the frozen lake brushing Fennekin's tail while she talks to herself letting out her thoughts._

 _"Becoming a Pokemon Master? Ash isn't the only one. There's also Clemont, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. They're all on a journey having to achieve their dreams. I need to find my dream." Serena said._

 ** _(January 18, 2014)_**

 _"Pancham, I want us to become partners in performing. I want you to come with me on this journey!" Serena said as she throws the Pokeball again._

 _The Pokeball moves around for a moment until it was confirmed that Pancham has been indeed caught._

 _"I have now begun the next phase of my brand new journey because I now have a Pancham! Thank you, Fennekin!" Serena said._

 ** _(February 1, 2014) (Baa de Mer Ranch)_**

 _After lunch, it was time for Serena's Rhyhorn racing practice but instead she does practice for Pokemon Showcase. However, after some time, the Pokemons' moves aren't exactly what it was needed to make a great performance for her. "Ugh, this is going nowhere! If I want to try and win as Kalos Queen, I have to make quite an exceptional and outstanding performance just like how Aria does it. Maybe I should text Shauna or Nini what to do...? Although from Ash...he said when he saved me at camp, 'Never give up until the end.' Oh, Ash...one day, you'll be my boyfriend for having to save me at camp and being so inspirational. Okay, let's continue! I just don't know how I'm gonna tell this to Mom." Serena said. Nearby, Grace has been overhearing and has learned of Serena's Pokemon Performance training and of her crush on Ash._

 _Serena gets a head start on the race but then soon after she falls off Skiddo letting Grace get ahead of her and take the lead. "Grrrr..." Serena grins. She gets back on the Skiddo._

 ** _(February 14, 2014) (Coumarine City)_**

 _"Serena, there's something I want to tell you." Ash said. Ash starts out by saying "Serena, for a long time, you've been my best friend on this journey. I really like you. But during this journey, I started to have feelings for you. You've been an awesome KFF and now I want to ask you this."_

 _Serena's eyes were getting teary from hearing what Ash is saying. She wanted to hear of this for years._

 _"Serena...Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ash asked._

 _Serena hears the question that she wanted to hear from Ash. She couldn't believe it._

 _"Ash...there's one thing I want to say." Serena said._

 _"What is it?" Ash asked._

 _"YES! I do want to be your girlfriend!" Serena said._

 _"You will?! Yes! Oh my gosh!" Ash said. The two now pull in for a kiss._

 **Flashbacks end...**

"You know, Fennekin, I'm really happy that Ashy is my boyfriend. My confidence is raised more than ever thanks to him. And I'm sure it's the same for him. I love him." Serena said. She then walks out to the runway. When she arrives, she walks with her Fennekin having a large positive reaction from the audience. Even Ash called her out.

"Hey, sweetie!" Ash yelled as he waves out to Serena. Serena smiles and waves back to Ash. She then blows a kiss at him. Ash blushes at this. At the end of the runway, Serena hug Fennekin and walks back.

 _"Man, I'm now dating a performer."_ Ash thought.

 **1 hour later...**

"Okay, now that all of the rounds have been finished, it's now time for the winner of the showcase who acquires the Princess Key. And the winner is...Serena!" Monsieur Pierre announced.

"Yay! I won!" Serena said. Everyone in the audience cheered. "Whoo, Serena!" Ash yelled. "She was great!" Bonnie said.

As the showcase ends, Palermo leaves the building and feels the requirement needed to watch. She knows that to no surprise, there's nobody that can top Aria.

* * *

 **(7:00 PM) (Outside of the Building)**

Ash and friends cheer for Serena's first victory. "Congratulations, baby! You were awesome out there!" Ash said. Serena giggles and says "Thanks, Ashy. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You were great out there!" Bonnie said.

"It went fantastic!" Clemont said.

The group celebrates and Shauna walks by. "Hey, Serena?" Shauna said.

"Shauna." Serena said.

"Congratulations on your win. You did great." Shauna said.

"Thanks, Shauna. You were great out there too." Serena said.

"Thanks. But do me a favor? Don't tell Tierno or Trevor about this considering I'm still making my way to the top!" Shauna said.

"Hey, it may be my first win but let's be fun rivals performing, okay?" Serena asked.

"You got it!" Shauna said. The two then hug each other. "Well, I got to go! I'll be in touch with y'all! I'll see you later!" Shauna said.

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

"Well, how about we get some food to celebrate Serena's win and they head back to the center for some sleep?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie said in unison.

"I think that sounds wonderful, Ashy." Serena said as she put her arms around Ash's neck and kisses his cheek. They both hold hands as the group walks back to the center. As they walk back, Palmero's limousine passes by. Palmero recognizes Serena looking out the window.

* * *

 **February 17, 2014 (Pokemon Center)**

Both Ash and Serena wake up at the same time, they waited in the lobby together for the rest of the group to be awake. They decided to pass the time to look over the performance that Ash recorded on his phone.

"Honey, you look beautiful on stage with Fennekin." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ashy. It really means a lot to me, or well, us to record each other's stuff while we're a couple." Serena said.

"Hey, you're wearing the ribbon I gave you on Valentine's Day." Ash said pointing at Serena's ribbon on her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm wearing this now since I won and since you gave it to me, I'm going to wear it throughout this journey. It was a cute confession present you gave me, Ashy." Serena said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, honey." Ash said. The two kiss each other.

"What about your purse?" Ash asked.

Serena holds up her purse. "Right here, Ashy. I actually put some stuff that was in my backpack to here. I might have to buy some makeup for when we go out to put in here so I can feel prepared." Serena said.

Clemont and Bonnie wake up to see both Ash and Serena sitting down. "Good Morning!" Clemont said.

"Good morning, Clemont." Ash said.

"What are you watching?" Bonnie asked.

"Serena's performance. She was the best out there." Ash said.

"This week has been the best week. Ash won his gym battle, then we became a couple and I win my first showcase." Serena said.

"Journey's not over yet, sweetie. There's still more to happen." Ash said.

"I'm ready." Serena said. Both Ash and Serena hug each other.

"Okay, so how about some breakfast and then we can move down the road?" Clemont asked.

"Sounds great." Ash said.

The group walks out of the Pokemon Center to eat some food. The group heads next Lumiose City as that's where Ash's next gym battle take place. What happens next to the heroes?

* * *

 **Short chapter completed! I finished this sooner than expected. What do you think? Did you enjoy the performances? Next time, As the group heads down to Lumiose City, Ash trains with Goomy but then problems erupt. What kind of problems? Stay tuned until the next chapter. Also, since now Ash and Serena are boyfriend and girlfriend, their confidence at things have risen more than before because they support each other which makes performances and gym battles a bit more easier to win. Okay, now for the announcement regarding my new story. This will be a high school story. About Ash and Drew being best friends and they become friends with the new girls. This will have Amourshipping and Contestshipping but other shipping will appear as well. It will start on Late August. Stay tuned for its release. For now, new chapters for this story will be written until this story releases. What do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Remember to favorite, follow, and also write a review and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	19. Traversing an Oasis!

**Hey, fellas! Welcome back to the next chapter! Let's get to where we left off. Last time, Serena becomes a Pokemon Performer for the first time and she wins her first key. This time, Ash and friends are making their way to Lumiose City but they are in an oasis. What happens while they're at the oasis? Read and find out! This is based on the 61st episode of the XY series,** ** _"An Oasis of Hope!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Traversing an Oasis!**

 **February 18, 2014 - Lumiose Badlands (1:00 PM)**

Ash and friends are making their way to Lumiose City for Ash's next gym battle. But they noticed something going on with Goomy. Goomy appears to be coughing.

"Hey, Goomy, are you all right?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I believe to think that Goomy is probably learning some sort of new move." Clemont said.

"I wonder what kind of move it will be." Serena said curiously.

"Yeah, maybe I'll find out while training. Let's go, Goomy!" Ash said.

"Ashy, wait! I know that it's winter still but it's kind of warm right here. Have some water." Serena said as she takes a bottle of water out of her backpack.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, honey." Ash said. Serena winks back at Ash in response.

 **25 minutes later...**

Ash has been training with Goomy battling against Pikachu and Goomy has made progress for strength. However, in the middle of battling, Pikachu's interrupted. A damaged Spoink comes by.

"Wait, that Pokemon..." Ash said. He then takes out his Pokedex and scans it.

 _"Spoink, the Bounce Pokemon. It bounces constantly, using its tail like a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating."_ The

"It's hurt!" Clemont said.

"It needs help!" Serena said.

"Wait, let me treat it!" Clemont said.

Clemont treats the injured Spoink and puts a bandage around the wounded spot of the Spoink. "There, all better." Clemont said.

"What happened to it?" Ash asked.

The Spoink leads Ash and his friends to somewhere. "Let's follow it." Ash said.

The group follows the Spoink to an Oasis.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Wait, it lead us to an Oasis." Clemont said.

"Oh my gosh, I was getting warm! Given that it's winter, I can cool off!" Ash said.

"Ashy, what about the water I gave you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah...I drank it all." Ash said. Serena laughed hard to see Ash wanting to be very hydrated.

"What's so funny? I just wanted to keep hydrated." Ash said.

Serena keeps laughing on the ground until she got up and said "I'm sorry, Ashy. I just never thought of you drinking so fast." Serena said.

"Guys, let's just look around and see." Clemont said.

"Right." Both Ash and Serena said in unison. Serena walks behind Ash and did a small giggle. The group looks around and sees a Grumpig lying down like it's on a throne and forces other Spoinks to give it food.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked. A Spoink on its way to give some food to Grumpig when it trips and drops the food causing the Grumpig to be furious. Grumpig charges up and throws a Shadow Ball at the Spoink. Ash and friends gasp at this.

"Spoink Spoink!" (That's what happened to me!) Spoink said. "That Grumpig is acting like King Dedede and I'm not gonna allow that!" Ash said. Goomy looks at Grumpig and remembers that in the past, he was abused too with different Bug types. "You know, I'm not gonna stand for this! Hey Grumpig! I don't like how you're treating these poor Spoink! You have to stop it!" Ash said.

The Grumpig responds back by hypnotizing the Spoinks under Grumpig's control. "Grumpig Grumpig!" (Spoinks, attack them!) Grumpig said. The Spoinks start to head for Ash but Pikachu starts charging up. "Pikachu, don't. It's not their fault." Ash said.

"Guys...run!" Clemont screamed. The group runs away until they walk into a cave where bars fall down. "Huh, Officer Jenny?" Ash asked.

"This isn't jail..." Serena said.

"Then what's this?" Ash asked.

Laughing into the scene, Team Rocket appears along with the Grumpig.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Team Rocket! What the hell are you doing now?" Ash asked.

"Glad you asked, twerp." Jessie said.

"Before you arrived, we came here and found this Grumpig. We saw that it looked starving." James explained.

"We helped that Grumpig to push all those Spoinks giving it food and we would get our share of food." Jessie explained.

"Now hand over that Pikachu to us!" James said.

"No way! You're still not having my Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Okay, you're refusing. Attack, Grumpig!" Jessie commanded.

Grumpig used Shadow Ball on the hypnotizing Spoinks. "No, Stop!" Ash screamed.

"Now, going to ask you one more time. Give us Pikachu. Deal or no deal?" Meowth asked.

"No deal." Ash said.

"Final answer? Shadow Ball." James said.

 _"What kind of game show is this?"_ Ash thought.

"Okay, fine!" Ash gives in. "Go, Pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu goes into Team Rocket's cage. Surprising everyone, Chespin pops out of its Pokeball and walks into the cage with Pikachu.

"What's Chespin doing?" Clemont whispered.

"Okay! Grumpig, watch them! make sure they don't escape!" Meowth said.

"We're off!" Jessie said. They walk into their balloon as they laugh leaving with all of the food. Grumpig also has no idea that Team Rocket has plans not to share the food with it. A few minutes later, the Grumpig falls asleep.

"Guys, the Grumpig. It's asleep." Clemont said.

"Wait, Dedenne can get out of those bars." Bonnie said.

"I think Goomy can too. It can probably slide out of there." Ash said.

"Okay, Goomy, out of there." Ash whispered taking Goomy out of its Pokeball.

"Okay, you two try to steal the key from Grumpig to let us out, okay?" Ash asked.

Both Dedenne and Goomy nodded. They sneak out of the bars and tries to steal the key. However, the Grumpig wakes up and runs after the Pokemon. Dedenne and Goomy runs away from the Grumpig but Grumpig catches Dedenne and faints it.

Meanwhile, Chespin tries to break out of the cage by using Vine Whip to pick the lock. While this is happening, Ash brings out Frogadier. "Frogadier, help us out!" Ash said. "Frogadier, try to break us out of this cell." Ash commanded.

Goomy looks at Dedenne being fainted and thinks about the scary past that it went through. It then goes against Goomy sending out different attacks to each other. Grumpig was about to faint Goomy with a finishing Iron Tail but Ash broke out the cave cell and leaps into the attack saving Goomy.

"Ashy!" Serena screamed. "Ash!" Both Clemont and Bonnie called in unison. "Ouch...that hurts." Ash said. Then something happens to Goomy. A blue light shines around.

"What's happening?" Ash asked.

"I think it's evolving." Clemont said.

A moment later, Goomy evolves into a new Pokemon! "Wow! What's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as he takes out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon.

 _"Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon and the evolved form of Goomy. It drives away opponents by excreting a sticky liquid that can dissolve anything, Its eyes devolved, so it can't see anything."_ The Pokedex said.

Sliggoo uses a new move, Dragon Breath which defeats the Grumpig. With the Grumpig defeated, the Spoinks' mind are now free and Chespin gets it and Pikachu out of the cage.

"Yes, we're out!" Bonnie said.

"And all of the Spoinks are normal now." Serena said.

Team Rocket comes back and sees the damage around. "What happened? Why are the twerps out while we were enjoying the food?" Jessie asked.

Apparently, Grumpig heard Team Rocket seeing that they were only using it and does a finishing move to the trio sending them off again.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio said flying off.

"They're gone. Thanks Grumpig." Ash said. "Grumpig!" (You're welcome!) The Grumpig said.

The Spoinks have their food back but Grumpig shows up. "Grumpig...Grumpig..." (I'm sorry...forgive me...) The Grumpig apologized. The Spoink that came to Ash and friends picks up some fruit and gives it to Grumpig. "Spoink Spoink!" (Have some fruit!) The Spoink offered. Grumpig eats the fruit and now they live together as friends.

"Well, that clears it up. Continue to Lumiose City?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie said in unison.

"I can't wait to see you win the badge, Ashy." Serena said holding Ash's hand.

"Me too." Ash said as he kisses Serena's hand. Serena blushes at Ash's kiss.

Ash and friends continue their travels to Lumiose City and the Grumpig and Spoinks are now friends together. What will Ash and friends encounter next?

* * *

 **Didn't expect for this chapter to be short but I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think? Ash's Goomy now evolved into Sliggoo. The group are still on their way to Lumiose City, so what do you think happens next? Well next time, Serena meets up with a familiar idol in the past. Who is it? Stay tuned. What do you think of this chapter? Do you like Sliggoo? Remember to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	20. A Performer's Alias!

**What's up fellas? Welcome back for more of this story! Let's pick up where we left off. Last time, Ash and friends were traveling to Lumiose City when Ash's Goomy now evolves into Sliggoo. This time, Serena meets a familiar person that she seen in the past. Who is it? Read and find out! This is based on the 64th episode of the XY series,** ** _"Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A Performer's Alias!**

 **F** **ebruary 24, 2014 (Route 13) (12:00 PM)**

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie are still on their way to Lumiose City. Clemont is not with the group as a few days ago, he got a ride in a helicopter to Lumiose City so that Clemont has some time to prepare and train for the battle with Ash. Ash, Serena and Bonnie are at a Pokemon Center nearby and sees the broadcast showing Serena's win at the showcase in Coumarine City last week.

"Honey, you were amazing during that showcase." Ash said.

"Yeah, you were great." Bonnie said.

"Thanks you two. I know that Shauna loss and she wouldn't lose easily to me the next time." Serena said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm going to train with Pancham and Fennekin. I don't know if I can beat Shauna again but I must have some luck." Serena said.

"Good luck, baby." Ash said as he kisses Serena's forehead. Serena giggles and blushes at Ash's kiss.

"Thanks, Ashy." Serena said.

"All right, your Pokemon should be healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Serena said.

* * *

 **15 minutes later...**

Serena starts practicing with her Fennekin and Pancham. They have their moves in perfect beat until a problem ensures.

"Okay, Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Fennekin makes a fiery ring of Flamethrower.

"Now, Pancham, jump through!" Serena commanded.

As Pancham jumps through the Flamethrower ring, its tail gets burnt and becomes angry at Fennekin.

"Pancham Pancham!" (That hurts! Did it have to be that size for it to hurt me?) Pancham said.

"Okay, let's try that again. Fennekin, Flamethrower and Pancham, jump through." Serena commanded.

Fennekin makes another Flamethrower ring again and Pancham jumps through it but instead lands on Fennekin.

"Fennekin Fennekin!" (OW! Is that for before?) Fennekin asked.

"Pancham Cham!" (It might as well be!) Pancham argued.

Pancham walks behind Serena and makes fun of Fennekin. "Cham Cham!" (You're stupid! You're stupid!)

Fennekin becomes angry enough to use Flamethrower which misses Pancham but hits Serena. This caused her in anger.

"OUCH! Grrr...That's it! I had enough of this bullcrap! Stop fighting! You're supposed to be work together and now look at what you did! I'm burnt! I can't deal with this kind of crap!" Serena screamed. She then walks off to have some time to think.

"Honey..." Ash said.

"Ash, let's give Serena some time to cool off." Bonnie said.

"Okay. I hope she feels better." Ash said.

* * *

 **Shop (1:00 PM)**

Serena walks by a shop look at her reflection of a window and she's having some feelings about herself.

 _"Crap. Maybe mom is right. I feel like some sort of failure of a performer. I'm not gonna make it to Kalos Queen."_ Serena thought.

While Serena was thinking to herself, a girl with red hair and glasses walks by and started talking.

"Having trouble with those hats? Yeah, they look pretty. Hi, my name is Ariana. You seemed quiet. Do you want to go shopping with me?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Thanks." Serena said smiling.

"You know, with that smile, it's important when it comes to performing." Ariana said. The two go into the shop and start to communicate with each other.

"So, you're a Pokemon Performer?" Ariana asked.

"Yes. Last week I won the showcase in Coumarine City." Serena said.

"Oh yeah, I saw that. You were great on stage!" Ariana said.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my boyfriend." Serena said.

"Your boyfriend? Who's the lucky man?" Ariana asked.

"His name is Ash Ketchum. We both have a crush on each other while we were journeying. He asked me out to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day with a fireworks message. It was a romantic night I never want to forget. I call him my Ashy." Serena said.

"Sounds like he's your keeper." Ariana said.

"Yeah. He loves me, I love him too. Do you have someone special in your life, Ariana?" Serena asked.

"Actually, no. Sometimes when it comes to being a performer, there's many people shouting out. Especially boys. Sometimes they would ask me out but I wouldn't be sure what to say." Ariana said.

"Ooh. Ashy would like this hat. Of course I'm sure he would still wear his regular hat. He mentioned that his hat looks like Mario's hat and now I find that hat. He also likes to play video games. It's something that we both did together while we were younger. I'll get this for him." Serena said.

* * *

 **(2:00 PM)**

Both Serena and Ariana are having lunch and chatting with each other. "So are you needing any more advice for performing?" Ariana asked.

"I would like to have some help." Serena said.

"Well, I would start by having your Pokemon apologize. You mentioned that you received your Fennekin 4 months ago so you two have been always partners for some time. Your Pancham also been very honest towards other Pokemon as well. You know that Pancham, he cares about you, too. Your Pokemon love you." Ariana said.

"You're right..." Serena said.

 **Meanwhile...**

While Serena is with Ariana, Ash and Bonnie have spending time playing with Pokemon although Ash has also spent some time playing on his 3DS. He's been spending some time catching many other Pokemon in his Pokemon Black 2 game. "Man, playing a Pokemon game based on Unova shows how much I could have been better being there." Ash said.

Both Ash and Bonnie then turn over to Fennekin and Pancham and see both of them still acting upset. "Ash, both of Serena's Pokemon are still mad at each other." Bonnie said.

"Yeah...and Serena hasn't returned. I wonder if she's okay." Ash said.

"She will be. You know that she can think about you and that she loves you." Bonnie said.

"She does and I love her too." Ash said.

"Come on, Fennekin and Pancham, eat your food. It's best to be healthy." Bonnie said.

"You know, I'm wondering how Clemont is doing at Lumiose City in the gym..." Ash said curious.

 **Lumiose City (At the same time)**

"Okay, you're finished! Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont commanded. Bunnelby digs under the ground and impacted a trainer named Sawyer's Treecko which resulted in it fainting.

"Crap. You know I'll train better and I'll get that badge." Sawyer said. "Treecko, return. You did well." Sawyer said putting Treecko back in his Pokeball.

"For some advice, I would use the Mega Drain of your Treecko for better timing." Clemont said.

"I'll try, but I'll be back." Sawyer said.

 **Back to Ash and friends... (6:00 PM)**

After some time, Serena returns to the group. "Baby, you're back." Ash said as he runs over to hug Serena.

"Yes. I'm sorry, you two." Serena said as she kisses Ash. She continues by saying "I know that I was mad hours ago. But I'm feeling better now and I want to apologize to both Fennekin and Pancham. She then walks over to the two of them.

"Pancham Pancham..." (I'm sorry, Serena...) Pancham apologized.

"Fennekin Fennekin..." (I'm sorry, too. We didn't mean to mess up.) Fennekin apologized.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I just wanted practice to be perfect." Serena apologized. The three then hug each other for a moment until...

"Hey, I challenge you to a battle! That is, for against 2 Pokemon." Ariana said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

Ariana nodded. "Wait, who's that?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ashy and Bonnie, that's Ariana. I met her and we talked to each other for the past few hours. Ariana, that's Bonnie and my boyfriend, Ash." Serena introduced.

"So, you're Serena's boyfriend? How do you feel about her performing?" Ariana asked.

"Amazed! I told her to find her dream and she did. In fact, we're both trying to achieve our dreams, especially as a couple. I want to become a Pokemon Master." Ash said.

"Well, I hope you can make it. Now, the battle!" Ariana said.

"Okay, let's go, Fennekin and Pancham!" Serena said.

"Delphox, Aromatisse, let's go!" Ariana said.

"Wait a minute, I figured it out now! You're a performer too!" Serena realized.

"Yes, I am. You're starting to get it now." Ariana said.

Serena takes out her Pokedex and scans Aromatisse. _"Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokemon and the evolved form of Spritzee. It devises various scents, pleasant and unpleasant, and emits scents that its enemies dislike in order to gain an edge in battle."_ The Pokedex said.

"Okay, Delphox, use Flamethrower and Aromatisse, use Psychic!" Ariana commanded.

Both of the Pokemon attacks Fennekin and Pancham in which Serena is hesitated by the combinations. "You gotta make sure that if you and your Pokemon are okay, so that you can perform different combinations that can make." Ariana advised.

"Okay, how about, Pancham, use Stone Edge, and Fennekin, use Flamethrower." Serena commanded. The attacks are going directly to Ariana's Pokemon but she's fighting back.

"Delphox, fight back with Flamethrower!" Ariana commanded. The Flamethrower hits Fennekin and is hurting it with a burn. During that, Serena comes to a realization.

"You know what, I'm still smiling even though Fennekin is getting injured. I know that things will turn out okay in the end. I'm not going to give up easily." Serena said. She then has a number of flashbacks happening.

* * *

 **Flashbacks Begin (2013-2014)**

 _ **October 13, 2013 (Professor Sycamore's Lab)**_

 _At the end, Serena has chosen Fennekin as her partner Pokemon. Serena comes out of the lab and starts her journey of becoming a trainer...or to find Ash!_

 ** _December 24, 2013 (Professor Sycamore's Winter Camp)_**

 _Serena lets out Fennekin from her Pokeball. Fennekin jumps onto Serena's arms pulling into a hug. "Me and Fennekin are a team too! We've been knowing each other since I started my journey." Serena said._

 ** _February 14, 2014 (Coumarine City)_**

 _"Okay, Fennekin, Pancham. Ready for your gifts?" Serena asked. She opens the gifts and gives a pink ribbon for Fennekin to wear and sunglasses for Pancham to wear._

 _"They're for our performances! I want us to be very fashionable during the performance!" Serena said._

 ** _February 16, 2014_**

 _"You know, Fennekin, I'm really happy that Ashy is my boyfriend. My confidence is raised more than ever thanks to him. And I'm sure it's the same for him. I love him." Serena said._

 **Flashbacks end**

As Serena stop looking back at memories, a blue light appears. Something's happening to Fennekin. "Huh? Wait, Is Fennekin...evolving?" Serena asked.

Ash, Bonnie, and Ariana gasped in witnessing Fennekin's evolution. The blue light disappears and Fennekin evolves into Braixen.

"OMG, Fennekin, you evolved!" Serena squealed. She takes out her Pokedex and scans Braixen.

 _"Braixen, the Fox Pokemon, It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."_ The Pokedex said.

The battle is about to continue until... (Phone rings)

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, let me take this." Ariana said as she takes out and gets on her phone. "Hello? Uh-huh. Yes. Well, I'll go. Alright, I'll see you then, okay? Bye." Ariana said on the phone.

"Sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Bye." Ariana said.

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie are confused as to what happened. Ariana left and the day's about to end. "What was that about?" Serena asked.

* * *

 **February 25, 2014 (Pokemon Center) (9:00 AM)**

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie woke up. They head down to the Pokemon Center for breakfast and while they're sitting down in the lobby, they're watching TV. What is shown is an appearance of Kalos Queen Aria.

"Wait, it's Aria. Wait a minute, she looks familiar...wait! Is Ariana...Aria? I met Aria yesterday." Serena said.

"So that was the Kalos Queen yesterday. She was wearing some sort of disguise and alias." Ash said.

"You know, I got to thank her. She gave me great advice and I got to give it to her." Serena said.

"So what happens now, honey?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to continue training and one day, I'll become Kalos Queen just like Aria. It's my dream and I'm gonna reach it!" Serena said.

"That's my Serena." Ash said as he kisses her forehead and the trio heads out of the Pokemon Center later to continue their travels to Lumiose City for Ash's 5th gym badge.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So last chapter featured an evolution of Ash's Pokemon being Goomy now a Sliggoo and this chapter has Serena's Fennekin now a Braixen. Next time, Ash and friends meet up with Tierno again and the two of them have a battle. What happens next? Stay tuned. So what do you think of this chapter? Did you like both Serena and Ariana? Did you like the introduction of Braixen? Be sure to favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	21. Ash versus Tierno!

**Welcome back fellas! More chapters are still continuing like this one! Let's keep on going! Last time, Serena met with a person named Ariana who turned out be the Aria the Kalos Queen. This time, Ash and friends meet up with Tierno again and the two battle against each other. Who will win? Read and find out! This is based on the 65th episode of the XY series,** ** _"Good Friends, Great Training!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Ash versus Tierno!**

 **February 27, 2014 (Route 13) (12:00 PM)**

Ash and friends are still on their way to Lumiose City. The trio are talking to Clemont on Ash's phone with speaker on.

"Hey, Clemont!" Ash greeted.

"Hey, guys. How's it been?" Clemont asked.

"It's been good. Serena's Fennekin turned into a Braixen a couple of days ago." Ash said.

"Really, that's wonderful!" Clemont said.

"Well, I also met Aria." Serena said.

"Wait, the Kalos Queen?" Clemont asked as his eyes widen.

"Yes. The past day I've been training the Pokemon well." Serena said.

"That's really great." Clemont said.

"So, how's things back at Lumiose City?" Ash asked.

"It's been well. Some trainers challenged and won and some lost. Oh, and I do have a new invention! This is a machine that can identify any dirt around." Clemont said.

"You mean like a Vacuum?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Um, well, this is kinda different." Clemont said. He then turns on the machine and while it's working, the machine mistakes Clemont as dirt as its attacking him in which it then blows up resulting the end of the call.

"Well, I expected that." Bonnie said.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

The trio walks to their way to Lumiose City until the three sees someone behind a tree. "What the?" Ash said in confusion. Then a giggle is heard. "Who's that?" Serena asked.

The person walks out from behind the tree. It turns out be Tierno. "Hey, it's Tierno!" Ash said.

"Sup, dudes?" Tierno greeted.

"Hey, Tierno." Serena said.

"Hey, Serena." Tierno said a bit depressed.

"Tierno, sorry once again if you have a crush on Serena." Ash said.

"It's okay. You two are happy together. I didn't know Serena has a crush on Ash." Tierno said.

"Yeah...sorry." Ash said.

"So, Tierno, did you happen to find someone though?" Serena asked.

"Actually, I ran into this girl. I don't know if you know her or not." Tierno said as he shows a picture on his phone of a selfie of him and a blue haired girl.

"Wait, that's Miette!" Serena said.

"You know her?" Tierno asked.

"We met her a few months ago. She's Serena's biggest rival." Ash said.

"Yeah, she has a crush on Ash and she warned me if I don't ask him out, she'll be his girlfriend." Serena said.

"But you two are a couple now, did you tell her?" Tierno asked.

"No. We decided to tell her when we meet her again. So that she'll be surprised." Ash said.

"Please, if you see her again, don't tell her that we're together, okay?" Serena asked.

"Okay. I won't tell her." Tierno said.

"So, wait, you like Miette?" Ash asked.

"Actually she baked me a Pokepuff. It's actually really delicious. She's really pretty. If we ever get married one day, I love to have her as my wonderful cooking wife." Tierno said. His eyes are turned into hearts.

"That's wonderful. I'm not sure how she feels about you though." Serena said.

"Just don't tell her. It's gonna take some time until I ask her out." Tierno said.

"We won't." Ash said.

"Anything else?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I don't see Clemont. Is he not with you?" Tierno asked.

"No. He's back at Lumiose City. He got a ride in a helicopter a week ago and now he's preparing for when we have I get my next gym badge! He's the gym leader." Ash said.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which, check this out!" Tierno said. He opens up his badge case and shows Ash his Voltage Badge.

"Wait, you got that?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Not too long ago. So do you want to have a battle?" Tierno asked.

"Yes. Let's do this!" Ash said. Ash then realizes something. "Oh, wait. This might be a good time for Serena. Honey, do you want to referee our battle?" Ash asked.

"Of course, Ashy. I hope you win! This is for luck." Serena said as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks." Ash said blushing.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

"Alright, the battle between Ashy Ketchum and Tierno will begin. The battle will now start. Go!" Serena said.

 **Ash vs. Tierno! Battle begins!**

"Okay, Sliggoo, I choose you!" Ash said throwing his Pokeball.

"This is my team of Pokemon. A Politoed, Wartortle, Ludicolo, and Hitmontop. Think you can beat that?" Tierno asked.

"Probably, I can!" Ash said determined.

"Oh, and this will be a double battle so Sliggoo can't fight alone." Tierno said.

"Oh. Well Pikachu, come on down!" Ash said. Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and is next to Sliggoo, ready to battle.

"Raichu, partner up with Wartortle!" Tierno said throwing the Pokeball.

Before Ash and Tierno start battling, a sound is made. It was in the bushes. "Huh?" Ash said confused.

"What was that?" Tierno questioned.

A machine sends out and grabs Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Pika Pika!" (Help me, Ash! Help me!) Pikachu screamed.

"Hello, twerps. Sorry to interrupt, but introducing this new attempt to capture Pikachu. We'll see you in another time!" The machine said which is Jessie's voice.

"Grrrr...Team Rocket! This bullcrap again! It's never gonna end!" Ash screamed.

Sliggoo uses its Dragon Breath to release Pikachu as it gets into a cage. Instead, as he's out, the machine grabs both Raichu and Wartortle.

"Ah! My Pokemon!" Tierno exclaimed.

Pikachu tries to grab on and get the Pokemon out and Sliggoo tries to help out holding on to one of the arms, but Pikachu is slid off the machine and Sliggoo is now captured. The device leaves with some sort of pink gas to make its escape.

"Augh! Those idiots! They will never stop." Ash said coughing.

"They stole my Pokemon!" Tierno said.

 **With Sliggoo, Raichu, and Wartortle...**

Wartortle and Raichu tries to break out of the cage but they couldn't with force. Sliggoo is in the corner cowering in fear.

 **Back with Ash and friends...**

"Fletchinder, find that machine!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder nods and flies off finding the machine.

"Okay, we'll split up! Honey, we're going one path. Tierno and Bonnie, the other path! Text and let us know if you see the machine or Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Right!" Serena, Bonnie, and Tierno said in unison.

 **Team Rocket's hideout...**

Team Rocket is relaxing waiting for the cage to arrive. As it arrives, they look inside and they are disappointed.

"The heck? This isn't the Pokemon we were supposed to capture." Jessie said.

"And this isn't the right Pikachu. It's a Raichu." James said.

Both Raichu and Wartortle fight back at James and Jessie. Raichu used Thunderbolt and Wartortle used Water Gun. Jessie is covered in soot and James is soaked

"Grrrr...you want to play games? Fine! Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

The attack hits the cage and it starts rolling down with the Pokemon tumbling around inside it.

"Crap! Find Pikachu!" Jessie said to the machine.

 **(12:25 PM) With Bonnie and Tierno...**

"Raichu! Wartortle!" Tierno calls out.

"Goomy!" Bonnie yelled.

As they are walking, a cage rolls down. It then rolls off a cliff.

"Wait, is that..." Bonnie said.

"Raichu! Wartortle!" Tierno yelled. The two run over to the cage seeing the Pokemon beaten up, but still fine.

"Are you okay?" Tierno asked.

"Wartortle..." (Yes...I just might be...) Wartortle said.

"Chu..." (I'll be better) Raichu said.

"Oh my gosh...The machine might just be looking for Pikachu!" Bonnie said.

"I'll text Ash to warn him." Tierno said pulling out his phone.

"Dedenne, go look for Pikachu." Bonnie said. Dedenne uses it electricity to find Pikachu. Both Tierno and Dedenne follow Dedenne. They keep walking until they are up against a big rock. Sliggoo uses Dragon Breath to try to destroy the rock to make the path more easier.

"Woah! That's amazing! Ash has neat Pokemon!" Tierno said.

Raichu and Wartortle help out Sliggoo eventually breaking the rock.

"Let's move on!" Bonnie said.

* * *

 **With Ash and Serena...**

"Sliggoo!" Ash called out.

Pikachu's cheeks are zapping a few times as its reaching a signal for Dedenne.

"Hey, Pikachu's getting a signal. We're nearby Dedenne." Serena said.

"Wait, hold on. I just got a text. Tierno said that they found the Pokemon but the machine is looking for Pikachu. Uh-oh!" Ash said.

"Um, Ashy..." Serena said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Look out!" Serena pointed at the machine.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Pikachu uses the Iron Tail on the machine and as a distraction, the couple flees.

"Run away, honey!" Ash said.

While the two are running, Pikachu gets captured again.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Jessie laughed.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth, that's right!"_

"Alright, Team Rocket. Enough is enough. I had enough with the bullcrap. Give me Pikachu back!" Ash said.

"You're gonna have to battle us for it, twerp." Jessie said.

Arriving onto the scene, Sliggoo drops by and hits the machine. Tierno and Bonnie runs by.

"Sliggoo, Tierno, Bonnie!" Ash said.

"Let's fight against them!" Bonnie said.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Sliggoo dodges the attack and instead, the attack directly hits the machine causing a massive fire happening. The group are surrounded in a ring of fire. As the group are surrounded by the fire, Sliggoo starts having different flashbacks of its home being attacked. After, it uses Rain Dance to extinguish the fire. While it puts out the fire, the blue light appears.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"It's evolving!" Serena said.

It was until a moment later that Sliggoo evolves into Goodra.

"Woah. Sliggoo evolved." Ash said. He takes out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon. _"Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sliggoo. This very friendly Dragon-type Pokemon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime."_ The Pokedex said.

"Let's capture that Pokemon instead!" James said.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

Goodra took the attacks but it was not a lot of damage as Goodra ends the fight off.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded.

The attack directly hits the trio which sends them off again.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio said as they fly off.

The group celebrates in cheer that they defeated the trio again.

"So, Ash, wanna restart that battle? Especially with your new Pokemon?" Tierno asked.

"Yes, let's start over. Honey, referee." Ash said.

"Right. The battle between Ashy Ketchum and Tierno will now resume! Go!" Serena said.

* * *

 **Ash vs Tierno! Battle restarts!**

"Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!" Tierno commanded.

Pikachu runs over and dodges the attack.

"Raichu, use Charge Beam, then Focus Blast!" Tierno commanded.

"Goodra, use Bide!" Ash commanded.

Goodra takes the attacks that Tierno sends out while its charging up.

"Raichu, Focus Blast!" Tierno commanded.

"Pikachu, counter it with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin again!" Tierno commanded.

The attack hits Pikachu letting the Focus Blast take another hit on Pikachu. Bide is now fully charged having Goodra to blast out the attack.

"Wartortle, block it with Hydro Pump!" Tierno commanded.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu hits and counters the Hydro Pump letting the Bide to hit both Raichu and Wartortle.

"Getting heated up, huh? We're dancing our way to victory. Wartortle, use Skull Bash!" Tierno said while using his rhythm with Wartortle.

"We're just fired up! Goodra..." Ash said with confidence.

Goodra catches Wartortle and holds it for something.

"What the? Raichu, use Focus Blast!" Tierno said.

"Pikachu, fight back with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's Electro Ball hits the Focus Blast allowing Goodra to throw Wartortle into Raichu. They're now in danger of defeat.

"Okay, finish this off with Thunderbolt and Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu uses the Thunderbolt on Wartortle being super effective and Goodra uses the Dragon Pulse on Raichu being effective and the two are now fainted.

 **Ash vs. Tierno! Battle ends! Winner: Ash Ketchum!**

"And the battle ends! Both Raichu and Wartortle are knocked out which means the winner is Ashy Ketchum!" Serena said.

"Yes! I won!" Ash said.

"Awww...Raichu and Wartortle, you did well. Return." Tierno said in defeat.

"Great job, Ashy. Here's another kiss for victory." Serena said as she kisses Ash's cheek. Ash blushes in response.

"Thanks, baby. You did a great job at referring." Ash said. The two hug each other for comfort. Tierno then walks up to the couple.

"Congratulations, Ash. You did well." Tierno said.

"Thanks, Tierno." Ash said.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

"Well, next time, Ash, I'm not gonna go easy on you. You really sweep that defeat on me." Tierno said.

"I train my Pokemon very well so we'll see who's the winner next time." Ash said. The two shake hands together as part of their rivalry.

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye!" Tierno said.

"Bye!" The trio said in unison.

"Well, we're very close to Lumiose. Shall we continue?" Ash asked holding out his hand.

"Yes. Can't wait to record your battle, Ashy. It will be fun to watch!" Serena said taking his hand.

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie walk the rest of their way to Lumiose City. Clemont awaits for Ash's arrival. Will he win?

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed this one! So just like a few chapters earlier where I added in where Trevor has a crush on Shauna, this chapter includes the first mentioning where Tierno has some sort of crush on Miette. This is also now the 3rd chapter in a row to include a evolution as well with Ash's Sliggoo evolved into a Goodra. Next chapter won't feature an evolution, though. Speaking of which, next time, as the group arrives in Lumiose City, Ash asks out Serena on a first date. How will it go? Stay tuned. What do you think about this chapter? Did you like the about between Ash and Tierno? And what about Sliggoo's evolution? Make sure to follow, favorite and review and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	22. Lumiose City Date!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to this story! I hope you're ready for this one! Last time, Ash and friends run into Tierno and Ash wins against his battle with him. His Sliggoo also evolves into a Goodra. This time, Ash and friends arrive in Lumiose City and before Ash does his 5th gym battle with Clemont, he asks out Serena on a date. How will it go? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Lumiose City Date!**

 **March 2, 2014 (Lumiose City) (6:00 PM)**

Yesterday, Ash and friends arrive in Lumiose City but before Ash does his gym battle with Clemont, his Clembot was framed. They cleared it name from a darker version of the thing and now Ash is ready for his gym battle. Or is he?

The group walks down Lumiose City while the couple are walking together, Ash is now having thoughts about his relationship with Serena.

"Thinking about something, Ashy?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, um, Serena. We've been a couple for about 2 weeks. How about while since we're a couple, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ashy. This is what I've been waiting for since we became a couple. I would love to go out with you." Serena said.

"You will?! Yes! I love you!" Ash said.

"I love you too." Serena said as she kisses Ash's cheek.

"Well, I thought this would be good. I mean, we're in Lumiose City. The very heart of Kalos." Ash said.

"That makes sense." Clemont said.

"Oh, Clemont, since me and Serena go out tomorrow, you don't mind if we have our gym battle on Tuesday?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting for other challengers while you go out tomorrow." Clemont said.

"What about me?" Bonnie said.

"You're with me in the gym." Clemont said.

"Oh, okay." Bonnie said.

"So you're excited?" Ash asked.

"Yep. I always loved you, Ash and now we're going out." Serena said.

"Well, let's go eat some food, then get to sleep." Ash said.

 **(Pokemon Center) (10:00 PM)**

As the group finishes with dinner, they're ready to go to sleep. Except for Ash. He takes out his phone and calls his mother. It would take a moment until his mother answers.

"Hello?" Delia asked.

"Hey, mom." Ash said.

"Ash, what are you calling at this time of night?" Delia asked.

"Well, I want to ask you something." Ash said.

"What is it?" Delia asked.

"Well, you remember that Serena is my girlfriend and we've been a couple for 2 weeks." Ash said.

"I think I know where this is headed." Delia said.

"Yes. I asked Serena out. We're going on a date tomorrow." Ash said.

"Oh, Ash, that's wonderful!" Delia said.

"Yeah, but I never been on a date before and I don't know how to pull off a romantic day with her." Ash said.

"Well, maybe take a walk with her and see what activities you can find. Where are you in Kalos?" Delia asked.

"Lumiose City. It's the biggest city in the region." Ash said.

"Wow, sounds like you can find many different things there." Delia said.

"Yeah, maybe I can look up on my phone and see what's interesting. I know we're gonna have a dinner date. Which actually, a few weeks ago, I had a dream where she and I were in a restaurant and we shared a string of spaghetti together and we kissed. I feel like that's what gonna happen tomorrow night." Ash said.

"That sounds romantic." Delia said.

"Do you think I should look good for our date?" Ash asked.

"Actually, yes. But nothing way too fancy. You're not getting married but you two are gonna have a romantic day out so wear something casual. Maybe put some cologne on and apply some chap stick on your lips so that when you kiss her, it's one that you would remember. Oh, and you don't need your gloves of course. You're not training." Delia advised.

"Got it. Thanks mom. Me and Serena are gonna have fun tomorrow." Ash said.

"Well, I got to go to sleep. Good night." Delia said.

"Good night." Ash said as he hangs up. He then walks into the room and sees Serena sleeping. He then gets on Serena's bed and instead sleeps with her while cuddling and kissing her forehead. Before he gets shuteye, he says to Serena whispering "I love you. You're the girl I always wanted."

 **March 3, 2014 (8:00 AM)**

Both Ash and Serena wake up at the same time. The two look at each other for a moment before Serena says "Good Morning."

"Good morning." Ash said.

"So...Today's our date." Serena said.

"Yep. Should we get ready?" Ash asked.

"I'm going first." Serena said.

"I'll go in the other bathroom." Ash said.

Both Ash and Serena start to get ready for their date. They both took a shower in separate bathrooms and apply some touches to their faces. Ash was the first one finished and got out waiting in the lobby. Ash is wearing a black T-shirt without his fingerless gloves. He's also wearing some casual jeans. He starts smelling the cologne he put on as well. He also took off his hat.

 _"Man, I look and smell handsome. Today's going to be the best first date ever."_ Ash thought.

It took 15 minutes for Serena to get out of the bathroom to get ready for their date. Ash sees Serena and she's wearing a bright pink top with denim skirt. She applies some makeup on her face and put her long hair into a ponytail. She's also wearing her black boots.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Ash said.

Serena giggles in response. "Thanks, Ashy. That goes the same to you. And you smell so handsome." Serena said.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm not wearing my hat. Why do you still have yours?" Ash asked.

"Actually I was going to start putting it next to yours on the bedpost." Serena said.

"Oh, before we go, let me ask Nurse Joy." Ash said. He walks up to Nurse Joy and asks "Hey, Nurse Joy. Can you watch our Pokemon? Me and my girlfriend are about to go on our first date."

"Sure. They'll be under care." Nurse Joy said.

"Great. Thanks." Ash said. The two are about to start their date.

"So, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"As ready as I'll every be, baby." Serena said.

Ash giggles and responds by saying "I love you."

Serena kisses Ash's cheek. The two hold hands together walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"So what do you want to do?" Serena asked.

"Well, I'm looking up on my phone. Let's see...how about Cafe Soleil for breakfast?" Ash said.

"Sounds wonderful." Serena said.

The two walk together to the place and are thinking of each other.

 _"Man, it's my first time on a date and I feel great that I'm on a date with Serena. I really love her."_ Ash thought.

 _"I'm on a date with Ashy! It's a dream come true! I'm so glad he's my boyfriend!"_ Serena thought.

 **Cafe Soleil (8:30 AM)**

Ash and Serena arrived at the cafe to eat breakfast together. They sat down at a table.

"Hello, what can we give you lovebirds today?" A waiter asks the couple.

Ash and Serena blushes at each other being called lovebirds. "Well, I would like a BLT and..." Ash said as he turns to Serena. He asks Serena whispering "What do you want?"

"Ashy, you don't have to have to order for me." Serena said.`

"But I'm your boyfriend. I want to feel like a gentleman to you." Ash said.

Serena giggles for hearing that Ash wants to be romantic to her. "Thanks, but I'll order my food." She said.

"I'll have the breakfast burrito." Serena said.

"Okay. Any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Orange Juice." Ash said.

"Hot chocolate. Actually, make the cream in the shape of a heart and brink back 2 straws." Serena said.

"Got it. I'll be back with your drinks then your food." The waiter said as he walks into the kitchen.

"Wait, 2 straws for hot chocolate?" Ash asked.

"It's for us, Ashy. I want to share a drink together." Serena said.

The two sat down and waited until their drinks arrived.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Okay, Orange Juice for the young trainer." The waiter said handing the orange juice to Ash.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"And for the young lady, hot chocolate." The waiting giving the hot chocolate to Serena.

"Thanks." Serena said.

"I'll be back with your foods." The waiter said.

Serena wraps open the two straws and puts them on the hot chocolate.

"One for you, Ashy." Serena said.

"Let it cool down. Besides you can have some of my orange juice." Ash said sliding his glass of Orange Juice to Serena. She takes a drink of it.

"Mmm...tastes delicious." Serena said.

Ash laughs in response to Serena drinking his orange juice.

 **15 minutes later...**

Ash and Serena's food have arrived. The waiter comes by with their foods.

"Alright, your foods are ready. BLT for the man, and the burrito for the lady." The waiter said.

"Thanks!" Both said in unison.

"Okay, Ashy. First drink sharing this hot chocolate." Serena said.

The two sip their hot chocolate together and smile at each other that they just took their first drink together. They start to eat their food and talked to each other.

"So you don't mind even if I'm not a gentleman to you?" Ash said.

"No. Ashy, I love you the way you are. I mean, I love you to when you saved me back at Pallet Camp." Serena said.

"Yes, but I'm a tough trainer." Ash said.

"You're tough because you're the best trainer of all. You're gonna nail your battle with Clemont." Serena said.

"And then we can watch the battle together on your phone." Ash said.

"And I can see you becoming a Pokemon Master." Serena said.

"I can also see you becoming Kalos Queen. You beat Shauna, but what about next time? You also met Aria." Ash said.

"Ashy, I've been training hard a few times. You know that with our dreams, we're in this together. Especially as a couple because we love each other. We have support." Serena said.

"You're right. We love each other enough where we can win our battles and performances easily." Ash said.

The two kiss each other. "Okay, let's just keep eating and drinking the hot chocolate. I know it's made with love." Serena said.

The two continue eating their food and drink until they were finished.

 **(9:30 AM)**

The two exit the cafe as their stomach are full.

"Thank you!" Ash said.

"Bye!" Serena said.

"We hope to serve you again soon!" The waiter said.

"Okay, what's next?" Ash asked.

"Well, let's walk around and see. I know you don't like shopping. You said that to me before." Serena said.

"Well, as long I'm with you, I'll be fine." Ash said.

"Wonderful for you to say that." Serena said.

 **10 minutes later...**

The two keep walking until they see a clothing store. "Boutique Couture! Let's go there!" Serena said as she grabs Ash's hand and runs in there.

The two look around and see lots of different clothes being displayed. "Ooh, this looks beautiful. I'm sure there's things we can buy." Serena said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Ash said.

Ash and Serena walk around the store looking at different clothes. "Woah, I like this vest. That looks more of a brighter blue." Ash said.

"You want it?" Serena said.

"Yes, please." Ash said.

"Lucky you got a wonderful girlfriend. I'll buy this for you." Serena said.

"Thanks, honey." Ash said.

"Let's go upstairs. I wanna see some beautiful dresses." Serena said.

The two walk up the stairs and sees the dresses around.

"OMG! This would be perfect for me to wear!" Serena said.

"An orange shirt with different Daisies around?" Ash asked.

"Yep. And is that the same hat I wear but with red?" Serena asked.

"Has a pink bow on it." Ash said.

"And it can go with my sunglasses." Serena said.

"I bet you look pretty in those." Ash said.

Serena blushes at Ash.

"How about if i buy them to wear while we are journeying?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Ash said.

The two went on to buy their clothes that they wanted and they went out of the store.

"Ashy, those clothes look fantastic!" Serena said.

"Yeah, and thanks for buying me the lighter blue vest." Ash said.

"Hey, you're the one who brought me a purse and ribbon on Valentine's Day. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do the same for you?" Serena said.

"Well, I'd still love you anyways if I didn't have it though." Ash said.

"Where to next?" Serena asked.

"Hmmm...A game store is about to open but that's my interest if you don't want to go there." Ash said.

"Hey, you said that you don't mind going shopping as long you're with me. I'm going to that store with you." Serena said.

"Okay, let's go, then." Ash said.

 **Game Store (10:05 AM)**

"Okay, here's the kind of store that my mom brings me as presents." Ash said waving his hands around.

"Wow, there's so much around. Your mom goes and buys different games to surprise you?" Serena asked.

"Yep. On birthdays and Christmas." Ash said.

"It's so crazy. So many different games and consoles." Serena said.

"Yep, and you know that I play Nintendo." Ash said.

"Well, we did play some video games together when we were younger. And I did own a pink Nintendo DS Lite. On my 10th birthday, my mom gave me a Game Boy Advance. I miss to when we play video games together. I want us to do that again sometime." Serena said.

"Yeah. We did have some great times together when we were young. We were the best kind of friends together. Kanto Friends Forever." Ash said.

"And now we're Kalos Friends Forever." Serena said.

"I remember it was our 1st KFF-iversary and we played video games and plushies together." Ash said.

"What would we do if it's been 1 year since we became Kalos Friends Forever?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to think about the future. I just don't know what to do next once I win the league. Usually, at the end of the league, I return to Kanto with my mom. But now, since you live here and you're my girlfriend, I'm not sure what to do. Stay here and be with you or pursue to other things being a Pokemon Trainer." Ash said.

"Well, it's a while until that time so we still have some time together." Serena said.

"It makes me happy to be with you." Ash said.

The two kiss each other for 20 seconds before they let go for air.

"Okay, let's look around." Ash said.

The couple look around at the Nintendo section and sees many different 3DS and Wii U games. "Is there anything you're interested?" Serena asked.

"Well, I just thought about it when we were just talking but I do see a Pink Nintendo 3DS XL. You want to play video games again with me like we were little. I'm getting that for you. Just like how you gave me that light blue vest." Ash said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yes. You're also getting a game that we both can play together." Ash said.

"That's wonderful, Ashy." Serena said.

"Now what game?" Ash questioned.

The two look at some different 3DS games around the shelves.

"Ooh, how about this? Animal Crossing: New Leaf." Ash said.

"Let me see. Oh, I see why you choose this game for me. We can visit each other towns and such." Serena said.

"Yeah. I already have a home so if you built yours, you can see my home and I'll see yours. You can make some sort of living in this game." Ash said.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll buy it." Serena said.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Okay, what else is there?" Serena said.

"Oh, look at those plushies!" Ash said.

Nearby, there's a basket full of Pokemon plushies including Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin.

"That's a cute plush of Fennekin. I know now that my Fennekin's now a Braixen." Serena said.

"Do you miss having Fennekin?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm psyched that's it a Braixen now but that just means it's growing up. I want that Fennekin plush." Serena said.

"You're gonna put it in your room for the chance you stop by there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It'll look adorable." Serena said.

"Alright, let's pay for these." Ash said.

Both Ash and Serena pay for the stuff they got in the store before leaving. They walk noticing that they have so many things they brought during their date.

"OMG Ashy! We brought a lot. Shouldn't we put these somewhere?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, let's go to Pokemon Center and put these in the room." Ash said.

"Alright." Serena said agreeing.

The two head to the Pokemon Center and put the bags in the room.

 **Pokemon Center (10:45 AM)**

"Okay, where to next?" Ash asked.

"I'm looking up. How about a museum? We can look at different kinds of paintings and such." Serena asked.

"I'm in for it." Ash said.

"Let's go then." Serena said.

 **Lumiose Museum (11:10 AM)**

"Okay, we're here. This looks beautiful! So many things to look at." Serena said.

"Hey, here's a painting. It's Unova." Ash said.

"Woah, that seems to look bigger than Lumiose City. Which city is this?" Serena asked.

"That's Castelia City. It's where I battled against a gym leader named Burgh. He has bug type Pokemon." Ash said.

"You know, one day, I want to go there. It's as big as Lumiose City."

"Well, the city also has delicious treats called Casteliacones. Very delicious ice cream." Ash said.

"Does it make your brain freeze?" Serena said.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to try and find out." Ash said.

"You're the boyfriend that likes to tease, don't you?" Serena asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who traveled throughout all the regions, not you." Ash said.

"Okay, let's look at another painting. What's this? It looks beautiful." Serena said looking at a painting that has a mountain with a sunset in the background.

"Wait, that's Johto, specifically, Ecruteak City. This is where I fought against a Ghost type Gym leader named Morty." Ash said.

"That looks beautiful. I want us to look at a sunset and kiss while it's about to be nighttime." Serena said.

"Yeah. Johto does have a park. If we were there, we would sit on a bench, look at different Pokemon walking around and see the sun go down while we kiss." Ash said.

"That would sound like a romantic date with your girlfriend in Johto." Serena said.

"But you're my girlfriend. I never dated anyone in Johto." Ash said.

"I'm just messing around, Ashy." Serena said.

"Wow, now you're the teasing one." Ash said pouting.

"Hey, we're a couple. Sometimes we like to mess around." Serena said.

"Well, for that, how about I mess up your hair?" Ash said as his hands approach Serena's ponytail.

"Ashy, no! Get away from me!" Serena said starting to run.

The two run around the museum having to chase each other.

"Ashy!" Serena screamed.

"Your hair is going to get messy." Ash taunted.

"I made my hair into a ponytail for our date. You wouldn't mess your girlfriend's hair, would you?" Serena said.

"I just might! Unwrap that ponytail of yours!" Ash said.

"Never! Don't catch me!" Serena said.

The couple run around until a minute later, Ash starts to see Serena missing.

"Honey? Baby, where did you go?" Ash asked.

"I'm hiding, Ashy." Serena said somewhere.

"Where?" Ash said as his eyes wonder around the room.

"Somewhere you're not gonna find me." Serena said.

Ash walks around the museum finding Serena until he hears laughter. "Serena?" Ash said.

"I'm near, Ashy." Serena said.

Ash looks around and sees Serena's purse on the floor. He looks up and sees Serena's ponytail sticking out from behind a sculpture.

"Hmmm...I guess Serena's not here. Oh, what's this? Her purse? This is what I gave her on Valentine's Day. It's a beautiful present having to ask her out to be my girlfriend. Maybe I should put this in lost and found. Wait, we're gonna leave here as soon I win against Clemont. Eh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind not having a purse." Ash said.

Serena jumps out from behind the sculpture and catches Ash. "You wouldn't dare!" Serena said.

"Gotcha!" Ash said.

Serena clings onto Ash reaching for her purse. "Give me my purse, Ashy." Serena said.

"What about your ponytail?" Ash asked.

"You're not gonna mess with my hair!" Serena said.

Serena keeps hanging onto Ash until the two bumped into a wall. "OW!" The couple said.

The two of them fell on top of each other. The two then look at each other for a moment then laugh.

"I'm sorry, Serena. Here's your purse." Ash said giving the purse back to Serena.

"It's okay, Ashy. I'm sorry for having to hide from you. I love you." Serena said.

"I love you too." Ash said.

Serena unwraps her ponytail and the two kiss each other's lips until they let go again for air. The two were also holding each other's arms.

"You unwrapped your ponytail?" Ash asked.

"Hey, it's what you wanted. But I did it in a non-messy way." Serena said.

"Well, ponytail or not. You still look beautiful. Even though I was messing with you." Ash said.

"I know you were messing with me. We teased each other and now we messed around." Serena said.

"Yeah." Ash said. Then they heard a sound. It was actually coming from their stomachs.

"Heh. Looks like all that running for us is making us hungry. Lunch?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Ash said.

"Okay, well, I undid my ponytail earlier for that kiss. Let me go in the bathroom and we can go." Serena said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" Ash said.

Then a man comes up to Ash. He wears of a green shirt with glasses. "So that's your girlfriend?" The man asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome. I had a crush on her for quite some time. We're on our first date." Ash said.

"Yeah, I saw you two running around like crazy. You really like each other." The man said.

"Well, we were teasing each other. This day so far has reminding us to when we were little." Ash said.

"How long have you been a couple?" The man said.

"More than 2 weeks. Valentine's day is the day that I confessed and she became my girlfriend. I've done a good job being romantic." Ash said.

"Have you ever thought of the future of your relationship?" The man asked.

"No..." Ash said. The conversation ends when Serena comes out of the bathroom now sporting back her ponytail look.

"Okay, Ashy, let's go." Serena said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ash said waving goodbye to the man.

"Who's that?" Serena asked.

"Somebody who asked about us." Ash said.

"About what?" Serena asked.

"I wanna to talk about it later." Ash said.

"Okay. Where do you want to eat, my cute trainer?" Serena asked.

"Let's see...Restaurant Le Yeah? Let's have some pizza there." Ash said.

"Sure thing." Serena said.

 **Restaurant Le Yeah (12:00 PM)**

Ash and Serena walk into the restaurant and started to order their pizzas. They waited for some minutes and their pizzas have been ordered to them.

"You know, I never told you this, but having a date in a restaurant reminds me of a dream I had about a few weeks ago where you and I ate and had a dinner date and we had spaghetti. We talked to each other how it's finally time where we are a couple." Ash explained.

"That sounds cute." Serena said.

"It doesn't end there. You picked up a string of spaghetti and put it on each other's mouths and once we were finished, we touched our lips and kissed." Serena said.

"Oh yeah! Actually, I heard you when you and Pikachu took a break outside that day and you mentioned that dream to him and you weren't aware that I heard but you said that you love me and have a crush on me." Serena said.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked.

"I heard you, Ashy." Serena said.

"You heard me? Where were you?" Ash asked.

"Actually, in front of the Pokemon Center. I saw you and Pikachu working hard to win that 4th gym. I got so excited to when I heard that you love me. When it was Valentine's Day, I was hoping you would ask me out." Serena said.

"And I did. It was your mom's idea that when I talked to her at the ranch, I told her that I have a crush on you and asked her if we can date. She said about the pledging tree event was the perfect time for me to ask you out and it was. You're my girlfriend now." Ash said.

"I couldn't be more happy that you're my boyfriend." Serena said.

Ash laugh a bit knowing that he got the girl that he wanted. The two started to eat their pizzas and have gotten full after. The two walk out with a full stomach.

 **(12:50 PM)**

"Man, I'm stuffed." Ash said patting his stomach.

"Yeah, that pizza was delicious." Serena said.

"Every time I eat, I'm going to feel so full where I don't want to eat again." Ash said.

"You said it, Ashy." Serena said. The two laugh at each other for eating much pizza.

"Okay, where to next?" Ash asked.

"Let's see? Ooh, this is beautiful. How about a jewelry store?" Serena asked.

"That's sounds neat. Okay, I'm in for it." Ash said.

"Let's go!" Serena said.

 **Jewelry Store (1:15 PM)**

"Wow. Everything looks sparkling." Serena said.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful." Ash said.

"Ooh. Ashy, one day, I can see you giving me a piece of bracelet like the wood one you made when we were at camp." Serena said.

"We'll see one day, Serena. Maybe to have engraved for the both of us to say Kalos Friends Forever." Ash said.

"I would love that." Serena said.

The couple walk around the store seeing many glowing pieces of jewelry around until they walk towards the proposal rings.

"Ashy! Look at these proposal rings!" Serena said.

"They look beautiful." Ash said looking at a display case of rings.

"Ashy, do you ever think of us getting married?" Serena asked.

"See, this is what that man in the museum was talking about. Before you walked out of the bathroom, this guy asked what the future of our relationship would be like. To be said, this is my first relationship. I always wanted for you to be my girlfriend but I'm not sure what could happen while we're together. There's a lot to go by and I want to be with you along the way. Especially if I'm a Pokemon Master and you're Kalos Queen. Just know, we'll stick together because we have been there together." Ash said.

"That's wonderful, Ashy. I'll be there for your battles like how you'll be there for my performances. We'll be making dreams come true." Serena said.

"Yeah." Ash said as he hangs his arm around Serena and the two continue walking around the store.

 **Lumiose City (7:45 PM)**

Ash and Serena spent some time around walking Lumiose City and they been having a fun first date. It was now time for their dinner date and it's one that Ash wanted to dream of for weeks.

"Okay, now it's time for dinner. I hope you're in for a romantic dinner." Ash said.

"I sure am! Where are we eating?" Serena asked.

"Restaurant Le Wow." Ash said.

"Ooh, sounds wonderful. I'm ready." Serena said.

"Let's go." Ash said as the two hold hands together making their way to the restaurant.

 **Restaurant Le Wow (8:00 PM)**

"OMG. It's so fancy." Serena said. The restaurant is filled with different people and ceiling lights hanging on each table. Different candlelights are on each table.

"Yeah, wait. It looks familiar." Ash said.

"Hmm...Well, let's sit down and have a romantic evening here." Serena said.

Ash and Serena sit down at a table with a candlelight in the middle. The waiter comes by and asks them what their food be.

"Actually, have us some Spaghetti and Meatballs." Serena ordered.

Ash looks surprised. He's starting to get something around him. He's starting to get deja vu.

"Alright, drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Give us some fruit punch, please." Serena said.

"Alright, I'll be back. Please wait in the meantime." The waiter said.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"Hey, I didn't get to order or this still feels familiar." Ash said.

"You're going to feel like something's happening, Ashy. You've dreamed of this." Serena said.

 _"Oh my gosh. Is she trying to make that dream I had a reality? Well, dreams do come true in different cases."_ Ash thought.

 **30 minutes later...**

Ash and Serena's food have arrived. The waiter is giving them the Spaghetti and Meatballs on their table.

"Your food. Enjoy." The waiter said.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"That looks delicious. I guess we're sharing it." Ash said.

"Yep." Serena said as she takes a fork and puts it on a meatball.

"Tasty." Ash said eating a meatball.

"Oh, Ashy. I can't believe we're finally having a date with each other." Serena said.

 _"What the? That's what Serena said in my dream. What's happening?"_ Ash thought. He started to act nervously.

"Yeah...I asked you out...now we're here." Ash said nervously.

"You don't know how much I love you ever since you saved me back in Pallet Town." Serena said.

 _"Serena's saying the exact things! The next that happens..."_ Ash thought as his eyes getting wider.

"Is something wrong, Ashy?" Serena asked.

"Honey, you're saying the same things that happened in my dream! Are you trying to make this come true?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. Would this?" Serena said as she picks up a string of Spaghetti and puts it in Ash's mouth and her mouth.

 _"Here comes the kiss..."_ Ash thought.

Both eat the string together until their lips touched as they kiss. They kiss for 20 seconds before they let go.

"Oh my gosh. Serena, you replicated my dream!" Ash exclaimed.

"I sure did, Ashy." Serena said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Well, during lunch, I thought about you saying about your dream with me and so when it's dinner time, I was thinking to make that dream a reality. How do you feel?" Serena asked.

"Well, it's amazing. You psyched me out but that kiss...it's so special. That was the kiss in my dream I was looking for. A kiss with a girl that makes me realize that you're special. I had a crush on you for months. I asked you out on Valentine's Day and waited for the time for us to date for the first time. And it's amazing. I may be busy becoming a master or you have your time to become a queen, but we'll always have time together being a couple. I love you." Ash said.

"Aw...I love you too, Ashy. You're the boy I met all these years ago and I wanted to go out with you for a long time. You're so cute. You're an amazing trainer and you never give up until the end. You're amazing. You're the best boyfriend." Serena said.

The two hug each other across the table and the restaurant hears the two of them as they go "awww..." and then applauded for the couple.

The two hold each other arms and sees the entire restaurant cheering for them. They both smile at each other for having a great first date together.

 **Pokemon Center (9:30 PM)**

Both Ash and Serena finish their dinner together and walk back to the Pokemon Center. They are greeted by Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hey, guys!" Clemont said.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"So...how was the date?" Bonnie asked.

"Well...how do we say this? It's the best first date we ever gone in!" Serena said.

Clemont and Bonnie feel happy to see their friends got a wonderful first date together.

"It was wonderful. We had such a great time together! We went a lot around Lumiose City! Serena even replicated the dream I had a couple of weeks ago!" Ash said.

"Neat. I'm glad you two got a date together." Clemont said.

"Yeah, it's one we'll never forget." Ash said.

"So, Ash, tomorrow is our battle. You think you can claim that badge?" Clemont asked.

"I sure think so! You're on!" Ash said with his fist up.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning. Good night." Bonnie said.

"Good night!" Ash said.

The two walk into the room and started talking to each other before going to sleep.

"Ashy, thank you for the wonderful date. This was fun. I want to go on a date again sometime." Serena said.

"You're welcome, honey. I would like to again sometime. But we do have our priorities of becoming a master and a queen so maybe when the time comes...we'll have another date together." Ash said.

"Yep. I'll be waiting for that second date." Serena said.

"Well, it's time to go to bed." Ash said.

Ash and Serena jump into their pajamas and went to sleep next to each other in their own bed. Ash is cuddling with Serena. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ashy, I do." Serena said.

"Good night!" Ash said.

"Good night." Serena said as the two have a good night kiss to each other before sleeping.

Ash and Serena's date is one that they'll never forget. They always wanted to go out and they did. What awaits next for the couple?

* * *

 **Wow! This was amazing! I never thought that I put this much detail into a date before! And this was my first time! This was quite impressive! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reminder that my new story that is in the works will be released soon, likely the end of August. What's your favorite part of the date? Did you think Ash and Serena have a romantic time they would never forget? Next time, Ash now goes against Clemont. This will be the 3rd gym battle in this story so I hope you look forward to it. Make sure to follow, favorite and review for this story and I'll see you guys next time...Peace!**


	23. Ash's Most Electrifying Battle!

**What's up guys! Welcome to the next chapter of the story! First things first, at the end of the chapter, I have news regarding the new Amourshipping and Contestshipping story that involves the name. Now, for this story. Last time, Ash and Serena went on their first date together and had the most romantic dinner of their life. This time, Ash now faces off against Clemont to win the 5th gym badge. Will he win? Read and find out! This is based on the 67th episode of the XY series, _"The Moment of Lumiose Truth!"_ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Ash's Most Electrifying Battle!**

 **March 4, 2014 (Lumiose City) (2:00 PM)**

After a romantic day that Ash and Serena had, it was now the day Ash faces against Clemont for his next gym badge. The group are now in the Lumiose Gym preparing for the battle.

"Well, today's the day! I'm ready to claim my 5th gym badge!" Ash said pumped.

"I'm glad, Ash. Of course, you're facing against me so this may be a battle that might be exhilarating." Clemont said.

"Just know, I'll win!" Ash said.

"Ashy!" Serena said. Ash turns over to the stands near the battlefield where both Serena and Bonnie are sitting down but Serena is holding up her phone to record Ash's gym battle. In fact, this is his first gym battle since the two became a couple so pretty much it's Serena's first time recording a gym battle. She waves to Ash where Ash waves back to her in front of the phone.

While the girls are in the stands, the Pokemon are watching too, that is, Serena's Braixen and Pancham, Bonnie's Dedenne, and Clemont's Chespin. The girls are surprised that Chespin's not going to be fighting.

"Wait, Chespin, you're not gonna battle?" Serena asked.

"Chespin!" (Nope! I'm gonna chill!) Chespin said.

"Well, it's nice to see my son battling another challenger." A voice said behind Chespin.

"Dad?" Clemont said.

"It's Meyer!" Ash said.

"I'm hoping to see my son have the battle I've been waiting to see." Meyer said.

"Right! Clembot, referee!" Clemont said.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Clemont Citron will begin! Starting now!" Clembot said.

 **Ash Vs. Clemont! Battle starts!**

"Okay, Bunnelby, you're out!" Clemont said throwing the Pokeball to take out Bunnelby.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu jumps down his shoulder.

"Alright, Ash, first attack." Clemont said.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Bunnelby, block it!" Clemont commanded.

Bunnelby blocks the Thunderbolt using its ears on the sand.

"Now, Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont commanded.

"Pikachu, use your speed!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu runs off to confuse Bunnelby but it wasn't a success as Bunnelby is able to land the Dig on Pikachu.

"Wait, this seems familiar...Oh! This is like when Ash battled Clemont the first time!" Bonnie realized.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"You weren't there but when Ash first arrived here in Kalos, he and Clemont battled with the same attacks right now. However, that was then before Team Rocket shows up and attacks." Bonnie said.

"That sounds interesting." Serena said.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Bunnelby, grab it!" Clemont commanded.

Bunnelby using its ears grabs Pikachu.

"Now, Wild Charge!" Clemont commanded.

Bunnelby dashes forward and damages Pikachu.

"Now, use Dig!" Clemont commanded.

Bunnelby digs underground again with it landing on Pikachu again but Ash is not letting himself to lose. With the second Dig in motion, Ash starts countering.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu lands the Iron Tail on the Bunnelby which then finishes off and faints Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby is unable to able, Ash wins the first round." Clembot said.

"Yes! 1 down, 2 to go." Ash said.

"You're making it an easy start, Ash. But you still have a couple more Pokemon to defeat. Heliolisk, come on out!" Clemont said as he brings out his second Pokemon.

 _"Okay, Ash. You took down one Pokemon. Now you have to take down two others. Your girlfriend is also watching you. Let's get the battle continuing!"_ Ash thought. He then says "Pikachu, good job! Come on back."

Pikachu jumps up back on Ash's shoulder for the well done job he did for taking one of Clemont's Pokemon out of the match. "Goodra, you're up!" Ash said as he throws out his Pokeball sending out Goodra.

"Now, Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled.

"Heliolisk, dodge and use Flash!" Clemont yelled.

Heliolisk dodges the attack and flashes at Goodra making its accuracy lower.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse again!" Ash yelled.

"Heliolisk, dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Clemont commanded.

The Thunder Wave hits Goodra which causes it to be paralyzed.

"Goodra!" Ash exclaimed. _"Crap. Goodra's now paralyzed. Now what? Oh, wait!"_ Ash thought.

"Goodra, return. Hawlucha, you're out!" Ash said as he switches Pokemon sending Hawlucha out.

"Okay, Heliolisk, use Flash!" Clemont commanded.

Heliolisk flashes at Hawlucha lowering its accuracy down as well. "Now, use Parabolic Charge!" Clemont yelled.

Heliolisk charges up a ball of electricity in the air, it then divides into smaller balls of electricity and aims at Goodra. Heliolisk damages itself for a bit but however gains some health.

 _"Man, that Heliolisk is something. Might be a bit tough to defeat. Wait, I noticed! I see that it's weakened when its frills are opened. Hmm...let's see."_ Ash thought.

"Your turn in favor, Ash?" Clemont questioned.

"Yes, Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted.

Hawlucha jumps high and flies into Heliolisk kicking it in the process causing it to faint.

"Heliolisk is out! Ash is still in the lead." Clembot said.

"Yay, Ashy!" Serena said. She then blows out a kiss to Ash in which Ash blushes at Serena.

"2 down. My Pokemon are not fainted yet. Seems you might be at a lost, Clemont." Ash said.

"Crap! Well, you still have to beat my last Pokemon and it's strong! Luxray, out!" Clemont said throwing out his last Pokemon.

 _"Alright, Ash. Last Pokemon. You've been doing well so far. None of your Pokemon are out yet so you're at an advantage."_ Ash thought.

"Okay, Luxray, Electric Terrain!" Clemont commanded. Luxray starts charging up with different bolts of electricity and its Electric moves are now powered up.

"Now, use Wild Charge!" Clemont shouted.

Luxray charges at Hawlucha with a single hit and Hawlucha gets fainted.

"Hawlucha is now unable to battle! Ash is still in the lead." Clembot said.

"Okay, buddy, you're ready for this?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" (Let's go!) Pikachu said.

"Then use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu runs forward to Luxray and jumps up charging its tail and impacting it with Luxray.

"Heh heh. It may not do much but this will. Luxray, Wild Charge!" Clemont commanded.

Luxray charges at Pikachu in which this case, it takes much damage thanks to the Electric Terrain.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail again!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu runs over and once again lands the Iron Tail to Luxray. However, Pikachu's now finished as Clemont does his next move.

"Luxray, Wild Charge!" Clemont shouted.

Luxray runs forward and damages Pikachu again as Pikachu is fainted.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash said.

"Down to one Pokemon. It all comes down to this, Ash." Clemont said.

 _"Crap. Goodra's the only one left. I got to do this."_ Ash thought.

 _"Ashy...you know you can do this. We love each other. You're the very best."_ Serena thought.

"Okay, Goodra, you're out." Ash said throwing his Pokeball out with his last Pokemon.

"Goodra, use Rain Dance!" Ash shouted.

Goodra calls upon a rain cloud which then the battlefield starts raining upon. Because of the rain cloud, the Electric Terrain disappears and the since Goodra has the ability Hydration, the paralysis disappears as well. Things are turning the battle for Ash now.

"Okay, Goodra, use Bide!" Ash shouted.

Goodra charges up for a few attacks taking some from Clemont before letting out one final attack. Clemont did however uses a few attacks on Goodra using Thunder Fang and Wild Charge but Goodra finishes the battle off with the double the amount of damage it receives back to Luxray causing it to faint.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner!" Clembot said.

"Yes, I did it! I won!" Ash cheered. He's now happy again with his 5th gym badge accomplished. Especially from a gym leader that he travels with.

"Man, that was quite an experience. Luxray, return." Clemont said as he returns his Pokemon. He walks over to Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Meyer as they run down the stands.

"Ashy, you did it! I know you can do it." Serena said as she kisses Ash's cheek.

"Thanks, honey. It means much that you recorded this battle." Ash said.

"Ash, that was amazing. It was really worth the training I've done until this battle happen. Here it is, your badge." Clemont said as he hands out his badge to Ash.

"Alright! I just got the Voltage Badge!" Ash said as he gets his 5th badge.

"That was a really awesome battle, son. You outdone yourself as a gym leader." Meyer said.

"Thanks Dad." Clemont said.

"Well, I got to get going. Take care everyone." Meyer said.

"Bye Meyer!" Ash said.

"Goodbye!" Serena said.

"So what's next?" Ash asked.

"Well, let me look up on my phone...seems like the next place that has a gym is Laverre City." Serena said.

"Alright, Laverre City it is! I can't wait." Ash said.

"Ashy, I know you're going to win that gym because I love you." Serena said.

"I love you too, honey." Ash said as both Ash and Serena hug each other.

"Well, I'll be continuing my travels with you guys." Clemont said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Let's all redo that promise very early in Ash's journey." Clemont said.

"Yeah, Serena. Not only are we promising that we be a couple but we're also promising to travel together until the end." Ash said.

"Okay, that sounds good." Serena said.

"So do we all promise?" Clemont asked.

"Yes, we do. We promise." Ash said as he looks over to Serena smiling. She gives out a wink to Ash. Ash laughs at her wink.

"Okay, Clembot, take care of the gym!" Clemont said.

The heroes walk out of the gym with celebration of Ash's 5th gym victory in the region. He's getting closer to making the league. What happens next for our heroes?

* * *

 **And another gym battle chapter completed! Ash is really making his way to the league. So what do you think? Did you enjoy Ash and Clemont's battle? I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far that happened in Lumiose with Ash and Serena's date and this battle. Now the news for the new story. The new story coming out is now called...(Drum Roll)...Pallet Town: High School Years! Yep, that's the new story name. I also have a release date. This story will be released on...(More Drum Roll)...August 29th! I hope you look forward to that story! Next time, Ash and friends visit a Pokemon's homeland. Which of his Pokemon? Make sure to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	24. Visiting the Homeland!

**What's up fellas? Another chapter has arrived! But before we get to that, my new story, Pallet Town: High School Years will be released in a few days. Specifically, August 29th. I hope you look forward to the story. Now for this story, last time, Ash battles Clemont for his 5th gym badge and won. This time, Ash and friends visit a homeland of one of his Pokemon. Which Pokemon is it? Read and find out! This is based on the 69th and 70th episode of the XY series,** ** _"Defending the Homeland!"_** **and** ** _"Beyond the Rainbow!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **March 8, 2014 (Route 14) (12:00 PM)**

With Ash and Serena's date and also Ash's battle with Clemont finished, the group is now finished with Lumiose City. They are now headed for Laverre City for the 6th gym badge. While on the way there, Ash and the group stop for food.

"Okay, honey, here's a piece of my sandwich." Ash said as he hands out a piece of his sandwich to Serena for her to eat.

"Ooh, thanks, Ashy." Serena said grabbing the sandwich. She takes a bite of the sandwich and munches it down. "Mmm...tastes delicious."

Meanwhile, the Pokemon are also having their lunch too with Pokemon food. Per usual as Chespin acts mischievous, it tries to steal Pancham's food as he reaches out to it.

"Pancham! Pancham!" (Stop it! I'm getting tired of you stealing my food!) Pancham said.

Chespin then fights off with Pancham until Chespin knocks over Dedenne's food.

"Pancham Pancham!" (Now look what you did!) Pancham said.

"Chespin!" (I'm sorry!) Chespin apologized. Dedenne starts to get angry at this.

"Dedenne..." (My food...) Dedenne said.

Goodra comes in with its food and shares it with Chespin and Dedenne.

"Goodra Goodra!" ("Here, you guys can have my food to share.) Goodra said.

"Chespin!" (Thanks!) Chespin said as it digs into the food.

"Dedenne!" (Thank you!) Dedenne said.

"Goodra!" (You're welcome!) Goodra said.

The group finishes the rest of their food continuing the road to Laverre City. As they march forward, a man with a gray hat and gray hair along with a beard wearing a vest walks by with his Bellsprout.

"Is that a Goodra?" The man asked.

"Hello sir, yes it is." Ash said.

"Hello, Goodra. Remember me?" The man asked.

"Goodra!" (Hello!) Goodra greeted.

"My name is Keanan. Nice to meet a young trainer to raise Goodra." The man said.

"Well, I've been training it since it was a Goomy. By the way, my name's Ash. These are my friends, my girlfriend, Serena and also Clemont and Bonnie." Ash said introducing himself and others.

"Hello, Ash. Goodra, when it was a Goomy before you caught it, it used to live in the wetlands where I work as a warden." Keanan said.

"Goodra Goodra!" (I want to see my home!) Goodra said.

"It looks like it wants to see its home." Clemont said.

"Well, it looks like we can go and visit there." Ash said.

"Follow me. I can show you the wetlands." Keanan said.

"Let's go!" Ash said as the group follows Keanan to Goodra's home.

 **10 minutes later...**

The group arrives at the wetlands. It looks calming and relaxing with many different Pokemon living together. A peaceful place for a home that Goodra used to live in when it was a Goomy.

"Here it is!" Keanan said as his hand guided the group the place.

"It looks beautiful!" Bonnie said.

"Ashy, this would be a wonderful place for you and I would relax. Just the two of us." Serena said.

"Yeah, a beautiful place with a beautiful girl." Ash said as he lays his arm around Serena.

"There's a spring around here that Goodra lives in with its friends but other Pokemon invaded in to steal the spring. During then, a Florges picks Goomy up and went flying off somewhere. Eventually it landed on a Swanna." Keanan said.

"Wait, that wouldn't be the Swanna that..." Ash said realizing.

"That's when Goomy arrived and dropped on your head!" Clemont said.

"That was almost a month ago." Serena said.

"Man, that Pokemon resting on my head was unsettling. I was thinking about a present to give Serena on Valentine's Day for her to be my girlfriend." Ash said.

"Aww...Ashy. Glad that you were thinking of me but we did try to yell at you for Goomy landing on you." Serena said.

Goodra looks over and starts to yell out and calls for its friends for nostalgia. Somewhere in the wetlands, Goodra's friend, Wooper hears the call and looks for Goodra. A moment later, Wooper arrives.

"Goodra Goodra!" (Wooper, you're here!) Goodra said happily.

"Wooper Wooper!" (It's been a while, Goodra!) Wooper said.

Goodra not only called Wooper but it also called out other Bug Type Pokemon around.

"You know, I'm not sure if one day Misty would visit and see this place. She hates Bug type Pokemon." Ash said.

"Goodra Goodra!" (Pokemon, check this out!) Goodra said. It charges its breath as its shows its friends the Dragon Pulse it recently learned. A Swanna drops by and talks to the group.

"Swanna Swanna!" (Hello! Swanna here! Nice to meet y'all!) Swanna greeted.

"Hey, Swanna. I know that you didn't notice me when you dropped Goomy on me a few weeks ago." Ash said.

"Swanna? Swanna!" (I dropped Goomy on you? I'm sorry!) Swanna apologized.

Ash laughs at the apology. "It's okay. At least you gave me a new Pokemon to raise like the stork from Yoshi's Island and parents were able to raise Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to become heroes." Ash said.

"Swanna Swanna!" (Let's go to the spring!) Swanna said.

Goodra and its friends follow Swanna to the spring. Ash starts to follow Goodra but gets interrupted by Keanan.

"Let's go!" Ash said before Keanan interrupts him.

"Hold on, Ash!" Keanan said.

"Huh?" Ash questioned. He's feeling confused for Keanan's interruption.

"You can't follow Goodra. You need to let it have fun with its friends seeing that they need to stay with each other. Look, I'll let you follow it but as long there aren't any fights happening. Understand?" Keanan asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Have fun." Keanan said.

Ash follows Goodra until its friends gets attacked by Florges and the other Bug Type Pokemon around.

"Goodra! Goodra!" (Stay Back! I'll hold them off!) Goodra said. Goodra's friend stand behind as Goodra starts to hold them off. Goodra starts off by using its Bide attack. Meanwhile, Goodra's friends face off against the other Pokemon. Goodra then faces off battling against Florges. Goodra starts to feel sweaty at first as its feeling skeptical but Ash starts talking to Goodra.

"Goodra, you're not Goomy no more. You're grown. You're not that weak anymore. You can handle this. You'll be fine." Ash said as he pats on Goodra's back.

Goodra nods at Ash and is ready to start battling. Goodra starts with Dragon Pulse as a blast comes on towards Florges. At the same time, Florges starts with Petal Blizzard with all petals being flown around to damage Goodra. However, neither of the attacks were able to hit each Pokemon.

Florges then powers up its moves using Grassy Terrain. Florges then uses a powerful Solar Beam charging it and aiming it at Goodra's friends. For that, Goodra then uses a Moonblast at Florges which happens to be Super Effective.

Goodra has taken quite a number of damage from Florges but it was about to give up but Ash starts talking to Goodra.

"Goodra! Don't give up! Never give up until the end! Keep on going! You can do it!" Ash said. He used the same kind of encouragement that he used on Serena to when they were young and he helped her.

Goodra continues the battle with a surprisingly new attack it learns which is Ice Beam which hits Florges but it doesn't get it frozen. Goodra ends off the battle with the last attack using another Moonblast which takes out Florges as Goodra wins against Florges.

"Goodra, you did it! I knew you're a part of my team for a reason." Ash said.

"Nice work, Goodra!" Bonnie said.

Everyone cheered for Goodra having to defeat Florges and the group walks off. After, a couple of mysterious attacks happen as a Shadow Ball appears and also Psybeam as well. Just then, a device emitting smoke drops in and makes the smoke go around the area in which then lifts up but the Pokemon goes missing. What happened? Where did those attacks come from?

 **Wetlands (6:00 PM)**

Keanan starts fixing up Goodra from the battle with some healing. Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper look after Goodra as they hope it'll be okay. "Pika pika..." (I hope you'll be okay...) Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, the defeated Florges rests in the spring when Team Rocket arrives by.

"Hello, Florges. We're Team Rocket and you wanted to defeat that Goodra, don't you?" Jessie asked.

"Florges!" (Yes!) Florges said.

"Well we got a plan that you would like to join us for. Not only we are gonna defeat Goodra, but also steal Pikachu and those other Pokemon." Jessie explained.

"Florges Florges Florges!" (Well, I done this because I want to protect my Floette.) Florges said.

"What did it say?" James asked.

Meowth explains what the Florges said translating it. "Care to join us?" Jessie asked.

Florges took a moment before it starts out saying "Florges Florges." (Ariados, take care of that Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper. I'm joining.) Florges ordered to an Ariados to take Pikachu and the rest as now Team Rocket and the Florges join together to take down Ash and his friends.

 **March 9, 2014 (5:00 AM)**

The group are sleeping until the sun rises for the next day to start. Of course, Ash and Serena are together cuddling as they snore until Ash hears something. It looks like it was coming from the window. Ash opens his eyes a bit to hear the sound. He peeks over and sees Pikachu missing.

"Pikachu? Pikachu! Guys, get up!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Clemont said tired.

"Pikachu's been taken!" Ash said. He runs over to the window and sees the Pokemon being kidnapped by different Bug Type and Poison Type Pokemon.

"Crap! Goodra, Frogadier, and Fletchinder, let's go!" Ash said taking out his Pokemon. While Ash's Pokemon are trying to catch the others, the Bug and Poison type Pokemon leave.

"They escaped..." Ash said as he ran much and needs to take a breather.

"This must be the work of Team Rocket." Clemont said.

"Man, those idiots are never gonna give up. They won't stop stealing Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Goodra Goodra." (Ash, we have to find them. Let's go!) Goodra said.

"You're right. Come on guys, let's follow Goodra!" Ash said taking the lead.

Meanwhile...the spring has now been taken over by Florges thanks to the help of Team Rocket. Team Rocket has Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper in a cage that won't let them escape. Florges looks over her Florette feeling sick.

"Florges Florges?" (How are you feeling?) Florges asked.

"Floette..." (Not good...) Floette said sickly. It's not feeling better since water is about to run out and it's important for Floette.

 **Keanan's Cabin**

"Hmmm...it seems it's like a war is going on." Keanan said as he heads out of the cabin to look around.

 **Back with Ash and friends...**

"Okay, we're at the spring." Ash said.

"Listen, you're being used! Team Rocket is only using you!" Bonnie yelled. None of the Pokemon are believing her since they are only listening towards Florges.

"The only thing to do is that we have to battle them. Let's find Team Rocket! Serena and Clemont, keep the Pokemon around. Me and Bonnie need to find Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Ashy, what about you? Are you going to be okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you too, Bonnie." Clemont said.

"Look, we're going to be okay. We'll be here." Ash said.

Ash and Serena look at each other before Ash takes on Team Rocket. They both hold hands together and start to talk. "Look, I faced Team Rocket many times for the past almost 4 years. I'm still gonna be here, okay?" Ash asked.

Serena takes a moment before she started to talk.

"Okay. Just be careful. Please come back. I don't want a broken boyfriend." Serena said.

"I love you." Ash said.

"I love you too." Serena said.

The two kiss and hug each other before Ash and Bonnie go off.

"Please come back!" Clemont hollered.

Ash and Bonnie enter the spring only to find that no one's there.

"Huh? Where's everyone? Pikachu!" Ash called out. They keep walking until behind, Florges appears and two Sevipers are beside Ash and Bonnie.

"AH! Give me Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"You're being used. Team Rocket are evil! They're mean!" Bonnie said.

Florges still don't believe Ash and Bonnie and is still sticking with Team Rocket.

"Ash, look!" Bonnie pointed. They see that the water's draining. Ash and Bonnie try to explain all that has happened until they see that Floette is Florges's child.

"Floette...?" (You're my parent...?) Floette asked.

By that time, the water's begin to drain all away and Team Rocket arrives.

"There you are!" Ash screamed.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth, that's right!"_

"Team Rocket, let go of the Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Silly twerp, we plan to steal and take away all the water from those Pokemon so the wetlands can be nothing." Jessie said.

As Jessie was talking, Florges starts to hear and realizes and begins to go on Ash's side as now they have been used by Team Rocket.

"Florges Florges? Florges...Florges!" (You tricked us? Pokemon...attack!) Florges commanded.

Before they go after Team Rocket, they run away and escape.

Outside, Serena, Clemont, and Keanan see that to execute their plan, Team Rocket's airship starts to take off. Ash and Bonnie meet up with the group again.

"Ashy!" Serena said.

"Guys, Florges is taking care of Floette and they heard of Team Rocket's plan so they're going against them." Ash said.

"They took the water, we have to get it back!" Bonnie said.

"The ship's taking off! What are we going to do?" Serena asked.

Ash takes a moment until he gets an idea. "Goodra, throw me up onto the ship." Ash said.

Goodra uses its antenna throwing Ash upward to the airship. Florges is hanging on a Yanmega to go with Ash. Goodra also wants to go so it uses Dragon Pulse to try to reach the airship. Ash and the Pokemon made it on the airship.

"That twerp! Get him off!" Jessie commanded. Team Rockets tries to put Ash on the Pokemon off the airship but despite having to hang on, they still are on it. Goodra uses Dragon Pulse to make a hole on the ship.

"Man, that was a bit dizzy. Good job, Goodra. Let's go." Ash said.

Ash enters and quickly in seconds find Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper inside the cages. "Pika!" (Ash!) Pikachu called.

"Pikachu! There you are, buddy!" Ash said running over to the cage but instead gets caught by Team Rocket.

"Not so fast, twerp." Jessie said stopping Ash.

"Let them go." Ash said with demand. He's very tired with all of the Team Rocket stuff and he just wants them to stop. But they never do.

"You'll have to battle us for it. Pumpkaboo!" Jessie said.

"Inkay!" James called out.

"Goodra, let's do this." Ash said.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie yelled.

Both attacks were headed for Florges but instead, Goodra jumps in to defend her as Goodra takes the attacks.

"Looks like we're gonna have to attack that Goodra. Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball again!" Jessie commanded.

Florges charges ahead and tackles Pumpkaboo throwing it to the control panel where it pressed on the button to release Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper and they escaped.

"Crap! They escaped! Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam again!" James yelled.

"Oh no, you're not! You're not attacking us. Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Goodra attacks to both Pumpkaboo and Inkay and they were easily defeated thanks to the Dragon Pulse and Florges as she used a Solar Beam. Team Rocket is then flown off.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled as they are off.

The water is flowing out and Ash and the Pokemon need to escape quickly. Yanmega takes Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper back down to the ground safely. Florges tries to hang on but starts to fall down and is out of the airship falling.

"Florges!" Ash called.

Goodra drops down and catches Florges as they're both falling down. Then, an explosion starts in which Ash jumps down catching the Pokemon. _"Ash, you love Serena and now you plummeting down...Oh well...It's been a fun relationship."_ Ash thought.

The Beedrill tries to save the group but unfortunately, they're still not saved as Ash and the Pokemon are still falling. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie see them falling but Serena is feeling very hopeful that her boyfriend is okay but seeing him fall down is making her think he might not be okay.

"Ashy!" Serena screamed.

"Serena!" Ash screamed as he's still falling down and he closes his eyes as he's plummeting to the ground not being able to see Serena or become a Pokemon Master as then, the Water Type Pokemon uses Water Gun to save Ash and the others as they fall down safely to the ground.

"Ashy! You're okay!" Serena said as she ran hugging to Ash.

"Told you...Yeah, I was about to fall down just like back at camp when I was saving Bonnie and was yelling your name." Ash said as he pats Serena's head.

"I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what would happen without you." Serena said.

"I know. I wouldn't either. I love you." Ash said.

The two smiled at each other until they see the wetlands completely dry.

"The wetlands is dry." Clemont said.

Goodra resolves this using Rain Dance as the rain cloud appears and rain drops in the wetlands. Florges uses the Grassy Terrain to make the wetlands environment back to life. Since the wetlands are now healthy again, Floette appears to be too.

"I'm glad everyone's okay and back to normal." Clemont said.

It's now 6 AM, the sun starts to rise up again and the next day is to be awake. All of the Pokemon are now friends again and are living in harmony together. The group sees the beautiful sunrise around as this is what Serena was mentioning during her date with Ash except she said a sunset.

"Goodra...I want you to stay here. You're home." Ash said.

"Goodra?" (What?) Goodra said confused.

"You're strong now. I said this before, you're not a weak Goomy anymore. I trained you well. You're strong enough to protect the wetlands and your friends. You don't have to be afraid no more." Ash said. They both hug each other as Ash starts to get teary. He then gets some memories with Goodra from how how it went from being a Goomy and now a Goodra.

 **Flashbacks begin (2014)**

 _ **February 7, 2014 (Mountain)**_

 _The group also sees a Swanna flying through the skies as it's holding something...wait! It's a Pokemon! The next few seconds, the Swanna drops the Pokemon and it's aiming for Ash!_

 _"Wait, what is that?" Clemont asked._

 _"It's a Pokemon...and it's landing on Ash! Ash, look out!" Serena yelled._

 _Ash is still thinking of what he should give to Serena until the Pokemon lands on his head._

 _"Augh! What is that?! Get this off my head!" Ash exclaimed._

 ** _Next..._**

 _Goomy jumps down from the river and starts doing Rain Dance on Serena causing a rain cloud to appear above her._

 _"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! Please put this cloud off of me. I'm gonna get a cold." Serena apologized._

 _Goomy then dissipates the rain cloud._

 ** _Then..._**

 _Goomy starts attacking back with Bide from the attacks that Team Rocket did._

 ** _Finally..._**

 _"Okay then, here we go!" Ash said as he throws a Pokeball at Goomy. A moment passes, and Goomy is now officially a part of Ash's team._

 _"Yeah! I just caught a Goomy!" Ash cheered._

 _"Congrats Ash!" Clemont said._

 _"Yes!" Ash said. He then throws out his Pokeball to see his new Goomy._

 _"Welcome to the team, Goomy. I hope we can become great partners." Ash said._

 _ **February 18, 2014 (Lumiose Badlands)**_

 _A blue light shines around._

 _"What's happening?" Ash asked._

 _"I think it's evolving." Clemont said._

 _A moment later, Goomy evolves into a new Pokemon!_

 _"Wow! What's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as he takes out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon._

 _ **February 27, 2014 (Route 13)**_

 _While it puts out the fire, the blue light appears._

 _"Huh?" Ash said._

 _"It's evolving!" Serena said._

 _It was until a moment later that Sliggoo evolves into Goodra._

 _"Woah. Sliggoo evolved." Ash said._

 ** _March 4, 2014 (Lumiose City)_**

 _"Okay, Goodra, use Bide!" Ash shouted._

 _Goodra charges up for a few attacks taking some from Clemont before letting out one final attack. Clemont did however uses a few attacks on Goodra using Thunder Fang and Wild Charge but Goodra finishes the battle off with the double the amount of damage it receives back to Luxray causing it to faint._

 ** _Flashbacks end_**

Ash is still feeling teary but tries to wipe them away as he's talking to Goodra.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends. Because we work together well. I'm gonna miss you!" Ash said.

Ash lets go of the hug and heads to his friends. Serena has her arms open for Ash as she knew it would be hard for him. Ash goes into Serena's arms to comfort him.

"I know it's hard, but I'm here for you." Serena said as she rubs Ash's back.

Ash stops sniffing a bit and lets go of Serena's arms as he starts getting less teary.

"Thanks. It's like I let go of Butterfree a few years back and it's with its family." Ash said.

Serena hugs Ash again for a few moments until it's time to leave.

"Goodbye, Goodra. I'll see you later." Ash said farewell to his former Pokemon.

Ash and friends leave the wetland with one less friend as they continue their travel to Laverre City. What will happen next?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Especially the end. Yeah, it was hard for Ash to say goodbye to one of his Pokemon and he had it for a month. It's quite sad. Anyways, what do you think? Did you enjoy Goodra's homeland? Are you sad for Ash to leave Goodra? Again, my new story, Pallet Town: High School Years will be releasing soon on August 29th. I hope you look forward to it. Make sure to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you guys next time...Peace!**


	25. The Fashion City of Laverre!

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! First off, yesterday, my new story Pallet Town: High School Years released! I hope you're ready for this story if you haven't read it yet! Next, Pokemon Masters. I hope you been enjoying the game so far! I really like it and it's good! So many characters in different games appear! Although, my silent frustration happened as I had trouble defeating Flannery. Seriously, what is that Torkoal made of? Now for this story, last time, Ash and friends visit Goodra's homeland where it was invaded by Team Rocket but is defeated and Ash lets Goodra be in its home. This time, Ash and friends arrive in Laverre City for Ash's 6th badge. Will he win this badge? Read and find out! This is based on the 73rd and 74th episodes of the XY series, _"A Fashionable Battle!"_ and _"Fairy-Type Trickery!"_ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Fashion City of Laverre!**

 **March 15, 2014 (Laverre City) (2:00 PM)**

Ash and friends have now arrive in Laverre City after some time. Ash was sad that he doesn't have Goodra in his team anymore but he did happen to feel better along the way even that yesterday was Ash and Serena's one month anniversary for being a couple. They had a picnic together eating some sandwiches and they also had presents for each other. Ash starts to remember yesterday...

 _ **Flashback (March 14, 2014)**_

 _"Okay, Ashy. Here's my first present. This is what I made." Serena said as she opened her basket._

 _Ash was surprised. It was Heart shaped Pokepuffs. (Of course, not the ones made for Pokemon only.)_

 _"Oh my gosh...they look delicious!" Ash said._

 _"It was made literally with my love for you. Taste them!" Serena said._

 _Ash picks up one of the Pokepuffs and takes a bite of it. His eyes have turned into hearts as he really likes the Pokepuffs that his girlfriend made. The honey blonde girl laughs at his reaction to her food._

 _"So, you really like them?" Serena asked._

 _"Yeah! One of the best foods you ever made!" Ash said happily. He's very happy that he has a girlfriend that is a very good cook._

 _"I'm glad you like them! But that's not the only thing I have for you. Here." Serena said as she brings out a red heart shaped box._

 _Ash opens it and sees some chocolates. "Pokepuffs and Chocolates? You're the best girlfriend. I love you." Ash said as he takes a few chocolates. Serena laughs at Ash eating her chocolates._

 _"I love you too. I'll love you more if you got me a present for our one month KFF-iversary." Serena said._ _(Not Kanto Friends, Kalos Friends.)_

 _"Actually, I do. Here it is." Ash said as he takes out he present and in a case. Serena opens the case and sees the present._

 _"Wait, a handkerchief?" Serena questioned._

 _"Yeah, I got this while we were in Lumiose City. This is how we met. I helped you with my handkerchief back at camp. When I met you again in Kalos, you gave it back to me. Now I got you your own handkerchief." Ash said._

 _"Aw, Ashy. That's nice. I like it. It really does remind me back at camp. Thanks." Serena said as she then kisses Ash on the cheek._

 _"That's not the only thing from camp that I have for you. Open this case." Ash said as he brings out a small black case._

 _Serena opens the case and finds something beautiful inside. It was a bracelet engraved. She gasps at the bracelets_

 _"KFFs?" Serena reads the bracelets._

 _"Remember back at the last day of camp I gave us bracelets before we left and it was made out of wood? Well, also in Lumiose City, I was able to purchase 2 bracelets and engraved it for ourselves. I want us to wear these throughout this journey." Ash said._

 _"Ash! They look beautiful! I love them! Your presents were really nostalgic and that's why you're the best boyfriend! I love you!" Serena said._

 _The two kiss each other knowing that they had great presents for each other. They had quite a beautiful relationship by far for their first month. Especially that they had a romantic first date in Lumiose City._

 _"Alright, let's wear these!" Ash said putting on his bracelet._

 _Both Ash and Serena put on their bracelets as they know they were Kanto Friends, but now Kalos Friends._

 _The rest of their anniversary went on as they played on both of their 3DS popping in their Animal Crossing New Leaf game._

 _"Ashy, your home looks nice. I like it. Full of different Mario things." Serena said._

 _"Yeah, and my TV is showing the funniest things live." Ash said._

 _"How can you tell?" Serena said._

 _"I keep laughing every time I enter my home." Ash said._

 _"Wow. You might be the silliest boyfriend too." Serena said laughing._

 **Flashback ends...**

Ash turns his head back into focus as the group enters Laverre City.

"Laverre City, we're here!" Serena said.

"I can't wait! I'm ready for more crazy gym battles!" Ash said pumped. After quite a victory that he had for winning Clemont's badge, he's ready for others.

"I can't wait too! Well, of course, your battle! But meeting Valerie! She's a fashionista! She would be helpful if she wants me to be a very beautiful Kalos Queen." Serena said. She then peeks over to Ash's ear and whispered "And maybe some clothes for some dates, Ashy. I know that was our first date, but imagine other dates we will have."

Ash blushed really red at Serena's whispering. He knows that she would be winning the title of Kalos Queen but other dates? Time for Ash to become the most romantic boyfriend in the future.

"Well, honey, you might also want to meet a gym leader from Unova one day. Her name's Elesa and she's a model. To think about it, that was also the gym battle I hated the most in my life. I may have won, but it was a stupid win." Ash said.

"Guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Clemont said.

The group enters the Laverre Gym but happens to see a number of girls getting ready that seems like Valerie's planning.

"Those girls seems like they're doing something later." Clemont said.

"Maybe I'll ask one of them to be your keeper?" Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie, No! I swear..." Clemont said starting to get angry. He was starting to get tired of Bonnie asking out a girl for Clemont.

"But then, who's gonna be your wife in the future?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, just stop. Please." Clemont said.

Ash looks around the building until he starts to overhear something. It was a boy at a counter nearby asking a lady for a Gym Battle.

"I'm sorry, young boy. But Valerie's out today. Something's happening later today involving her." The lady said.

"Wait, what?!" Ash said surprised. He then runs over to the desk to see if that's true. "There's no battles today?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, sorry. There's an event happening later today." The lady said.

"Crap! Now what am I gonna do?" Ash said worried. He was ready for another gym battle since Clemont's and he has to wait a day until he gets his 6th badge.

Just then, a lady walks by having to wear the clothes that Valerie made. Bonnie runs over and kneels down on her knee starting to ask the lady, "You're pretty! Would you be a keeper and take care of my brother?"

It wasn't until Clemont runs in and gets another embarrassment from Bonnie.

"Bonnie! What did I just say?" Clemont asked angrily.

"To make better inventions?" Bonnie said.

"That's it! I'm gonna tell Dad you keep doing this." Clemont said.

"Go ahead. He might want you to be with a woman too." Bonnie said.

Ash is laying his back against a wall feeling that he has to wait 24 hours to battle Valerie. Next to him is a Green haired boy which looks very familiar. He looks around and see Clemont.

"Hey, I remember you!" The boy said.

"Wait...Sawyer?" Clemont said.

"You're that gym leader I battled against with!" Sawyer said.

"Clemont, you know this person?" Ash asked.

"Hello, my name is Sawyer. I know Clemont because we battled each other a few weeks ago. Why exactly are you not in the gym, by the way?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, actually, I've been traveling with Ash and his friends for some experience." Clemont explained.

"Yeah, I'm Ash and these are my friends. My girlfriend, Serena, and also Bonnie." Ash introduced.

"Nice to meet y'all." Sawyer said.

"Check it out. This is my badge case and I have 5 Gym Badges even the one from Clemont." Ash said taking out his case and showing it to Sawyer.

"Wow! That's amazing! I need to work harder so that I can beat you!" Sawyer said.

"Well, there's nothing else until I battle Valerie. What should I do now other than playing my games?" Ash asked.

"How about the nearby store?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, sure, baby." Ash agreed.

"Wonderful!" Serena said.

* * *

 **(4:00 PM)**

Serena and Bonnie have been looking at different designs of clothes around the store figuring which ones to wear. Even ones that she would wear for another date they will have in the future.

Meanwhile, Ash starts to ask Sawyer of something given to see how much of a trainer Sawyer is.

"Sawyer, do you want to battle me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I'll test my skills against you so that I can get stronger!" Sawyer said.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"One thing. I want this to be a double battle." Sawyer said.

"That's fine. I won a double battle before. You're on!" Ash said.

"Since Serena's not here, I'll referee." Clemont insisted. Of course, Serena would like to referee again and also root for Ash, but she is still looking at different clothes.

"Good, Clemont!" Ash said.

"Alright, the battle between Ash Ketchum and Sawyer Shota will begin!" Clemont said.

"Just so you know, I've been battling a lot for almost 4 years. I got a lot done since then." Ash said.

"Well, let's see how strong you are." Sawyer said.

"The battle begins now!" Clemont said.

 **Ash vs. Sawyer! Battle begins!**

"Hawlucha and Frogadier, you're out first!" Ash said throwing out both of his Pokemon.

"Treecko and Bagon, let's battle!" Sawyer said taking out his Pokemon.

"Treecko, huh? Takes me back to Hoenn." Ash said.

"Alright, Bagon, use Tackle!" Sawyer shouted.

"Hawlucha, strike back with Karate Chop!" Ash yelled.

Bagon goes forward to Hawlucha but Hawlucha counters back which slows down the durability of Bagon.

"Treecko, use Leech Seed and Bagon, use Fire Fang!" Sawyer shouted.

The attacks were about to hit Hawlucha but Frogadier made a close call with an attack.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash yelled.

Frogadier makes the ball of water turning into a wave that splashes at the two attacks which gave Hawlucha to escape.

"Nice teamwork you got with your Pokemon. I'm impressed." Sawyer said.

"Thanks. I've been friends with Pokemon for a few years and we all make great team together." Ash said.

"Now, Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Sawyer commanded.

"Frogadier, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Frogadier dodges the Bullet Seed but Sawyer is not gonna let one Bullet Seed miss.

"Treecko, again!" Sawyer shouted.

"Frogadier, dodge it again!" Ash yelled.

Frogadier dodges the attack again but this is getting Ash tired of the move considering Sawyer did the move again.

"You want to keep doing that attack? Fine. Frogadier, cut!" Ash shouted.

Frogadier attacks Treecko with the Cut causing it to faint and Treecko is out of the match.

"You did well, Treecko. Return." Sawyer said putting the Grass Type Hoenn Starter back in the Pokeball.

 **Meanwhile with Serena and Bonnie...**

The girls continue walking by when they are talked to two other girls.

"Hello, can we help you?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Valerie is? We would like to meet her." Serena asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. We can take you to her." The other girl said.

The girls guided Serena and Bonnie to Valerie as Serena has much excitement in her. She couldn't wait to see her.

 **Back with Ash and Sawyer's battle...**

"Alright, Ash. Time to bring out my next Pokemon!" Sawyer said.

"Ready to see what you have next!" Ash said.

Sawyer was about to bring out his next Pokemon when their battle was stopped and interrupted by something.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Fashion Show is about to start!" A lady announced into a microphone.

"Fashion Show? Looks like this will have to be on hold." Sawyer said.

"Where's Serena and Bonnie?" Ash questioned. Both Serena and Bonnie mean something to both Ash and Clemont. Serena is Ash's girlfriend and if Ash hasn't seen her in about hours, he would get worried considering Serena's the most important person in Ash's life. For Clemont, he's worried for Bonnie considering she has been lost before. Of course, the time where she was found at the other side of a chasm at camp that Ash almost died and confessed to Serena. Speaking of Serena and Bonnie...

 **Back to the girls...**

The girls lead Serena and Bonnie to Valerie in a room.

"Here she is." The girl said.

"Thank you so much!" Serena said.

"You're welcome! We'll be leaving!" The girl said.

"Bye!" Bonnie said farewell to the girls as they leave.

"OMG! It's Valerie! Hey! I'm a big fan of you!" Serena called out fangirling.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two." Valerie said.

Bonnie kneels down on her knee again and starts asking Valerie something.

"Will you take care of my brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Heh heh. Okay Bonnie, let's not ask her that. Clemont will get mad but I won't tell him that you ask her." Serena said.

"Hmmm...I was thinking...I need a favor for the two of you." Valerie said. Both Serena and Bonnie were wondering what favor Valerie needs as the two of them follow her.

 **Back with the boys...**

Ash, Clemont, and Sawyer walk to where the fashion show is starting and they are next to a runway.

"I'm still wondering what's going on. Where's Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"I'm texting Serena. I don't where she is." Ash said looking at his phone sending a text to his girlfriend.

The show starts and different Pokemon designs appear. There are different Pokemon including: Azumarill, a female Meowstic, Gothorita, and Chimecho.

"Those look cool!" Ash said.

"I don't know where the Serena and Bonnie are at. They're missing this." Clemont said.

No, they're a part of this, actually. Because after the Pokemon designs, Serena and Bonnie walk out with Braixen and Dedenne with designs of Florges and Chingling. While they were walking out, Serena has an unsure expression on her face. Bonnie is however feeling happy.

 _"I'm walking down the runway like a model. I'm a performer, for Pete's Sakes! This just feels unusual. What if Ashy seems me like this?"_ Serena thought.

"Honey?!" Ash exclaimed after finding the honey blonde girl in a dress.

"Ashy?" Serena said as she finds Ash in the audience. Yep, she feels a bit flustered by her boyfriend seeing her as a model.

"Bonnie?! You're in this, too?!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Get over it, brother! I look adorable!" Bonnie said.

"Honey, is that where you been? I've texted you." Ash said.

"Ashy...I don't what you're going to say about me walking down like a model, but the models couldn't come, so me and Bonnie were able to meet Valerie ourselves and she needed two people and she chose us." Serena explained.

"Baby, you look beautiful in that dress. Whether you're a performer, or a model, you look good while doing it." Ash said.

"Awww...thanks Ashy. This is why I love you." Serena said as the two kiss each other before letting go as Serena talks more to Ash.

"But I'm better off as a performer. It's my dream and I would like to reach it." Serena said.

The girls walk back down and they head back to the group with Serena wrapping her arms around Ash as the fashion show continues. Valerie herself walks up to the stage.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy the models walking down. All of the dresses are design after Pokemon. Now, I'll be battling someone on stage. I'll pick someone to battle and if whoever's the one wins, gets my badge, the Fairy Badge. Now who to choose?" Valerie wondered as she walks down the runway. She then points to Sawyer.

"You! Green haired boy! I challenge you to a battle! Come on up!" Valerie said.

Sawyer was feeling surprised by this. Ash and Sawyer's battle did get interrupted by this show but he's more happy for the fact that Valerie challenges him to a battle. He does however need a win today. Will he win?

Sawyer gets up on the stage and Valerie starts talking about the rules.

"Now the rules are similar to when anyone battles me in my gym. This will be one-on-one battle. If you win, you get the gym badge. You ready?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, I'll beat you and win the badge!" Sawyer said.

"Then the battle is on!" Valerie said.

 **Sawyer vs. Valerie! Battle begins!**

"Alright, Bagon, let's begin!" Sawyer said taking out his Pokemon.

"Spritzee, you're up." Valerie said taking out her Pokemon.

"That seems like a bad choice for Sawyer. Dragon types don't have effect against Fairy types." Clemont said.

"Really? Likely to say that Sawyer might not win this." Serena said.

"Bagon, Dragon Breath!" Sawyer shouted.

The Dragon Breath wasn't able to attack at all against Spritzee since it's a Fairy-type just as Clemont mentioned.

"That didn't work. Okay, Bagon, use Headbutt!" Sawyer yelled.

"Spritzee, dodge it." Valerie commanded. Spritzee dodges the attack in the air flying. In fact, Sawyer tries again but Spritzee still however dodges the attack.

"Now, Spritzee, use Dazzling Gleam." Valerie commanded.

The attack flashes around Bagon as it took a massive hit on Bagon being Super Effective to where Bagon faints and Sawyer loses. Yes, it's a one-hit KO!

 **Sawyer vs. Valerie! Battle ends! Winner: Valerie Mache!**

"Crap! Sorry, Bagon. Return." Sawyer said in disappointment.

"Sorry to say this to you, but didn't win and get the badge. Sorry." Valerie apologized.

"I'll beat you one day though. You'll see." Sawyer said as he walks back down the stage. Soon after, the show ends and the group gets something to eat later on.

 **Pokemon Center (8:00 PM)**

Ash and the group are having dinner in the Pokemon Center. The group starts talking about the plans while they're in the city.

"I'm sorry that you lost the battle, Sawyer." Ash said.

"It's okay. I will beat her still one day. Sucks that I didn't win today though." Sawyer said.

"You know, I'm excited to battle Valerie. Never experienced with Fairy types before so this will be new." Ash said.

"You're gonna win this, Ashy. I know you will." Serena said.

"That means a lot to me, honey. Thanks." Ash said smiling hearing Serena's confidence in him. Serena giggles a bit back him for his response.

"So, Sawyer, do you want to train outside before bedtime?" Ash asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Sawyer said.

Both Ash and Sawyer run out of the center with their foods unfinished.

"Ash, you didn't finish your food!" Clemont said.

"That's my boyfriend..." Serena said laughing. She really admires Ash's energy for his battle and that's one of the things she loves him most of.

 **March 16, 2014 (12:00 PM) (Laverre City Gym)**

It is now the day after Ash and friends arrive in Laverre City. Ash, Serena, and Bonnie met Sawyer for the first time and witness the gym leader of the city, Valerie. Today is the day where Ash faces off Valerie for his 6th badge. Can he win?

The group walks in the gym with Sawyer alongside as they meet some Furisode Girls.

"Hello! You're here to challenge Valerie, are you? The battlefield is up ahead! Please wait for her arrival." The girls said.

"Alright!" Ash said pumped.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Sawyer sit down in the seats as Serena takes out her phone and turns on her phone camera.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Sawyer asked about the camera.

"Oh, this is a thing me and Ashy do each time there's a gym battle that he's in or a performance that I participate in. I record his gym battles and he records my performances. It's something we both can watch over since we're a couple." Serena explained.

"Oh, that's nice." Sawyer said. He then takes out his Treecko from the Pokeball. "Okay, Treecko, let's watch and see how Ash does a gym battle so that we can be stronger and also beat Valerie as well." Sawyer said.

A minute later, and Valerie shows up making her entrance.

"Hello, you're here for a battle, aren't you? Well today, we'll see if you have the strength to beat me and win the badge! Let's go!" Valerie said.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Valerie Macha will begin. Each person will have 2 Pokemon each. Now begin!" A referee named Kali said.

 **Ash vs. Valerie! Battle begins!**

"Sylveon, let's start!" Valerie said tossing out her first Pokemon. Valerie then starts talking in a language that Sylveon speaks in. "Syvleon Syvleon!" (Let's win this battle!) Valerie said.

This gave Ash and the others much surprise.

"What?! You can speak Pokemon?" Ash said surprised.

"Yes, I actually want to be a Pokemon like my Fairy-types so I learned to speak Pokemon." Valerie explained.

"Okay, well, Fletchinder, you're out!" Ash said taking out his first Pokemon.

"Fletch!" (Ready!) Fletchinder said.

"Fletchinder, use Steel Wing!" Ash shouted.

The Steel Wing hits Sylveon and it's super effective! Much damage was taken to Sylveon!

"Sylveon, use Disarming Voice!" Valerie commanded.

The Disarming Voice hits Fletchinder taking some damage from it.

"Now, Fletchinder, use Peck!" Ash yelled.

"Sylveon, dodge it!" Valerie said.

Sylveon dodges the Peck as Fletchinder misses and it catches Fletchinder with its feelers and swings Fletchinder around.

"Now, Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Valerie shouted.

The Fairy Wind pushes Fletchinder back and it gets stuck.

 _"Uh-oh! Fletchinder's stuck! Wait!"_ Ash thought as he has an idea.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash yelled.

Fletchinder heats up and fires at Sylveon and damaging it making Fletchinder free from Sylveon.

"Giga Impact, go!" Valerie yelled.

"Fletchinder, finish Sylveon off with Steel Wing!" Ash screamed.

Both attacks hit each Pokemon and after the two Pokemon collided, one of the Pokemon fainted being Valerie's Sylveon.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Ash is in the lead." Kali said.

"Yes! One Pokemon down, one to go!" Ash said.

"Thanks, Sylveon. Return." Valerie said calling back Sylveon to its Pokeball. "Well, you super effectively used Steel Type moves against Sylveon. You might just beat me." Valerie said.

"We'll see. I've been training my Pokemon for this battle." Ash said.

"Let's see if you can beat my last Pokemon. Spritzee, let's go!" Valerie said as she takes out her final Pokemon.

 _"Wait, that's the Pokemon that Valerie had when she was battling Sawyer. The only move that was used was Dazzling Gleam and it was Super Effective because Sawyler lost after. I might win however. I do have a Steel Type move."_ Ash thought. He then starts making the first move. "Fletchinder, use Steel Wing again!" Ash yelled.

This hit Spritzee causing it to also be Super Effective against.

"Spritzee, use Trick Room!" Valerie commanded.

The battlefield is covered in the trick room affecting Fletchinder. Ash continues to use Fletchinder while his Pokemon is in the trick room.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash said. Fletchinder charges up in flames in order to increase the speed of Fletchinder. However, Clemont seems alarmed by this.

"What's wrong, Clemont?" Serena asked.

"Ash is still using his Fletchinder despite the Trick Room that is going on. You see, Ash used the Flame Charge in order for it to increase the speed. However, in the trick room, the faster that Fletchinder gets, the slower that it moves." Clemont explained.

Multiple attacks landed on Fletchinder while Ash keeps using Flame Charge to increase the speed. The Trick Room soon vanishes and Ash starts to make use of the speed.

"Fletchinder, use Steel Wing!" Ash yelled.

Valerie was however not gonna let her last Pokemon to be defeated as she does a finishing move on Fletchinder.

"Spritzee, Moonblast!" Valerie commanded.

Spritzee gathers some energy forming a pink orb and shoots it to Fletchinder causing Fletchinder to faint.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle! Both trainers are now at a tie!" Kali said.

"Well done, Fletchinder. You did good." Ash said returning Fletchinder back in the Pokeball.

"I'm not gonna let any steel type moves get in my way of defeat for you to win." Valerie said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not losing to any Fairy type! Hawlucha, out!" Ash said taking out his last Pokemon.

"Wait, Hawlucha is not strong against Spritzee. Fairy types are super effective against Fighting types. Ash might lose this." Clemont said.

"I hope he doesn't lose. He trained much to win." Serena said concerned.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash shouted.

"Sprtizee, dodge it then use Trick Room!" Valerie yelled.

Spritzee dodges the attack the makes the Trick Room appear again.

"Now, use Moonblast!" Valerie shouted.

Spritzee forms up another pink energy orb attacking at Hawlucha with it being Super Effective.

"Your Spritzee is strong against my Hawlucha. I'm gonna find it tricky to win this battle. But you know I wish I can speak in a Pokemon language so that I can understand many of my Pokemon. Although I have been a Pikachu before. I never talked in its language. However, I can tell what they are saying." Ash said.

"That sounds neat with your friendship of Pokemon." Valerie said.

"Hawlucha, use X-Scissor!" Ash yelled.

Hawlucha does the attack however it missed. But it did hit the wall of the trick room.

 _"Now to break this trick room with tricks of my own and win this battle."_ Ash thought.

"Hawlucha, grab Spritzee!" Ash yelled.

"Spritzee, use Gyro Ball!" Valerie shouted.

Spritzee spins around with a pink light around it until Hawlucha was about grab it and gets hit with the Gyro Ball.

"Now, Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie commanded.

"Hawlucha, X-Scissor!" Ash screamed.

Hawlucha gets itself off the wall and spins around using X-Scissor when it dodges through the Dazzling Gleam and tackles Spritzee enough for it to actually break the Trick Room.

"OMG! Ashy broke the Trick Room!" Serena said.

"Yeah, X-Scissor was so effective enough to break the Trick Room because X-Scissor is a bug type move and Trick Room is Psychic Type." Clemont explained.

"But Bug type aren't super effective against Fairy type." Bonnie said.

"Well, Ash did got lucky there breaking it." Clemont said.

"Come on, Ashy! You can do it!" Serena cheered for Ash.

Ash looks at Serena smiling at her words of encouragement cheering Ash on the battle. He might be at the edge of the battle. Ash then gives a thumbs up to Serena. Hawlucha and Spritzee then continues the battle until Ash ends it off with the finishing move.

"Hawlucha, finish with High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted.

Hawlucha lands the High Jump Kick on Spritzee making just enough damage for Spritzee to faint ending the battle.

 **Ash vs. Valerie! Battle ends! Winner: Ash Ketchum!**

"Spritzee is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" Kali announced.

"I win! I did it!" Ash said in victory.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Sawyer walk down to congratulate Ash for winning.

"Ashy, you did it! You won!" Serena said running to Ash giving him a kiss on the cheek for the win.

"Good job, Ash." Clemont said.

"Thanks everybody. I really couldn't have won even if it weren't for my wonderful girlfriend." Ash said looking at Serena.

Serena giggles at this hearing that seeing that Ash won thanks to the encouragement that the honey blonde has. Valerie comes over and talks to Ash.

"Congratulations, trainer. You defeated my Pokemon which gives you the Fairy Badge." Valerie said handing out the badge.

Ash takes the badge giving him 2 more badges left before the league.

"Yeah! I won the Fairy Badge!" Ash said.

Sawyer comes over and was amazed by Ash's battling skills.

"Ash, that was awesome! You have to tell me how you can win like that!" Sawyer said happily.

"Well, how about we do a battle sometime?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Sawyer said.

Ash and Sawyer head out of the gym along with the rest of the group as Ash is more closer to entering the league. Who else will he face?

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed it! Ash is now more closer to compete in the league. Also, I decided to add in what happens when it's been a month since Ash and Serena became a couple but I'm sorry if it's not a chapter. It was an idea I thought of. So, like mentioned, my new story, Pallet Town: High School Years released yesterday and I will be switching between the two stories for each chapter to release. Make sure that you read that story as more chapters for that story will release. Also, if you enjoyed Sawyer in this story, then get ready for the next chapter. Because next time, Ash and Sawyer will have a battle of their own. What do you think? Did you enjoy the battle? Make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	26. A New Rival Approaching!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! I hope you been enjoying this and Pallet Town: High School Years! Both stories will be swapped over whenever there's a new chapter so if you like either of these stories, then I'm glad you enjoy them! If you haven't read that story yet, do so because there's already a 2nd chapter out and I'm in development for making more! Other than that, let's get on with this story! Last time, the group arrives in Laverre City and Ash, Serena, and Bonnie meet Sawyer. Ash also battled Valerie and won his 6th badge. This time, Ash and Sawyer have a battle of their own. Who will win this battle? Read and find out! This is based on the 75th episode of the XY series,** ** _"Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A New Rival Approaching!**

 **March 16, 2014 (12:30 PM) (Laverre City)**

Ash has won his 6th gym badge from Valerie after some tricks of his own during his gym battle. Now, he and his friends along with Sawyer walk out of the gym to explore the city.

"Man, that gym battle was amazing! I won 6 badges now!" Ash said.

"That's wonderful, Ashy. You're getting close to the league. Just 2 more and you're there." Serena said.

The group of friends keep walking until Sawyer accidentally trips himself down.

"Ow!" Sawyer said as he fell.

"Sawyer, are you okay?" Clemont asked as he walks over to Sawyer helping him up.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Sawyer said groaning. However, when he got back up to his feet, his journal fell and guess where it fell in front of.

Jessie, James, and Meowth peek over and sees the journal. "Hey, what's this?" Meowth said as he walks to the journal and picks it up.

"Hmm...let's open it." Jessie said.

Meowth opens the book and as they were looking through, James recognize something or someone in the journal.

"Ah! That person! That's Steven Stone!" James gasped.

"Wait, champion of the Hoenn region?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah. Did you know recently he's dating another champion?" James asked.

"No..." Jessie slowly answered.

"He's dating Cynthia Shirona! Champion of Sinnoh!" James said amazed.

 **With Ash and friends...**

"Okay, who's ready for some food after my Ashy's victory?" Serena asked as she opens her basket full of sweets.

"Yeah!" The rest of the group agree in unison.

"And Ashy, there's some leftover heart-shaped Pokepuffs I made for you on our anniversary that's left if you want some." Serena said.

"Of course, I'll take some!" Ash said grabbing a heart shaped Pokepuff from Serena's basket. He then eats it and is filled with more happiness with the honey blonde's food.

"I'm never gonna stop eating your food, honey. It's so good!" Ash said.

Serena laughs again at Ash eating her food knowing that she does however make great food for her boyfriend.

Ash ate some Pokepuffs before Sawyer starts talking to him. "Hey, Ash. You battling style was amazing against Valerie. How do your battling skills?" Sawyer said in amaze.

"Well, I did happen to have some Pokemon Teamwork with me and I did travel with lots of Pokemon for almost 4 years. Also, ever since me and Serena became a couple, our confidence raises higher because of our love for each other." Ash explained.

"That sounds insightful. Let me...wait a minute." Sawyer said as he looks for something. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Ash asked.

"My journal! Where is it?!" Sawyer said in a form of panic. Then he starts realizing something. "Wait, I think I might remember. I did happen to trip earlier."

"That must mean you accidentally dropped your journal there." Clemont said.

"Then let's go there!" Ash said as the group gets up and heads for where the journal was lost.

 **Back with Team Rocket...**

"So it looks like this might belong to Steven himself." Meowth said.

"You know, I like to learn from this champion myself! It's been awhile since we were in Hoenn still trying to catch that twerp's Pikachu." James said.

"Steven's so cute! I wish I could be with him! I want to marry that sweet handsome champion! Instead that champion of Sinnoh has him all to herself!" Jessie said. She wanted to dream of being with Steven so that she would be a part of the Devon Corporation.

 **Ash and friends again...**

The group walks to where Sawyer tripped and lost his notebook. "It's not there!" Sawyer said.

"Where did it go?" Serena asked.

"It just didn't happen to disappear, wouldn't it?" Clemont asked.

"Okay, let's just split up and find the book. Text each other if you find it, okay?" Ash asked giving the instructions to the group.

"Yes, Ash." The group said in agreement.

 **(2:00 PM) (Pokemon Center)**

The group meets up back again at the center for some luck finding the book.

"Did anyone find it?" Ash asked.

"No." Serena answered.

"Not a clue." Clemont answered.

There was no luck. Sawyer's book hasn't been found and he wonders where it's taken. He then mentions some memories he has with the journal.

"That journal was the one thing that I've been keeping lots of stuff in. I keep my notes after every battle that me and Treecko had. We would keep getting stronger and stronger together. I even met Steven Stone and took a picture of him and he gave me some advice. Even mentioning that he was dating Cynthia Shirona!" Sawyer said as he was about to start crying.

"Oh my gosh. Clemont, have you made an invention that can find the notebook?" Bonnie asked. Even though she knew that it would probably explode, she would ask if he has made something that would be helpful. Yes, that would also include a lame name that doesn't exactly roll off the tongue as well.

"I don't even have anything that would help us to find what the notebook smells like." Clemont said.

Then Sawyer gets excited having an idea of his own.

"Wait, I know! Slurpuff, come on out!" Sawyer said tossing out his Pokeball.

"Slurpuff!" (Hello!) Slurpuff said.

"Huh. You're not the only person that we met that has a Slurpuff." Serena said.

"Really? Who else?" Sawyer asked.

"Miette. Serena's biggest rival. Apparently she has a crush on me." Ash said.

"Wait. If she has crush on you, doesn't she know that you and Serena are a couple?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't know but we wanted to surprise her the next time we meet her." Serena said.

"Oh, okay. Well, Slurpuff, find the notebook and bring it back to me." Sawyer said.

"Slurpuff!" (Okay!) Slurpuff said. Slurpuff uses it senses to find the notebook using its sense of smell.

 **Again with Team Rocket...**

"I can't believe it! This notebook has lots of different things! It's filled with notes!" James said as he turns through the pages of the journal.

A Slurpuff then comes up and sees the notebook.

"What the? What do you want?" James asked.

Slurpuff jumps up and takes the notebook away from James.

"Hey! Give that back!" James said with his fist up.

"After it!" Jessie said as the trio runs forward to the Slurpuff. Slurpuff heads back to the group while it was still being chased after Team Rocket.

"Hey, my notebook! Thanks, Slurpuff." Sawyer said as he picks up his notebook back.

"Where did you find it?" Ash asked.

Then Team Rocket shows up to see the group.

"Team Rocket?! I shouldn't be that surprised." Ash said angrily.

"You're the ones who took that notebook!" Clemont said.

"Excuse me, but this is Steven Stone's notebook. It even has a picture of him inside." James said.

"No! This is my notebook. It just happens that there's an autograph that he signed for me for when I met him." Sawyer said as he opens his notebook and points to his picture of Steven.

Team Rocket were angry enough to hear that isn't Steven's notebook and decided to go to their usual plan to steal Pokemon.

"Okay, that's it! If that isn't his notebook, then we're have to steal your Pokemon! Pumpkaboo, out!" Jessie said.

"Inkay, you too!" James said as he throws out Inkay.

"Not on our watch! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu runs forward in front of Ash.

"Treecko, battle against those people!" Sawyer said as he throws the Pokeball out.

This was actually a short battle between Ash and Sawyer going up to Team Rocket. Each of the Pokemon were canceling but it all ended when Ash does the usual move he does to send off the evil team.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

The Thunderbolt strikes the team flying them off yet again. "We're blasting off again!" The trio said as they fly off somewhere.

 **(10:00 PM) (Pokemon Center)**

"Guys, I have news." Serena said as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"So, I heard and looked at my phone seeing that there will be a Showcase happening in Dendemille Town nearby and so I'm gonna sign up for it!" Serena said. She's now excited to know that there's another performance happening at a nearby town. She won the last one so there's the possibility that she can win this one.

"That's awesome, sweetie! I know you're gonna rock that performance!" Ash said. He's ready to record another performance after the last one.

"Also, Ashy, once we pass by that city, over there is Anistar City where your next gym battle can be held." Serena said as she shows the map that's on her phone.

"Neat! So it looks like your Showcase is first." Ash said.

"Yes and I'm sure to win again." Serena said.

"So Sawyer, what's next?" Ash asked.

Sawyer walks over and talks about his plans of his journey. "Well, I plan to go to Coumarine City and get my Plant Badge." Sawyer said.

"Well, good luck. I say that we all get some sleep for tomorrow." Clemont said.

"Yeah." Ash said before he opens his mouth yawning seeing that he's quite tired. "I'm so sleepy."

"Yeah, let's get to bed my Ashy." Serena said as the two walk together in the room putting on their pajamas and going to sleep cuddling.

"Good night, Ashy." Serena said.

"Good night, Serena." Ash said as he kisses Serena on the forehead.

 **March 17, 2014 (9:00 AM)**

The group wakes up as Ash and Serena were the first to wake up and they went ahead to eat some breakfast first before the rest wakes up.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Bonnie said.

"Good morning, guys." Ash said.

"Man, that was quite a rest last night that I don't want to wake up." Clemont said.

"Hey, Ash." Sawyer said.

"Hey, Sawyer." Ash greeted.

"So, Ash, I wanted to ask you. We never finished our battle that day because of the fashion show. So I was wondering that we can do a 3-on-3 battle?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course! Just let me finish my food and we can start!" Ash said.

"Ooh! Can I referee?" Serena asked raising her hand.

"You sure can, honey." Ash said insisting that Serena can referee again after that she refereed Ash and Tierno's battle a few weeks ago.

 **(9:30 AM)**

Ash and Sawyer walk out to a battlefield and the two are about to begin their battle. Serena walks over to the side of the battlefield so that she can referee.

"Alright, the battle between Ashy Ketchum and Sawyer Shota will begin! Prepare for a battle!" Serena said.

"Serena really likes calling you Ashy, huh?" Sawyer asked about Ash's nickname from Serena.

"Yeah, I gotten used to it actually ever since we became a couple. That's what I'm now called by her. However, a rival named Gary also called me that when I was in the Kanto region." Ash said.

"Okay, trainers! Battle starts now!" Serena said.

 **Ash vs. Sawyer! Battle begins!**

"Okay, Ash. Who's your first Pokemon?" Sawyer asked.

"Okay, buddy, you go first." Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu heads down from Ash's shoulder ready to battle.

"Alright, then I'll start with Bagon!" Sawyer said as he takes out his first Pokemon.

"Pikachu, start with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

"Bagon, strike back with Headbutt!" Sawyer yelled.

Pikachu heads forward and damages Bagon's headbutt as the Quick Attack has more power hitting Bagon.

"Okay, now use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Bagon, use Dragon Breath!" Sawyer screamed.

The two attacks connected with each other causing some smoke to emit. Ash is about to make the first point in this battle.

"Bagon, use Dragon Claw!" Sawyer shouted.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu runs up and dodges the Dragon Claw jumping and landing the Iron Tail on Bagon causing it to faint.

"Bagon is unable to battle! Ashy is in the lead with one Pokemon defeated." Serena said.

"Man, Bagon is never getting to win!" Sawyer said.

"Sorry, Sawyer." Ash said.

"Well, I'm not gonna let this one go! Slurpuff, you're next!" Sawyer said as he throws out his next Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you did well. I'm gonna switch my Pokemon as well." Ash said. Pikachu climbs back up to Ash's shoulder again. "Pika!" (Hello!) Pikachu said.

"Hawlucha, you're up!" Ash said tossing out his next Pokemon.

"Cha!" (I'm ready!) Hawlucha said.

"Slurpuff, use Electro Ball!" Sawyer shouted.

"Not gonna happen. Hawlucha, dodge it then use Karate Chop!" Ash yelled.

The attack hits Slurpuff effectively however Sawyer loses another Pokemon to his own distraction. He looks into his notebook but instead Ash does his next attack.

"Hawlucha, use Flying Press!" Ash commanded.

Hawlucha jumps up, flies and drops down onto Slurpuff making it a hard defeat on Sawyer as Slurpuff fainted.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle! Ashy is still in the lead with 2 Pokemon defeated." Serena said.

"Crap! I can't believe it! I haven't even take out one of your Pokemon!" Sawyer said in a panic state. He know that he'll probably lose considering that he lost to Pikachu's Iron Tail and then gets distracted at his journal losing to Hawlucha's Flying Press.

"Sawyer, calm down. You Pokemon are going to react the same way you're feeling." Ash said. Sawyer then remembers something. He starts to remember Ash's gym battle with Valerie yesterday and sees Ash's advice that he gives to him.

"You know what? I'm feeling okay. Treecko, come on out!" Sawyer said taking out his last Pokemon.

"Hawlucha, great job. Now for the other Pokemon, Frogadier! Let's go!" Ash said taking out his next Pokemon.

Sawyer starts to get distracted again when Ash starts his first move.

"Frogadier, use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted.

Treecko gets attacked by the Aerial Ace taking some damage from it. Sawyer starts to put his focus back into battle. "Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Sawyer commanded.

"Frogadier, dodge them!" Ash yelled.

Sawyer tries to use Bullet Seed a few times however Frogadier happens to keep dodging the attack.

"Crap! Okay, Sawyer, just stay calm." Sawyer said in a relaxed voice. "Treecko, use Aglilty!" Sawyer shouted.

Treecko's speed raises up form the Agility and Ash does the next move.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash screamed.

The Water Pulse fires at Treecko blasting it with water. In turn, a blue light appears on Treecko.

"What the?" Sawyer said in confusion.

"It looks like it's evolving!" Clemont said.

Sawyer's Treecko is starting to evolve as then a moment later the process stops as the blue light disappears and now Treecko evolves into Grovyle.

"Woah! A Grovyle! I remember having one of those!" Ash said. He takes out his Pokedex scanning the Pokemon.

 _"Grovyle, the wood gecko Pokemon, Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance."_ The Pokedex said.

"Man, I can't believe Treecko evolved! This is so cool!" Sawyer said in excitement that the grass type Hoenn starter grown.

"It evolved because its feelings. You two battled much and now he's grown." Ash said.

"That sounds awesome! I think it also learned a new move as well." Sawyer said.

"Well, I'm defeating that Pokemon! Frogadier, use Double Team!" Ash yelled.

Froagdier copies itself and runs forward to Grovyle but then Sawyer uses the new move that Grovyle learns.

"Grovyle, fight back with Leaf Blade!" Sawyer yelled.

Grovyle countered back the Double Team hitting Frogadier clones as the Leaf Blade got the Frogadier that created the clones.

"Frogadier, use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted.

Frogadier jumps up and lands on Grovyle hitting some multi-kicks. The two Pokemon keep making attacks and dodging as the battle comes to a close as Ash does the finishing move.

"Frogadier, finish this with Aerial Ace!" Ash screamed.

Frogadier finishes off the battle impacting Grovyle with a bunch of multi-kicks knocking it out of the battle.

 **Ash vs. Sawyer! Battle ends! Winner: Ash Ketchum!**

"Grovyle is unable to battle! That means Ashy Ketchum is the winner!" Serena said.

"Man, I lost again! You did well, Grovyle, return." Sawyer said recalling his Grovyle back in its ball.

"Congrats, Ashy." Serena said as she gives a kiss on Ash's cheek.

"Thanks, honey. Great job refereeing again." Ash said compliment his girlfriend's skills at being a referee for Pokemon battles.

"Great job, Ash. I'm still amazing by your battling skills. We have to battle sometime again!" Sawyer said.

"Thanks, but me and Frogadier will get stronger than that. We won, but it takes more practice for winning at a battle like this." Ash said.

"You said it! Me and my new Grovyle will be more stronger and will battle you to a rematch!" Sawyer said.

"Yep! Well, we'll be going! We'll see you later, Sawyer." Ash said farewell to Sawyer. The group leaves the city on their way to the next city which is Serena's showcase. Ash also have a new rival to battle with on his journey. The two will meet again and have a battle with each other again to see who's stronger.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! Sawyer is now a rival in this story and of course he will return later. While doing this, I was thinking of having Sawyer in my Pallet Town High story. But it'll be more chapters later for his introduction if he's in that story. But let me know what you guys think if he should be in that story. Also, Sawyer having a Treecko and then a Grovyle reminds me of when I want to play Omega Ruby again. I really like playing that game and sometime I should play it again. Also, I did happen Miette a few times for the past few chapters and if you're wondering when she appears again, it'll happen soon. It'll be a few chapters till then so I hope you're excited to see her appearance again in this story. And finally, I did put the mention that both Steven and Cynthia are dating each other since I did read some stories between the two of them. Other than that, what do you think? Did you enjoy Ash and Sawyer's battle? Next time, Ash finds a Pokemon egg. What kind of Pokemon is it? Make sure to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	27. How to Fly High!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! So, this is probably what's gonna happen before we get started. It seems like right now, you'll be getting 1 chapter per week for each story. So, this story is gonna be updated once per week with a new chapter and so will Pallet Town: High School Years as well. Anyway, the story. Last time, Ash battles against Sawyer and wins the battle. This time, The group finds a Pokemon egg! What kind of Pokemon is it? Read and find out! This is based on the 76th and 77th episode of the XY series,** ** _"A Not-So-Flying-Start!"_** **and _"A Relay in the Sky!"_ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: How to Fly High!**

 **March 19, 2014 (Route 15) (12:00 PM)**

It has been a couple days since the group leaves Laverre City with Ash having 6 badges in hand. Now, the heroes are making their way to Dendemille Town for Serena's next showcase to make her way as Kalos Queen. As they are walking, the group's feet start to hurt so they decided to take a rest with Ash and Serena starting to play on their 3DS together. However, they are not playing the same game together. They're playing different games. Ash is playing more of his Pokemon Black 2 game while Serena shares Ash's game of Super Mario 3D Land.

"OMG, Ashy. You're quite the master playing Pokemon games." Serena said as she looks over Ash's game facing Elesa.

Ash throws a last attack at Elesa's Emolga in the game and defeats her.

"Yes! Won another gym badge! Now that's what I should have done facing Elesa the first time back in Unova." Ash said as he's making progress becoming a master in his Pokemon games.

Meanwhile, Hawlucha is practicing its moves with a tree. "Cha Cha!" (Now, here's a kick!) Hawlucha said as it kicks the tree but it knocked off a branch where there was an object having to glow.

"Okay, that's enough Pokemon battling in my games for now. Clay is next to fight!" Ash said as he closes his 3DS and puts it in his backpack.

"Yeah, I never played this game before, but it seems fun." Serena said closing her 3DS and putting it in her purse.

"Well, let's get going. I'm ready for another gym badge in person!" Ash said. He then looks around and not see Hawlucha. "Wait, where's Hawlucha?"

Hawlucha runs to the group holding the mysterious object to show.

"Wait, that's a Pokemon Egg!" Clemont said looking at the object.

"Where did you find the egg, Hawlucha?" Ash asked.

"Cha cha!" (Follow me!) Hawlucha said taking the lead to where it found the egg.

The group heads to the spot where Hawlucha kicks the tree and Hawlucha explains what happened as how it found the egg.

"So that's where you found it. I remember having a Pokemon egg before. Back in Unova, it was a Scraggy. It also almost got destroyed from when it was gonna land on a rock but thanks to Pikachu, I wouldn't have Scraggy on my team." Ash said.

"Pika Pika." (It was rough getting the egg.) Pikachu said.

The Egg starts to glow more intensely as it looks like to hatch. It seems a Pokemon is about to be born!

"Oh, Crap! What should we do?" Ash said in a panic.

"Well, Ashy, for starters, how about you warm it by wrapping your body with it? Just be careful not to break it." Serena advised.

"That's a good idea, baby. And to help out...Fletchinder! Use Flame Body on the egg. Everyone else, nurture the egg!" Ash said. He cuddles around the egg along with his Pokemon and speeds the hatching with Fletchinder's Flame Body.

It took a minute later, but the egg starts to hatch.

"Guys, it's hatching!" Ash exclaimed. The egg hatches and a Pokemon is born! A miracle of life happen.

"What kind of Pokemon is it?" Clemont asked.

Ash takes his Pokedex out and scans the newly hatched Pokemon.

 _"Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon, They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz."_ The Pokedex said.

Noibat opens its eyes seeing its first look at the Pokemon World. The first thing it sees is Ash and the group.

"Hello, Noibat. My name is Ash. Welcome to the world of Pokemon. These are my friends, my girlfriend, Serena. And also Clemont and Bonnie." Ash said introducing to his friends.

Noibat is feeling overwhelmed from the introductions as it starts to use Supersonic while crying. Sound Waves are being pushed around the group.

"AHH! It's so loud!" Serena said covering her ears.

"Noibat, calm down! Please!" Bonnie said trying to keep the Noibat quiet.

Noibat is still crying using the Supersonic but Ash runs over to Noibat and holds it. The Noibat has quiet itself down with the sound waves gone.

"Whew. It's quiet again." Clemont said.

"Well, I think its hungry so I think we should find some food for Noibat." Ash said.

Dedenne jumps down from Bonnie and runs to grab some food for Noibat to eat. A moment later, Dedenne comes back with a fruit for Noibat and give it to. Noibat then senses something about the fruit. Noibat uses its ears to analyze the fruit.

"Noibat." (Nope.) Noibat said. It knows that it doesn't want the fruit but for what reason?

"Noibat doesn't want the food." Ash said.

"I wonder why it wouldn't eat it." Clemont said wondering the Pokemon's refuse to eat.

Bonnie takes the fruit and eats a bite from it. She feels disgusted by the taste from it as her mouth wasn't feeling pleased by the taste.

"Ugh! Ew! This tastes bad!" Bonnie said disgusted as she coughs a bit from the taste.

"Well, there's that reason." Ash said.

"Maybe it doesn't like sour fruit." Bonnie said.

"Well, let's have our Pokemon find some fruit for Noibat. Everyone, find fruit!" Ash said telling the group's Pokemon to find food for the hungry Noibat.

The Pokemon tries to search high and low for different food for Noibat as then they pick up the fruit to give to Noibat. As Noibat looks through the fruit, it seems that none of them would be tasty enough for it to eat. Bonnie then holds two other pieces of fruit that she found and gives it to Noibat. Noibat chomps the fruit down and it tastes delightful! Noibat's first food was a delight to eat.

"Wow, it likes it." Clemont said.

"Yeah, it seems like it found the delicious food it needs." Ash said.

Noibat finishes its food and starts to try to fly high in the sky but unfortunately it falls into the ground. Ash runs over and picks up Noibat.

Serena walks by next to Ash about something of a future question.

"Ashy, do you ever think that you would be a dad to Noibat?" Serena asked.

"Huh? Me, a dad?" Ash asked.

"Yes. You never been a parent before, of course." Serena said.

"No, I haven't. I haven't even seen my dad in years. He left shortly after I was born." Ash said.

"Well, my dad died years ago too after I was born. I feel so sad that he's gone.." Serena said downly with the death of her father..

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Ash said in apology that his girlfriend's dad is not with her no more. He then hugs her in comfort. Ash lets go of the hug to ask Serena a question.

.Well, speaking of dad, If I would be a dad, and you're my girlfriend, wouldn't that make you the mom?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm..." Serena said as she thinks of the possibility of becoming a mother.

"Serena?" Ash said waving his hand in front of his girlfriend.

Serena put her thoughts back to normal as she focuses on her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ashy. I never thought of the time yet where we would become parents." Serena said.

"Well, other that if we would be taking care of a baby Noibat, I think it's a bit far until that time where we have a kid ourselves." Ash said leaving the topic of becoming future parents.

Noibat tries to fly high again as Ash runs forward to see Noibat however it starts to fall down to the ground again and Ash makes a quick jump towards Noibat catching it so it wouldn't fall into the ground like last time.

"Crap! You would've gotten hurt there!" Ash said holding the Noibat.

Meanwhile, lurking from a tree is Team Rocket again. What evil scheme do they have in this time?

"It seems like the twerp is helping that Pokemon having to fly. Maybe one of his new Pokemon?" Jessie questioned at Noibat.

"I say that we should steal that Noibat." James insisting.

"Wait, why?" Meowth asked at James's plan.

"Well, Noibat evolves into Noivern. So it would be good enough if we have a giant Pokemon on our side for our use." James explained.

Jessie thought about it for a moment until she insisted on James' plan to steal the Pokemon. "Okay, I'm in."

The team laughs as they hide in place so they will execute with their plan.

 **Back with Ash...**

"Okay, Hawlucha and Fletchinder, let's teach Noibat how it can fly. Or maybe just send the Pokemon to Skyla in Unova to see how she prepares her fly high Pokemon." Ash said.

Hawlucha and Fletchinder starts to glide in the air with Noibat trying to fly on its own this time. However, it was flying for a longer period of time until it falls down again.

"Great. At least it was showing some flight for a bit of time." Ash said.

"How about I teach Noibat how to glide so that it can start to fly? You can have Hawlucha to teach Noibat flying." Clemont suggested.

"Great idea. Let's try." Ash said insisting on the idea.

Clemont starts teaching Noibat having to glide with Hawlucha when to start flying as the two fly for a moment until Noibat starts to fall down again. Hawlucha quickly flies down to catch Noibat once again before it falls down.

Ash and the rest runs to the two Pokemon on the ground seeing that it was going well but the idea almost worked out.

"Well, now we're out of ideas. What else is there?" Ash asked with the group having empty ideas for Noibat how to fly.

Hawlucha then gains an idea. "Cha! Cha Cha!" (I have an idea! Follow me!)

"It seems like Hawlucha has something in mind." Clemont said.

"Let's see where he's going." Ash instructed with the group following Hawlucha.

 **5 minutes later...**

Hawlucha leads the group on top of a hill where there is pleasant wind around for a flying experience that Noibat would enjoy.

"This seems nice, this would a place for Noibat to try to fly." Ash said.

"Would also be a nice picnic for us to enjoy." Serena said whispering in which Ash didn't hear much from her.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing." Serena said before she starts to whistle.

Hawlucha spread the wings out to fly with Fletchinder and Noibat behind making their flight. All started to go well until...

A net appears capturing both Hawlucha and Noibat. Fortunately, Fletchinder was not caught within the net. The people with the net reveal themselves and of course, it's...

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth, that's right!"_

"Team Rocket! Not you again! Stop it with the kidnapping!" Ash said angrily. He's already still getting tired of the crap that Team Rocket is putting him in with all of the stealing. It seems like at this point, he would want a journey where Team Rocket doesn't exist and steals his Pokemon all the time.

"Little twerp, we don't listen to you. Now we're off with the Pokemon. Bye-bye!" Jessie said as they leave in their balloon.

Fletchinder goes after Team Rocket but gets into a hazard. "Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

Fletchinder gets hit by the Psybeam making Team Rocket making their escape with Ash's Pokemon.

Ash wasn't going to let his Pokemon taken away by Team Rocket, of course. "Fletchinder, you know what to do! After them!" Ash hollered.

 **With Team Rocket and Ash's Pokemon...**

Team Rocket happens to stop at a tree with Hawlucha and Noibat being tied upside down on a tree. Noibat tries to use the Supersonic for escape but it didn't work thanks to some earplugs that the evil team brought.

The two Pokemon tries to find different ways to escape but there wasn't any luck for them leaving.

The team sits down with some ideas on how they can evolve Noibat. Jessie thought of an idea that apparently that's for people who own Nintendo 3DS would do.

"How about if the Pokemon is held upside down?"

Inkay jumps out of the Pokeball upside down for visual aid.

The team still put out any ideas to evolve, while Hawlucha was able to find an escape for the two of them. Hawlucha slashes the rope with its claws and gets out of the rope.

"Noi Noi!" (Help me!) Noibat said needing to be free.

Hawlucha uses the claws again destroying the rope and freeing Noibat. The two escape but it wasn't long until Team Rocket notices they escaped as Jessie sees the two Pokemon with her eyes.

"The Pokemon! They're leaving! Pumpkaboo, chase after them!" Jessie commanded.

"You too, Inkay!" James said.

The Team and their Pokemon runs after Hawlucha and Noibat but Noibat isn't still prepared for flying so Hawlucha is carrying it on its back. Hawlucha was able to then find a cave where Noibat can hide in.

Team Rocket sees the cave and heads inside to find the two. However, Fletchinder sees the team heading into the cave.

The cave is very black as people inside can't see a thing without a flashlight equipped. Noibat is hiding around somewhere with Hawlucha along and it has an ability where it can help them out. Noibat was using its echolocation where each Team Rocket member is at. Hawlucha hears of this and goes to each Team Rocket member.

First was Jessie as she was knocked down from an attack by Hawlucha. "OW!"

Next was James being hit by the same thing. "HEY!"

And lastly was Meowth. "Ouch! What's the big idea?"

With them being hit, their earplugs was taken off and Noibat is now able to use Supersonic to scare the team. Noibat does the attack driving Team Rocket crazy.

"OH MY GOD! THE AWFUL NOISE!" Jessie screamed.

"I'M GONNA GO DEAF!" James hollered.

"LET'S RUN OUT!" Meowth yelled.

The team runs out of the cave and Ash and the group sees the team.

"There you are! Let's get them! Frogadier, you're up!" Ash said.

Frogadier was easily strong enough to take on both Team Rocket's Pokemon as they got defeated in a few moves thanks to the strong friendship that Ash had with it.

"Okay, Pikachu, finishing move, Thunderbolt! So long, Team Rocket!" Ash said.

Pikachu ignites the Thunderbolt at Team Rocket in which case they are blasted off yet again.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio said flying off.

After the defeat, both Hawlucha and Noibat are out of the cave feeling safe from Team Rocket.

"You're okay!" Ash said running to his Pokemon. He hugs the two seeing them safe again especially with the newborn Noibat.

The group are happy again seeing the enemy team being defeated once again with the Pokemon safe.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

It's now sundown. Ash is now ready to make another Pokemon into his team despite Goodra not in the team anymore.

"Okay, Noibat. I want you to become a Pokemon of mine. There's still yet of you that needs to learn how to fly and I can do that. It just takes some time. So can you be my Pokemon?" Ash asked. He throws the Pokeball at the Noibat and it drops. The Pokeball takes a moment to see if it's a successful catch. Ash's heart is pounding to see if Noibat is caught and then it happened.

The Pokeball clicked as it was a successful catch. Ash picks up the Pokeball in happiness.

"Yeah! I just caught a Noibat!" Ash said celebrating. "Pika!" (Hooray!) Pikachu cheered.

"That's wonderful, Ashy. I'm glad you caught another Pokemon. So proud of you." Serena said as she walks over and kisses Ash's cheek.

Ash got another shade of red on his face feeling blushed by Serena's kiss. His eyes widen out a bit feeling the kiss. In fact, every time so far that he gets kissed by Serena, he feels blushed. He's used to every kiss but that's the thing that every couple do.

Ash throws out his Pokeball seeing Noibat. "Thanks Noibat, we're going to be great partners together. Especially once you fly!" Ash said.

"Noi!" (Awesome!) Noibat said.

And the group continues onward with their trek to Dendemille Town. What else will they encounter?

* * *

 **March 21, 2014 (11:00 AM) (Route 15)**

Ash and the group are still making their way to Dendemille Town for Serena's showcase and recently Hawlucha found a Pokemon Egg being a baby Noibat and catches it later. Now they are helping to learn Noibat how to fly.

Fletchinder and Hawlucha are still mentoring Noibat the flying skills. Around them are different strong intensity of wind blowing around the area to improve the flying skills for Noibat.

Hawlucha starts out by showing Noibat gliding slowly. Noibat starts to do the same being shown by Hawlucha gliding and it shows itself gliding.

The group is happy enough seeing Noibat gliding but their ears aren't going to be happy as Noibat got excited enough having to learn to glide as it used Supersonic around with the group having to cover their ears.

"AHH! My ears!" Serena yelled with her hands covering her ears.

"Noibat! Just calm down!" Ash yelled to reassure the shy flying type. "Noibat, you're doing good. Just don't make us deaf, okay? You're doing well."

And then, something flies above Ash's eyes seeing something. Is it a Starly? Is it a Staravia? Is it a Staraptor? Actually, it's all three of them!

"Ah. The Starly line. I remember having those Pokemon back in Sinnoh. Would have won me the Sinnoh League." Ash said remembering his time facing different challengers in the Sinnoh League. Yes, he did lose. That's why he's still trying not to give up until he becomes a Pokemon Master.

The group continues traveling ahead until they see a large number of people with different Flying Type Pokemon around.

"Huh. I wonder what's going around." Clemont wondered.

"It seems like all those people have different Flying Types around." Ash said.

"That's because it's a Pokemon Sky Relay." Said a old man behind the group telling.

The group turns around to see the man talking.

"Hello, my name is Ornithol. Yes, this is a Pokemon Sky Relay. The way that it works is that each trainer must have a number of 3 Flying Type Pokemon to compete." The man introduced and explains the event.

The group of heroes then sees the same line of Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor from before that Ash saw. The Pokemon then fly back to a green hair trainer wearing a gray jacket.

"That boy over there is Orson. He was the winner of last year's Relay race as well. You know, you should compete for this year as well." Ornithol suggested.

"You really think so?" Ash questioned about him competing in the relay.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe you can beat Orson. You have 3 Flying Types, do you?" Ornithol asked.

"Yeah, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and my recently caught Noibat. Okay, you know what? I'll enter in!" Ash said joining in the race.

"Wonderful!" Ornithol cheered with a smile.

From the distance, Team Rocket once again watches by with their binoculars scheming up a plan of their own.

"So, it looks like the twerp is entering a race. We should join too." Jessie said.

"Yes, so that we can take a closer look at his Noibat and try to steal it the closer it evolves into Noivern." James said.

"We hope it better doesn't end up like when the twerp compete for the Rhyhorn race months ago." Meowth said.

The trio snickers as they hide into place as their first start of the plan.

* * *

 **(11:30 AM) (Ornithol's House)**

The heroes walks in to Ornithol's house for comfort in preparation for the race. Ornithol gives each person a cup of tea to drink down. He then starts explaining the way Pokemon Sky Relay works.

"Okay, so here how it goes. Each of your three Pokemon have a different point in the race. Whoever to be racing first holds a sash that must be brought around the course. There are different hazards along the way so be careful around." Ornithol said explaining with a map being laid down on the table.

"Hmmm...let's see...I'll have Fletchinder go first, then it can be tagged by Hawlucha next, and finally Noibat can finish though the race." Ash said.

"Say, Ornithol, have you ever participated in any Sky Relays?" Clemont asked.

"Actually, no. I never entered in a relay. I never have caught 3 Flying Types before. I just watch the race and support different trainers around to see who wins." Ornithol said.

The group drinks their tea to finish as soon enough the race will begin.

* * *

 **(12:00 PM) (Course)**

The race starts to begin as trainers and their Pokemon make their positions. And as it countdowns, the Pokemon are ready to race with their trainers holding balloons. Ash wields a blue balloon to hold.

5...4...3...2...1...and GO! The race begins! All Pokemon start to take off with Fletchinder having an early start. The siblings are waiting for Ash to stop by as Hawlucha waits with the two for Fletchinder to tag it in. Meanwhile, Serena is at the near end of the course waiting with Noibat.

Fletchinder starts flying ahead but other competitors are behind having to catch up. Ash notices a forest up ahead and remembers what Ornithol told him about the obstacles ahead.

The Pokemon enters the forest ahead and must be wary of different obstacles inside the forest however the way they came out of the forest surprisingly changes the placement of the Pokemon. As they got out, in first place is an Altaria. Flying in second place is Staravia and finally, Fletchinder is in third place. Ash needs to catch up in order to win the race.

Out of surprise, Pumpkaboo, which is Jessie's, jumps out of the wings of Altaria in which case Pumpkaboo hands the sash over to a big mechanical Pelipper being controlled by Meowth. Yes, of course. Team Rocket is cheating on the race with a machine they built. When do they learn?

The race starts to get heated up when Meowth turns on a rocket inside of the mechanic Pelipper in which clears up the second obstacle around which are some rocks up ahead. Staraptor is till behind in which Ash's Hawlucha now has the sash and Fletchinder's job is done. Ash sees the rocks having to be broken around has an idea in order to win the race.

"Hawlucha, jump on each of those rocks!" Ash instructed. Hawlucha jumps on the pieces of rocks to maintain speed in which it takes the lead from both Staraptor and the mechanical Pelipper.

"Oh no! Dat twerp ain't winning the race!" Meowth said as moves the Pelipper machine to Hawlucha trying to push it.

"What the? Hawlucha, dodge it!" Ash said seeing the metal Pelipper moving Hawlucha.

Hawlucha dodges the push and apparently, the machine crashed having to fall apart of its pieces in which Mewoth and Team Rocket got blasted off putting them in disqualification of the race.

Serena sees the trio blasted off and takes out her phone texting Ash if he seen them too.

Ash gets a notification on his phone and reads the text that his girlfriend sent him. _"I thought I saw them. I know that they're disqualified for building a robot that looks like a Pelipper."_ Ash texts Serena back with saying that he saw them being blasted off. Of course, he's also near Serena as the final part of the race is ahead. Ash sees Serena from above and waves at her.

Serena sees Ash and waves back at him with also her blowing out a kiss to him for luck. Ash, however does the silly thing that he never did before that he wants to do whenever the honey blonde throws a kiss at him. He grabs the kiss and puts it on his cheek. He sighs smilingly dreaming a small bit about her before he puts his focus back into the race.

Noibat is having a lead with Starly behind however the next obstacle changes the positions. A steep drop with a bunch of wind pushing through making Noibat fall behind as Starly takes the lead while Noibat was flying through.

Ash starts to remember from the advice he was given and some help to his Pokemon in which that involves the training to help Noibat in order to fly through. _"Push through, Noibat. You can do it!"_ Ash thought.

And much to his surprise, Noibat starts to push through the wind. Ash got so excited to see his Noibat starting to learn flying through the wind. As Noibat got through the wind, it's now between Noibat and Starly near the line as they are against each other. Tension is high between the audience. Who's gonna win?

The moment has passed and a Pokemon crosses the finish line! Which one is it? Well, as it turns out, the one who crosses the finish line is...(Insert drum roll)...Noibat! Ash wins the race and is a first time winner of the Pokemon Sky Relay!

"Yes! Me and Noibat won! We did it!" Ash said with excitement. He was so happy that he also beaten Orson.

 **15 minutes later...**

"It is with my honor that the first place medal goes to Ash Ketchum for winning the race! Congratulations!" The referee said as he puts a medal around Ash. Ash looks at the medal seeing that it's shiny. It reads "First Place, Sky Relay." Ash holds up the medal for the audience to see. The audience cheers for him and so did Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Serena runs up to Ash and gives him a kiss on the lips to which Ash returns in favor of his victory. Ash holds up the medal again while he and Serena share the kiss together.

 **(2:00 PM)**

"Man, I won the race. I can't believe it." Ash said.

"Good job, Ash. Your Pokemon did well on that race." Clemont said impressed.

"The audience was cheering much into you. That was very exciting!" Bonnie said.

"I'm so proud of you, my Ashy. I knew you could do it." Serena said as she gives him a hug. Ash chuckles with the passion he's been getting from Serena.

"Thanks. I love you." Ash said. Serena smiles at Ash's words. "I love you too."

"And I'm so proud of all my Pokemon. Especially Noibat. It did very well and it mastered the art of flying! Well done!" Ash said.

"Noi Noi! Noi!" (I did it! I can fly!) Noibat said.

"So shall we head on towards?" Ash asked as he holds Serena's hand.

"Yes. Time for me to head for my showcase. And you will record the performance." Serena said.

And so, Ash and friends head their way to Dendemille Town for Serena's upcoming showcase. Ash is feeling happy enough to win the race and have his Noibat be able to fly. What else on the journey will there be?

* * *

 **Chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I already have the 4th chapter done for Pallet High so you'll be seeing that in a few days so I hope you're ready for that. Noibat was another Pokemon of Ash's that I also own in one of the Pokemon games. Specifically, Ultra Sun. Whenever there's a Pokemon of Ash's in the Pokemon games, I tend to catch it and of course, Noibat was one of them eventually growing into a Noivern. And yes, I mentioned both of Ash and Serena's fathers. Yes, Serena's father is dead and he died shortly after Serena was born so it was mainly her and Grace. Also, while it was close in the anime and Orson won, I decided that Ash should win this one since the heat between the Pokemon in the race was quite close. Ash's father is still alive but I'm going let it be a surprise of who it is until later. And also, what do you think if Ash and Serena would become parents? We're still a long way to go until that so I'll let you answer that question until the time comes. Next time, the heroes arrive in Dendemille Town and a character returns for a while! It's long enough for her return! You can guess who it is! Also, this story is close to reaching 100,000 words! The next chapter will definitely reach that! Anyway, did you enjoy Ash's newest addition? Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	28. It's Showcase Time!

**Hey Guys! Welcome to another chapter! Last time, Ash catches a Noibat and participated in the Sky Relay race! This time, the group arrives in Dendemille Town for the second showcase of Serena and somebody makes a return after many chapters. It's finally time for her to return in this story. Can Serena win this showcase? Read and find out! This is based on the 80th episode of the XY series,** ** _"Performing with Fiery Charm!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: It's Showcase Time!**

 **Previously on _"The Life of Ash and Serena"_...**

 ** _November 15, 2013_**

 _"Hey, can Dedenne have one?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yeah, sure" Ash said giving a Poke Puff to Dedenne not before it gets taken by a Slurpuff nearby. The group gets confused as the Slurpuff takes another Poke Puff away from Ash._

 _"Wait, no!" Ash exclaimed. He then takes out his Pokedex. "Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokemon, it can distinguish the faintest of scents. It puts its sensitive sense of smell to use by helping pastry chefs in their work." The Pokedex said._

 _"You see, Slurpuff says that your Pokepuff are just okay and moderate." A blue haired girl said. Serena grumbles as a response to what the girl said. She then asks the girl "Who are you?"_

 _"I am Miette. This is my partner Slurpuff." The girl introduced herself._

 _"My name's Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash introduced. "Pika Pika!" (Nice to meet you!) Pikachu said._

 _"My name's Serena." Serena said looking away from Miette._

 _"Clemont's the name." Clemont said introducing himself._

 _"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" Bonnie introduced._

 _"So do you guys want more Pokepuffs since my Slurpuff ate a couple of yours?" Miette asked._

 _"Yeah, sure!" Ash said._

 _"Okay!" Clemont said._

 _"Yes!" Bonnie said._

 _"Thank you, but I think I'll pass from your so good Pokepuffs." Serena declined._

 _Miette passes out a couple of Pokepuffs to both Pikachu and Dedenne. Ash grabs one but not before he..._

 _"I like to try one." Ash said as he took a bite._

 _"But that's actually a..." Miette said._

 _"HOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!" Ash screamed as he's using Flamethrower like a Charizard._

* * *

 _"Well, I make these kinds of Pokepuffs too!" Serena said._

 _"Of course you do. That's just the basic level of having to learn to make Pokepuffs." Miette said._

 _Both Miette and Serena look angrily at each other as if there's a spark igniting._

 _"Calm the heck down, girls!" Clemont said._

 _"Hey, there's a Pokepuff contest happening! First round's today and final round's tomorrow!" Bonnie said._

 _"That's the main reason why I'm here. I want to best out my baking skills." Miette said._

 _"We'll see who's the better baker by the end of the competition!" Serena said._

 _Both Serena and Miette look at each other angry again with another spark formed._

* * *

 _"Hmmm...taking care, huh?" Miette said. She walked over to Ash and Serena and asked Ash a question. "So Ash, do you have someone to take care of? Maybe someone special?"_

 _"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Ash asked._

 _Miette took a gander at Serena to when she looked away from her in a grunt._

* * *

 _"Are they sold out?" Miette asked._

 _"Yep, we went all around town looking for them and they're gone!" Ash said._

 _"Are you serious?" Miette said._

 _"Hmmm...I wonder if this is intentional." Clemont wondered._

 _"Dohhh...It was you, wasn't it?!" Serena yelled looking angrily at Miette._

 _"Argghhhh...Why in the hell would I do that?!" Miette argued._

 _"You know, the forest has some berries hiding in bushes!" Bonnie said._

 _"That's a great idea, Bonnie! Let's go for a look!" Ash said._

* * *

 _Both Serena and Miette thought "Ash is so brave and so cute. I'm so crushing on him right now."_

* * *

 _"So where are you heading from here?" Serena asked Miette._

 _"To another place where I can be a better baker." Miette said._

 _"When we meet again, I'll be the better baker." Serena said._

 _"Nope, I'll be the better one." Miette said._

 _"Hey, Serena! Time to go!" Ash called out._

 _Both Serena and Miette shake hands together but not before Miette pulls her in saying and whispering, "If you don't tell Ash how you feel soon enough, I'll tell him with my heart."_

 _Serena backed away and embarrassingly blushed from Miette's comment. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Miette said. Serena then grumbles._

 _Now our group goes back onto the road on the way to their adventure in Kalos. The comments that Miette made warning Serena about Ash kept echoing in her mind for the next few hours._

* * *

 ** _February 15, 2014_**

 _"So that's everybody!" Ash said._

 _"Not exactly. Remember Miette?" Serena asked._

 _"Yes. Are you going to call her?" Ash asked._

 _"Actually...no." Serena said._

 _"Why not?" Ash asked._

 _"I want to surprise her in person that we're a couple." Serena said._

 _"Why?" Ash asked._

 _"Ashy, Miette has a crush on you and she warned me." Serena said_

 _"Wait, what?" Ash said confused._

 _"When we met her, she warned to me that if I don't confess that I love you soon, she's going to ask you out." Serena said._

 _"Really?" Ash asked._

 _"Yes. Apparently, she's now my biggest rival." Serena said._

 _"Well, just like you said with Tierno, if Miette asks me out, I would say no because I had a crush on you too. I love you, Serena." Ash said._

 _"I love you too, Ashy." Serena said. The two kiss each other and then hug for a minute._

* * *

 _ **February 27, 2014**_

 _"So, Tierno, did you happen to find someone though?" Serena asked._

 _"Actually, I ran into this girl." I don't know if you know her or not." Tierno said as he shows a picture on his phone of a selfie of him and a blue haired girl._

 _"Wait, that's Miette!" Serena said._

 _"You know her?" Tierno asked._

 _"We met her a few months ago. She's Serena's biggest rival." Ash said._

 _"Yeah, she has a crush on Ash and she warned me if I don't ask him out, she'll be his girlfriend." Serena said._

 _"But you two are a couple now, did you tell her?" Tierno asked._

 _"No. We decided to tell her when we meet her again, so that she'll be surprised." Ash said._

 _"Please, if you see her again, don't tell her that we're together, okay?" Serena asked._

 _"Okay. I won't tell her." Tierno said._

* * *

 _ **March 16, 2014**_

 _"Huh. You're not the only person that we met that has a Slurpuff." Serena said._

 _"Really? Who else?" Sawyer asked._

 _"Miette. Serena's biggest rival. Apparently she has a crush on me." Ash said._

 _"Wait. If she has a crush on you, doesn't she know that you and Serena are a couple?" Sawyer asked._

 _"Yeah, she doesn't know but we wanted to surprise her the next time we meet her." Serena said._

* * *

 **And now...with the actual chapter.**

 **March 25, 2014 (9:00 PM)** **(** **Dendemille Town)**

It took some days, but the group now reached Dendemille Town for Serena's showcase. It is the night before the day of showcase and before she heads to bed, she walks out of the Pokemon Center gazing upon a view of the town at night.

She's not the only one out. Her Braixen and Pancham are with her.

 _"I'm so ready to win this showcase! The last one was such a breeze! And Ashy will be recording the performance! I'm so excited!"_ Serena thought as she can't hold her excitement in for the event. She runs back in the Pokemon Center and puts on her pink heart pajamas.

She yawned as she walks in the room and sees Ash laying down on the bed playing his 3DS. Ash hears her and sees her being tired. He closes and puts down his 3DS on the bedside table and has his arms out for Serena. "Come here, honey." Ash said.

Serena walks over and gets on Ash's bed with the two starting to cuddle. "Are you ready for your showcase tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to make another win in the performance business." Serena said.

"Well, just know that I'll be in the audience recording your performance seeing how beautiful you look. You are going to wear a dress like last time, are you?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I'm going to wear a dress that'll make you find a reason why you're in love with me." Serena said.

Ash laughs at what Serena said and so the two starts to go to sleep having another trip to dreamland together.

"Good night, baby." Ash said kissing Serena's forehead.

"Good night, my wonderful cute Ashy." Serena said.

* * *

 **March 26, 2014 (9:00 AM)**

Serena was the first one to wake up in the morning. However, Ash didn't wake up at the same time she did. When Serena woke up, she saw Ash sleeping still and thought about how cute he sleeps. She then changes clothes into her usual clothes and takes out her phone calling her mother.

It took a moment until Grace takes the call. "Hello, Serena?"

"Mom, hi! Good morning!" Serena said greeting her mother.

"Good morning. How have you and Ash been doing?" Grace asked.

"It has been wonderful! We had a great first month dating. It was so beautiful! We went on a date around Lumiose and we celebrated our one month anniversary. It was awesome." Serena said remembering the events that she and Ash spent together.

Grace laughs and says "Glad you two are having a fun time together. I wonder how Delia is thinking about the two of you dating so far."

"Well, I know Delia would be my second mother. She introduced me to the family. I'm sure she's astonished that Ashy has a fun time dating me." Serena said.

"Where are you, anyways?" Grace asked where her daughter is at since the last time they talked.

"I'm in Dendemille Town. There's a Pokemon Showcase happening!" Serena mentioned.

"Oh! Really? Are you going to participate?" Grace asked.

"Yep. I met Valerie, the gym leader in Laverre City and she gave me this dress. I'm going to wear it!" Serena said.

"Wonderful. Well, I'll be watching it on the TV back home. I can wish you luck!" Grace said.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said smiling.

"Before I go, tell Ash I said hi." Grace said.

"I will." Serena said.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Grace said as she ends the call.

* * *

 **(10:00 AM)**

The group walks near where the arena is holding the showcase. It's only 30 minutes until the event starts.

"Honey, I know I said this last night, but I know you'll do wonderful in your performance." Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do wonderful, Serena." Clemont said.

"Thanks guys. I really can't wait to do this!" Serena said as she jumps up and down.

Then a voice is heard. It's familiar to our heroes. "Well, look who we see here."

The voice reveals to be Miette! Yep, It's been a while since the group has ran into her which was the first time they met. And that was before Ash and Serena were a couple. But how will Miette react to the new couple?

"Miette! It's been a few months!" Serena said.

Serena starting to feel quite more shy at first but considering she and Ash were a couple now, she's feeling a bit confident of telling her that they're a couple.

"I see you're competing in the showcase." Miette said.

"Yeah, so?" Serena said. Miette walks up to Serena and takes a look at her. No, if you have been keeping track, she didn't cut her hair. She still has that long hair from the start of the journey.

"You're not competing only for the showcase, are you? You're competing for something else." Miette teased.

Serena backed away from Miette feeling flushed by her comment but then she looks over to Ash and he gives her a nod as a sign to tell her. She clears her throat and gulps.

"Miette, I have something to tell you. Or rather, to show you." Serena said. She walks over to Ash and holds his hand and kisses his cheek while Ash hangs his arm around Serena.

"WHA?" Miette said in shock as she gives a surprised face. She didn't think this would happen. Her rival actually confessed to Ash. She beat her into seeing who gets Ash first.

"Yes, we're a couple. Ash is my boyfriend." Serena said.

Miette starts to feel a bit dizzy from what she's hearing.

"Miette, are you okay?" Serena asked.

She kept feeling more dizzy until she passed out on the floor. The group runs over to her.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

Miette wakes up from her passing out, was it a nightmare that she was in?

"Miette, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"No...wait, this isn't true, you two?" Miette asked pointing to Ash and Serena.

"Sorry Miette. Serena told me you had a crush on me." Ash said.

"Oh my god...how did this happen? Serena, how did you ask him out?" Miette wondered.

"It was Valentine's Day. As it turns out on the journey, Ash had a crush on me and he gave me the best Valentine's day there was. He gave me presents and told me he loved me. From there, we became a couple. I'm really sorry about his." Serena said explaining.

"Wow. Ash is your boyfriend. I can't believe it." Miette said disappointed.

"You're not mad, are you?" Ash asked.

"No. Actually, Serena, congratulations. I hope you two have a great relationship together." Miette said.

"Well, we have to get going. I'll see you in the performance, okay?" Serena said. Miette nods to Serena as an answer.

The group walks in the building as Miette takes out her phone and looks into the selfie she took with a boy with a mohawk and wears a black shirt with orange shorts. (You can tell who that is)

 _"Maybe you can be my boyfriend...you have such cute dancing skills with your Pokemon."_ Miette thought as a smile comes up to her face again. She has a new crush besides Ash. She's now starting to get over her feelings for Ash.

Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby, is Team Rocket. Jessie is once again performing for a second time after the last time for her was a humiliation.

"So I can say that for us that I will this time win this showcase and claim the princess key!" Jessie said.

"Yeah!" Meowth said cheering.

"You've been training hard to win this one!" James said.

"I'm ready to make the mark!" Jessie said.

* * *

 **(10:30 AM)**

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie takes their seats as Ash takes out his phone and starts to get ready to record. Meanwhile, it's not only on TV that the performance is live. It's also showing on YouTube.

In different places, of course starting out, Grace is watching from her home back in Vaniville. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor are watching as well however, both Shauna and Trevor are cuddling while watching. Looks like somebody confessed and became a couple. Aria is also looking as well as Professor Sycamore with his assistants.

"Welcome to all to the show! I am Monsieur Pierre! I hope you will enjoy this show as we see who can win the Princess Key." Monsieur Pierre said. The princess key is being shown into the audience as they oohs at it. Who will win the key?

"Okay, now our first round to begin is a...Poke Puff Bake Off!" Pierre announced. Serena hears of this and she feels like that this could be her chance to see if she can win this and beat Miette rather than getting into a lost like they both did last time.

The first person to make a Pokepuff was Miette along with two other people. She was quite superior into making the Pokepuff in which she used many of the same skills that she used to when she baked a Pokepuff for Tierno when they met. First, she has Slurpuff to sense which ingredients would be right and then she put the ingredients in and has Meowstic to do Psychic in order to mix the ingredients together. It wasn't until the end of the round that she was finished.

The Pokepuffs were brought to the judges and after the judges made their decision, one person out of those three wins it. Miette takes the cake!

"Wow, that was quite impressive! I wonder if that's what she did when she made a Pokepuff to Tierno. I mean Tierno's in love with Miette. I feel like it's the same way around. Maybe Miette doesn't also have a crush on me. She might have a crush on Tierno." Ash said.

"You think so?" Clemont asked.

Ash nods with the possibility with those two. I mean, it would be a fit for the two. Tierno has some breakdancing skills that puts his Pokemon into rhythm and Miette has some baking skills where she makes delicious desserts. And Tierno did happen have a crush on Serena while Miette had a crush on Ash.

As she hears that Miette won her baking part, Serena silently thinks about her skill. _"I have to admit, she has good baking skills. I hope she's not angry to know that Ashy is my boyfriend. I'm sure there's someone out there for her._

The next set of contestants are then up with a woman named "Jessilia". She has Meowth and Wobbuffet to help.

"So I saw what the judges what flavor of Pokepuff they like so we'll make one that has all three flavors." Meowth said.

"Wonderful!" Jessilia said amazed.

Meowth made some Pokepuffs that seem to look uneven. Then before some toppings can be put in, Jessilia's Pokepuffs are topped with some cream and some toppings around the Pokepuffs. It was the end of the round and one of the judges felt skeptical about Jessilia's design on the Pokepuffs. However, that didn't make her lose the round as the other two judges tastes the Pokepuff and it was quite a delight they tasted and with that delicious taste of a Pokepuff, Jessilia was the winner out of those three contestants. Jessilia feels quite happy much to her surprise for winning a part of a showcase.

 _"OMG, it might be difficult for me to win this one. I might need to strengthen my skills here."_ Serena thought. The competition is at a higher level than before. She knew that it's going to take more skill than how she did the last time she participated in order for a second win.

After she was done thinking, it was now her turn in the baking round. She walks out and has her station ready to go. On her sides are Pancham and Braixen assisting her making the Pokepuffs. Of course, she starts out by doing the same skills she did to when she made the heart shaped Pokepuffs that she gave to Ash on their anniversary. Serena puts her ingredients in for the Pokepuffs and has Pancham to mix in the ingredients then she has her Braixen to bake them up and...Ta-da! They were finished then! With some toppings that she added in.

By then, the round was at a close. Serena has her Pokepuffs ready for the judges to taste. The judges ate the Pokepuffs that not only that Serena made but her competitors as well. It was a really close call. Many of the Pokepuffs were quite delicious. Serena has her eyes closed as she gives a concerned look thinking that she might lose.

 _"Come on, honey."_ Ash thought.

Serena still has her eyes closed until she feels that her vision is brightened. She opens her eyes and the judges made their decision. It turns out the spotlight shines on Serena. She won the round!

"What?" Serena said in shock.

"Serena won!" Clemont said.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Ash said happy to see that his girlfriend wins the round.

"I won the baking round! Yes!" Serena said with joy.

Apparently, Serena's Pokepuffs were so delicious that even Chespin was looking pretty hungry for the food.

Behind the stage, Miette observed Serena's skill into which she thinks about her win. _"I'm glad Serena's doing this. To be honest, she's really good. Ash is lucky to have a girlfriend who can bake as good as me."_ Miette thought. Miette just now seems proud of Serena. They may be rivals but despite seeing her skills and that Ash is her boyfriend, she's not holding a grudge to her or Ash. Besides, she has a crush with Tierno.

With the announcement that Serena wins the baking round, the other people cheered for her. Grace smiles seeing her daughter winning the round.

"Yay! Serena, she's the best!" Shauna said in support.

Professor Sycamore jumps up seeing the honey blonde win but accidentally falls down with too much excitement.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

"Alright, now our next round is the freestyle round! Our first person up is Jessilia! Give it up for her!" Pierre said.

Jessilia walks in front of the audience and starts her performance.

"Whoo! Jessilia!" James cheered. His cheer caused the other people around him to cheer for Jessilia as well. Both Wobbuffet and Meowth are also dressed up as clowns (which seems ridiculous to me). The performance starts with Jessilia starting to swing Meowth in which Meowth ends up in the air and for a landing, Wobbuffet does Counter to rebound Meowth up and down.

The audience were confused at first but they then got intrigued by the performance. To end her act, Jessilia throws some berries in the air and Meowth sharpens his claws as he cuts the berries into pieces in which it forms 3 heart shaped trees as the pieces fall into place ending her performance.

The audience applauds for the performance and Ash and friends clap for her as well.

"That was wonderful!" Clemont said.

"Yeah, but Serena's is going to be more better!" Ash said in confidence for his girlfriend.

While she is waiting in backstage, Serena walks up getting ready for her performance. She's not next though, but she needs to feel prepared. She walks to the stage only to when Jessilia heads back running into Serena causing her to be knocked into some props.

"OW!" Serena said in hurt.

"You! Watch where you're going! You and your Pokemon!" Jessilia said angrily.

"I'm sorry..." Serena said in apology. Jessilia leaves Serena and when she gets back up on her feet to when she looked down, there was a problem.

"Uh-oh!" Serena said in worry. It turns out from the accident, her dress was torn at the bottom. That might have her chances of winning go low. We'll see what happens when it's her turn because next is Miette.

Miette walks up on the stage and begins her performance. She begins her performance having her Meowstic using Psychic to carry Slurpuff high in the air in which while up, Slurpuff uses Cotton Spore in which splatters some sparkly dust around it.

"Miette's good. She has some skill for performing. I'm sure Tierno that while he's watching, he falls in love with not only her baking but her performance as well." Cleomt said commenting Miette's performance. To be said, it was quite some skill for Serena to face against. She's gonna have some luck despite the tear at the bottom of her dress.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Serena's more better. Just like Ash said." Bonnie said with courage. Ash smiles as then he closes his camera on the phone and looks over the previous time of Serena's showcase that he recorded last month.

Backstage while she's still waiting for her turn, Serena still has her concerns about her dress. She starts to think about what to do.

 _"My dress...What am I going to do? I can't lose this performance. I was on a roll and won the last time. I should be congratulating Miette for this if she wins."_ Serena thought. Then another thing happened as she thought. Ash's words echoed around her with his words being "Never give up until the end." The one thing he said to her when they met back at camp. It echoed her and her courage is then raised. Besides, despite being in a relationship, it's their confidence that raises up because of the love and support for each other whether it's a gym battle or a showcase.

"I'm not losing this. My boyfriend is out there and I shall not disappoint the audience! I love Ash and he tells me not to give up! I'm doing the performance!" Serena said with a serious tone.

While Miette does her finishing touches for her performance, Serena quickly finds a solution of her dress. She starts fixing it by cutting off some pieces of the hem in which her dress now looks evenly enough. It was also just in time too because Miette has ended her performance. It was now Serena's turn.

Ash stops the video of Serena's last showcase and starts to opening up the camera in his phone.

Serena runs up and she almost late to make her performance. Before she begin, she sees Ash in the audience already having his camera out. Serena smiles at her boyfriend as no disappointment shows to him with the performance she's going to show.

"Serena, baby!" Ash called out. He waves at her ready to see the performance. Serena throws a kiss at him in which Ash grabs and puts it on his cheek.

"It looks like Serena made some changes to her dress." Clemont said noticing her dress.

"Hmm...well, she does still look wonderful in it." Ash said.

Serena's performance begins as she dances with Pancham which it uses Dark Pulse showering purple sparkles around the stage as then Braixen creates different towers of fire while she freestyles around. She, Braixen, and Pancham are around the fire dancing with the sparks falling. Pancham does the next move being Stone Edge creating different stone pillars around. Braixen breaks the pillars around by jumping into them with even more sparkles to appear. Then it all finishes with both making a crashing move of both Dark Pulse and Flamethrower together ending her performance.

The audience applauds for Serena giving a great performance. Looks like there wasn't anything to worry for her at all, other than if she wins the key. Miette claps from backstage seeing Serena's performance and so did Ash and friends. Ash was proud enough to see his girlfriend giving a fiery performance. He knows for sure she'll win.

 **10 minutes later...**

The showcase comes to a near end as Pierre walks up. "So that's all of the performers today! Now here's how we see who's the winner. All of you cast your votes using the glowing stick and pick who's your favorite. Once they're collected, we'll see who's the winner. Now cast your votes!" Pierre said.

Ash and friends cast their votes for Serena and the votes are being collected to the performers. As she's still feeling a bit worried if she wins, Serena closes her eyes again and has the following flashbacks in her head.

* * *

 **Flashbacks begin... (2014)**

 _ **February 1, 2014**_

 _"How about this? A Rhyhorn race. If I win, you'll let me be with Ash and the rest and follow my dream. If you win, I'll come home with you and practice Rhyhorn racing forever with you." Serena said challenging her mother._

 _"Serena!" Ash exclaimed. He was shocked enough for his crush making a deal with her mother. He's feeling concerned for her._

 _"Don't worry, Ash. I'll win." Serena said. She then turns over to her mother and asks "So?"_

 _"Deal. But...let's not ride on Rhyhorns, but rather Skiddos because you know that I am a professional Rhyhorn racer." Grace said._

 _"Fine. Even if it means that I might not practice on them as much as Rhyhorns." Serena agreed._

 _After many hopes and different flashbacks that Serena thought, she's able to catch up in the lead with Grace. They are about neck and neck. With some further racing, Serena was able to cross the finish line and win the race!_

 ** _February 16, 2014_**

 _Ash and friends cheer for Serena's first victory._

 _"Congratulations, baby! You were awesome out there!" Ash said._

 _Serena giggles and says "Thanks, Ashy. I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _"You were great out there!" Bonnie said._

 _"It went fantastic!" Clemont said._

 **Flashback ends...**

Serena opens her eyes again and she sees that there were a ton of votes for her. The majority have voted for her in favor of her Pokepuff baking and her performance. Both Miette and Jessilia had shocked faces seeing this. If it's one thing that Serena won the competition between her and Miette claiming Ash, it's another if she wins the showcase.

"And the votes are in! It seems we have a winner! The winner of this showcase is...(Insert big drum roll)...Serena Yvonne! The winner of the Dendemille showcase! Congratulations!" Pierre announced.

Confetti goes around the stage as Serena claims a second win of her performance career. She is extremely happy to win. Her friends up in the audience sees to be grateful of her victory.

"Serena!" Ash called out. He then turns to the person sitting next to him and says "That's my girlfriend!" The person laughs and claps for him.

Shauna claps while watching on the screen feeling happy of her best friend. While she didn't participate in the last performance and this one, she's hoping to make a debut soon.

"You know, I'm gonna work hard and become a great performer as well. Serena will know how much of a performer I am." Shauna said.

"Yeah. I know that Ash supports her because she's his girlfriend, but just know that I'll be cheering for you too." Trevor said.

"You're the most wonderful boyfriend." Shauna said as she gives a peck on Trevor's cheek.

Back to Serena, Pierre gives her the second key. "Miss Serena, your princess key."

Serena accepts the Princess Key adding in her second win. She jumps up in victory with her Pokemon.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

Serena meets up with Ash and friends as the showcase ended. Ash runs over to her entering to his cuddle mode.

"Serena, your second win! Is there anything my KFF can't do?" Ash said as he cuddles the honey blonde. Serena laughs at her boyfriend congratulating her.

"One question. What did you do with your dress?" Ash asked.

"Well, This lady bumped into me and I fell into some props causing the dress to rip and I was feeling shocked and concerned that I was gonna lose. So I made some last minute changes to the dress. I just wonder if I need to apologize to Valerie for this." Serena explained.

"Wow. Well either way, you look beautiful in it." Ash said.

Serena blushes red from Ash's comment and takes the compliment. "Thanks, Ashy. I can't wait for us to see that performance together."

"I think it looks beautiful too." Miette said. She walks up to the group before heading off.

"Hey, Miette." Serena greeted.

"Congrats, Serena. Not only you won Ash, but you won a key." Miette said.

"Miette, you're not mad that Ash is my boyfriend, are you?" Serena asked.

"No. I don't think to me that Ash is worth it. Besides, I have someone else that I want to be with." Miette said as she takes out her phone and shows the group the photo of her and Tierno.

"Tierno?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. He's a dreamy dancing machine. I baked him a Pokepuff and he really likes it. I'm hoping he'll be my boyfriend. But if you tell him about my love for him, I'll steal Ash from you." Miette said.

"Actually...there's something you should know..." Serena said.

"Serena, he said that we shouldn't tell her." Ash said.

"Well, it might be better if they figure out themselves. I mean, that's how we became a couple. You had a crush on me and I had crush on you but we didn't confessed until Valentine's day." Serena said.

"Okay. But just don't tell Tierno until he confesses to you." Ash said.

"Or at least in the same way me and Ash became a couple. Just meet up and see who confesses first. Ash confessed to me first after giving me some presents." Serena said.

"So, you think Tierno will be my boyfriend if he gives me gifts?" Miette asked.

"Well, how about you can also confess to him by giving him a gift too. I have an idea. You made those Pokepuffs in the same way you made it to Tierno, right?" Serena questioned.

"Yes." Miette answered.

"Well, try this. Me and Ash celebrated our one month anniversary and I gave him heart shaped Pokepuffs. Maybe make some of those Pokepuffs to Tierno and tell him how you feel." Serena said.

"Really?" Miette asked.

"Yeah." Serena said.

"Can you help me make those Pokepuffs?" Miette asked.

"I'll text you how to make those." Serena said.

"Thanks Serena." Miette said. The two hugged each other with some great advice being told.

"To be honest, you deserved to be with a guy like Ash. I think I'm done teasing about you with him. You two make a great couple." Miette said.

"Thanks, Miette." Ash said.

"Well, I have to head off. Don't forget to tell me those heart shaped Pokepuff ingredients!" Miette said as walks away.

"I won't! Bye!" Serena said farewell.

"Bye!" The group said in unison their farewells.

"I hope Miette confesses to Tierno." Serena said.

"She will. I'm sure one day those two will make a great couple too like us." Ash said.

Serena smiles at Ash looking at how far their relationship have been. They gave some advice in order for Miette to talk to Tierno.

"Well, are we off to Anistar City?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Your gym battle is next, my cute trainer." Serena said.

"Well, let's head to there!" Ash said as he holds Serena's hand.

And so, the group of friends head their way with their next stop being Anistar City for Ash's gym badge. What will happen next?

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter! Whew! Figured this would be a long one. But this one definitely brings this story up to 100,000 words! Yay! The road to 200,000 words begins now! I'm still working on the 5th chapter of Pallet High so stay tuned for that. It might not be coming this week so I apologize for that. Also, sorry enough if you didn't like that "previously on" thing at the beginning. I put it there as a recap of events that involve Miette since it's a long return of her to this story. Speaking of which, looks like now that Miette supports Ash and Serena being a couple. There's likely no more teasing between the two. Instead, they're going to be friendly rivals like the friendship between Serena and Shauna. However, there's now a new boy in her life being Tierno. Do you think the two can work out together as a couple? It's going to be another while until Miette shows up in the story again. However, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor will make sooner appearances so stay tuned for that. Finally, as shown in the chapter, yes, Shauna and Trevor are now a couple. But who confessed? That will be revealed in a future chapter. Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? Did you enjoy it? Next time, Ash and friends celebrated a Gourgeist Festival. What is Gourgeist Festival? Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you next time, Peace!**


	29. Costume Day!

**What's up guys! Another chapter of the story is here! Let's begin. Last time, Serena enters in her second showcase with the group meeting up against Miette and she learns of Ash and Serena's relationship together. The two became friendly rivals after. This time, Ash and his friends walk into a town that is holding a Gourgeist Festival. What is a Gourgeist Festival? Read and find out! This was optional at first but I decided to based it on the 82nd episode of the XY series,** ** _"A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?"_** **This is because when I watched that episode, it reminded me of Halloween. So why not do a chapter based on this? I can also confirm that there will be a Halloween chapter for Pallet High as well since it's October. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Costume Day!**

 **March 30, 2014 (8:00 PM) (Town)**

Ash and friends are making their way to Anistar City for his 7th gym badge. On the way, they arrive to a town in which there's something happening. What could it be?

Both Ash and Serena are holding hands together while walking to when they see two kids run past them. Apparently, they are about to run into their hands as they disconnect and let the kids keeping running.

"Woah. Silly kids. They're wearing some clothes that look like Pokemon." Ash said.

"They look adorable wearing those." Serena said.

"I wonder what that is about?" Clemont wondered.

 **5 minutes later...**

The group walks into a Pokemon Center and they walk up to Nurse Joy. She walks out with her Wigglytuff and as it turns out, they're wearing costumes as well! That is, Nurse Joy is dressed as a Wigglytuff and Wigglytuff is dressed as Nurse Joy.

"What the? Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaimed. He was surprised to see the two to be dressing up as each other.

Nurse Joy giggles in response to Ash's reaction. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center."

"Nurse Joy, why are you dressed like Wigglytuff?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we also ran by two kids who are dressing up as Pokemon." Clemont said.

"Tonight is the Gourgeist Festival." Nurse Joy said.

"Huh?" The group said in confusion.

"The Gourgeist Festival is an event where different people and their Pokemon dress up." Nurse Joy explained.

"That sounds like Halloween. I remember when Mom used to take me out for trick or treating before I became a trainer. She used to dress me up in different costumes and the last one before I became a trainer, I dressed up as Mario." Ash said remembering his Halloween experiences.

"Sounds wonderful, Ashy. Actually, I have spent those Halloween with you. You and me and both of our moms went walking around the neighborhood together." Serena said.

"Wait, is this another KFF thing you two did when you were younger?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah! At the end of the night, me and Ashy would collect to see who gets the most candy of each other. Then we would share and eat the candy in the night before we head home for sleep. We had done this for 2 years before I moved away to Kalos." Serena said.

"One year is where I had the most candy while the other one is where Serena got the most. So I guess you can say we're both having sweet tooths." Ash said.

Serena laughs at the memories that she and Ash made for their Halloweens before she moved away. Yep, this was another KFF event they had.

"Well, count us in at this festival! We'll join in!" Ash said.

"I'm glad you said that, Ashy. Because I'm making costumes for everyone!" Serena said.

* * *

 **45 minutes later...**

Serena had made costumes for everyone to wear and they put them on. Ash laughs at the costume Serena made for him, apparently one of his Pokemon he had in the past. She made him a Snorlax outfit.

Serena also made a costume for Pikachu in which it's wearing an outfit that resembles a certain orange haired girl's Pokemon. In which case, Pikachu is wearing a Psyduck costume.

Serena shows off her costume with hers being a Florges with a red flower. It was one of her favorite Pokemon to see when the group were at the wetlands earlier in the month. Of course, at that time, she almost lost her boyfriend and she comforted him when he was crying letting Goodra in its home.

Clemont's costume is that he's wearing a Watchog costume. In his time alone, Clemont discovered looking over Unova around on his phone and one of his favorite Pokemon there is a Watchog. Someday if he's on a Unovan journey taking time off as a gym leader, he would catch that Pokemon.

Chespin's costume is surprisingly a Pikachu! Yep! But can he imitate Ash's Pikachu because no other Pokemon can be as amusing as his Pikachu.

Next, Bonnie dons the Ludicolo costume. She thinks that Pokemon is adorable and comedic while she saw one in Tierno's team when he battled against Ash last month.

Finally, Dedenne wears the Corphish costume. This is another costume that is represented by one of Ash's Pokemon that he traveled in the past.

"Serena, the Snorlax costume looks very funny on me. I'm glad you made a costume that was one of my Pokemon that I traveled with." Ash said.

"Thanks. I know you been telling me of your journeys while we were eating and so I thought of which of your Pokemon should I make a costume of. I know you told me that you were being chased by your Snorlax when you were dressed as an apple and you tripped where Snorlax picked you up and bitten you." Serena said.

"That still hurts." Ash said as he rubs his back from the pain he endured at that time.

"Call me the worst girlfriend but if I traveled with you at that time, I honestly would have laugh and feel hurt for you at the same time. Maybe I should make an apple costume for you one day." Serena teased.

"No! I would break up with you if made one for me! I can't have Pokemon chasing me looking like their meal!" Ash exclaimed.

"Fine. What about an eggplant?" Serena still teasing her boyfriend.

"Stop! Please! Anything but food!" Ash exclaimed still fearing from the fact his girlfriend is going to make different costumes for him. Serena keeps laughing hard from Ash's responses of the costumes she would make for him. The only thing that's more better for him is if she makes dazzling clothes for her to wear whenever she and Ash go on a date.

"Are you done laughing? You're seriously the worst girlfriend I had." Ash said looking down.

"I'm the only girlfriend, Ashy." Serena said still laughing. She fall down on the ground laughing more hard thinking about Ash as an apple.

"I'm gonna walk away from this center if you don't stop and I won't talk to you again." Ash said warning Serena.

Serena calms herself down as she stops laughing and gets back up on her feet again.

"I'm sorry, Ashy. I'll make it up to you. Why don't we do this festival in the same way we spent our Halloweens together as KFFs?" Serena asked.

"Keep it coming, I want more from you." Ash said.

Serena sighs from Ash's words of what he wants. She then adds another option with it being "Okay, I'll let you have some heart shaped Pokepuffs when this is over."

"Much better." Ash said satisfied with what Serena gives him.

"So what do you think?" Serena said as she shows off her costume to Ash.

"I think you're the most beautiful Florges I ever seen. You look pretty, honey." Ash said as he kisses Serena's cheek. Serena blushes from Ash's response to her costume.

"Thanks, Ashy. It's always nice to hear from you that I'm pretty." Serena said.

"Yeah, because you have two princess keys and you're winning you way towards Kalos Queen. I couldn't be more proud to see my girlfriend be more talented than Miette or Shauna." Ash said.

"What about your costumes, guys? Do you like them?" Serena asked the siblings.

"It looks neat! I like it!" Clemont said.

"I look so adorable! Thanks Serena!" Bonnie said happily in her costume.

* * *

Somewhere else in the town, Team Rocket is around. They also have on their costumes as well along with their Pokemon.

Starting off, Jessie is in a Mismagius costume. Jessie thought it would fit her since she and James had some scary Pokemon over the years.

Next, James dons Gourgeist costume. Well, the trio has a Pumpkaboo in their team. Mainly being Jessie's Pokemon so what else would make sense if James was wearing a costume that represents their team?

Meowth has on a Banette costume. Again, another Pokemon that Team Rocket admires, so no surprise.

Wobbuffet wears a Sawk costume. Wobbuffet wears a costume that is the same color as it. It can probably be easily be camouflaged.

Lastly, Inkay wears a costume of a Pokemon that was disguised before. Inkay wears a Pikachu costume. In the past, Jessie, James, Meowth and their Pokemon disguised themselves as Ash, Serena, and Bonnie along with their Pokemon and Inkay disguised themselves as Pikachu. They went around the city to frame the heroes doing what they don't usually do. Of course, in the end, the trio got defeated with Ash and the group beating them per usual.

"Now that we have the costumes on, this festival is the perfect time to get and capture Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"Those twerps could do anything, any sort of event that they would participate in!" Meowth said.

From the distance, a man is looking over the villainous trio. Apparently, this person also owns a Pumpkaboo and they admires Jessie's Pumpkaboo. He then turns to his steward and orders "Bring me them... **Now.** "

Back to the heroes, they are walking about with their costumes as Ash starts remembering the tradition for this festival that they would have to trade in treats.

"So, Ashy. This festival is a bit different than how we celebrated our Halloweens as KFFs. We both are going to do as much trading as much possible. See, I have some of my own treats." Serena explained.

Back to the trio, Team Rocket are walking around until they stop at a dead end in an alleyway that 3 Gourgeist blocking.

"What is this?" Jessie asked.

"Dead end. What's going on?" James asked in the speculation.

They turn around and in front of them is what appears to be the same steward that was ordered to find Team Rocket.

"What the?" Meowth exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked about the person.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you. I am a steward who works for master. Those Gourgeist are mine so I apologize that they're in your way." The steward reveals himself.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked.

"My master wants to offer you an invitation to a dinner over at his castle." The steward offered.

Team Rocket were awed from hearing that someone is inviting them for a dinner. They thought about it for a minute and...

"We accept!" Jessie said.

"We're gonna have to catch Pikachu later. This seems delightful for a dinner." James said.

And so, they followed with the steward.

 **20 minutes later...**

Team Rocket arrives at the Steward's master's house as they enter in. Up front, they meet the master as he introduces himself.

"Greetings. My name is Count Pumpka. Pleased to meet you." The master said.

"Hello. So why are we here? Why did you invite us?" Jessie asked.

"Well, me and my steward observed your Pumpkaboo earlier and my Prince Pumpkaboo happens to fall in love with yours in which case seems to be a rare specimen." Count Pumpka explained.

"Interesting. That would make sense. Many different Pumpkaboo have different sizes and yours is a female in a part of the super size." James said as he turns over to Jessie explaining her Pumpkaboo.

"Hmmm...I never knew that." Jessie said now realizing much about her Pumpkaboo.

Jessie has an idea to her advantage as a way to capture Pikachu themselves. Uh-oh, now they have a plan.

"You see, my Pumpkaboo is being chased from a twerp named Ash Ketchum and his friends who stole Pikachu. We ask you to find them and claim Pikachu to us." Jessie lied. Yep, just like with other people or Pokemon they encountered, they propose a situation where they just so happens to lie. Not surprising that they do that to Count Pumpka.

To their amazement, Count Pumpka has agreed on their deal.

"Deal. Steward, find that Ash Ketchum and bring that Pikachu to this group." Count Pumpka ordered.

* * *

 **Back with Ash and the rest...**

Ash and his friends are still walking around with some treats as they happen to approach the steward.

"Hello. I am the steward of Count Pumpka. I was ordered to take your Pikachu." The steward said.

"What? Why?" Ash questioned.

"Because you stole it and I'm here to claim it" The steward said.

"What the? What do you mean 'stole it'? Pikachu has been my buddy for almost 4 years." Ash said as he holds and protects his Pikachu.

"Okay, you won't cooperate then? Well, Gourgeist, attack!" The steward commanded as his Pokemon starts attacking the group's Pokemon.

Ash, Serena, and Clemont has their Pokemon to start attacking against the Gourgeist. However, their Pokemon wasn't strong enough as they get defeated from the Gourgeist. The steward puts up a final trick having to steal Pikachu from Ash.

"Gourgeist, use Leech Seed!" The steward commanded.

When the Leech Seed appears, so does a smokescreen. The steward runs away with Pikachu gone from Ash.

"Crap! Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Pika?" (Ash?) Pikachu asked.

Wait, what? Pikachu's here? Ash was surprised by this. What happened?

"Wait, Pikachu? What's going on?" Ash said confused by the appearance of his partner.

"Hold on. If Pikachu's here, then what did that person take?" Serena asked.

"Guys, where's Chespin?" Clemont asked.

The group looked around in their surroundings to find Chespin missing. Wait, does that mean...

* * *

 **Count Pumpka's Castle (9:30 PM)**

Team Rocket were awaiting for Pikachu to arrive when the steward comes back with the Pikachu in capture (which is actually Chespin). Yes, the steward failed to grab Pikachu but instead Chespin considering it's wearing a Pikachu costume.

"Oh my gosh, Pikachu! You're ours!" Jessie said excitedly.

"Great. Now that you have what you wanted, time for mine. Trade the Pumpkaboo in order for the two to marry each other." Count Pumpka demanded.

"Wait, what?" Jessie said in shock.

"You heard me, trade it." Count Pumpka said.

Jessie is feeling quite surprised to hear of this. She and her Pumpkaboo have been partners for the last few months. Jessie is now feeling hesitant about this. What should she do?

Just as then, Ash and friends arrived at the castle all thanks to Fletchinder finding Team Rocket.

"Chespin!" Clemont called out as the group runs in.

"Hey! Release that Chespin!" Ash demanded.

The team went ahead and happens to take revenge on the steward's Gourgeist with their Pokemon and has defeated it. What's their reward? Being trapped.

Count Pumpka quietly laughs as he drops a electrified cage on the group.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"Let us go!" Serena said.

"Now, let's continue, shall we? I will give you a Mawile to hold. Mawile is one of the Pokemon around in Kalos that can change into Mega Evolution." Count Pumpka offers.

"Ooh...Yes! You got a deal!" Jessie said accepting.

Hearing this, Jessie's Pumpkaboo starts to get angered. It really didn't like how Jessie was going to trade it for Mawile. So instead, the Pumpkin Pokemon moves to the enchanted Pumpkaboo.

"Uhh...I'm getting my head hurt seeing this..." James said.

"You're not alone, James. I don't know what's going on." Meowth said.

Stepping up, Jessie puts her Pumpkaboo in a machine that Count Pumpka has made. Meanwhile, Clemont is struggling trying to get the group out of the cage.

"Come on, Clemont. Can't you get this done faster?" Ash asked.

"I'm trying! Please don't rush me!" Clemont said with some sweat falling from his face. It was then they were freed from the cage after some work thanks to Clemont.

When the trading machine is finished, Count Pumpka brings out the new Pumpkaboo, however, something happens. A blue light appears putting the whole room in shock. It couldn't be! An Evolution?!

The evolution takes a moment for Pumpkaboo to turn Pumpkaboo into...Gourgeist.

"Holy Crap! I can't believe it!" Jessie said in surprise.

"You guys see that?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah...Pumpkaboo evolved." Ash replied.

"Hmmm...the machine must have caused the evolution to happen. Well, this is stupid. This Pumpkaboo is less great than the new evolved Gourgeist!" Count Pumpka said in disappointment.

"Yeah! I say this is bullcrap! A trade with my Gourgeist that I care and love about much when it's sick and is going through much illness?" Jessie said. She then walks to Gourgeist and then goes a breakthrough with it.

"Gourgeist, you're my Pokemon when I caught you the first time I arrived in Kalos. I'm sorry...I still want you to be my Pokemon..." Jessie said as tears fall down her face. In fact, some tears drop on the ground.

"Count...I want my Gourgeist back. There's no use for it now...it belongs to me." Jessie said.

Count Pumpka looks down in disappointment but it's reasonable, so he decides to undo the trade.

"Very well. You must have back your Gourgeist." Count Pumpka said.

Gourgeist is lended back to Jessie and the two are reunited as partners in crime again.

"Yes! Welcome back Gourgeist!" Jessie said in happiness.

"Good, Jess. Now let's leave." James said as the trio are going to leave the castle, but before they do...

"Hey! Give me back Chespin right now!" Clemont demanded.

"Too bad! That Chespin of yours is ours now. Ta-ta!" Jessie taunted.

Still, before they can leave, Bonnie starts to take off the usual disguises of Team Rocket to reveal themselves.

"I've seen that fake Pikachu costume before and this isn't a Banette!" Bonnie said revealing the evil team's Pokemon.

It was then that with their Pokemon revealed, Jessie and James show off to reveal themselves as well in their regular outfits.

"Now those are Team Rocket! Criminals who steal Pokemon and use them for bad!" Clemont shouted and pointed at the trio.

Count Pumpka and his steward are in shock hearing this! Another person duped by them. Time for revenge...

"So it seems to be..." Count Pumpka said.

"Here's a battle! Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball! Jessie commanded.

"Okay, Pikachu! Let's start! Dodge it!" Ash said.

"Pika!" (Zoom!) Pikachu said as it dashes off dodging the Shadow Ball as it misses.

"Crap! Use Leech Seed!" Jessie shouted.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumps up dodging the attack and lands its glowing tail on Gourgeist.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James hollered.

"Bunnelby, let's go! Use Double Slap!" Clement commanded.

Bunnelby dodges the Psybeam attack and moves on forward to Inkay jumping up and slapping the Inkay causing it to be flown into a button where Chespin is released from the cage.

"Chespin!" (Freedom!) Chespin said escaping.

"Chespin! Yes!" Clemont said as Chespin walks to him and picks it up in a hug.

"All right, Serena, ready for the finishing move?" Ash asked.

"Let's do it." Serena said.

Both Ash and Serena hold their hands tight and did the finishing attacks to Team Rocket.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena shouted.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash screamed.

Both of the attacks from the couple strikes to the trio and their Pokemon which sends them off flying as per usual. Final words from the trio are said before flying off to elsewhere.

"You know what? I'm just happy enough to be back with my Gourgeist." Jessie said.

"That's good news. We're just happy about that too." James said.

"We're blasting off again!" They screamed landing into a place who knows they're at.

 **5 minutes later...**

The heroes celebrate once again of the team's defeat and Count Pumpka comes over to the group and starts a conversation to them.

"Dear People, I'm sorry that I made much trouble to all of you. Those people are all kinds of deceive." Count Pumpka said in apology.

"Yeah, I've dealt with them for almost 4 years and they just don't stop." Ash said.

"How about this? To make it up, how about all of you join me in the celebration of the festival?" Count Pumpka offered.

"Sure! We love to join!" Ash said accepting.

 **Castle Balcony (10:00 PM)**

The heroes spent the rest of the festival at the balcony being served with some soup. Funny enough, the soup is actually served in pumpkin bowls which Gourgeist cuts. It's not the only food being served for tonight. Serena's heart-shaped Pokepuffs she brings out for Ash.

"Man, this tastes good!" Ash said.

"Mouth open, Ashy." Serena said as she holds a heart-shaped Pokepuff. Ash opens his mouth and Serena puts the Pokepuff in there for him to eat. It was a heartwarming taste that will never get old for Ash. It might just be his favorite food.

Just then, fireworks pops off showing beautiful colors in the sky.

"The festival always ends with some fireworks in the sky. A beautiful ending of the night." Count Pumpka said.

"Reminds me when I confessed to Serena. Still love her to this day since Valentine's." Ash said as he hangs his arm around Serena.

"I love you too, Ashy. This is so beautiful. Wish that you had time for firework that shows the two of us." Serena said.

Ash laughs at this from every time his girlfriend jokes about their relationship. He then continues to munch on the honey blonde's Pokepuffs.

The night ends with the heroes enjoying the festival. So ends the Gourgeist Festival. What a nice night for Pokemon Trainers...

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry that it's been a few weeks since the last one but please bear with me, I will get this story done.**

 **I realized that by the time you're reading this, Amourshipping day is a couple of days. I don't have another amourshipping chapter at the ready for that, unfortunately.**

 **What I got done while this chapter was being made was 2 chapters for Pallet High and one of them will instead to be released on Amourshipping day which doesn't have alot of amourshipping so I apologize for that.**

 **Next chapter for this story will be a late Amourshipping Day Chapter just like one from last year.**

 **Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? Next time, Ash and friends stop at a snowy mountain. How will they get over?**

 **Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	30. Mounting Over Snow!

**What's up readers! Ready for another chapter? I hope you are because this is actually the late Amourshipping Day chapter that I mentioned last time. Last year, I was also late to upload one and so this year, I'm late too. There's no doubt that next year I'll probably be late as well. Nonetheless, better late than never. Honestly, I'm feeling unbelievable right now that I made 30 chapters for this story! I find it to be alot and I'm just waiting until the very end what's the overall number. Other than that, the story. Last time, Ash and friends participate in a Gourgeist festival and Team Rocket joins in as well along with Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolving into a Gourgeist. This time, the group of friends are in a blockade being a mountain in their way. How do they get over? Read and find out! This is based on the 83rd episode of the XY series,** ** _"Over the Mountain of Snow!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Mounting Over Snow!**

 **April 1, 2014 (Snowy Mountain) (10:00 AM) (Days until Ash's birthday: 23)**

The group are still walking their way to Anistar City for Ash to acquire his 7th gym badge. Ash is wearing his usual blue jacket while Serena has her pink heart jacket. Clemont also wears his light blue jacket and you would expect for Bonnie to wear a jacket. However, she's not...what's she wearing, you ask? She's not done wearing costumes after the Gourgeist festival they celebrated. No, she's wearing a Delibird costume.

Of course, Ash and Serena are holding hands together until the four notice what mounts in their path. Apparently, a mountain.

"Hmmm...how do we get over this? It's not as tall as of Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet." Ash said.

"Yoo-hoo!" A person called out.

"Huh?" Ash said as he turns his head around.

From a nearby distance, a man waves his hand to alert Ash and the rest.

"Hey!" Ash called out. He runs over there along with his friends to the man.

"You need getting over this mountain?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Do you know how?" Ash asked.

"Well, yeah. You're on your way to Anistar City, correct?" The man asked.

"That's right." Ash replied.

"Lucky for all of you, I have some Mamoswine to ride on getting over this mountain. You can rent them if you want." The man offered as beside him are the Mamoswines.

"Really? Thanks!" Ash said.

"It seems to be that two people can ride a Mamoswine." Clemont said.

"Hmmm..." Ash said as he looks over to Serena and so another idea popped in his mind to where he and her hang out together. Serena giggles at this seeing Ash's smile.

"What are you thinking, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"How about that you and Bonnie sit on one Mamoswine while me and Serena ride on the other one?" Ash insisted.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Clemont said.

"Are you two going to be kissy-kissy?" Bonnie said teasing the couple.

"Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed.

Both Ash and Serena starts to feel flustered hearing Bonnie's tease having to look at each other.

A minute later, the group gets on the Mamoswine. Ash went first on his Mamoswine but when Serena was able to get on, Ash lends a hand to her. Reacting to this, Serena knew that Ash was the kind, handsome boy that she fell in love with since she met him again. She takes Ash's hand and got up on the Mamoswine with him. The two smile at each other knowing they'll have another moment that they want to spend with each other. Just the two of them.

The two Mamoswines went off with the group riding. It wasn't until some minutes later that a problem was encountered. The first thing that was encountered was a steep part of the mountain.

"Uh-oh." Ash said.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Clemont asked with concern.

"Steepness up ahead." Ash said pointing to the road. "I'm gonna try it..."

"Ashy..." Serena said with a raise on her voice. She feels cautious of her boyfriend taking the steep slope but despite that she seen Ash in a few of dangerous situations that she witnessed seeing.

The couple has their Mamoswine up trying to climb however, it ends with a slide down.

"Woah!" Ash and Serena exclaimed. Their Mamoswine falls down from the steep back with the yellow-haired siblings's Mamoswine.

"Ow..." Ash said.

"Let's find a different way around..." Clemont suggested.

"This time, Ashy, Let me take the curb of the Mamoswine. Your girlfriend is also the daughter of a champion Rhyhorn racer and she likes to show you how she can handle a Mamoswine." Serena said taking the ropes connecting to Mamoswine.

Ash nods at Serena's decision to take the lead of the Mamoswine and the two switch positions around. Serena now has control of Mamoswine at the reins with Ash behind her.

"Okay, Ashy. Watch. Then you'll see that training isn't that worthless. Especially since I taught you how to ride a Rhyhorn last year." Serena said. With some strength, Serena was actually able to overcome the hurdle of the steep.

"See?" Serena said.

"I've dated the perfect girl." Ash said with a small blush in his face knowing his girlfriend was not only talented Performer, but also has learned some things from her mother having to ride a Rhyhorn.

Serena giggles at this and gives Ash a kiss on the cheek as a response to Ash's words. Ash's blush got a bit bigger feeling the kiss and nervously laughs from it.

"Hey, lovey-doves! Are you forgetting about us?" Bonnie asked from the bottom of the steep.

"Oh...right. Here! I got a rope from a backpack!" Ash said as he takes a rope out and holds one end with the other having to be reached towards Clemont as he grabs it.

"Thanks!" Clemont said.

Ash gives a thumbs-up to Clemont and then holds a grip on the rope while Clemont pulls himself and Bonnie up on their Mamoswine now caught up with the Kalos Couple.

However, those four aren't the only ones alone. Yep, you guessed it. Team Rocket is here as well. Question is, what are they planning? Well, of course, they were in the path of the four heroes.

"Godddd...whyyyy is it soooo coooold?" Jessie said crossing her arms and putting hands on her shoulders shivering.

"I thhink we should offff broughtttt our coatssss..." James said also with shiver. The trio walks through the mountain with many regrets of no coat and risks being taken.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and Friends...**

Ash and the group continue to make their way through the mountain as they're crossing a bridge. One thing, as you expect when you traversing through a mountain, there's also wind involved and that's what's happening to the group right now.

Ash and Serena are crossing the bridge first and then a minute later, the siblings follows. But then Ash and Serena are halfway through when the wind starts picking in. Serena is losing a bit of balance from the Mamoswine, but rest assured, it's good when Ash is by her side as a boyfriend because he steadies her back into her position. With that, Serena sees her loving boyfriend smiling with some blush appearing and she blushes back as a thank you.

With that out of the way, the group is able to pass through the bridge.

 **Now, with Team Rocket...**

Team Rocket is still passing through the mountain without any jackets to keep warm until Meowth finds something in front of him.

"Hey, guys! Take a look at dis!" Meowth said as Jessie and James approach him and it turns out to be a cave.

"Oooh! Maybe being in there will help us to keep warm. My toes are freezing to hell." Jessie said still shivering.

"Yeah, I think freezing out in the cold is the coldest version of hell." James said.

"Let's just get inside!" Meowth said as the trio runs in there not before a Pokemon appears in front of them blocking their way. A large Pokemon covered in white fur and purple eyes. Fit for a snowy environment like this.

"Oh, hello. Do you mind that we get in?" Jessie asked.

"Aboma!" (Nope!) The creature said.

"Well then...Gourgeist, out!" Jessie said as she throws out her newly-evolved Gourgeist. "Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!"

Gourgeist charges up the Shadow Ball sending it to the creature in which it returns with an Ice Punch.

"What the? Whatever. Try Seed Bomb!" Jessie commanded.

Gourgeist does the attack but that however also got deflected with another attack that the creature did by using Wood Hammer.

"Let me try this. Inkay, out!" James said tossing out his Pokemon. "Use Psybeam!"

Inkay starts to attack but unfortunately, much to James' dismay, the attack is blocked from the creature.

"Huh! None of our attacks are working..." James said.

The creature then finishes the battle off by sending out a powerful Ice Beam in which the trio are flying off. "We're blasting off again!"

The creature goes back into the cave where is actually in the care of a Pokemon that looks very similar to it but it also seems to be the younger evolution of the Pokemon.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and Friends... (10:30 AM)**

The group continue traveling through the mountain until they find another hazard ahead of themselves.

"What the?" Serena asked seeing the hazard in front of their eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ash asked.

"A giant rock is in the way..." Serena said looking concerned.

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait, how about charging through the boulder?" Clemont said.

"Good idea, Clemont! Hold on, Ashy. This might get rough..." Serena said as she steadies the Mamoswine and prepares to charge. "Mamoswine, charge through!"

Mamoswine starts to run through the boulders causing it to be a success passing through and making it less likely of a hazard.

"Whew...that was wild." Serena commented. "You okay, Ashy?" She asks for her boyfriend's condition.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." Ash said feeling still unchanged from the boulder destruction.

"Let's continue through..." Serena said.

It wasn't long until the group sees another problem ahead...

"Pika Pika!" (Look, over there!) Pikachu said pointing to something close to the group.

"Something nearby, buddy?" Ash asked as he looks from Pikachu's direction and sees it's a cave.

"Hmmm...let's go there and see it." Ash said.

The group have their Mamoswines drive to the nearby cave and when they arrive, they are greeted by a creature. Actually, it's the same creature from before that blown Team Rocket away. The four get off of the Mamoswines with Ash calling out with the creature hearing.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Ash asked as the cave echoes. With that, the creature approaches and the group is surprised to find it.

"Aboma! Aboma!" (Get lost! No one allowed!) The creature said.

"Hold on! We're not enemies! What's going on? What is this Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Serena takes out her Pokedex and scans the creature. _"Abomasnow, The Frost Tree Pokemon and the evolved form of Snover. It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as "The Ice Monster."_

Ash looks over behind the Abomasnow only to find a Snover feeling sick. "Wait, that Pokemon! It doesn't look good."

Clemont runs over to the sick Snover find it in a very bad condition. "It looks very worse. Almost like that Florges back at the Wetlands."

"So what should we do?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm...I have an idea. Somewhere around this mountain, there are two items. Both of them can help the Snover." Clemont said suggesting.

"What are those items?" Serena asked.

"Spring Moss and Mountain Marigolds. They're found around hot springs and snowy areas and this mountain does happen to have it." Clemont explained.

"Great. So all we got to do is bring those items here and it should help that Snover." Ash said.

"Right!" Clemont said.

"Well, here's what all of us are going to do. You and Bonnie look for the Mountain Marigolds. Me and Serena are going to find the Spring Moss. Once we find it, we all come back to help the Snover. Got it?" Ash said.

"Yes!" Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie said.

"Let's also take our Pokemon to look over the Snover as well." Ash suggested.

"Good idea. Braixen, out!" Serena calling out her Pokemon.

"Chespin, out too!" Clemont said.

"Okay, you three look over that Snover. We're all gonna be back to help this Pokemon. Please look after it." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" (You can count on me, Ash!) Pikachu said with a smile.

"Brai! Brai!" (We'll guard it with our life!) Braixen said.

"Chespin! Ches!" (I'm in too! Let's do this!) Chespin said.

Both Ash and Serena went to their Mamoswine along with Clemont and Bonnie. The Kalos Couple are out of the cave saying farewell to the siblings and the Pokemon until the items are found.

"Let's go, Ashy. We're gonna have a cold adventure of our own." Serena said.

* * *

 **(11:00 AM)**

Ash and Serena are still treading in search through the mountain finding the Spring Moss. Of course, Serena is still at the handle of Mamoswine and it took more than 20 minutes until they find a cave. When they entered inside, they were baffled at what they saw.

"What the?" Ash said in confusion.

"There are many different paths. Which one leads to the hot springs?" Serena asked.

"Hmmm...I got it!" Ash said as a light bulb pops out of his head. He then takes out a Pokeball releasing Noibat. "Noibat, daddy and mommy are trying to find a hot spring around here. Can you use your echolocation to detect which path is the right one?"

"Noi! Noi!" (Yes, daddy!) Noibat said.

"Wait, you just decided for Noibat to call us mommy and daddy, like we're its parents?" Serena asked.

"Well, yeah. First off, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Second, I remember an experience I spent with May, Brock, and Max that we came across and met a Manaphy. It called May a mommy. So I thought to have Noibat to call us its parents." Ash explained.

"Sounds adorable, Ashy. I mean, I know we're young to be parents, but at least a Pokemon you're training will do for now." Serena said as she grabs Ash's chin and kisses him on the lips.

Ash, in return, has his cheeks red as a response. He laughed nervously as well while Serena smiled big in front of him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

It was ideal that both Clemont and Bonnie start their search inside of the cave only to find that there's a massive ton of snow outside for them to find the Mountain Marigolds.

"There's a lot of snow, how will we find the Mountain Marigold?" Bonnie asked.

Clemont starts to chuckle as his glasses start to shine. "Fear not, sister. For I have an invention that will make things easier. Clemontic Gear on! I bring out the Snow Flower Finder. See, this thing can be a flower, find a flower. While there lots of snow to look through, this invention can detect and find the flower we're looking for." Clemont explained.

"Wow, if Ash were here, I wouldn't doubt he say that Science is amazing." Bonnie said.

Clemont and Bonnie search through the blankets of snow with the invention in hand. It detected some flowers with Bunnelyby digging it out.

"I hope it's the item..." Bonnie said with her arms crossing her chest.

(Insert Zelda treasure chest sound...) (Not a big fan of Zelda, btw.)

Item Catch!

Both Clemont's and Bonnie's were disappointing as the item that Bunnelby dig up was not the item they were expecting.

"Great, Just a Chesto Berry." Clemont said.

"Let's keep looking around more..." Bonnie said as the siblings continue to carry the flower machine around to find more flowers.

* * *

 **Also...**

While they're in the cave, Pikachu, Braixen, and Chespin are in care of the sick Snover. They made some snowballs from outside and went ahead to put them on the Snover's face in order to heal.

"Pika. Pika Pika." (There. This should help you out.) Pikachu said.

"Braixen Braixen. Braixen?" (I wonder how Serena's doing. Is she fine?) Braixen asked for her trainer's concern.

"Chespin. Chespin!" (I'm sure they're fine. They always come back to us.) Chespin said.

* * *

 **Back with the Kalos Couple... (11:30 AM)**

After some finding with some help of Noibat, both Ash and Serena were able to find the hot springs with the item they needed. They were amazed by the sight of the springs.

"Man, honey. This looks to be a really beautiful place." Ash said.

"Yeah. Very peaceful. Never spent time here before." Serena said.

"Well...if we have some time...you and I can come here for a date..." Ash said but not before he walks to Serena's ear and whispers "Just you and I...relaxing..."

Serena's face immediately turns red from what Ash said. There were only a few dates they went on. Especially the one they spent at Lumiose City that they would never forget. She then looks down to see Ash's hand holding hers. Still red as ever since she started to have a crush on him. It wasn't her hand that she was looking at as well. They both start to notice their silver bracelets representing their Kalos Friends Forever relationship.

It was then that the two share a kiss with each other. "I love you." The couple said.

"This place is just as beautiful like the fireworks. You know what? We'll make this a future date. Sometime at least..." Serena said smiling.

"Yeah. Now let's get this back to Snover before it gets worse." Ash said as he gets back on the Mamoswine. He notices something about his honey blonde girlfriend. "You coming?"

It turns out Serena was spaced out for a bit. She was staring into him daydreaming about their future date together. Only until she hears Ash's words when she was snapped out of her daydreaming. "What? Huh?"

Ash still looks at her and asking the same question. "Are you coming? I'm not riding back out there without the best Rhyhorn rider I know of."

"Yeah." She responded before getting back in front of him on top of the Mamoswine handling it. The two smile at each other before heading off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Clemont and Bonnie...**

Back to the yellow-haired siblings, they still continue their search for the Mountain Marigolds with Clemont's device still being active. It was at the same time as Ash and Serena that the siblings also got the item needed to help the Snover.

"There it is!" Bonnie said pointing at the flower. Looks like Clemont's invention turned to be a success with out signs of blowing up. She then notices that they were top of a cliff so she starts to climb up.

"Be careful!" Clemont shouted at the concern of his sister.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine!" Bonnie said.

It was a stretch and a risk too but she climbs up to the height of the flower until she reaches for within the grasp of her hand. "Got it!"

"Good. Now be careful coming down." Clemont said.

Bonnie nods and starts to climb down slowly with the flower in hand. Luckily as she climbs down, there were no scrapes or cuts that happen to damage her. She was unharmed and so was the flower.

"Great! Now all we have to do is go back to the cave, meet up with Ash and Serena, make this medicine and Snover should feel better with Abomasnow." Clemont said.

"Let's go!" Bonnie said as she skips ahead of Clemont and runs off.

"Bonnie, wait!" Clemont said as he runs off too in pursuit. Little did they know, nearby, it just so happens that Team Rocket was actually eavesdropping the siblings' conversation.

"Wait, they wouldn't to be talking about that same Abomasnow that we attacked?" Jessie asked.

"It seems to be the case." James said.

"And apparently it was in the care of a Snover..." Jessie said.

"Well, how about we cause trouble over dere and fight that Abomasnow again?" Meowth said.

"Let's do it!" Jessie said as she starts to laugh manically. The trio runs off in the same direction as the siblings.

* * *

 **Cave (11:30 AM)**

The group meet up again in the cave holding the items in their disposal to help Snover. Soon after, Clemont starts to create a medicine using the items and thanks to his smartness, the medicine was made! Clemont then takes a spoonful of the medicine serving it to Snover.

"Here you go, Snover. Take a sip of this." Clemont said holding out the medicine in front of Snover. It then takes the sip of the medicine gulping it down the stomach and waiting for recovery to happen.

"I hope it feels better." Ash said.

"It should. This medicine should help any sick Pokemon." Clemont said.

It was just then that something happened. Abomasnow is trapped by a net and so was the Mamoswine! Ash and friends turn around to see what has happened.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ash asked.

It was no surprise to them. Yep, Team Rocket arrived on the scene.

 _"Prepare for Trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Team Rocket! You just never stop, don't you? What are you planning?" Ash asked.

"Our usual thing!" James said.

"Of course, we're taking our revenge on that cursed Abomasnow and steal Pikachu as well." Jessie said.

"To heck no you won't!" Ash said.

"Well then, Gourgeist, out!" Jessie said taking out her Pokemon.

"You too, Inkay!" James said.

"Pikachu, let's battle! Guys, go save Abomasnow." Ash said.

"Right!" said the group.

"This will be easy to get rid of the twerp. "Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

Gourgeist starts to charge up the dark ball when Ash makes his first action. "PIkachu, dodge it!"

Pikachu quickly dodges the Shadow Ball without any harm happening yet. "Now, use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu charges the yellow ball up and shoots it directly at the Gourgeist. "That's the better kind of ball attack there is." Ash said.

James turns his head around to notice Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie helping out Abomasnow freeing it, which he's not allowing.

"Not happening! Inkay, use Psybeam!" James shouted.

"Guys!" Ash exclaimed.

Inkay shoots out the Psybeam aiming it to Ash's friends (or girlfriend, in Serena's case). They quickly notice it and makes a quick movement away from the attack in which Inkay misses.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont yelled as he wasn't gonna let Inkay harm them or the Abomasnow. Chespin sends the Pin Missiles to Inkay making it a direct hit. "Good job, Chespin!"

Back to Ash facing Jessie, she continues to make another attack on Pikachu. "Use Dark Pulse, Gourgeist!" Gourgeist makes a ball of energy from the mouth and has dark circles appearing. Ash makes his next move (actually, 2 moves). "Pikachu, dodge then use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu moves away from the Dark Pulse then jumps up and slays its tail right at Gourgeist.

Meanwhile, Bonnie also helps out in which she makes a snowball from the ground in which she has precise aim for throwing it right at Gourgeist interrupting Jessie and Ash's battle. Inkay was also being distracted by the snowball with Pikachu doing another attack on Gourgeist. "Use Quick Attack!"

With Clemont and Serena, it was now the chance to free Abomasnow so Clemont starts out by helping out Braixen, "Chespin, use Vine Whip to throw Braixen!"

Chespin pulls out its vines towards Braixen and throws her right in front of the net trapping Abomasnow. "Braixen, scratch!" Serena commanded. Braixen uses her claws breaking the net in which frees Abomasnow.

Both Jessie and James exclaim seeing their prisoner out of the net. "Well, it's not as strong as other nets we used in other regions..." Jessie said.

Time for the evil trio to begone again. Ash does his usual attack to repel the three along with Abomasnow helping. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charges up a Thunderbolt along with Abomasnow shooting out a powerful Ice Beam taking Team Rocket to another place. "We're blasting off again!" They said fading off.

Ash and friends celebrate yet another victory from Team Rocket with high fives all over the place. Snover runs out of the cave into the arms of Abomasnow as it shows signs of feeling better. "Looks like Snover's healing." Clemont said.

* * *

 **(12:00 PM)**

The group starts to leave the area saying goodbye to both Abomasnow and Snover waving off their hands. "Bye Snover! Bye Abomasnow!" Ash said.

"Take good care!" Bonnie said.

"Aboma!" (Bye!) Abomsnow said saying its farewell. And so the group continues on forward to the next part of their journey.

It was taking between 1 and 2 hours but the group eventually made their way through the mountain and out of the cold. What comes next for the heroes?

* * *

 **And that's chapter! Whew. Finally finished this! It's actually more than a month since the last chapter and also Amourshipping day but better late than never is what they say!**

 **Did you also enjoy the chapter? There were some Amourshipping moments in this chapter that was added so I hope you enjoyed them.**

 **One piece of news that I should mention is that Pokemon Sword and Shield was out a week ago. I hope you guys are also enjoying the game. I don't have it yet but I will get it in the future.**

 **Next time, Serena's practicing with her Braixen for an upcoming performance and when all goes wrong, it's Braixen's flame stick that breaks...What should Serena do?**

 **The next chapter for Pallet High is coming out in a few days so make sure to read it when it releases. I'm already up to Chapter 9!**

 **Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	31. Braixen's Help-In-Need!

**What's up readers? Welcome to the next chapter of this story! We're already 30 chapters in, let's keep this going! Also, happy late Thanksgiving to everyone! I know it's December right now but I'll still say what I am thankful for. One thing I will say thankful for is the support so far on this story. Well, this and also Pallet High, no matter how hard I try or work. Just know as well that for both of these stories, there's no giving up! Like Ash Ketchum says, never give up until the end! Anyways, let's start the chapter! Last time, The group runs into a snowy mountain taking care of a sickly Snover. This time, Serena practices for an upcoming performance with her Pokemon but a problem appears with Braixen's flame stick as it breaks. What should Serena do? Read and find out! This is based on the 85th episode of the XY series, _"Mending a Broken Spirit!"_ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Braixen's Help In Need!**

 **April 5, 2014 (Pokemon Center) (12:00 PM) (Days until Ash's Birthday: 19)**

Ash and friends are still miles away to make their way to Anistar City. They've been walking for some hours until they agreed to take a break when they arrived at a nearby Pokemon Center. Serena thought that this break is her chance to try to work on practicing for her next Showcase. It has been more than a week since she bested Miette during the last Showcase. There's no telling who's going to competing in the upcoming one. But she's always going to be at her best making sure she can win the next one.

"Alright guys, showcase is coming up in more than a week, so it's time we practice for our best. I don't know if Miette's competing this one, but I know that Shauna texted me that she's going to compete so gotta make this performance one that is something that'll blow the audience away!" Serena said.

Near from Serena is some bushes and guess who's hiding in those bushes? Yep. It's the criminals of Team Rocket. Apparently they were eavesdropping to Serena conversating to her Pokemon. Let's see what they have to say.

"That twerpette's practicing for an upcoming performance, huh? Well, I know I'll be winning gracefully and she'll be crying elsewhere. Maybe like at a pier." Jessie said.

"I don't know, Jess. You've lost for the past few times since that twerpette made her debut." James said with doubt.

"Yeah, she's been doin her skills for almost 2 months and she's been going strong doing these performances." Meowth said.

"What the hell you two say?!" Jessie said with some anger flowing through her.

"Nothing!" James said scared with shivering.

"If anything you're the most wonderful and beautiful performer on stage." Meowth said reassuring Jessie's anger.

"That's better." Jessie said calming down.

 _"Man, she's scary but she is also pretty. I've been having a crush on her for quite a while and honestly, I do love whenever she's competing in contests or performances. Alright, James. Cool it down."_ James thought. One thing never revealed up to now is James' crush on Jessie. He's been having a crush on the magenta haired Rocket member since they were in Kanto trying to capture Ash's Pikachu.

 _"Hmmm...I know that I have different crushes on men in my life and want to get married someday, but James...he's been on my side for a long time."_ Jessie thought. She might know for herself if she truly has some feelings for James.

Back to Serena, she begins her practice with some moves that'll dazzle the audience but next came the one mistake that happens turning it into a problem. Serena orders Pancham to do a move while Braixen does what she does best while in the middle of a performance.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge! Braixen, jump across the stone pillars!" Serena ordered.

Pancham slams into the ground with the stone pillars creating and leaping out of the battlefield Serena's on. Braixen starts to make a leap onto each pillar but an unfortunate moment happens...

As Braixen makes another leap onto a stone pillar, she accidentally slips up and trips herself falling to the ground. Serena's surprised seeing her Braixen fell as she runs over to the fox Pokemon. "Oh no!"

Braixen gets herself back up while she's still holding the stick only to find that in front of her eyes that it breaks. The sound of the break snapping causes Braixen to gasp and feel shocked of this.

"Braixen...your stick..." Serena said.

Braixen stares at the broken stick for a bit until she cries out and gets mad turning her head to Pancham. "Braixen! Braixen! Braixen Braixen!" (You! Why must you ruin my stick?! I hate you!) Braixen yelled.

Pancham got scared of Braixen's anger and runs off hoping to find another stick for the fox Pokemon.

"Guys, we should find some branches too for Braixen." Ash said.

"Right!" Clemont agreed. The group runs off finding another stick for Braixen to perform with...

 **10 minutes later...**

"Okay, we found as much branches there were nearby." Ash said dropping the branches he carried.

"Braixen, you find one you like?" Serena asked.

Having to be a quick process, Braixen looks at the branches and picks a few up until she drops them down to the ground and doesn't accepts them. "Braixen! Braixen Braixen! Braixen!" (No! It's not the same! I love my original stick!) Braixen said before she takes off running to the neaby forest where Ash and friends find the different branches for her.

"Braixen!" Both Serena and Pancham in his own language called out for the fox Performer. Both of them then leave and went after her with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie staying. "Honey!" Ash called out for his girlfriend but it was too late.

Of course, the team were still eavesdropping witnessing Braixen's loss of her stick and seeing Serena and her Pokemon leaving the battlefield. "Wow, that twerpette's got it all messed up with her Braixen's broken stick." Jessie said.

"Yeah, dat's really weird dat Braixen's stick is something she attaches to the most." Meowth said.

"Well, I remember to when I was little and I cared so much about my bottle cap collection." James said.

"Oh boy, here's another bottle cap memory he has." Jessie said.

"When I was younger, I had a perfectly good collection full of bottle caps in my room and I loved it. One day, my mom comes in and she takes it away and I never saw those bottle caps again. Each of those bottle caps were special to me. I still remember it to this day. I still collect bottle caps today whenever I see one. If I were to keep bottle caps in my room again, I would stand up against mother to keep them!" James explained. He then went to his thoughts again thinking, _"Well, the only thing that I love more than bottle caps is...Jessie."_ He then looks at her in which case she's still spying from the bushes. _"That crush will have to be on hold. I know how that twerpette feels."_ James then went out of his head to sneak away from Jessie and Meowth which they unnoticed him missing.

Back to Serena and Pancham, they were able to catch up to Braixen. "Braixen, why don't you like those branches? One of them must fit for your tail." Serena asked. She and her Pokemon keep running until a man is in front of them. "Excuse me, who are you?" Serena asked.

This man looks very familiar. He has blue hair, but wears a vest and jeans. Actually, behind that disguise is James! Yes, apparently he sneaks away from both Jessie and Meowth to change attire from his Team Rocket uniform to a different outfit.

"Why, my name is Jeeves. I can give an explanation why your Braixen doesn't accept a new branch. See, Braixen loves that branch much only because of the memories it has for it. She can't have those memories replaced with a new branch." James said in a disguised voice.

Serena realizes from what James said, she glimpses back to a memory she had with her Pokemon.

* * *

 **Flashback begins...**

 _ **Sometime ago...**_

 _Okay, since that branch is the main thing that Braixen uses, let's all swear that I can become Kalos Queen with her branch." Serena said. Everybody put their hands in the middle and raises it up in the air along with Braixen holding up the stick._

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

Serena flashes back to the present as she turns her head to Braixen asking, "Is that why, Braixen? I mean, we did do that but you love that branch but is that why? The fond memories you had?"

"Brai." (Yes.) Braixen replied.

"Well, I do get what you're saying. I still remember the time when Ashy saved me from an injury I had from camp and he helped me back there." Serena said before she turns her head to James. "You see, Ashy is my boyfriend and that memory to when we first met is one that I never forget. Ashy is the one thing in the world who I truly love the most. I don't want him out of my life or to see us breaking up. He's my KFF now and forever." She then looks at her wrist seeing the KFF bracelet. The bracelet is the thing that represents both Ash and Serena's relationship. She and Ash vowed not to take off those bracelets as long their relationship stand for each other.

 _"Wow, the twerpette feels so special about the twerp. I know that I feel somewhat similar to Jessie. Other than my bottle caps, she seems special to me too."_ James thought. He turns himself back to reality and talks to Serena. "Well, why don't we go to Nurse Joy and see if she can fix the branch."

"Alright." Serena said as the two make their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center (12:30 PM)**

When both James and Serena arrive at the Pokemon Center, they head to Nurse Joy for help. Unfortunately, Nurse Joy gives out bad news. "I'm sorry, but fixing a stick that a Pokemon is using is out of my job."

Serena has her head down staring at the ground until Nurse Joy brought some other information to share to her. "I do know someone who might help that for you."

"Really? Who?" Serena curiously asked.

"His name is Woodward. He's a tree surgeon in which he is known for fixing a horn that was broken from a Sawsbuck." Nurse Joy said.

"Hmmm...that might help. What do you think?" Serena said asking James.

"I say we should go this person's house." James said agreeing.

"Okay!" Serena said.

* * *

 **Woodward's House (12:45 PM)**

It was a bit of a short walk from the Pokemon Center to Woodward's House that both Serena and James went. When they arrive, Serena knocks at his door and waits for a bit until the door opens up revealing an old man wearing some sort of hat and has a gray mustache and beard wearing a dark gray shirt with a dark blue overalls. "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Woodward? My name is Serena and with me is Jeeves. We come to here to ask you...can you fix my Braixen's branch? We heard that you fixed a horn on a Sawsbuck." Serena said.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't. The reason why that I was able to fix that was because of the determination of Sawsbuck. It was fortunate enough for its horn to heal back to him." Woodward said.

"Oh, really? My Braixen has determination too. Now I would really like if her branch is fixed so that she can use it again!" Serena said in a snappy manner.

"Hmmm...the only way to show if your Braixen has the same kind of determination is if you have a battle with my Gallade. How about that? Will you battle?" Woodward asks.

Serena thinks about it for a bit until she responds, "Yes, I challenge you! I'll show you that Braixen is determined."

"Okay then. Let's head outside." Woodward said.

 **5 minutes later...**

Both Woodward and Serena has themselves prepared on a battlefield readying themselves for battle. It was about to start just to when Ash and friends arrived on the scene finding the honey blonde thanks to help by Nurse Joy.

"Honey!" Ash said.

Serena turns her head around to see the raven haired boyfriend along with the yellow haired siblings arriving. "Ashy?!"

"Honey, what are you doing? I texted you and you didn't respond. What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Well, after Braixen's branch broke, I went after her and a guy named Jeeves found us in which he guided me some help to Nurse JOy in which I'm pretty sure she told you that I was here." Serena explained.

"Yes, she did. Honey, are you actually battling this person just to have Braixen's stick fixed?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ashy. That stick has fond memories to Braixen. Just like you and I have. I wouldn't want to lose you ever." Serena said.

"I don't either. I love you." Ash said having to put his hands on Serena's shoulders before having to kiss her on the lips in which Serena returns.

"Awwww..." Everyone around them said.

The two let go forming a big blush on their faces while smiling. Clearly, they feel a bit embarrassed.

"I understand. I'll watch from aside." Ash said

"Well, in that case. I'll referee this battle." Clemont said. He then goes to the side of the battlefield and starts to speak. "Okay, this battle between Serena and Woodward will begin. Trainers, start!"

 **Serena vs. Woodward! Battle begins!**

"I suggest you make the first move." Woodward insists.

"Alright, Braixen, use Scratch!" Serena commanded. Braixen tries to scratch the Gallade as she sharpens her claws to it when Woodward orders for Gallade to dodge. Missing the scratch impact, Serena was feeling a bit disappointed but Bonnie was not expecting for her to start with a normal-type move.

"I'm surprised that Serena didn't start with her usual move." Bonnie said.

"You mean Flamethrower? Well probably because, without that stick, Braixen might be having trouble doing any fire type moves." Ash said.

"Pancham..." (Oh boy...) Pancham said.

"Don't worry, Pancham. I'm sure she'll win." Ash said to the Playful Pokemon. He then encourages his girlfriend out by saying, "Come on, honey! You can do it! I love you!"

Serena hearing this, of course, makes her smile so she isn't letting herself down for the match. She then continues with some more attacks. "Okay, keep using scratch!"

"Dodge them!" Woodward commanded.

She tries to do some scratch attacks to ensure that Gallade would be hit by them but it turns to be a failure as it dodges every single scratch that Serena tries to strike.

"Okay, now use Slash!" Woodward yelled.

"Braixen, dodge it!" Serena shouted. Braixen moves out of her way to dodge the Slash attack right when it was about to hit.

While they're watching, a surprise attack was then launched as Pikachu sees a net fit for the electric type and dodges it by an inch. Ash notices this and starts to be suspicious of the electric net. "Okay, what is this? What's going on?"

Revealing themselves is Jessie and Meowth about to start to attack when James show up. But this time, he has his disguise off and he runs to Jessie.

"What the? James?" Jessie said.

"My dear Jessica, I want to say this to you. We've been working together for about sometime and since we've been trying to catch the twerp's Pikachu...I have this strong feeling for you." James then holds Jessie's hands together as he continues to talk. "Jessie, I love you. Will you please be my Rocket girlfriend?"

"James..." Jessie said in shock. _"Holy crap...he just asked me to be his girlfriend...I don't believe this...I've been chasing myself to men and James asks me out...oh, what the hell, why not? He seems to be a longtime partner of mine."_ Jessie thought.

"James...yes...I'll be your girlfriend." Jessie said before she takes out her lipstick and applies it to her lips.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes. I can't believe we're doing this." Jessie said.

"Well, we've been working together for many years and we started to have different memories together. Having to steal Pokemon all the time and..." James rambled before his new magenta haired girlfriend interrupts him. "Oh shut up and kiss me!"

James and Jessie's lips lean in where they have a moment of passion sharing their first kiss as a couple. Of course anyone call them as lovers-in-crime. During this, everyone was feeling baffled at what they speculated.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I need a moment to think that they're a couple now and I've been facing them for almost 4 years..." Ash said having to facepalm himself.

"Hey, lovebirds! Don't forget what we're here for!" Meowth said reminding the new Team Rocket couple. They both then let go of their lips as they remember their mission. "Oh, right." Jessie said. They then continue by doing their usual motto.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, now a couple, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"You evils are going to pay for interrupting this battle! Pancham, start with Stone Edge!" Serena shouted.

Pancham creates a bunch of stone pillars with Braixen having to join in. "Braixen...Flamethrower!"

Braixen puts her branch back together only to when she does the Flamethrower attack, the branch burns. However, that attacks turns into another attack in which case a huge flame comes straight at Team Rocket covering them in soot.

"Woah! That attack!" Ash said in surprise.

"That's Fire Blast!" Clemont said pointing out.

"Okay, Pikachu. You know what to do...Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA...CHU!" (GOOD...BYE!) Pikachu screamed as strikes a lightning bolt to the trio causing an explosion to send them off once again.

"Please, help her to fix that branch!" James yelled pleading Woodward.

"Why are you asking him?" Meowth asked.

"I might have the dumbest boyfriend already..." Jessie said.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio screamed in defeat.

Back to Ash and friends, They turn their heads to Woodward with Serena asking, "Can you please fix Braixen's branch?"

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend's dream. It would mean a lot to her if she achieves it since I love her." Ash said.

"Well, unfortunate news. This branch was already broken." Woodward then turns to Braixen to explain. "See, the reason that I challenged you to a battle was to teach you a lesson that needs to be learned. It's comprehensible that you keep your branch for all the memories you share with it and you really love it. But letting them go makes you stronger as shown in the match."

Braixen thinks of this and it was exactly how Woodward has explained it. Of course when she was a Fennekin, Braixen loved to eat twigs and now she has a branch of her own as a Braixen. Braixen feels now to her understanding of what Woodward said especially since she also learned a new move being Fire Blast. Pancham then runs to Braixen holding out a new branch.

"Pancham Pancham. Pancham?" (Hey, Braixen. I have this new branch. Do you think you can accept it?) Pancham asked.

Braixen thinks about it and turns to Serena. "Brai...Braixen. Braixen Braixen?" (Hmmm...Let's see. Serena, what do you think of this?) Braixen asked.

"Hey, I have an idea." Serena said. She goes into her purse to find a pink ribbon inside and applies it to the new stick. "There. Let's all renewed our promise. We all promise to ourselves that we can achieve of being Kalos Queen." Serena and her Pokemon put their hands together and raise it up high.

"Well, with that out of the way. Why don't you say we continue this battle?" Woodward asked.

"Sure! Let's do it!" Serena said agreeing.

"Alright, then let this match continue!" Clemont said going back to his referee job.

 **Serena vs. Woodward! Battle restarts!**

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Woodward commanded.

"Braixen, dodge it, then use Fire Blast!" Serena shouted.

Gallade lounges forward to Braixen striking her with the Psycho Cut but Braxien once again dodges the attack in time then does the Fire Blast shooting out a flame that's in a symbol looking like a Japanese character in which case it directly hits Gallade causing it to fall down ending the match showing it's fainted.

 **Serena vs. Woodward! Battle ends! Winner: Serena Yvonne!**

"Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Serena!" Clemont said.

"Yes! We did it, Braixen!" Serena said holding her hand out to Braixen to high-five.

"Braixen Braixen!" (We sure did, girl!) Braixen said as she returns the high five.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

Ash and friends have one final thing to do before they set off on their continuing journey in which they see Woodward pick up the different scraps of Braixen's burnt branch and slips the pieces into a nearby plant in which makes a new sapling. "There. perhaps this will bring a new life to this plant." Woodward said.

"That looks wonderful! I promise that I will visit this once I become Kalos Queen and once it grows. We'll even tell it about any adventures we had." Serena said.

"That sounds amazing." Woodward said.

"Well, we better get going. Gotta earn my seventh badge!" Ash said.

"Oh right! Coming, Ashy!" Serena said as she runs to her boyfriend.

"Bye! See you later." Woodward said farewell with the group saying their farewells vice versa.

The group walks down their continuing path one thing that is left in Serena's mind. "Hmmm...I wonder what happened to Jeeves?"

Of course, it'll be a remaining mystery for her as the journey continues for the heroes!

* * *

 **End of Chapter! And that's another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed this one as usual.**

 **Serena has renewed her lifelong dream promise with her Pokemon and she will hopefully makes it into being the Kalos Queen. Ash always keeps his promise the same trying to become a Pokemon Master with the teamwork of his Pokemon and sometime he will if he wins the Kalos League.**

 **The number one promise with the two of them is to achieve their dreams as long their relationship stands.**

 **Also, regretted of doing this, but something that should have been done once Ash has arrived in Kalos. Yes, the Rocketshipping. From now on in the story, James and Jessie are a couple despite for working at Team Rocket for who knows how long? I hope you like it anyways.**

 **Anyways, update right now and also in my profile as well, but can I guarantee an Amourshipping one shot Christmas chapter since it's December right now? Probably not. Honestly, my focus on this site right now is this story and Pallet Town High. But maybe I can release a chapter for whichever story it'll be on that day. We'll see.**

 **Next chapter, our heroes meet up with Trevor again and they learn of his relationship with Shauna. What adventures do they go on?**

 **Pallet Town High chapter will release in a couple of days, so be sure to be on the look for that. Can confirm if I do get to it but there will be Christmas chapters for Pallet Town High as well.** **Still working on Chapter 9 since I have been working on this chapter and I do want to get a lot of chapters to y'all as possible but they will get done whenever so as usual,**

 **Make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	32. Capturing Moments!

**Happy new year, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the holidays! I sure did and I got Pokemon Sword! Haven't played it yet but I will in the future. Since it's 2020, my plan for the new year is to be more consistent with brand new chapters. I hope you're ready for a new year full of exciting chapters to come! Anyways, the story. Last time, Serena practices for an upcoming performance and all goes wrong when Braixen's stick breaks. In the end, Serena and her Pokemon renew their promise while Braixen has a new stick to hold onto. This time, the group runs into Trevor and they learn of his relationship with Shauna. What adventures do they go on? Read and find out! One thing to note if anybody's gonna wonder, Serena is going to be wearing her long hair with her black shirt and red skirt throughout this story. There's no cutting hair. This is the main design she's going to have. Anyways, this is based on the 86th episode of the XY series,** _ **"A Legendary Photo Op!"**_ **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Capturing Moments!**

 **April 7, 2014 (Mt. Molteau) (1:00 PM) (Days until Ash's Birthday: 17)**

Ash and friends are still continuing their walk as they start to pass by what looks to be a large volcano. "Wow, that place is huge." Ash said.

"We're actually at a volcano. At times, volcanoes tend to be very dangerous with lava spewing out." Clemont said.

"Woah, better keep safe." Ash said.

Soon after Ash talks, a sound was heard. The group wonder their heads around to see what the sound was. They look from the right direction at some bushes seeing a Charmeleon popping out.

"Charmeleon!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, you remember this Pokemon?" Clemont asked.

"Yes. The middle evolution of Charmander right before I owned a Charizard back in Kanto." Ash said.

Serena takes out her Pokedex to scan the Pokemon. _"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws."_ The Pokedex said.

Both Pikachu and Dedenne are cheering in happiness seeing the fire type appear as Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and Dedenne gets off of Bonnie's handbag. Both electric types run towards Charmeleon. "Pika Pika!" (Hi, Charmeleon!) Pikachu said.

"Denenne De?" (How have you been doing?) Dedenne asked.

Charmeleon responds by doing an attack in which uses Flamethrower shooting out a large string of flame on both Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Pika...chu?" (What the...heck?) Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted running over to his best Pokemon friend.

Charmeleon was not alone however. A person with orange hair walks out of the bushes which reveals to be Trevor.

"Hey, it's Trevor!" Ash said.

But upon Trevor's appearance, he's covered in soot. Probably from the same Flamethrower attack that Charmeleon did. "Hey guys."

"Trevor, what happened? Why is your Charmeleon acting that way?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure." Trevor replied.

"You know, maybe it just wants to battle." Ash said.

"Charmeleon!" (That's right!) Charmeleon said.

"What do you know?" Clemont said.

Now it's Serena's cue to do her job of referring. "Alright, I'll referee this match."

Shortly after, both Ash and Trevor are in positon for battle. "Okay, the battle between my dear Ashy Ketchum and Trevor Trova will begin. Trainers...now!" Serena stated.

 **Ash vs. Trevor! Battle begins!**

"Alright, Fletchinder, let's win this battle!" Ash said.

"Fletch!" (Let's Go!) Fletchinder said.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Spin!" Trevor shouted.

"Fletchinder, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Charmeleon releases a fire vortex in which Fletchinder dodges in command of Ash.

"Crap! Use Flamethrower!" Trevor yelled.

"Not happening! Fletchinder, use Steel Wing to deflect!" Ash shouted.

Fletchinder deflects the Flamethrower as Charmeleon spews an amount of fire out. "Now, use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted. Fletchinder charges forward to the fire type as it took an amount of damage. By now, Charmeleon must have half of the health left. But of course, Trevor continues to battle. "Charmeleon, Dragon Claw, go!"

Charmeleon has green colored claws in which it lounges forward to Fletchinder striking it with the Dragon Claws. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon tries to do Flamethrower again having to spew out another amount of fire straight to Fletchinder but Ash does a battle ending move. "Dodge, then use Steel Wing to finish it!"

Fletchinder shines its wing as it dodges the attack and heads to Charmeleon impacting it with the Steel Wing and out goes Charmeleon showing its eyes of being fainted.

 **Ash vs. Trevor! Battle ends! Winner: Ash Ketchum!**

Serena raises her hand down signaling the end of the battle as she announces, "Fletchinder is unable to battle! This match goes to Ashy Ketchum!"

"Alright!" Ash said in victory.

Trevor walks to Charmeleon asking for its condition. "Charmeleon, you okay?"

Charmeleon responds with an act of calm nature now as its not acting in the same way as it was before.

"Seems that Charmeleon is back to its normal behavior." Clemont said.

"Well, that's good." Ash said.

"Hey, why don't we all have a bite to eat?" Clemont suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm hungry!" Ash said rubbing his stomach.

* * *

 **(1:30 PM)**

Ash and the group set up a picnic for themselves to eat. They start to have a conversation of Trevor's presence.

"So Trevor, how have you been?" Ash asked.

"Great! I've been taking some photos around and not only that, thanks to the advice you and Serena gave me, Shauna's now my girlfriend!" Trevor said.

"What? Really?" Serena asked.

"Mm-hmm. See, I did as you said bringing her a confession present. What I brought her is a red purse filled with a few roses and she was amazed by it. After that, I told her of us being friends and we took ourselves to the next level of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend." Trevor explained.

"Wow, that's awesome! You know what that means?" Ash said.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"We're both dating performers!" Ash said.

"My gosh, you're right! Shauna's trying to practice becoming a shining Kalos Queen and I bet Serena's doing the same thing." Trevor said.

"Yes, she has and she won 2 princess keys so far!" Ash said.

"Cool! But my girlfriend is ready to face against yours sometime. She's better." Trevor said.

"No, mine is and she will always will be despite how much I love her!" Ash shouted.

"Well, we'll see who is better. But for now, let's not argue of how much our girlfriends are good at performing. We just know they're the best." Trevor said.

"Right. I'm sorry. Ever since me and Serena became a couple, I never stopped loving her because I never had a girlfriend before." Ash said.

"Hey, it's okay. Shauna's my first girlfriend too and I love her as well. But we'll both learn of being in a relationship." Trevor said.

"I already learned a few things ever since me and Serena became a couple and of course, one thing was to stop acting as dense because it'll make me look like an idiot. Serena's been having a crush on me a few times but I never noticed her until we were on our journey together. Since then, I started to learn the feelings of true love and that's where I'm at with Serena. A smart and romantic boyfriend." Ash explained before Serena walks to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, my Ashy." Serena said as the two closes their lips together into a kiss with their cheeks turning red. Serena keeps wrapping her arms around her lover as she starts to ask Trevor a question. "So, have you two gone a date yet?"

"We're trying. She and I sometimes split paths and we don't have a lot of time being together in person. We just been texting to each other." Trevor said.

"Well, I hope you two spend time on a date sometime. Me and Serena had a couple so far." Ash said.

"Really? How was it?" Trevor asked.

"The best time of our lives. We went around Lumiose City for our first date then me and Ashy had a second date being our one month anniversary where we had presents and now we're wearing the one thing that symbolizes our relationship." Serena said as she and Ash hold up their wrists in front of Trevor to show their relationship bracelets. Trevor takes a closer inspection at the bracelets seeing the engraved letters on them.

"KFFs?" Trevor questioned.

"Stands for Kalos Friends Forever." Serena said.

"It's our relationship title. Me and Serena vowed not to take these bracelets off as long our relationship stands." Ash said.

"That sounds romantic. Maybe I should get a bracelet for Shauna." Trevor said.

"I'm sure she'll love what kind of bracelet you'll get her." Serena said.

"Well, anyways, now I'm starting to remember our time at the winter camp, that was fun, wasn't it?" Trevor asked starting to gain memories of the camp.

"Yeah, it sure was. Also crazy too." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Well, when I was saving Bonnie, I almost fell down an abyss and the last thing I was going to scream out was my love for Serena. I still had feelings for her during camp. Especially that one time when we both fell down a cliff and I hurt my foot." Ash said.

"Ashy, you have to tell me more about these reckless adventures you went on." Serena said.

"I thought I told you about my journey in both Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn so far." Ash said.

"What about Sinnoh or Unova? You only have talked about your companions." Serena said.

"Well, I'll be able to talk about them on our next date." Ash said. He then gets closer to Serena's face as he continues to talk. "So that you'll hear me ramble for hours and think how cute I am."

Serena was feeling flustered. Her's and Ash's face were a few inches apart and she wasn't able to talk in which the only response she gives to her boyfriend is a high pitched giggle and a 10 second long kiss to which Ash returns.

"I always love whenever we kiss, honey. Your lips taste like the sweetest strawberry ever." Ash said.

"Well, I come prepared for situations whenever we kiss with an assortment of lipstick in my purse. There's many different flavors...how about you taste my lips in...cherry?" Serena asked as she pulls out a cherry flavored lipstick from her purse.

"Sure. Just not now though. I think we had a few kisses enough today." Ash said.

"I could never get enough kisses from you, Ashy..." Serena said.

Ash softly laughs at Serena but still as much he loves her, he doesn't want to limit himself much to kissing Serena most of the time. "Okay, how about before we go to bed, a good night kiss?"

"That seems fine with me." Serena said as she hugs her arms around Ash.

"Are you two done? I like to still talk about the camp?" Trevor asked with his eyes closed and a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Continue." Ash said.

"Well, I want to think it's crazy that Ash went through a lot of trouble saving Bonnie when he almost confessed to you. I already know that he loves you 100%, right?" Trevor asked.

"Yep. Basically I can see that he's the kind of boyfriend that would risk his life for me. Crazy, but I love him whatsoever." Serena said.

"Sounds wonderful. After camp, I started to have feelings for Shauna after some time we spent together. We actually spent a moment one night during that week..." Trevor said before the scene turns into a flashback...

* * *

 **Flashback begins...**

 _ **December 26, 2013 (Professor Sycamore's Winter Camp) (9:00 PM)**_

 _It was almost time for everyone to go to bed for the next day of camp. Except for two people who were outside the cabins. Trevor was actually alone sitting near the frozen lake looking up at the stars. Ut wasn't minute until Shauna was out and notices him. "Trevor?"_

 _Trevor turns his head around seeing the tanned brunette. Sporting her purple colored jacket and also wearing some pants as well of some soft boots, she walks over to him sitting down. "Hey, Shauna. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, I was wondering where you were. You're not in our cabin." Shauna said._

 _"I was looking up at the stars. Quite peaceful, isn't it?" Trevor asked._

 _"Yeah it is." Shauna said before she turns her head to Trevor in which he looks at her right back._

 _"So, are you ready for the rest of camp? I want our team to win in all of the activities." Trevor said._

 _"You bet! Me, you, and Tierno are ready to compete even against Ash and his friends." Shauna said._

 _"I can't wait! You did say this has been awhile since you saw Serena?" Trevor asked._

 _"Yeah. She and I were best friends since we were 10. I had a lot of fun with her and then recently I haven't seen her since she went on a journey herself before finding Ash. It makes me think if she has a thing for him." Shauna said with a bit of laughter in her voice._

 _"Wait, Serena having a crush on Ash? You don't think that's why she ran out of her house, right?" Trevor asked._

 _"I hope not. There's much to the world other than Ash. Just like how I went on with my journey, then I met you two. Tierno is silly with his dancing moves, but you...you're cute. You're such an admirable guy. Taking photos of Pokemon and such. I think it's wonderful." Shauna said._

 _Trevor then gets a shade of red on his face hearing of what Shauna said to him. He then starts to speak up in a shy way. "Really? You think I'm cute?"_

 _"Sure! I mean, you have a dream of capturing a lot of photos of Pokemon. Recently, I have been on the move making Pokevision videos. And I don't want to stop making them. They're fun!" Shauna said._

 _"We all have a dream of our own." Trevor said. He starts to think in his mind after the comments the brunette said to him. 'She thinks I'm cute?'_

 _Shauna starts to stand up before talking again, "Well, I think we should go back into the cabins. It's getting late and usually in the middle of the night, it gets colder. So let's head back to bed."_

 _"Okay." Trevor said getting up with Shauna walking back into her cabin. Trevor has never thought of a girl like Shauna saying stuff like that to him. His heart starts to melt off the ice and begins to heat up as he follows her._

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

 **Back to present day...**

"And after that, I started to think about more of my feelings for Shauna especially after the advice you gave me and once I was able to meet her again, I got myself prepared to ask her out." Trevor said.

"And what happened?" Ash asked while he was chewing his food.

"Well..." Trevor said before the scene goes into a flashback again.

* * *

 **Flashback begins...**

 _ **March 18, 2014 (7:00 PM)**_

 _It was a special night for Trevor. He is feeling confident to ask Shauna to be his girlfriend. Of course, the two only met up with each other a few times but Trevor was starting to grow feelings of her. So he spent the day going to some stores in which he purchases a red purse that he found in the aisles and also from a bouquet shop, a bunch of red roses._

 _Now he texted Shauna to meet up with him in the middle of the route as he does some waiting for the brunette to arrive. It was 20 minutes but she arrives in her usual outfit with Trevor hiding the gifts behind some bushes and not only that but before she arrived, he also had a present box to put the purse in. He was hoping some Pokemon wouldn't steal and destroy the gifts._

 _"Trevor!" Shauna shouted._

 _'Okay, it's time. You can do this, Trevor. Do it like how Ash confesses.' Trevor thought._

 _"Got your text, what's going on?" Shauna asked._

 _"Shauna, let's talk about something." Trevor said._

 _"Okay. What about?" Shauna asked._

 _Both her and Trevor sits down on front of the bush where Trevor hid the gifts before he starts to talk._

 _"Shauna, we known each other for about a year and we three have been on a journey with each other. But then, we all saw each other at camp with Ash and friends. One day, it was you and I talking to each other near the lake and soon after, it got me thinking...I started to like you more. You're were not just my friend, you were my bestest friend other than Tierno. So...I got you something." Trevor explained._

 _"You did?" Shauna said in awe. Her eyes start to feel a bit teary from Trevor's words before he gets up and walks behind. "Now, close your eyes. This is a surprise."_

 _Shauna in response closes her eyes as Trevor picks up his gifts in which they were safely unharmed by any nearby Pokemon. Trevor's heart start to beat as he walks back with the presents in hand. "Okay, open them! Be amazed..."_

 _Shauna opens her eyes in which she sees and her reaction is quite of a shock and surprise. Her mouth and eyes were a bit wide of what she's seeing. In front, Trevor holds both the purse and the roses._

 _"Trevs! You really shouldn't have!" Shauna said in amazement._

 _"I have to. I want say that...I love you. Shauna, you're the prettiest girl that I met. After camp, my heart shows feeling for you. I've fallen in love with you. Now, read the card." Trevor said._

 _Shauna looks down at the roses in which she finds a card inside she folds open. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Then also on the card is a red heart below the message._

 _Trevor shows a strong smile and his heart is at a pace of beating. The best moment of his life may or may not happen..._

 _Shauna looks up from the roses and shows her eyes being teary. "Trevor..."_

 _"Yes?" He asked._

 _"YES! I'll be your girlfriend!" Shauna shouted in the air. Some people around them may hear her, but she doesn't care. She landed herself a boyfriend!_

 _"Are you serious?" Trevor asked in shock._

 _"Yes! I love you too! You're such a sweet boy! I can't believe you!" Shauna said as she jumps into Trevor's arms hugging him in which he hugs back to her._

 _"I'm glad...I've always wanted you...nobody else..." Trevor said._

 _The two let go of each other but then has their hands on their shoulders and look at each other for a minute until they lean in touching their lips together sealing in their first kiss. Trevor pulls out his camera and snapshots his first kiss._

 _The kiss was quite blissful as they let go for some oxygen. Shauna was the first to respond after the moment she and her new boyfriend shared. "Did you really have to take a pic of that kiss?"_

 _"Hey, it's our first moment as a couple. Maybe I should make an album dedicated to us." Trevor said._

 _Shauna laughs at the comment Trevor said. "So...what do you want to do now?"_

 _"Do you have anything in mind?" Trevor asked._

 _"Well...I was going to practice for the next performance but...how about we walk?" Shauna suggested._

 _"Sounds good." Trevor replied._

 _Both Trevor and Shauna hold hands together with a moment they never forget. Trevor was waiting for his moment with Shauna to happen and it did. He couldn't ask for a better day like this one._

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

 **Back to present day once again...**

"Wow, that sounds romantic. I'm so proud of you, Trevor." Ash said.

"Hey, if we meet up with Shauna again, maybe sometime we'll both set up for a double date." Serena said.

"That would be awesome! I think she would love that." Trevor said.

"Anyways, when did you two part ways?" Ash asked.

"Well, yes. Unfortunately, she continues her journey before getting ready for the next performance. But we'll be ready to meet again only to have a date of our own." Trevor said.

"I'm sure you and her will have a wonderful time." Serena said.

Trevor smiles with the thought of meeting his girlfriend again sometime along with their first future date.

"Well I noticed that since then, your Charmeleon just seems to be the same since we last met." Bonnie said pointing out.

"Yeah, but it's been growing stronger and it was an excellent partner during battles as well. Check out this badge I got." Trevor said pulling out one of his badges from his case.

"Hey, that's the bug badge!" Ash said.

"Yep, was able to beat Viola pretty easily. I like that she has the similar interest in photography like I do. I even heard that she and Grant were dating too." Trevor said.

"Oh yeah! At the chateau, both Viola and Grant mentioned they were a couple and they went on a few dates." Clemont said.

"I wonder how they were doing in their relationship now..." Serena said.

"Anyways, I'm excited for when Charmeleon evolves into a Charizard. I'll be able to ride it across the sky and maybe even with Shauna." Trevor said.

"Man, the times to when I had a Charizard. He's one of my favorite partners from Kanto and I still remember him today. At least he didn't turn my face into ashes. It just felt like it when he was roasting me." Ash said.

"So, are you guys here in search of the legendary fire bird Moltres?" Trevor asked.

"Wait, Moltres?!" Ash said in surprise.

"Yeah, actually I've been on the search of tracking down the legendary trio and I took capture of both Zapados and Articuno. Check them out!" Trevor said as he shows the pictures he took of Articuno and Zapados. The group were amazed to see the legendary birds in photo.

"I can't believe you found them." Clemont said.

"Legendary Pokemon in Kalos...I never seen them before..." Serena said. (Technically, the group did happen to see one before but they didn't know what it is...)

"It's amazing..." Ash said.

"Yeah, and even so, I also found some rare Pokemon. Can you believe of their appearance? I never caught any of them but I didn't think they would be found here in the environment of Kalos! It's so amazing that there's so many Pokemon that I want to snap photos of!" Trevor said as he continues talking over and over of his hobby taking photos of Pokemon. Ash and friends' reaction is that their eyes were sparkling. They couldn't believe that they're seeing pictures of rare Pokemon that Trevor took.

"Yeah, so will you help me in order to find Moltres?" Trevor asked.

"Hey, sure, why not? I always still want to see lots of Legendary Pokemon. Granted, I never caught one..." Ash said.

"Awesome! Let us finish eating, then we can go!" Trevor said.

The group nods in agreement as they continue eating their sandwiches and the Pokemon eating their food. Sometime after, they went off in search of the legendary fire bird. However, what they didn't know was they were being eavesdropped by a certain criminal trio...Team Rocket.

Behind the bush, Team Rocket overheard everything that the heroes were talking about. Yes, even when Trevor was talking about Shauna too. Recently, Team Rocket (both Jessie and James) became a couple after James confessed to Jessie. Since then, the two were not just trying to steal Ash's Pikachu and his friends' Pokemon but they also wanted to quick moment to themselves as well. They already have their first kiss in which was happening in front Ash and friends but they never have a moment to themselves that much. Sometimes, Meowth just comes in between the two or Wobbufett just happens to pop out of its Pokeball.

"Hmmm...so they're on the hunt to find Moltres? That seems interesting..." Jessie said.

"The boss would be amazed if we catch that legendary bird ourselves! We heard of the legendary Pokemon before but we have another chance in order to catch it!" James said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow the twerps!" Jessie said.

"Wait, no one's here, right?" James asked looking around his surroundings.

"Why? Wait, A quick kiss before we head to the twerps?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah!" James replied.

"Okay, let me find my lipstick..." Jessie said and within a second later, she pulls out her cherry lipstick rubbing it around her lips. "Alright, kiss me."

James nods as he leans in but not before that a few inches from Jessie's lips, he hears a sound. "AHEM!"

The two open their eyes and turn their heads around to see Meowth entering the scene as he crosses his arms and starts to ask, "Am I interrupting something?"

Both James and Jessie have a strand of red across their faces as they nervously talk to Meowth. "No...nothing's happening..." Jessie said.

"We weren't about to pucker up..." James said.

Meowth lowers his eyebrow as then he walks past the two as they still wait for a passionate moment for them to happen as they follow the talking Pokemon. Only a sigh escape their mouths as a response for their moment to be interrupted.

* * *

 **(2:00 PM)**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Trevor walk up the mountain in start of their search to find Moltres. Ash was feeling excited to see a legendary Pokemon in Kalos.

"Okay, guys. We're heading up the mountain. This is probably where Moltres can be found. See, recently, I took an unclear photo of what looks to be Moltres sitting on a rock." Trevor explained as he shows a photo of the hidden Moltres on a rock.

"So you're saying that we must find that same rock in order to see Moltres?" Ash asked.

"Precisely. That's where I have last seen it, so it must be here today." Trevor said.

"Well, how are we supposed to know which rock it is?" Bonnie said.

Now it is Clemont's turn to shine as his glasses literally start to turn bright as he gives a snicker. "Well, you know what time it is. It's time for me to speak about another invention. Clemontic Gear on! I thought we might encounter a situation like this one. May I present...the Rock Searcher Mark 1!"

"More great names...good job, brother." Bonnie said in a sarcastic some clapping and an unamused face.

"What this machine does is that I must give it a rock to identify..." Clemont starts to explain as he takes Trevor's photo of the hidden Moltres into the machine. "I show the machine this photo...and now it'll identify whether it's the right rock or not."

The machine starts to work with making sure it can memorize the rock and where it's at. Ash goes into his usual amazed face and says the same thing about Clemont's inventions. "Wow, science is so amazing!" His eyes continue to sparkle with his girlfriend laughing with the fact he's always amazed by Clemont's inventions.

"Ashy, you're cute whenever you're dazzled by Clemont's inventions. Even if you don't get the science behind of how it works." Serena keeps laughing until she starts to lay down on the ground having to calm herself down. "Okay, I'm done. Sorry if I laugh loud hard enough for anyone to hear."

"It's okay, honey. I know that every time you laugh, you fall down to the ground to keep laughing to find how hilarious it is and I adore that. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Ash said as he pulls the honey blonde girlfriend off the rock hard ground.

Serena blushes to Ash's comments and gesture where they pull in for another quick kiss lasting 5 seconds with all the people around them. "Wow, you're right. Your lips taste great in cherry. What other flavors do you have?" Ash asked chuckling.

"Oh...plenty. I'm always ready whenever we kiss." Serena said as she slides her finger across the raven-haired's lips.

Ash blushes furiously whenever his girlfriend teases in their relationship. Like before, he doesn't want to have a relationship where he always kisses Serena but she insists whenever. Nonetheless, Ash loves Serena every single time on their journey and he never gives up on his relationship.

Moving on with their moment, Clemont's invention moves around the area in search of Moltres' rock. It approaches to one rock in which the group hopes it's the one.

"Negative." The machine said. Not the correct one as then the group moves around with the device in order to find the right one. After a few rocks, it was confirming that Clemont's invention was working, but it still needs to find the rock that the group was looking for. They're weren't gonna stop though.

* * *

 **(2:45 PM)**

The group has been searching with the rock as Clemont's invention still finds all the different incorrect rocks around the area. Both Serena and Clemont's foot start to hurt, however, Serena did happen to ask her boyfriend to carry her and so Ash did that. To be honest on Ash's side of things, he thinks carrying Serena was going to be heavy for him, but she feels a bit lighter than usual in his arms and Serena adores that. After 20 minutes of carrying her, Ash puts her down back on the ground to walk again. They said to each other that they should carry each other more often. Anyways, the 5 friends are still in search for the rock until some Pokemon were found in the area.

"Woah! More Pokemon to snap! Shauna's gonna love this!" Trevor said as he approaches two Pokemon that he sees. In which case, there was a Crustle and a Butterfree in front.

"Heh...Does Shauna love the Pokemon pictures you take?" Ash asked.

"Actually, she mostly loves the new ones that she never seen before. She never has seen these Pokemon before so I'm sure she'll be very excited to see what I show her the next time we both meet." Trevor said.

The group continue to make talk with the orange haired photographer as then right behind their backs, Team Rocket sneaks right through without Ash and friends noticing. They then see Clemont's machine up ahead as they walk towards it.

"So, this must be the yellow twerp's invention..." Jessie said.

"What does it do?" James asked.

The machine moves forward to one particular rock in which it scans through and apparently shows to be the right one. As a result, not only does the machine indicates the rock saying in its voice "Correct" but also makes a loud ringing noise in which Jessie is infuriated by it.

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Jessie yelled covering her ears. To be honest, it wasn't that loud of a sound by of course, Jessie gets annoyed by it easily so what does she do? James started to get skeptical of the magenta haired criminal but before he starts to make talk, Jessie starts to take action of her own.

"Take this!" Jessie said as she gives a machine a kick and a slam with her leg and fist to which it starts to malfunction.

"Uhh...babe?" James said in a scared tone.

"Oh...uhh..." Jessie said as she calms down before she continues. "What should we do?"

"We run! Run away!" Meowth shouted as he goes off in a fast pacing run while the couple go after him.

Ash and friends are still walking together up the mountain with him and Serena holding hands together but they hear something nearby and the noise gets closer and grows larger as then they see Team Rocket approaching. "What the? Team Rocket?"

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Jessie shouted.

Both Ash and Serena separated their hands together as Jessie, James, and Meowth run away from the group. "Why were they running?" Ash asked.

"Oh no! Look out!" Clemont shouted pointing to his invention which happens to run after the group. The machine takes charge going after the heores as they run for their life.

"I can't believe it! Another whoop-de-doo!" Clemont said in failure.

"Not surprising, brother. Back to square one, again." Bonnie said.

Clemont was feeling annoyed by his sister's taunts of his failed inventions but it's true whenever they were a failure.

The group keeps running away from the invention until they stop at a point of the volcano where there was lava. The group gives in caution to themselves being aware of the nearby lava as they move away from it and not only that, they were stopped being chased by the machine as it rolls down to the lava causing to its end.

From all the running, the group was a bit sweaty. Luckily, Serena happen to have some bottles of water in her backpack to give to herself and her friends.

"Thanks, honey. Whew...glad that's over." Ash said as he chugs down his bottle of water carefully. As then the group was going to take a quick break drinking their water, something shows up as a mechanical arm grabs Pikachu.

"Pika!" (Ash!) Pikachu called out.

Ash and friends turn to the attention of what is capturing the electric mouse and reveals that the kidnappers nearby are Team Rocket. They snicker in happiness with Pikachu in their poseession.

"Grrr..." Ash growls in a quickly manner seeing the devious trio.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie!"_

 _"And James!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Wait...I remember you three! You stole not only my Pokemon, but also Shauna and Tierno's!" Trevor said.

"You got that right, orange twerp! And now we're going to steal the rest of your Pokemon!" Jessie said.

"Not on my watch! Fletchinder, out!" Ash yelled as he takes out his flying type Pokemon.

"Gourgeist, come on out!" Jessie said taking out her Pokemon. "You too, Inkay!" James also does the same as well letting his Pokemon to battle.

Ash knew this would probably be another easy battle against the evil trio so of course he does his best to take out the team so that he can get through the rest of the day without more interruptions.

"Gourgeist, start with Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James shouted. Gourgeist starts to charge up the dark energy with the Shadow Ball forming and Inkay is about to release a wave of psychic energy out but Ash starts doing his share of attacks with Fletchinder. "Fletchinder, dodge the attacks!"

Fletchinder swoops through as Gourgeist throws the Shadow Ball and Inkay shoots out the Psybeam right at the flying type. It narrowly dodges the attacks as it returns in front of Ash.

While spectating at the battle, Trevor was feeling intrigued by Jessie's Gourgeist. "Woah, that Gourgeist looks interesting, especially of how it looks. Let me snap!"

Serena takes and grabs Trevor's camera as it wasn't the time to do that. "Not a good time, Trevor!" Trevor was feeling a bit disappointed by the honey blonde taking his camera. But then Serena takes a bit of a gander through the camera as not only did Trevor took of different Pokemon in his travels but also that he spent some time with Shauna. "Trevor, are these photos of you and Shauna?"

Trevor was feeling a bit wide eyed by Serena's question as he tries to reach for his camera but Serena backs away from him to continue looking through. One photo that Serena stop at was the first kiss being shared between Trevor and Shauna. Her reaction was that she was adored by the photo. She now wishes that she and Ash had a photo with them kissing.

"Aw...Trevor...you and Shauna together..." Serena said.

Trevor then gives up of having to retrieve his camera back and starts to explain to Serena. "Yeah...truth is, I wanted to make an album not only for Pokemon but for me and Shauna as a couple. She doesn't mind whenever I take a photo of us but I wanted to make a book of different photos showing our own adventure."

"Aww...Trevor, that's sweet. Shauna's gonna love this." Serena said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call it the 'Photographic Adventures of Trevor and Shauna: A Love Story in Pictures.'" Trevor said

Just as Trevor ends his explanation of his newly developed album for his tanned brunette girlfriend, Charmeleon steps forward and starts to attack the criminal trio as it bursts out a large Flamethrower right to their Pokemon however, Team Rocket notices this and starts to attack back. Trevor, on the other hand, still isn't noticing until Serena gives his attention to the fire lizard.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James hollered. Inkay deflects the Flamethrower preventing the Flamethrower to attack them as it shoots out another wave of psychic energy to Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Trevor exclaimed.

Turning their heads back to Ash, Team Rocket continues to attack Fletchinder with Ash striking back. "Gourgeist, Shadow Ball again!"

"Inkay, use another wave of Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Fletchinder, dodge both of those attacks! You're not getting past me and you're not getting my Pikachu!" Ash said.

"We'll see about that..." Jessie said.

Fletchinder once again dodges both attacks without getting a single hit impacted on it. After that, Team Rocket and Ash does the same thing as before but this time, both the Psybeam and the Shadow Ball managed to hit a nearby boulder. As a result, the boulder rapidly falls down into the boiling lava at the bottom of the volcano falling in.

Everybody sees this and just a moment later, things are shaking. "What's going on?" James asked.

"Guys, look!" Trevor said pointing out.

A loud noise has emerged from the volcano and escaping from the lava was a Pokemon that is quite large and engulfed in flames. A fire bird, if you will. Ash and friends along with Team Rocket are speculating the appearance of the legendary fire bird itself, Moltres.

"Holy crap. Moltres. It's you." Trevor said as he was going to be speechless but he couldn't believe it. He's actually seeing the final part of the legendary trio.

Moltes moves its eyes locking onto Team Rocket as they try to attack it themselves. "Now's our chance!" Jessie said.

Of course, they use the same attacks they did as they try to attack Ash's Fletchinder using the Shadow Ball and the Psybeam. However, let's just say they weren't strong enough to face against a legendary like Moltres themselves because after those attacks Moltres responds by letting out a much larger Flamethrower. One that's more bigger than the one that Charmeleon burst out before.

Striking the flames right at Team Rocket, they start to launch their way out of the scene with a painful blow dealt to them. "Well, at least we were able to witness Moltres ourselves." Jessie said.

"Getting kicked by a legendary. That's not our typical defeat." James said. Flying to another place, Team Rocket blasts off again!

While they were flying off, Pikachu was still trapped in the capsule not under the control of Team Rocket anymore. With that, Ash releases his buddy. "Fletchinder, use Steel Wing to release Pikachu!" Fletchinder dashes forward straight to Pikachu's capsule as it breaks and destroys the container earning its freedom. The mouse runs to his partner as they hug. "It's okay, buddy. You're safe now."

The next problem they now encounter is Moltres as now it starts to plan its attacks to the heroes. The group takes a step back as Ash takes out another Pokemon of his to his use. "Frogadier, out!" The Water Frog jumps out of its Pokeball awaiting for any commands being told by Ash.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Frogadier builds up some blue energy with its hands as it creates some spheres of water to shoot at. Once they were made, Frogadier shoots them out towards Moltres. However, due to heat that Moltres radiates despite being a fire-type, the Water balls dried up before having to hit the fire bird as the move itself didn't work.

"Crap!" Ash said.

"Hold on, Ash. Let's team up." Trevor insisted.

Ash nods with approval as they try to calm Moltres down. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Trevor commanded.

Some damage was impacted on Moltres as it attacks back with the another Flamethrower. Again, with much bigger size than Charmeleon's.

"Dodge it!" Ash hollered. Fletchinder was able to dodge another attack of Moltres however the next attack that Fletchinder wasn't able to make time for as Moltres bursts out yet another Flamethrower actually impacting the flying type. Fletchinder falls to the ground as some scuffs appear on its body.

"Fletchinder!" Ash exclaimed.

Moltres was about to start attacking again to the heroes but just as it was going to turn the heroes into ashes, Fletchinder gets itself back up and sees Ash and friends about to get covered in soot. It dashes forward in front of the group as then it takes the hit that Moltres delivers. Blocking the attack in defense for the 5 heroes.

"Fletchinder!" Ash shouted.

Clemont starts to notice something about the flying type as then it starts to glow. "Ash, look!"

Ash keeps looking at the blue glowing that's happening and he's sure to know that's an evolution that he's witnessing. "Fletchinder's evolving..."

It was only for a moment as the evolution process stops with Fletchinder growing into the final evolution of its stage, Talonflame.

"What Pokemon is this?" Ash questioned as he takes out his Pokedex and scans his newly evolved Pokemon.

 _"Talonflame, the Scorching Pokemon and the final evolution of Fletchling. In the fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air."_ The Pokedex said.

"Wow...it looks strong." Ash said before noticing that Talonflame also has a new move learned as described in the Pokedex. He then turns his focus back to the fire bird itself. "Okay, Talonflame, use Brave Bird!"

Talonflame energizes itself up being caught in some blue aura and starts to strike to Moltres hitting it with some damage. As a result, Talonflame took some damage itself from the move as well due to force it took. Moltres responds back by doing another large Flamethrower bursting out of its beaks as Ash then does the next move.

"Talonflame, Brave Bird again!" Ash commanded.

Talonflame dashes forward again slamming itself to the Moltres with another hard impact dealt with. This time, Moltres does a different attack than the usual Flamethrowers that been bursting out multiple times as then it uses another fire-type move. Emerging from its beaks, Moltres breathes out a symbol-shaped fire as it impacts Talonflame in which it used Fire Blast. Of course, the Fire Blast that Moltres used is the same one that Serena's Braixen learns to use.

Using the Fire Blast, Moltres puts Talonflame in a bad position being dealt with the impacted fire as then it starts to fall down to the bottom of the volcano. Ash seeing this puts himself in another risky move that could cost his life.

"Talonflame!" Ash exclaimed as then he runs forward and jumps down to the bottom of the volcano.

The group follow his footsteps as Serena couldn't deal with another time of her boyfriend putting himself in a situation that could take away his life. "Ashy, no!" Serena cried.

Ash makes his descent as he was able to catch Talonflame in his possession but not before that his body was to reach the boiling lava. Ash closes his eyes as he was about to meet death and so did Serena until...

Wait, Ash was stopped? He was a few feet away from touching the lava as then he opens his eyes again and turns his head to what stopped him. Looking up, his Frogadier made some frubbles turning it into a rope in order for him to climb up again. What a good partner Frogadier was!

Ash was feeling pretty happy that he wasn't going to die. He was very close though. Always putting himself in these risky situations. Frogadier pulls Ash and his Talonflame back up with his frubbles as then he has some scuffs around his body but still safe back on the ground.

Serena runs to him and gives him a strong hug. "You idiot!" She then slaps him before hugging him again. "I thought you were going to be dead. Stop putting yourself to where you will die!"

Ash then nervously asks his girlfriend with him covering his cheek with the question, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, you big dummy! Lucky that your mom never hears about these incidents! I'm just glad you're back in my arms." Serena said before giving him a kiss in which he returns.

Letting go, Ash calms himself down after feeling the heat of battle. "I'm sorry, honey. I just care about Pokemon so much that I didn't want to see Talonflame die even after it just evolved."

"It's okay, Ashy. At least you're safe with me again. You just had to be so stupid again falling into the volcano again. Just don't tell Delia about this, okay?" Serena said.

"Okay. My mom would have a heart attack putting myself into danger. I even almost got myself killed again." Ash said smiling.

"You dense boy. Just shut up and hug me so we won't mention of this again." Serena said.

Ash and Serena gives themselves a hug as then Trevor angles his camera to a point where he gets a shot of not only Ash and Serena hugging, but them hugging in front of Moltres.

The fire bird witness a ever-so growing relationship between the two and now has its mindset clearly seeing that the entire group are not its enemies. The love of both Ash and Serena was heartwarming as ever seeing as Moltres nods its head to everyone as it signals a goodbye having to fly off and soar across the Kalos skies. Everybody waves forward saying their farewells to the legendary bird.

* * *

 **(6:00 PM)**

After a long walk down to the bottom of the mountain, Ash and friends are safe and sound as Trevor looks through his camera again. "Man, that was quite crazy. I see what you mean about Ash risking his life, Serena. You got a boyfriend who isn't afraid of danger."

"I know. But he's my Ashy and he's always going to put himself in precarious situations." Serena said.

"Serena, my heart still beats for you even when I'm on the brink of death, but I'll still be thinking of you, always. I love you so much and I don't want to let go of you." Ash said.

Serena smiles at her boyfriend as they share another kiss. Ash was feeling yet another flavor that was put upon the honey blonde's lips. "Mmmmm...Watermelon has never tasted this good..."

"There's more where it came from, Ashy." Serena said.

Trevor shows the group of the photo he took of both Ash and Serena hugging in front of Moltres. "Ash, Serena, your heartwarming hug in front of the Moltres was able to calm it down. And not only that...I finally have the pictures of the legendary trio!"

"Awesome, Trevor. Good job!" Ash said.

Just as then, Trevor has one final idea before he parts ways with the four as then he hears a ringtone coming from his phone. He reaches into his pocket grabbing the phone and notices it's Shauna.

"Hey, Shauna! How have you been doing?" Trevor asked.

"Doing good, babe! I'm ready to take on another performance! Hey, are you alone?" Shauna asked.

"No, I'm with Ash and friends. Want me to put you on speaker so you can talk to them?" Trevor asked.

"Actually, give me Serena. I want to talk to her." Shauna said.

"Okay." Trevor then gives the phone to Serena as then she holds the phone to her ear to conversate with her best friend.

"Hello, Shauna?" Serena called out.

"Serena! How's it going?" Shauna asked.

"Fine. You wouldn't believe what has happened since we last met." Serena said.

"What happened?" Shauna asked.

"Actually...You know what? I'll talk about this later. I want us to talk to each other a lot and give each other more details the next time we meet." Serena said.

"Oh yeah. One thing to say, next performance is not going to be easy. You may have won 2 princess keys but I'm just getting started." Shauna said.

"I'll remember that. I'm gaining closer to become Kalos Queen." Serena said.

"We'll see who's the better performer..." Shauna said. Serena can't see her despite talking on the phone but on Shauna's end, she's giving a devious look at her phone and before she lets go, she's also letting out a small devious laugh as well.

Serena was feeling nervous hearing that laugh of Shauna's as then Trevor brings back his phone to his ear. "So, sweetie. I'm going to talk to you in a bit but right now let me do something real quick." Trevor puts his phone one the ground while he's still being connected to his girlfriend as then he holds his camera out.

"Okay, everybody. On the count of three, we all say Pokemon. Ready? One, two, three..." Trevor said as then he takes a group selfie with his camera.

"POKEMON!" Everybody said as the camera flashes showing a picture of everybody smiling as a memento of the adventure they had today.

"Wonderful. Thanks everybody. Well, I got to go. More Pokemon to snap to my collection." Trevor said.

Everybody say farewells to the orange haired photographer as then he gets back on the road while speaking with his girlfriend on the phone. Ash and friends continue their journey to Anistar City with more fun to have!

* * *

 **(8:00 PM)**

Somewhere along the grassy grounds near the volcano, Team Rocket wakes up after being knocked out and flown away from Moltres themselves. Both Jessie and James wake up rubbing their heads as then they make a groaning noise.

"Uhh...that hurts." Jessie said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Another plan failed as per usual thanks to the twerps." Jessie said.

Both of them looked around to see where they were at but now they noticed they were alone especially since Meowth was also near them but he's feeling unconscious as well. Both of them giggle for a moment as then they finally have a moment to themselves.

"Looks like we can finally have a kissing moment, shall we?" Jessie asked.

"Oh yes, my dear Jessica!" James said in excitement.

Under the shining moonlight, both James and Jessie starts to close their eyes and lean in to their lips. Joining in, their lips touch with a kiss that was very blissful and their hearts react with such love as then they shared their second kiss as a couple.

Letting go, the criminal couple decide to hug in each others arms throughout the night. No interruptions happened for the two of them. Even in defeat, both Jessie and James still love each other with all of their hearts and souls.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed this one! I tried to include not only Amourshipping that is, to say there were a bunch throughout this chapter but also 3 other shippings mentioned or appearing in this. Of course, Trevor and Shauna's relationship together! I included some backstory that involves the two of them.**

 **Honestly, it makes me think that I should do a future story between the two having a Pokemon adventure of their own. But what do you think about that? I would love to hear your responses.**

 **Next, more Rocketshipping. It seems you guys like it and so I tried to include a bit more especially with the romantic ending to see what happened after they got defeated by Moltres.**

 **Last shipping, the mention of both Viola and Grant. I'll let the mentioning of the two show considering the moments the two had in an earlier episode in the anime.**

 **Also, if you're gonna wonder, no. Shauna's not going to be an evil person despite the look and laugh that she did when she was talking to Serena. I just did that to give Shauna a bit of a furious nature of becoming more superstitious than Serena competing in these performances.**

 **Anyways, like said at the beginning, with a new year comes with brand new chapters! For this year, I'll try to be more consistent getting more chapters to you guys for both this story and Pallet Town High. So be sure to be updated with the latest with more to come!**

 **Next time, Serena encounters with a Eevee while the group are relaxing at a nearby river. How does she befriend it?**

 **Pallet Town High will be updated in a couple of days. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

 **Make sure to favorite, follow, and review this story and I'll see you guys next time...Peace!**


	33. Let's Go Eevee!

**What's up, readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of this story! Like I said before, this year will have consistent chapters that I'll be making for both this story along with Pallet High and of course here it is! Hope you're ready for this one! Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I put a funny characteristic of Serena where every time she laughs very hard, she falls down to the ground. I thought it would be funny to include that and you'll probably be seeing more of that sometime whenever I include it. Please note that I also did that in Chapter 29 as well when she was thinking of Ash's food costumes. Anyways, last time, Ash and friends run into Trevor as they go on an adventure finding Moltres and also learns of Trevor's relationship with Shauna. This time, Serena finds a wild Eevee around the field. How does she befriend it? Read and find out! This is based on the 89th episode of the XY series,** ** _"A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!"_** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Let's Go Eevee!**

 **April 13, 2014 (12:00 PM) (Days until Ash's Birthday: 11)**

Still continuing their way to Anistar City for Ash's 7th gym battle, Ash and friends are walking through a forest with both Ash and Serena holding hands as per usual. Truth be said on Ash's side, whenever he's holding hands with his girlfriend, his heart beats a little faster than usual. He can never stop loving Serena. While walking, the honey blonde got some news to announce as she looked through her phone.

"Ooh, Ashy, looks like we both got stuff to do in Anistar City." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" The raven haired trainer asked in curiousness.

"There's a Pokemon Showcase happening there too!" Serena replied.

"Ooh, wonderful! Looks like we both got to do some recording over there." Ash said.

"Yep..." Serena said but this time she's not feeling as confident as she was before. She gives out a bit of a frown on her face. Bonnie notices this and starts to talk to her. "Something wrong, Serena?"

Serena didn't feel comfortable at first talking of what's concerning her but instead she reluctantly does so anyway seeing as her boyfriend holds her hand still feeling his heart set on her.

"Well...yes." Serena admitted. She gives a bit of a sigh as then she turns over to her boyfriend. "Honestly, I just feel concerned that I need to work more for the upcoming performance. I already have rivals competing against me. Miette, Shauna, Nini, they're all fierce. I know that if I see any of them, I have to work to my hardest."

"You also have a boyfriend who has total confidence in you. They have their own style but you got one too. You're a fierce performer too and I love you for that. Just know I'm rooting for you always, my sweet Serena." Ash said.

Serena giggles and blushes at her boyfriend bringing her up back to her normal self. It's always nice that Ash is there no matter what. He supports Serena here and there for her performances. She couldn't think of a better boyfriend than Ash herself. She also has realization that whenever it's a gym battle or a performance, the couple's confidence in themselves raises up.

As a response for Ash's comments, she closes in to his face and push her lips to her boyfriend's with Ash blushing very heavily. He returns the kiss as per usual with such blissfulness that he's feeling. His heart warms up with the right amount of love he's feeling. It might even burn for every time he falls in love with the honey blonde. He also couldn't think of a better girlfriend than Serena. Every time he kisses Serena, his mind becomes foggy and can only think of his love right in front of him.

After 20 seconds, the couple lets go of their kiss while the yellow-haired siblings feels adored by the heartwarming love they have. "Thanks, Ashy. You deserve that kiss for cheering me up. I love you so much every time you have my back."

"No problem, Serena. I love you too. Just know at your performance, I'll be there with a camera recording you. That also reminds me, I do have also train for my upcoming gym battle too." Ash said.

After a bit of cheering up that Serena needed, the group goes back to their usual walk with Serena resting her head on Ash's shoulders while closing her eyes. The raven-haired trainer blushes again of the sight with his honey blonde girlfriend laying on his shoulder. "Do you want to sleep on my shoulder for the rest of your life, honey?"

"Maybe. I don't want to ever let go of you." Serena responded.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. I'm not always going to be there every time you need to rest." Ash said.

"I don't care. You're all that I needed." Serena said happily.

Ash still has his blushing face while Serena lays her head on his shoulders still. She was staying that way until the group emerges out of the forest finally. Outside of the forest, Ash and friends couldn't believe their eyes at what they're seeing.

Out in the open, it was a beautiful pasture that was filled with the most beautiful flowers that both Ash and Serena couldn't believe they're seeing. Not only that, both of them took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air, and it was true. Love was truly in the air for the both of them.

"Ahhh! The sweet beautiful smells of our love, Ashy." Serena said exhaling the scent that flows through the meadows.

"Yep. It really looks lovely. I know sometime we can date here too." Ash said.

"Maybe even a picnic here. Wouldn't you love that?" Serena asked as then she holds her lover's arm for comfort. Ash once again was blushing heavily of the honey blonde taking care of him. Each of them is there protecting each other no matter what.

Ash then turns his head to his honey blonde girlfriend still with his blushing face activated within him. He knew that Serena is adored by every time he blushes. "I would love that, in fact, why don't we take a break right now? Clemont will make the food, and me and my beautiful honey bun here can make time for each other." Ash said while Serena lets out a high pitched giggle. She couldn't really resist any of Ash's romantic lines. It's quite far for how the almost 14 year old has changed since he started his Kalos journey.

He was dense, yes. But overtime, he somehow gotten over his denseness and fallen in love with Serena. Since then, he has thought about what romantic tips that he should bring. And of course, where's he at right now, mastering the art of serenading his true love.

Closing in, Ash insisted of bringing Serena's lips to his with another kiss while their eyes are closed. Like before, Ash's goal in the relationship was that he didn't want to make it a relationship where he kisses Serena every minute but his heart tells him so.

Bonnie runs ahead from the group with a overprotective Clemont chasing after her. "Bonnie, be careful!" He then stops and looks back at the couple before telling them last thing, "You two have fun!" Running off with a wink, the yellow haired sibling goes after his sister.

Both Ash and Serena giggle at the antics Bonnie has where her brother goes after her.

"Man, Clemont is really protective about his sister." Ash said.

"Well, they are both brother and sister. Clemont's a brother that's older than Bonnie so he was looking out for her as usual." Serena replied.

Oh, I almost forgot!" Ash said as he takes out all of his Pokeballs. "Everyone, out!" Ash's Pokemon are out of their pokeballs seeing the floral meadows in front.

Serena was also reminded thanks to Ash to bring out her Pokemon as well. "Ooh, my Pokemon too!" She throws out both of her Pokemon also seeing the beautiful pasture of different flowers around.

"Alright, everyone! Time to play! Food will be ready soon. Meanwhile, me and Serena are going to have some time to ourselves looking around these meadows, got it?" Ash instructed both of his and Serena's Pokemon.

"Pika Pika!" (Got it, buddy!) Pikachu said.

"Brai Braixen!" (Time to yourselves, huh?) Braixen said teasing with a hint of snickering added. Both Ash and Serena didn't quite get Braixen's teasing but of course, that's some of the Pokemon language they couldn't understand of.

Ash then holds his lover's hand and handles care with it. "My lady?"

Serena blushes furiously as usual with Ash's gesture. She responds by holding his hand and the two walk into their relaxing peace.

Meanwhile, what the four heroes didn't know is that they're not alone. Right above of some sort of cliff, the usual criminal couple, both Jessie and James, are here along with Meowth, of course. Eavesdropping on them with Clemont making some lunch and Bonnie running around the meadows and finally Ash and Serena walking with each other.

"So, they're hanging out with some relaxation in mind." James said.

"Hmmm...sounds like something that we should all do. I don't mind taking a rest." Meowth added.

Jessie hearing this gets her triggered. Despite being the leader of the trio, she usually don't find herself taking some rest with her now boyfriend and also Meowth. Except in the past where she was relaxing in her bikini suits (both black and blue) lying down on a relaxing chair and seeing some peace. To be said, James did happen to keep peering over to his now girlfriend whenever she wears a bikini relaxing. That's one of the reasons why he did happen to have a crush on her. He couldn't resist of how beautiful she looked donning those suits. But, of course, he didn't say anything to her as she also didn't notice of him staring at her suit.

Back to the present, Jessie starts to become enraged per usual turning her head to the boys. "NO REST! I DON'T GIVE A HELL THAT WE SHOULD CALM OUR MINDS DOWN AT SOME PASTURE! NOW I'M GOING TO TRAIN HARD IN ORDER TO BEAT THAT TWERPETTE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Jessie's anger was literally in heat for both James and Meowth. Both cowering in fear of Jessie's anger, they responded with an answer that only Jessie can allow: Yes.

 **15 minutes later...**

After a bit of time with the group, they have their own things while they were staying here. Clemont is still making some lunch for the group, also making some tea. Bonnie is running around with Ash's Pikachu while laying down around the fluffy flowers. Ash and Serena are relaxing next to a river spending some couple time with each other. Seeing this as another opportunity for a future date, the couple has another spot on their list to make time with each other.

Ash is witnessing the creation of his girlfriend's masterpiece. Since they sat down, the honey blonde started to make a wreath of flowers to make around her head. She also made one for Ash as well.

"Here, Ashy. Since we have those bracelets, why don't we also wear these wreaths around our heads? After all, you did make us those wooden bracelets when we were at camp. That's how our special friendship begun." Serena said as she puts the flower crown on the raven-haired trainer's head.

Ash was feeling slightly embarrassed by this. Much to his thoughts, he couldn't help but feel a bit of laughter in his conscience that he's wearing a girl's hat outfit. "Thanks, sweetie...but...as much that I love that you made this for me, I can't wear it."

"Why?" Serena asked raising her eyebrows as she gives a pouting look to her boyfriend and stands up with her hands on her hips demanding an answer.

"It looks silly. Pretty much it's something that you would wear." Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum! I am your girlfriend and you will listen to me! You will wear these flower heads just like we wear our bracelets as promised! Do you understand? Because if you don't, I'll break up with you, is that clear?" Serena stated.

Ash was fazed by a moment there of his girlfriend's outburst. Is that really true? She would simply break up with him just like that if he didn't wear the flower hat? It wasn't until a moment later that Serena gives out another response. This time, it's laughter coming out of her mouth. She falls down to the ground as per usual laughing very hard to her joke as then a confused Ash appears.

"I'm sorry, Ashy, I really didn't mean that. I was just messing with you. I could never break up with you like that." Serena said as she calms herself down and sits right back up.

"Wait, really?" Ash asked.

"No! That just be stupid, you dummy! I can give this to Bonnie." Serena said.

"Oh good, thank you! I can't relieve myself for wearing that." Ash said. As he just finish talking, Serena moves closer to his face giving him a more serious face.

"BUT! I will probably make you wear something that I can get from a bouquet. It may not be a female clothing, but we'll see..." Serena said as she gives a mischievous face to Ash. The raven-haired trainer gives out a gulp as response for how serious sometimes the honey blonde can get.

"Where did you learn of being so demanding?" Ash asked.

"Delia. She and I privately talk about you and of course of how demanding she can be if you don't follow her rules." Serena said.

"Of course. Even sometimes that my mom embarrasses me too knowing my secrets." Ash said.

"I know. She told me about them." Serena said.

"WHAT?! You know my secrets?" Ash exclaimed.

"Of course I do! She told me about the time when you were 12 and you still sleep with your Squirtle plush and cuddle it to death." Serena said.

"HONEY!" Ash shouted.

"What? I'm sorry, Ashy. But it's true to what she told me. You're a Squirtle cuddler." Serena snickering a bit of the nickname she gave her boyfriend.

"I hate you now..." Ash said putting his hand into his face.

"Alright then, I won't tell more secrets anymore. Just let me give this to Bonnie and we can continue relaxing here." Serena said as then she gives the flower head to Dedenne. However, Dedenne accidentally knocks the flower crown away from Serena. Both her, Ash, Dedenne, and Pancham makes a run for the speeding flower head.

Rolling down a nearby hill, Pancham speeds up catching to the flower crown. Ash and Serena stop running as they see both Pokemon running towards the flower crown. It was then Pancham was able to catch it with the flower crown having to bounce from a rock nearby.

"Pancham!" (Got it!) Pancham said with the flower crown in hand as then he sees something else nearby. In nearby sight, a Pokemon in brown fur and black eyes is what Pancham has spotted. Dancing on the ledge nearby, the Pokemon sings happily with passion.

Both Ash and Serena walk by catching up with Pancham and Braixen is also here as well being one of Serena's Pokemon as they witness the Pokemon they're seeing.

"What Pokemon is that?" Serena asked.

"Eevee." Ash replied.

"Eevee?" Serena said in question as she takes out her Pokedex and scans the Pokemon. _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms."_

"It looks so cute! I wonder why that its feet don't look too heavy on the ground." Serena said in curiosity.

It was only a couple minutes that the two lovers and their Pokemon and Bonnie's Dedenne watch Eevee dance so graciously until Clemont calls out for lunch.

"Lunch's ready! Come and get it!" Clemont shouted. As a result, the inventor's shouting causes Eevee to run away with it being startled.

"Wait, no! Come back!" Serena called out but it was too late seeing the Pokemon out of the scene.

 _"Seriously, Clemont?"_ Ash thought giving himself a disapproving look on his face. "Come on, let's head back. At least we can have a picnic together."

Serena turns her head back up again with her boyfriend smiling and holding his hand as per usual as they head back to both Clemont and Bonnie.

* * *

 **(12:20 PM)**

It was lunch time and the group enjoy eating their food along with some tea as both Ash and Serena explain to what they saw while they were relaxing.

"So Ashy and I had some calm time with each other and we happened to see an Eevee nearby. But it got away when you called us for lunch." Serena said.

"Oh. Well, sorry. Didn't mean to scare off any Pokemon though." Clemont apologized.

"It's okay. That Eevee is so cute! You know, it might be a good Pokemon to use in my team to do performances." Serena said.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we find that Eevee? I mean, it's good at dancing." Ash suggested.

"Yes, Ashy! I want that Eevee! Especially since that mean Gary Oak had one too competing against you." Serena said.

"He's a good rival to be honest." Ash said.

"Well, he did smack talk at you when we were calling him about our relationship and I smack talked to him right back. I can be fierce to anyone who messes with you." Serena said.

"Ummm...you mess with me too." Ash said.

"I do it because I love to and I'm your girlfriend. I'm the man in this relationship, Ashy. You're just an easy tease whenever I feel like it." Serena said.

"Okay, before I become an actual crybaby, let's just find this Eevee. I swear, you're becoming more like that Mirror Serena I met." Ash said.

"Well, I wanted to become a bit more demanding, Ashy. I'm sorry if I somehow become rough on you." Serena said resting her arm around her boyfriend's back.

"It's okay. I love you always." Ash said as he hugs Serena.

"Well, then let's go find that Eevee." Clemont said as he gets up along with the group after finishing their tea and lunch.

As the group leaves, they're being spotted again by Team Rocket once again listening to the conversation that the group had. "So, they're looking for an Eevee? Those things are special. Evolving all into different forms. It's quite unique." James explained.

"Gives me all the right reasons why I should take that Pokemon and add it to my team of wonderful proportions of Pokemon Performance. Nice job, baby!" Jessie said as she gives a high five to him in which he returns.

"Hey! I can dance too! Just watch!" Meowth said. He jumps up and gives a stylish dance wowing anybody. Stars and cheering was that being heard in Meowth's imagination. He was blessed with such love after the performance he shows. However, snapping back to reality, he turns back to both James and Jessie only to find the two making out with each other. Both of their faces was already covered in kisses as their hearts was heating up with each other. Jessie was also letting out some sounds too as well she was unable to resisting James' kissing.

Meowth puts his palms into his face seeing the two rocket lovers kissing their time together. He's even disgusted hearing sounds come out by the two of them as well as he walks away from them.

* * *

 **(12:45 PM)**

Ash and friends went off in find for Eevee as they walk around the meadows for a bit. After search was a bit difficult for the team, it was Clemont's time to literally shine his glasses pulling and introducing another invention where it would to be likely a success or a failure. Giving a snicker, Clemont explains his invention.

"Here it is, the Living Thing Finder Mark 2! I thought we encounter another situation like this one!" Clemont said.

"Brother, you always come up with the good names and the right timing to pull out another machine of yours." Bonnie said in a sarcastic manner.

Ignoring the remark his sister made, Clemont adjusts the search to right size of the Pokemon that they're looking for. "I don't care what Bonnie thinks. Science is so amazing!" Ash added.

"Thank you, Ash. Even you're not smart, you're always liking my inventions, at least!" Clemont said.

Ash gives out a laugh as then the machine starts and runs in search for Eevee. The group walks around continuously in search of the wild Eevee. However, the machine incorrectly finds a Vivillion and a Budew.

"Brother, your machine's a dud and of course, I'm gonna know what happens next..." Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked as then his machine starts to smoke and a few seconds later...BOOM!

"That." Bonnie replies. The whole group is covered in soot once again messing up their hair as well. "I knew this would happen..." Serena said with disappointment.

"Let's just go on different paths." Ash suggested.

"Good idea." Clemont said.

* * *

 **(5:00 PM)**

The heroes split in different paths of two with both Ash and Serena in one while the siblings take another path of their own. It was starting to sunset but the group still haven't found Eevee just yet.

Serena's foot start to hurt after walking for a long time. But Ash gives her last chance in order to find it today. "Come on, sweetie, I know your foot and the day's about to end, but just please give this last shot for today?"

The honey blonde had to think about it for a minute until she comes to her decision. "Fine. One more time and that's it! After that, you're getting me foot relievers. I can't deal with the tiring pain!"

"What? I don't have that kind of medicine! How should I know that your foot can go to sleep?" Ash asked.

"Fine! Just massage my feet! Now be quiet and let's find this Eevee before I couldn't walk anymore!" Serena whined.

"You know that I can carry you..." Ash said in a quiet tone before his girlfriend gives him the most serious look she had in this journey.

"One more word, Ashton Ketchum...My feet are not in the mood for any of your romantic tactics!" Serena bickered.

"Alright, fine. I'll be quiet..." Ash said.

"Good. I'm keeping my eye on you." Serena said giving a glaring look at her boyfriend while Ash gulps. What's been making Serena so cranky? Only her foot was hurting and yet she was so much about her walking. Even declining one of Ash's romantic moves as well. They keep walking, however, Ash is not holding on to Serena's hand as then she has her hands on her hips still feeling a bit cranky. To be honest, Ash was feeling quite scared of this side of Serena. He does love her a lot and every single day since they became a couple but this was probably his new nightmare that he's going to feel scared for.

Serena starts to keep walking without a single care in the world trying to find this Eevee. However, Ash stops as he sees what's ahead of him and his girlfriend is going straight for it.

"Uhh...honey?" Ash called.

"What is it?" Serena said with a bit of raise in her voice.

"You might want to watch out..." Ash pointed out.

"Oh yeah? And why should I have to listen to a boyfriend who keeps running his mouth?" Serena said with more bicker.

After that smack attitude Serena has, she hears a sound nearby. Stopping herself, she opens her eyes and turns around to find that same Eevee found at a nearby tree.

"Oh, Eevee!" Serena called out. She waves her hand seeing the Eeveelution Pokemon as then it says something to her. "Eevee! Ee-vee!" (Trainer! Look below!)

"Huh?" Serena said in confusion as then she looks down to her toes and apparently she's at a cliff and of course, she's at a corner of it. "Oh! Crap! I almost fell..." Serena realizes the tone of her voice lately bickering at Ash as then she starts to calm down from the sassiness she had. "Thank you!"

"Eevee!" (You're welcome!) Eevee said as then it hops away from the tree and out of Serena's sight. This time she doesn't go after it for another idea she got in mind. "Why aren't you going after it, honey?" Ash asked as he walks to the side of his girlfriend.

Serena looks her eyes to her boyfriend and holds his hand while she talks back in her sweet manner. "Actually, I have an idea." Ash smiles at the honey blonde knowing she's back to her sweet self that he was falling in love with.

She takes off the flower crown that she was wearing while she was spending time with Ash and lays it down on a nearby rock for Eevee to pick up. "There. I'm sure Eevee will grab it."

Meanwhile, the siblings devise a plan in order to find Eevee. "Okay, Bonnie, watch this. Eevee will come over here as soon as it smells Serena's Pokepuffs. I also put down some heart shaped Pokepuffs too that Serena made only for Pokemon, not for Ash. I know that Ash loves them very much, so she decided to make them only for Ash but also in the flavors that Pokemon like, so it should come here." Clemont explained.

Not much time has passed, but after when the siblings keep walking around for Eevee, it arrives and it was in front of a heart shaped Pokepuff. Bending down, the Eevee sniffs at the Pokepuff and grabs it while Bunnelby speculates. However, as for the siblings along with Luxray and Dedenne, they happen to walk back to the same spot that they were before with Clemont explaining and notices something different...

"Huh, where's the Pokepuff?" Clemont asked.

"Wait, I know what happened! Chespin ate it, couldn't resist of the sweet tastes of it!" Bonnie shouted as she points to the grass type as he gives an accusing face.

"Ches! Chespin Chespin!" (No! It wasn't me, I swear!) Chespin exclaimed as he knew that for once, he wasn't stealing any Pokepuffs this time, while she doesn't understand a lot for Pokemon language, she still doesn't believe Chespin for a second.

"Yeah, keep talking, buster!" Bonnie said. Chespin gives a sad look in his face while knowing for the fact that he didn't steal any Pokepuffs at all.

* * *

 **(9:30 PM)**

The group reunites and meet up again mentioning all the stuff that happened while they have separated. It was time for them to go to sleep and wait for the next day to happen. The group goes into their tents but before Ash goes to sleep in his, he walks over to his girlfriend's tent only to find her still awake for a bit.

"Hey." The raven haired trainer greeted. Serena greeted back vice versa saying the same to Ash. He then sits down next to the honey blonde in which she speaks up talking.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was being snappy at you today, Ashy. Honestly, I didn't mean it. Really." Serena apologized.

"Serena, I know that you not that mean to me, but why exactly though?" Ash asked.

"It's just...that...I remember when I was younger...my mom sometimes used to act like I'm talking back to her. Sometimes thinking about it now, it makes me a bit more demanding but I know I'm not my mother. I'm no Rhyhorn racer, I'm a performer." Serena explained to her past self.

"Serena, you're not Grace. You are who you are. You only have a bit of your mom's traits for being arrogant about your feet and being so sassy. That's not the Serena that I love so much. I love you for being so caring and stylish about Pokemon. Even me too! You never stopped loving me and I never did too. Every day, I wake up seeing the beautiful honey blonde girl ready for her day of practice and fun." Ash said.

Serena's eye start to get a bit teary of her boyfriend's words seeing all the true things he says about her. "Keep talking."

Ash laughs and starts to explain more. "Well, your heart shaped Pokepuffs are the most sweetest things I ate. You're the best performer ever that I seen. Finally, your lips taste like the sweetest fruits that I have never tasted before."

Hearing those three things make Serena blush very hardly knowing that all of that is true of what her boyfriend has said. He couldn't resist of the sweet, delightful tastes of her Pokepuffs, he always supported her career as a Performer and every time they kiss, Ash's lips feel more bliss that he has ever felt in his life. As a response, she gives another blissful kiss to Ash as he closes his eyes and let his lips take in another wonderful taste of the honey blonde's lips. After 1 minute has passed, they let go having to breathe for oxygen and to continue their conversation.

"I knew you're the boy that I have fallen for all these years. You're so perfect, Ashy." Serena said.

Ash blushes a bit with a bit of a nervous laugh as he scratches the back of his head. "Well, you know...I do have a bright heart for you, honey."

Serena keeps smiling until she begins out a big yawn with the notice that she must go to sleep. "Well, time for bed. I'll see you in the morning, my handsome trainer."

Before Ash leaves, the only response she gives to Serena before heading back to his tent was that he gives a kiss on Serena's forehead. "Good night, just think that I'll love you as always."

Serena lays down with the thought of her boyfriend as she tries to go to sleep. Ash on the other hand, arriving at his tent, he lays down dreaming of the thoughts of his girlfriend, knowing to himself that he'll never stop loving her. _"You're the best girlfriend, Serena. Just keep being yourself."_

* * *

 **(2:30 AM)**

For the past few hours, Serena has trouble trying to sleep. She did stop her focus on Ash and started to try to get some rest but hasn't been able to get any sleep. She gets a bit frustrated and starts to throw her pillow to the front of the tent. She quiets herself down knowing that everyone else is asleep but she also goes into her mind for some thought. _"Ughhh...no sleep. What should I do? Maybe a walk should help...even without my Ashy..."_

She gets up from her tent and unzips it as she gets out while still wearing her pink pajamas. Both Pancham and Braixen follow her despite her Pokemon feeling any concern for her. "Sshhh. We don't want to wake anybody up." Serena said quietly. She then looks in front of her eyes realizing that she was in front of Ash's tent. She quietly unzipping the tent slowly as she takes a peek inside of Ash's tent. Inside, Ash sleeps and snores quietly while snuggling with Pikachu. Serena felt adored watching him sleep. She does love it whenever they sleep with each other on the same bed at a Pokemon Center but instead they're sleeping in different tents.

 _"He's so cute sleeping..."_ Serena thought. She puts her hand up to her mouth and starts to giggle softly. After that, she zips the tent back up and begins her late night walk near the lake. She's been walking for some time also with her foot not hurting anytime, she finds the same Eevee she was going after at the same place where she almost fell off.

 _"Eevee's here...I knew it!"_ Serena thought as she also sees Eevee wearing the flower crown that she left for it to pick up. In speculation, the honey blonde watches Eevee dance around with sparkle and style making her feel such delight seeing that kind of performance.

"That Eevee would be perfect for performances. I would love to be friends with it so that we can all become Kalos Queen. What do you two think?" Serena asked as she turns to her Pokemon.

"Pancham. Pancham Pancham." Pancham said. (Hmmm...That Eevee would be a good addition to our team.)

"Braixen Braixen Braixen." Braixen said. (Wouldn't mind having a bestie with me. Other than Serena, just a Pokemon BFF.)

While she doesn't know a lot of Pokemon language, Serena knows that seeing her Pokemon smile gives it the fact that they have approval on Eevee joining their team. She give out another yawn seeing as she's now feeling tired. "Maybe I'll finally get some sleep..."

Serena walks back to her tent snuggling more comfortable and has no more troubles falling asleep. She felt calm that night after get so picky with Ash. Hopefully no strange attitude comes within the morning.

* * *

 **April 14, 2014 (9:30 AM) Days until Ash's Birthday: 10**

Ash wakes up with a loud yawn as he stretches his arms up to a new day he awakes upon. That isn't the only thing wakes up first to though as he opens his eyes up and what was in front of him shocks himself. In front, Serena smiles as she was inside of his tent right in front of him giving him the weirdest smile she has. "Good morning."

Ash skeptically says it back but also feels a bit nervous seeing that she was there seeing him wake up. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, for only a couple hours. You're so cute whenever you sleep, my Ashy." Serena says as she plays with his chin.

"But why did you have to come into my tent?" Ash asked.

"Well, to make up for being so snappy yesterday, Clemont made some breakfast and I brought 2 plates for us to eat in here. So spend some time with your sweet girlfriend, Ashy." Serena said picking up both plates that has scrambled eggs and sausage.

"I don't mind being with my wonderful dear girlfriend. But do you mind if I can also have some Pokepuffs too?" Ash asked picking up a fork.

Serena laughs at Ash's question. "Breakfast now, then you can have my treats later, okay Ashy?"

Ash smiles while he has a mouthful of scrambled eggs. The young couple continue to eat as they talk to each other with Ash telling Serena another one of his adventures he had at Hoenn. Lately, Ash has been calling the stories he has been telling to his girlfriend, "The Adventuring Travels of Ash Ketchum and his Companion Friends."

 **35 minutes later...**

Breakfast was over for the heroes as they are going to continue to catch the Eevee for Serena. Walking out of Ash's tent, the young Kalos couple are grouping up with Clemont and Bonnie. Ash, on one hand, has some kiss marks around his face and even one on the back of his neck. Serena, on the other, has a satisifying look on her face.

Clemont gets a bit of a surprised look reacting to Ash's face. "Woah, Ash, What happened to you?"

"Serena's the best girlfriend. She asked me what's my lucky number and I said 7 so she gave me seven kisses around my face. I could have lied and said 99." Ash said.

"I'm not giving you that many kisses, Ashy. My lips need to be fresh whenever we kiss. Otherwise, you couldn't be able to taste my fruity lipsticks that I apply on often." Serena said with a giggle.

"Well, looks like I'm not washing this face anytime soon. Those kisses were too delicious for me to taste!" Ash said. Serena laughs hard of what Ash just said. Is she really that good of a kisser?

"Alright, Ashy. I'll give you some good night kisses before we go to sleep, okay? But right now, we need to find Eevee." Serena said as she rubs Ash's cheek.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Clemont asked.

"I saw Eevee last night and she used the flower crown that I left for her and started dancing. So, my idea is that we need to give Eevee an performance that'll dazzle her face. There's no way she couldn't resist a fiery performance like I could do." Serena explained at the plan.

Both Braixen and Pancham step forward to each side of the honey blonde. She and her Pokemon are ready to perform in order to attract Eevee.

"Alright, Pancham and Braixen, a mixture of Flamethrower and Dark Pulse!" Serena shouted.

Both Pancham and Braixen release their attacks making it of course like Serena said being a fiery combination that'll amaze people. Braixen brings out a wave of fire while Pancham brings out a dark purple wave bringing their attacks together. Meanwhile, while in the bushes, Eevee hears something and looks out from behind. Seeing with her eyes, Eevee is happy having to see Serena's performance strike through.

As a result, Eevee walks out of the bushes and goes straight to Ash and friends.

"Hey, it's Eevee! Your plan worked, sweetie!" Ash said pointing out.

Serena walks to the Eevee and she bends down to talk to the Evolution Pokemon. "Hey, Eevee. My name is Serena. You may or may not know this, but I'm a performer myself. I also have a boyfriend in which he raises my confidence whenever. My dream is to become Kalos Queen. Together, we can become the greatest performers that this region has ever seen! So, what do you say? Can you be the third Pokemon member?" Serena asked hoping for an answer for Eevee.

Just as the Pokemon was about to answer, something comes into the scene and interrupts. A net pulls out catching Eevee inside and along with that a few snickers are heard.

"What the?" Ash questioned. The group looks over to where Eevee is being captured by and by the looks of it, it's no surprise. Team Rocket shows up with devious smile on their faces with their prize.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"It's Jessie! The Beautiful Red-Hot Girlfriend!"_

 _"And James! The Not-So-Smart Boyfriend!"_

 _"Team Rocket, blast off with not only the bursting love of our hearts but also the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth, that's right!"_

Ash sighs hearing another Team Rocket motto. Although this was kind of a different one now that James and Jessie are a couple, he's still bothered by every time he sees them. "I'm done having to deal with you guys. You just can't stop..."

"Well, whenever there's Pokemon, it's what we can steal!" Jessie said.

"You pretty much steal their precious lives! You can't understand that you can take them away in one swoop every single time!" Ash shouted.

"Hush, little boy. Run back to your twerpish mother!" James taunted.

Ash is now feeling furious haring that remark James made. He curls his hand into a fist. But also Serena stands up and shouts for her boyfriend. "Hey! You don't talk about my Ashy that way!" She looks over to Ash and continues by talking to him.

"So, couple vs. couple?" Serena gestured by holding out her hand to Ash. He smiles in a bright way as he takes Serena's hand and firmly holds it. While the couple hold their hands together before they start battling, their bracelets start to glow. Looking down, both Ash and Serena see the brightness intensity of the glowing bracelets.

"Wait...why are they..." Ash questioned.

"It's glowing bright...it starts to when we hold our hands together..." Serena said.

"Hmmm...I guess it's now realizing of it being a love bracelet." Ash said.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, It's Ash and Serena time!" Serena shouted as the couple start their battle together.

"You got yourselves into a couple battling. How adorable. Pumpkaboo, out!" Jessie said as she tosses out her Pokeball. James does the same as well taking out his Inkay ready for battle.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James commanded.

Inkay releases a wave of psychic energy out towards Pikachu as Ash makes his first move. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

Pikachu charges up a big electric ball in which he sends it out towards the Psybeam countering it and hitting Inkay.

"Grrr...sent out a ball huh? Well, here's a ball! Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted. Gourgeist builds up a ball filled with dark energy inside shooting and sending it to Braixen in which Serena counters back.

"Not on my watch! Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena yelled. Braixen breathes out a large fire in which neutralizes the Shadow Ball that Gourgeist created.

"Tackle, Inkay!" James shouted pointing to Pikachu. Inkay dashes forward to Ash's Pikachu with another counter in mind for the raven haired trainer himself. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu bolts forward about to slap its tail to Inkay, however, change of plans were made as instead Inkay grabs Pikachu, spins him around and throws him back on the ground.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Heh heh, Foul Play." James said as he gives a smirk.

Doing something about the trapped Eevee, Serena takes action by releasing her. "Pancham, use Stone Edge!"

Pancham creates a bunch of stone pillars in which one of them breaks through and destroys the net freeing Eevee, however, it flies off of the net as Serena gives off a gasp and dashes forward reaching her arms to Eevee. She also lets go of Ash's hand in which the bracelets suddenly stops glowing.

Ash looks down realizing it stops glowing all of a sudden and starts to get confused a bit before putting his focus back into battle.

"Gourgeist, Seed Bomb!" Jessie shouted. Gourgeist shoots out a bunch of seeds in which it heads towards to Eevee where she's still falling. Serena runs forward catching Eevee as she lands into her arms safely. The Seed Bomb misses, however.

"Eevee. Eevee." Eevee said with a smile. (Thanks, Serena.)

Serena smiles back at Eevee as she looks down also noticing her bracelet stopped glowing. _"Why did it stop glowing?"_ Putting her mind back to normal, Serena now looks back seeing that Eevee jumps off of her arms as she starts to run from Team Rocket as they head for Eevee.

"Oh no!" Serena gasped.

Team Rocket still heads to Eevee as they're about to catch it in their repossession but Serena was able to run faster than them and stands in front of Eevee stopping them in their paths. She also holds her hand in front of the criminals. "Far Enough, Team Rocket! You're not getting this Eevee again!"

"Out of our way, twerpette! You're not part of this operation!" Jessie said growling.

"Or?" Serena said with a more serious tone in her voice.

"Or this. Gourgeist, Seed Bomb!" Jessie shouted. Gourgeist once again spits out a bunch of seeds about to head towards Serena and her Pokemon. The honey blonde closes her eyes about to embrace the worst thing being hit by an attack when Eevee jumps out from behind of Serena and starts to attack.

Serena opens her eyes again seeing the Evolution Pokemon ready for attack. "Eevee?"

"Eevee, Eevee Eevee!" Eevee said. (Serena, I got your back!)

Eevee starts attacking using Swift, a move never missing an opponent. Stars shoot out as they were sent to the evil-doers as then Ash makes his usual final attack.

"Okay, Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said. Pikachu gives an angry look at Team Rocket and gives off his usual attack.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed as he gives off the electric bolt right at Team Rocket causing an explosion and blasts them off again. (THUNDERBOLT!)

"CRAP! That Eevee would have been perfect for my performances!" Jessie said angrily.

"Well, it could have been worse...I noticed their bracelets were glowing." James said.

"Yeah, wat's up with dat?" Meowth asked in confusion.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

And off they go...

Serena jumps in happiness seeing that Eevee had saved her from getting wrecked by Team Rocket. "Wow, I can't believe it. Thanks, Eevee."

"Eevee Eevee." Eevee said. (You're Welcome.)

Serena gets herself back to the question she popped out before Team Rocket intervened with the heroes. "So, as I was saying, Eevee...do you want to become my partner and team up to become Kalos Queen?"

Eevee gives off a happy nod as it also answers with the agreement to go along with Serena. "Eevee!" (Yes!)

"Alright then! Into the Pokeball, you go!" Serena said as she takes out an empty Pokeball and throws it at Eevee. Hitting straight at her, Eevee was pulled into the Pokeball as it falls to the ground and starts to shake for a bit.

Serena has one hand grasping at her heart whereas the other is in her mouth hoping to be a successful catch. A moment later, the Pokeball stops rumbling as it indicates a catch. Serena gives off an excited gasp as she picks up the Pokeball.

"Yes! I caught an Eevee!" Serena shouted in excitement with her Pokemon jumping up.

"Pancham!" Pancham said. (Yippee!)

"Braixen!" Briaxen said. (Hooray!)

Smiling at the Pokeball, Serena lets out her newest addition to the team. "Eevee Eevee!" (Hello Serena!)

"You know, it's a good time for everyone to meet Eevee." Ash suggested.

"You're right, Ash. Come on out, everybody!" Clemont said as he takes out his Pokeballs along with Ash doing the same. All of the Pokemon notice Eevee as Ash starts to explain.

"Everyone, this is Eevee. Serena's new Pokemon that she just caught. I hope everyone can be friends with her."

All of the Pokemon gives a happy greeting to Eevee as to her response, Eevee starts to get a bit shy and walks behind Serena's legs. However, Bunnelby jumps forward as he greets Eevee.

"Bunnel." Bunnelby said. (Hello.)

Eevee looks up and starts to get a more social response to Bunnelby while giving off a smile. "Eevee Eevee." (Hello, you seem to be a nice Pokemon.)

Bunnelby gives off a small laugh as a thanks for the compliment. "Bunnelby Bunnel." (Thanks. You're a good Pokemon, too)

"Heh, it looks like they're starting to be friends already. Good job, Serena." Ash said as he walks to his girlfriend as he rests his arm around her back and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Serena's response was that she gets another heavily blush on her face as she gives thanks to Ash. Applying her pineapple lipstick, she gives in and touch Ash's lips with another blissful kiss that lasted for almost a minute. "You deserve every kiss I give you, Ashy. You deserve to feel every flavor of my lipsticks."

Ash smiles as he looks down to their bracelets again noticing a small faint glow appearing. He was deciding to talk to Serena before bedtime about the bracelets.

* * *

 **(9:30 PM)**

Getting close to bedtime, Ash is in his tent wearing his pajamas about to head to Serena's tent as he hears the zipper opening a bit. Ash turns to his attention to the front of the tent seeing his honey blonde girlfriend entering the tent while she's wearing her pink pajamas decorated with hearts around.

"Honey?" Ash asked.

"Hey, Ashy. So I wanted to talk to you about something..." Serena said.

"The bracelets?" Ash asked giving it off as a wild guess.

"Yeah...I'm guessing you noticed too..." Serena responded.

"What was up with that? I mean, once we were holding hands together about to face Team Rocket, they just magically glowed." Ash said.

"Well, you just said it was a love bracelet? You gave them to me for both of us to wear after our one month anniversary. When we put them on, we swore never to take them off as long we're a couple." Serena said.

"I don't know what's up with that, though. I do remember something that the clerk told me about when I purchased those bracelets." Ash said with a realization.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"He said that those bracelets contained a special quality. He never did mention it was some sort of love bracelet. Maybe he just wanted to surprise me thinking it was a love bracelet." Ash said.

"And I'm guessing whenever we hold hands together with our strength, it recognizes the strong love we have for each other. That's interesting..." Serena said intrigued.

"Well, whatever the bracelet holds, it's true with the right amount of love we have pouring in our hearts. It's 100% and can't be broken up." Ash said.

"We'll always be together, Ashy. I love you so much." Serena said.

"I love you too, my sweet Serena." Ash said as then the couple gets themselves into a hug holding onto each other tight. They didn't want to let go of themselves for a while but after 2 minutes of hugging, they let go of themselves. Ash starts to yawn signaling his tiredness.

"Well, I got to get some sleep. See you tomorrow morning, honey." Ash said.

"Wait! Umm...do you mind if I sleep in your tent for tonight? I already brought my sleeping bag with me and I did happen to see you sleeping last night. I couldn't help, you look so cute." Serena asked.

Ash gives off a strand of blush on his face seeing a bit of surprise for himself that his girlfriend saw him sleeping. Not that big of a surprise though since they do sleep together on the same bed at different Pokemon Centers. "Uh...yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Great! Just let me get it in here." Serena grunted as she tries to pull in her sleeping bag as it fitted barely though Ash's tent.

It only took a minutes for Serena to get settled in to Ash's tent but she's laying down next to Ash while they're holding their hands before going to sleep.

"Good night, Serena."

"Good night, my cute Ashy."

The two give each other a quick kiss before resting until the next morning arrives. Underneath their sheets, their hands hold as their bracelets start to glow again brightly. Fortunately, both Ash and Serena didn't wake up seeing the brightness of their bracelets.

What more can our heroes adventure towards?

* * *

 **End of Chapter! Whew...another long chapter created. I hope I can do this for more chapters in the future. Not being sarcastic, but it is fun writing long chapters though. It just takes time. I hope I can make chapters as long as this one in Pallet High as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Some more usual Amour moments that I put in along with some Rocketshipping added in as well.**

 **Unfortunately, Pallet High is probably not coming out in the next couple of days as I still haven't completed Chapter 10. You'll get it, don't worry. I did mention more consistent chapters this year so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Did you enjoyed the chapter? Do you like Serena's new addition being an Eevee? Eevee's my favorite normal type considering it evolves into one random type. However, it's only the Alola games where I owned an Eevee. I never played Let's Go Eevee, only that I played the Pikachu version.**

 **Yes, as you read, I put a moment where Serena was acting all sassy towards Ash about her feet hurting. Thought it would be a bit funny for her acting like that to her boyfriend. Sometimes I've seen in the anime where Serena acts a bit arrogant to her mother, especially about her nose as I remembered.**

 **Also, the bracelets. I decided to add it in to make it more romantic to the fact that Ash actually purchased some special bracelets that has qualities of love. I mean, the bracelets do represents their true love for each other so here's another characteristic showing that.**

 **Another thing as well, I did happen to change Team Rocket's motto a bit since now both James and Jessie are a couple. What do you think of it? Thought I give some nicknames for both Jessie and James.**

 **Next Chapter, the group heads up and meet both Shauna and Tierno again. Tierno also gives out some exciting news to the group as well. What could it be?**

 **Finally, I updated my profile to show some future stories that I have in mind once I get either of these projects done. Please take a look for yourselves and see what you like what story should I do in the future.**

 **And there you have it! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time...Peace!**


End file.
